


The Dragon and the Siren

by CultOfStrawberry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 96,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfStrawberry/pseuds/CultOfStrawberry
Summary: Zutara, Hades x Persephone inspired. In a land of gods and spirits, Katara is the daughter of the Sea, and Zuko is the powerful and reclusive God of the Fire Realms. The oft-misunderstood Fire Lord kidnaps the Water Maiden, but is not the beast so many think.





	1. 1

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter I

This is a Zutara AU and a standalone story, and was inspired by the myth ‘The Rape of Persephone’. The story of Hades and Persephone is one of the, if not the most well-known Greek/Roman myths out there. If you don’t know the myth, you can easily Google it.  
I’m not going to copy the myth and just replace the names of the gods with the names of Avatar characters. And no one gets raped, either. :P I am going to use many elements of the original myth, but I am adding some twists of my own to make this a unique and fun story. I will be using the word 'nymph' in this story even though it isn't actually Asian, because it is a word that to me suits the minor gods or goddesses of a clan (which I also refer to as Warriors or Maidens) Only the major gods will actually be called 'gods'.  
This story in its first incarnation was titled 'Capture of the Maiden', as my longtime readers know. It is now titled 'The Dragon and the Siren' because the old title was bothering me for a while and I wanted one more suited to the incredibleness of Zutara. Much love and thanks to Toesocks29 for her suggestion for a new title.  
In this story, the ages of the characters are different. Zuko and Toph are a few decades older than Katara or Aang, though they are still very young by god standards.  
The italics are the ‘fable’ part of the story – as it would be told to someone as a bedtime story or around the fire or whatever. Regular text denotes ‘real-life’ action/story. Not every chapter will have a 'fable' installment within it. Reviews and feedback are always welcome and much appreciated!!!

o0o0o0o

A long time ago, the world was in chaos. The elements raged against one another, and the Earth itself trembled against the fury that the gods unleashed against their enemies. The older gods were hard and cruel, and humankind’s fate lay in their hands. They were not kind to mortals, using them for their whims and spreading destruction and misery for their own amusement. To them, the entire world was nothing but their playground.  
One of the most powerful elder gods of all was Ozai, the god that ruled over the Fire Nation. He was a sadistic and despotic god, thriving on the bloodshed and chaos of the seemingly endless war. He led his allies in a rampage that caused the Earth itself to cry out in pain. It seemed that he would eventually destroy the world with his unquenchable fire, having already killed his own father in his thirst for power.  
But a new order of gods rose, one that stood up against the tyranny of the old order. Ozai's son, Zuko, aided by the other gods who wanted the chaos to end, rose against the Fire Lord and the other elder gods, and brought them down. To do this, the younger Fire God challenged his sire to an Agni Kai, a most ancient and sacred rite of the Fire Nation, and defeated him.  
Before Ozai was finally destroyed, he scarred his son’s face, and since it was a mark left by a god, he was unable to remove it. Thus, he was branded for his immortal life, and would bear the mark as a symbol of his courage. But what mattered to the younger Fire God – and the others – was that the reign of terror was over.  
This new order established itself in the world, and one god was appointed to each of the elements, so they could all work together in harmony and keep their nations in balance. Pakku, the God of the wintry Northlands, was appointed as the head of the clan of Water Gods, and he was a stern but fair man. The deities of Air appointed Gyatso of the Autumn Winds as their leader, for he was wise and kind. The Earth clan chose Bumi, guardian of the mighty Earth Kingdom of Omashu as their representative, for despite his madness, he was a brilliant man with a good heart. The Fire Council was torn between Iroh and Roku, for both men were strong and of good character, filled with wisdom and having excellent control over their inner fire. Iroh conceded to Roku without the least bit of argument so that he could assist his nephew.  
Zuko took the throne of the Fire Nation, with Iroh as his adviser, and isolated himself from the others. His land lay far to the east and to the west of known lands, becoming known as the Empire Where the Sun Rises and Sets, an oddly befitting name for the kingdom whose element drew its power from the Sun itself. Over the years, the isolation of his lands grew. He appeared rarely, and his land became almost a legend, one whispered among the mortals in other parts of the world.  
The Fire Lord seemed content in his self-imposed solitude… so much so, that no one ever suspected he might be lonely.

o0o0o0o

The Mountain of the Deities was located in the figurative center of the world, nestled snugly in the mountain range southwest of the mighty city of Ba Sing Se. Its peak rose high into the clouds, which appealed to the Gods of the Air. Being a mountain, it pleased the Gods of the Earth. It was near the ocean and had several springs and streams of its own, which suited the Water Gods. And since the mountain was also a volcano, the Fire Gods found it acceptable. It was a neutral ground for all of them, and was also used as a gathering place. Summits and meetings were held here, and before one could set foot in this sacred place, they had to take a vow that they would not raise arms against anyone else as long as they were here. Any and all arguments were to be meditated and discussed peacefully.  
It was Katara’s first time here. She gazed around in wonder at the variety of deities, and the clouds that surrounded the mountain. She had never seen a place like this, and it was her first time away from the ocean. But the reassuring grip of her father’s hand around hers soothed the little Water Goddess. She had reached her seventh summer, and Hakoda, the God of the Seas, knew that it was time to take her to the Gathering. She would meet the other gods and acquaintance herself with them, and in time, take her place in the pantheon of deities that watched over this world.  
Sokka trailed behind his father, already bored. He would rather be practicing with his boomerang or spear, or racing across the waves with his fellow Warriors than listen to elder gods make chitchat. Pakku would probably want to test his Waterbending, but honestly, Sokka felt much more comfortable with his weapons or bare hands.  
Hakoda brought her before Pakku, who was head of the clan of Water Gods. The little girl looked up at the snow-haired man. He looked stern, and he regarded her silently. His cloak was of thick white fur to match his long hair, and his eyes were a steely blue-gray. He was respected and feared, the Old Man of the North, as the mortals were apt to call him. He could bring about fierce storms or great blizzards, and sailors who had incurred his wrath would find their ships frozen in the middle of the ocean, even on a pleasant day. With a sweep of his cloak, he could summon droves of snow or biting winds.  
But when he looked down at the little Water Maiden before him, his eyes softened. Her eyes were bright and clear, and she regarded him curiously.  
“Come, little one. It's been a while since I saw you.” Pakku stated, and Hakoda nudged forward. Katara approached her grandfather, stopping just a pace before him. He smiled faintly as he looked down at his granddaughter. He had seen her Waterbending skills the last time he had paid a visit to the Sea God, and this girl was a worthy addition to the clan.  
Meanwhile, the Fire Lord was averting his eyes from the sight of his uncle and the raven-haired goddess that was at the moment stroking his sideburns.  
“Uncle, if you really must get frisky, can’t you at least do it in private?” Zuko asked peevishly as he sipped his wine.  
“Do you want to see how… frisky we can get?” Jun replied with a smirk, clearly enjoying making the young Fire God uncomfortable. Iroh simply chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling with merriment as he looked up at his companion. She was a lovely goddess, of pale skin and raven hair, and he was pleased to be the object of her affections.  
Iroh had been rather dashing in his youth, yet he allowed his outer appearance to age to reflect his wisdom. Despite that, he was still rather handsome, and beguiled the ladies easily. He had an easygoing and pleasant personality that charmed goddesses and mortal women alike, and he chuckled as Jun playfully tugged at his sideburn in a gentle manner.  
“I dare say that my heart is not the only one you have laid claim to, Jun.” Iroh teased, earning another smirk from the dark-haired goddess.  
“Indeed, but your heart is the only one really worth keeping.” she shot back, and Zuko did not bother holding back a groan of disgust. The goddess looked over at him in mild irritation.  
“If you’re so bothered, why don’t you sit elsewhere? Or go back to your volcano and brood? Or better yet, why not find a woman for yourself? You certainly could use a release for your tension – I can feel it from here!” she jibed at him. He narrowed his eyes to slits and glared at her venomously.  
Unlike many of the other gods, Zuko was not amorous or oversexed. His own uncle attracted more women than him. For some reason, the opposite sex did not hold the fascination that it did for so many men – and he was not quite sure why. Perhaps it was because he had no desire to be pawed at and cooed over, or deal with the fickle moods that many women had, or to have a woman admire him merely for his godhood, and not who he was. Whether the reason, he was termed as silent and brooding, and no Fire Maiden brave or curious enough to approach the Lord of the Fire Realms had broken through this shell.

o0o0o0o

Katara was a curious little girl, and it did not take her too long to break away from her father and brother. There were different people at the gathering, gods of all ages and kinds. The number of gods in this world was not too many – closer to fifty than a hundred, but the multitudes of colors and appearances almost overwhelmed her.  
There were people with wings that were soft and feathery, unlike her own gossamer webbed ones. They were dressed in soft robes of orange and yellow, and she shot them shy and curious glances. She knew who they were, the Gods of Air, but she had never actually met one before. Some of them gave her friendly smiles, for it was hard to not find delight in an innocent little blue-eyed girl who was clearly curious of her world.  
The building that had been erected for this purpose had an open layout, marble pillars holding up the roof. The walls were decorated with colorful murals of all four elements, a variety of artistic styles represented in the work. Comfortable furniture was set about the expansive space, and tables here and there laden with all sorts of delicacies from the four nations. She slowly wandered along the walls, examining the art. The Water Tribe art was easy to identify, but what caught her attention was the paintings done by Roku, himself a skilled artist. It was so different from the style the Tribe usually used, and she could not help but admire the flowing lines and intricate details.  
“Do you like the art?” she heard someone ask. She turned around to see a man looking down at her, clad in regal-looking robes of green and black silk edged with gold. His long hair was pulled back in a thick, smooth plait, and on his face was a neatly-trimmed beard and mustache.  
“Very much so.”  
“Then let me show you something else.” Katara allowed herself to be led by this man to another wall, this one done by the hands of the Earth Gods. While some of the art depicted various traditions or stories of the four nations, others showed scenes of the Great War. She followed the man's pointed finger to a scene of Earth and Water Gods fighting Fire Warriors.  
“Your father and I allied together and defeated a large regiment of Fire Warriors led by Zhao.”  
Katara stiffened at the mention of Zhao's name, for the Fire God had killed her mother among several other water-gods. The man did not miss this, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Zhao met his end at the hands of your father. Though the Fire Warriors were many, your Tribe has many fine warriors, and combined with the might of my Dai Li, Zhao's men did not stand a chance. And then, finally...” He gestured to a new scene, which depicted Zhao himself in the grip of a fish-like monster. “The mighty Spirit of the Ocean came forth to avenge the death of Hakoda's mate and his own, and the Spirit took vengeance upon Zhao for the many evils that he did.”  
Katara nodded mutely. She knew of this story, yes, but she had never heard it told by anyone else than within her Clan.  
“I saw the Ocean Spirit with my own eyes, and the sky turning black when his mate was slain. It was a glorious and frightening sight. Of course, Yue sacrificed herself to become the new Moon Goddess. But I doubt I need to recite the history of the Water Gods, hmm?” he asked with a smile. She smiled back shyly and shook her head. Yue was her cousin.  
“What about them?” She pointed to a group of men that appeared to be garbed in black.  
“These are the Dai Li, blessed with the strength of the Earth. When the Moon went dark, they helped to protect the Northern City's mortals when the Fire Warriors tried to slaughter the Water Tribes. They also kept Ba Sing Se safe when the she-demon Azula tried to destroy it.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Do forgive me for not introducing myself, my dear. I am Long Feng.”  
“The God of Ba Sing Se?” Her father had mentioned the Earth God a few times in the stories of the War. She knew that Long Feng had fought alongside her father, as had Gyatso and Iroh. Ozai had been a threat not only to the other nations, but his own.  
“The one and only.” He leaned down. “Ba Sing Se has many glorious sights. Perhaps one day you would honor me with a visit?”  
Katara tilted her head to one side, looking up at him as he smiled down at her. Before either of them could speak, she felt Bato's hand on her arm as he gently pulled her away. As the older Water God led her away, he looked over his shoulder at Long Feng with his mouth set in a grim line. The Earth God scowled back for a moment.  
Under her father and Bato's watchful eyes, Katara ate a dumpling from one of the tables, trying to figure out just how it could be so spicy. It was a Fire Nation recipe, and she had never tasted pepper or curry before. As she occupied herself with the treat, Bato looked at his best friend.  
“Even so young, Katara is very beautiful. Already men have taken notice.” Bato whispered. Hakoda nodded slowly. One day, Katara would be as beautiful as her mother. He had hesitated to take her to this Gathering, but knew he could not hide her away forever. Under proper supervision, she could learn more about the world and the gods that ruled it without being taken advantage of or getting in trouble. During the War, Fire Warriors and Gods often delighted in taking young women against their will, whether they be nymphs or mortal, for their pleasure.  
Hakoda wished his mate were still alive. But that didn't mean he couldn't be a good parent, and he would do his damnedest to keep his little girl safe. When she caught him looking at her, Katara smiled innocently, and Hakoda returned it with a warm grin of his own.

o0o0o0o

It was Aang’s first time at a Gathering as well. He would meet other gods, and hopefully some his age. He often played with the children of the mortal Air Nomads that lived in the Air Temples, but he was capable of far more than they were, and he often longed for a suitable playmate that could match his speed and agility.  
He was perched in a tree, looking around at the gathering as he took note of all the colors and the different gods. Each god's affiliation was easy to identify from the color of the clothing that he or she wore. His eyes fell on a blue and white-clad girl that was wandering among the people and finishing off a dumpling. She seemed no older than him, and she appeared to be a bit lost. Her wings were translucent, pale silvery-blue gossamer, and he had never seen such vibrant azure eyes. He smiled to himself, and spread his feathery wings.  
Katara had managed to get away from the other gods, and looked down the mountain at the forests and the ocean that spread out before her. Her father would probably scold her for wandering away from the Water clan, but she was curious and wanted to see it all. She gasped in surprise when she felt someone land beside her, and she looked over to see a boy about her age, with pale, creamy skin and white wings that were tinged with a bit of a peach and yellow tint. He had the biggest grey eyes she had ever seen, and he smiled at her.  
“Hi, my name is Aang.” the boy said, not showing any shyness at all. He had an innocent smile, and it made her feel as light as air. She smiled back at him, and when he offered her his hand, she took it.

o0o0o0o

The raven-haired goddess of the Hunt was now whispering what were most likely naughty words into Iroh’s ear, and he reclined on the cushions, a pleased smile on his face as he sipped his tea.  
Zuko held back a hiss of disgust. His sullen demeanor, and the large mark on his face, did not make him very easily approachable to women, and he preferred it that way. He wanted to be in his volcano, meditating or enjoying a book, or taking a walk. Why couldn’t his uncle come here by himself? Apparently the other gods did not need the younger Fire God around. But Roku and Uncle insisted that he make an appearance.  
He reached for some grapes from a platter of fruit, absent-mindedly popping one after another in his mouth. As he chewed on the grapes, he stretched out his wings and flexed them. With a seemingly disinterested gaze, his eyes moved along the gathering. The area was spacious, and the gods freely mingled with one another, having no boundaries here on this mountaintop. He glanced over at Pakku, sitting there in his flowing white cloak, speaking with the Ocean God. There was loud laughter coming from his left, probably from one of the odd jokes that Bumi was apt to tell. Roku was with the Air Gods, talking with them.  
The young Fire God understood that the gatherings were supposed to be a way for the gods to touch base with each other on neutral ground and remember their alliance and how much they had in common with one another despite their different elements. But right now it looked more like a party. He didn’t like parties. He was always uncomfortable at such gatherings, where there was chattering and revelry, because it was impossible for him to ever... feel part of it. It seemed that he was radiating this near-hostility from his form, for people seemed afraid to approach him.

o0o0o0o

The young Water Maiden laughed as she ran across the paved rock, eluding the boy that was chasing after her. Their game brought amused smiles to some of the older gods, who felt refreshed at seeing two such carefree children at play. The War was still fresh in their minds, and they knew of Hakoda's loss, for his wife had been slain by Zhao, a god whose viciousness was rivaled only by Ozai or his bloodthirsty daughter Azula. This beautiful young Goddess, thanks to Zhao, would grow up without a mother.  
Many of the gods had suffered similar losses, losing siblings, parents, mates, or children to the onslaught that had been spearheaded by Ozai. Gods were by nature immortal and could not be killed by mortals, but if a god was strong or crafty enough, they could destroy another deity. The actions of the mad Fire God still reverberated through the memories of those that had survived his carnage, and as long as this fact remained, it was a powerful deterrent to another war.  
Katara was having such fun with her new playmate that she did not realize where she was going. Both of them had managed to stay out of the way of their elders thus far, but as children are wont to do, they lost track of what they were doing in their fun. And she did not see her error until a fraction of a second too late. She was moving at such a speed aided by her wings, that she was unable to slow down quickly enough before colliding with her unintended target.  
All the Fire Lord saw was a tan and blue blur, before he felt a small body collide into the sofa that he was reclined on. This missile was accompanied by a soft cry, and the thing squirmed and scrambled about to get itself upright, ending up partially on his lap as a result. He started slightly when he gazed into its eyes. Never had he seen a clearer or vibrant shade of blue eyes, and he was fixed by them for a moment before it broke the gaze. When it did, he took a chance to study their owner. It – or rather, she had dark brown hair and the deep tan skin that was representative of the Water Clan.  
The girl scrambled off the sofa, and he noted gossamer wings on her back. They seemed almost paper-thin, and shone silvery-blue in the sun. The wings seemed so beautiful and delicate, as opposed to his own thick and leathery ones.  
“I… I’m sorry. Many apologies.” the girl said, looking down as she said so. He noticed a young Air God a short distance away, looking at the situation with concern as he hesitantly approached with slow steps.  
“No need to be afraid. No one was hurt, and it was an accident. Children will play.” Iroh chuckled as he looked down at the girl, offering a kind hand.  
Katara stared up at the Fire Gods, her attention on the older one. He seemed so kind, and his broad smile put her at ease. Tentatively, she took his proffered hand and he tugged at it, drawing her closer.  
“It’s okay. You need not be afraid of us, little Maiden. Here, we are all friends. You are the daughter of Hakoda, yes?” he asked. She nodded.  
“I am Iroh, uncle to the one you nearly collided in.” he stated, but his tone remained pleasant and cheerful. She had expected him to chide her. The other Fire God remained taciturn, and she was rather intimidated by him. She could feel his intent gaze on her.  
“Come, Zuko…” Iroh coaxed, “Say something to her. You aren’t truly angry with her, are you?”  
The Fire Lord stared at the girl in his uncle’s lap. He generally had no patience for children, but he could not stay angry when he looked in the girl’s eyes.  
'It was an accident. Think no more of it.' the Fire Lord was about to say dismissively, but when he looked at Katara, he felt that spot deep within him give another stirring. Gently, he reached out to take her small hand and squeeze it, reveling in the touch.  
“It's okay. Don't worry about it, and enjoy yourself.” he stated simply before looking down at his wineglass, taking a swig of the deep crimson liquid after letting go of her hand.  
“Now, how about some tea?” Iroh asked cheerfully. Zuko had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Mortals prayed to Iroh when they wanted to ensure the success of their tea ceremonies, or to make sure the plants they used for tea were healthy with good flavor. The Maiden looked up at him curiously as he gently slid a cup into her small hands, and she sipped at it.  
“Is it to your liking?” Iroh asked. She nodded shyly. Zuko could not help but glance at her again. Her eyes met his and this time, she held her gaze. He did not smile at her, but he did not give her a sour expression either. For some reason, he was not bothered by the young Goddess' stare. Iroh’s companion cooed and stroked the girl’s hair, giving her a friendly smile.  
“Katara!” Hakoda called out. The Fire Gods and the pair of children glanced over at the god that was fast approaching them. The girl broke away from Iroh as Hakoda raised his hand in a beckoning gesture, the young Air God following them. As she returned to her father, she glanced over her shoulder at the Fire Lord. The gaze was held for a few moments, and he felt strangely empty when she looked away.  
Under a tree nearby, the blind Goddess sat quietly in meditation. She was of the Earth clan, but she was independent. She was very wise, and despite her blindness, she saw more than anyone else did. She did not listen to the words that were uttered by the Fire Lord or the young Water Goddess, but she could feel their heartbeats and movements.  
She truly could see more than anyone else ever could, and she saw something between those two that no one else would ever have predicted. A small, amused smile spread across her usually blank face.


	2. II

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter II

Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me, and I make no money off this fanfic nor do I claim any Avatar characters as my own. However, this story is mine.

Special Note to A03 readers... The first part of this chapter (and the last one) are meant to be italicized as they are supposed to depict a classical form of storytelling for the mythological aspect of this story. However, unlike FFN or AFFO, A03 does not allow me to upload the manuscript and instead only allows copy and paste, which strips my story of any italics and bold I put in. It's quite frustrating.

o0o0o0o

The God of the Seas had two children – a brave warrior by the name of Sokka, and a lovely maiden by the name of Katara. Sokka was a strong and handsome Warrior with great strength and honor, much like his father. He set an example for the other young gods with his valor and quick mind. And Katara was known for her beauty and her heavenly voice, and she loved to frolic along the waves of the ocean. Her dancing and singing, but most of all, her impressive Waterbending skills, would bring delight to anyone who was lucky enough to witness her. Her skills were rivaled only by the warmth of her heart and smile.  
The God of the Seas was a loving father and fiercely protective of his only daughter. Katara was kept under the constant watch of Maidens or Warriors, so that no one might try to woo or seduce her. But as has happened in time immemorial, those treasures most jealously guarded are often the ones that are coveted most, and all too often, stolen.  
The Fire Lord held many treasures in his domain, and one of them was a telescope that could show him anything he wanted to see in the world. He could even see what was happening on the other side of the world, if he so desired. He often glanced through this telescope to see what was happening in the other lands.  
It so happened that one day, he wanted to see what was happening in the lands of Hakoda, and he pointed his telescope in that direction. The Water people were so different from his own, and they sometimes made him curious.  
As his gaze fell on a solitary Maiden, dancing along the waves, he was entranced. The Fire Lord knew who she was – daughter of the Sea God, and he desired her. She was lovely and graceful, with cerulean eyes that shone like the reflection of the sunlight on the sea.  
Hakoda was a jealous parent, as the other Gods knew. He had successfully blocked all potential suitors from courting her, but the Fire Lord was far from a mere enamored young man.  
His land turned out many treasures, for fire and heat had a way of bringing beauty out from even the most mundane things. One such treasure was the rainbow gems, only to be found in his lands. These jewels had rainbows in them and when held under the sun or moonlight, would sparkle with such colors.  
He cast out such a gem into the oceans where she was frolicking, and the colors caught her eye. This would prove to be the demise of the young Water Goddess...

o0o0o0o

Over ten years had passed since the Fire Lord first laid his eyes upon the daughter of the Sea God. He had seen her quite a few more times at the Gatherings, and he was a privately happy witness to her blossoming womanhood. Though the words they exchanged were few and far between, Zuko always remembered each encounter with a clarity that no one else would ever be aware of. Time was of little import to the gods, but to him it seemed an eternity between each time he saw her.  
Of course, he was not the only man to notice the lovely woman she was becoming, including her own father. Hakoda was protective of his only daughter to a fault, and any time a potential suitor came close enough, the Sea God drove them away.  
The only men allowed close enough to Katara were the Warriors of her own clan. The sole exception to this rule was Aang, who had become the Maiden’s closest friend and confidant since their first meeting. Hakoda permitted this friendship because Aang was polite and respectful, and he had the assurance of the elder Air Gods that their young protégé would behave correctly around Katara, and much to Hakoda's approval, he did. The friends had grown up together and Aang would often visit her, and the two of them would frolic along the sky and the sea. At times, the Fire Lord found himself jealous of this young god.  
He had no idea why the young Maiden should fascinate him so. Her element was the opposite of his, and she was completely oblivious of his desire for her. He had seen other Maidens of various elements, frolicking about, and none of them captured his interest. Katara was different, and he yearned for her.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lands were known for their treasures. Only the ones who could bend Fire to their will could create such wondrous items, such as the great metal ships, marvelously-crafted weapons or armor, or jewelry where precious metals and gems were woven together in such a way that nobody else could emulate such craftsmanship. As a result, Zuko was also worshiped as the god of wealth, for his lands were rich with rare gems and precious metals as well as the more practical kinds of minerals.  
One of the Fire Lord’s most prized possessions was a telescope. With this telescope, he could see any star in the heavens, or even view what was happening on the other side of the world.  
The Fire Lord was an honorable and powerful man – but he was lonely. He had tried to find a mate with his own kind, to no avail, and each attempt had left him unsatisfied and bitter. His land was almost as isolated as he was, and he frequently used his telescope to see what was going on in the other nations. One day, he aimed it at the ocean, and who did he see but the woman of his dreams, frolicking happily across the waves on her lonesome.  
It certainly wasn't the first time he had observed her through his looking-glass, but at this moment, the sunlight and water surrounded her to create an alluring picture of the object of his desire. The Maiden had grown into such a lovely woman, and the stirring that he had always felt around her intensified to a fever pitch.  
He watched in awe as she rose gracefully from the water, crystalline droplets hanging onto her light chocolate skin and long hair. But it was the eyes, the brilliantly radiant azure eyes of the young goddess that drew the Fire Lord in like a moth to the flame, sealing his fate – and hers.  
Even though she was not a Fire Maiden, he found her irresistible. He longed to gaze into her eyes, and take her into his arms. He was lonely, and he needed a suitable companion. He was sure she was the one for him. So, laying out a clever trap, he took an especially brilliant rainbow-jewel from his coffers, and cast it into the sea, where it caught onto the waves. He knew that this would grab her attention, and he lay in wait.

o0o0o0o

Katara liked to frolic, and would frequently sneak away from the harem of nymphs that her father assigned to her company. She was a fiercely independent creature, and she liked to soar across the waves, whether it was day or night, and enjoy the privileges she had as a goddess, and as the daughter of the sea itself. She preferred to play alone, for she found her harem tiresome often. They liked to gossip and play games, and she wasn't always in the mood for that.  
The jewel caught her eye as the waves thrust it upward, the sunlight catching in the imperfections within its surface that would reflect iridescent hues. She had never seen anything like it before, and she danced across the waves, reaching for the stone. She did not realize it, but she had wandered close to the shores of the Fire Lands. She was not afraid, for she had frequently danced close to the Earth Lands. She sometimes liked to play on the shores, so when she saw a beach in the distance, she thought nothing of it.  
Her fingers gently stroked the multi-colored jewel when she plucked it out of the waves. It was a truly beautiful item, the beams from the sun reflecting onto the stone to display fiery reds, brilliant purples, enchanting gold, rich green and soothing blue. It was attached to a fine chain of wrought silver. The chain looked delicate, but when she tugged it experimentally, it proved to be a lot stronger than it looked. Katara was surprised that someone would throw away such a beautiful item. If she were to own such a gem, she would never part with it.  
Floating higher above the waves and turning to see if someone were around, perhaps a young woman seeking her lover's gift or a child losing a cherished toy, Katara noted that the surroundings were quiet and lonely. Only the soft crashing of the waves and the seabirds high above were heard. Again feeling the polished smoothness of the rainbow jewel, Katara looked at the item, turning it so that the sunlight caught the colors in the stone. With a graceful motion, she placed it around her neck.  
It would be the envy of the nymphs – not that she wished to arouse such feelings, but she felt glad that such an item of rare beauty was hers. She wondered where it had come from, but since there was no one, she would not question her luck. The sea often turned up castaway treasures from mortals, and the general policy was finders keepers. She had found a few other castaway treasures and she was not the only one to make such discoveries, but she had never seen anything as beautiful as this. The stone nestled comfortably just below her collarbone, its pale surface contrasting with her dusky skin.  
“That looks good on you…” an almost unfamiliar voice whispered from behind the Water Maiden. She gasped softly and spun around, seeing a great expanse of red wings and eyes that shone as fiercely as the sun. This could be no one else but the Fire Lord – for no one else could be so stately and ferocious-looking, especially with these wings.  
The golden eyes of the Fire Lord fixed upon the beauty that was before him. He could see her smooth mocha-colored skin, appearing as soft as a feather and rich as silk. For so long he had admired her from afar, and now that she was so near...  
He relished in this nearness. He reached out to touch her arm.  
Katara could not help but be intimidated, for he radiated power and fierceness. Shyly, she fluttered backwards before he could touch her. She had seen the young Fire God at the Gatherings and would never forget her first encounter with him. He had been no less intimidating back then.  
“What... what brings you here, into the domain of Water?” she asked hesitantly, the thought having just occurred to her that the jewel might in fact belong to him. If it did, she would return it, as it was the proper thing to do.  
“I came here…for you, Katara.” he answered, meeting her surprised azure eyes with his fiery golden ones. This filled her with foreboding, and she fluttered a short distance away. Her wings were beautiful, the sunlight making them translucent.  
“That jewel is a special one among my people. It is very rare and prized in this world.” he explained, moving closer to respond to Katara's backstep. While she wasn't a particularly slight female, the overwhelming aura of the Fire Lord made her feel like a minnow facing a great shark. “A man gives a jewel to the female that… he wishes to get closer to. And you are more than worthy of the rarest jewel of all.”  
Her hand slid up to the jewel, her fingers brushing against the stone. She was not flattered, but not because she thought he was ugly or repugnant, even though he had a large scar on the left side of his face. She was simply too surprised and intimidated to feel anything else, and this was a rather impromptu proposal – if that was what it could be called.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Because I desire you.” Zuko answered as if that justified the situation.  
Katara was so shaken by the seriousness of his gaze that she did the first thing that came to mind – she fled. All thoughts of returning the jewel to its owner were shoved out of her mind by this instinctive reaction. She did not look over her shoulder to see if he was following, or how closely he was tailing her.  
Moving with all the speed she possessed, she tore through the air, hoping to elude the grip of the Fire Lord. Her sense of foreboding only increased as she flapped her wings harder, feeling the breeze and spray of the surf on her face and skin. Yet, she sensed that his presence was drawing closer, and she spun around to unleash a large wave of water at him.  
The wave surged towards him, but he quickly parted it with an arc of fire that dissipated before she could even feel its heat. His eyes glinted with an intensity that rivaled the sun that hung above their heads. She cried out and retreated further, sending thick water-whips and several more waves at her pursuer, and he successfully broke through them with ease that spoke of experience and confidence. She knew that he was a powerful god, and she was still young, not yet having realized the full potential of her own powers. Seeing how easily he handled her attacks, she calculated a retreat into the water. But before the Maiden could dive beneath the surface of the ocean, he moved like lightning and grabbed her wrist.  
His grip was gentle, but when she tried to break free, she could not even budge his hand. His hold was steel-solid, and he stared down at her calmly as she cried out in alarm.  
“You... you can't do this! You have no right to! My father will be angry with this! Let me go!”  
“I can do this…” Zuko countered evenly, “And regarding the right... when you put that jewel on, you became mine.”  
“I thought it was a lost treasure! I am not yours!” she cried out, banging her small fist against his chest with her free arm.  
The Fire Lord found himself impressed at the spirit of this young deity. Many women in this situation would have meekly accepted their fate since a mighty god had decided it, or broken down crying and pleading. Yet this child of the ocean was displaying a fire that was downright alluring. He knew that if he waited for millennia, he'd never find another female like Katara. Grabbing her other wrist to stop the pounding to his chest, he looked down at her.  
She continued kicking him and flapping her wings furiously and causing the waves around them to churn violently and splash him, calling out for help as she twisted around in his grip, almost impossible to hold onto. No mere mortal, or even most gods for that matter, would be able to hold her. However, this god was holding her by her wrist in a relaxed grip, his smirk full of confidence in his own strength. The Fire Lord was not like most deities. Keeping that grip on her, his large red wings had them both move higher, away from the ocean’s surface, the slow thrumming of the crimson appendages blending with Katara's screams for help.  
“Stop this! This is wrong! You can't kidnap me!” she cried out, still thrashing against him as she tried to claw at his hands and arms to loosen his grip. “I didn't know it was yours! You should be ashamed of yourself!” she replied furiously, and he simply smirked down at her.  
“And yet, I am not.”  
She continued struggling as he flew back to his kingdom, which was not far as she had found the jewel near his borders. The Maiden’s thrashing increased as she saw that they were approaching a cluster of volcanoes, with an impressive-looking structure atop the highest peak.  
Not only could the Firebenders create impressive toys or vessels out of metal, they could make structures out of it. The Fire Lord’s Palace was a unique one, built into the rock itself. It was a curious yet masterful combination of organic and inorganic material, with the rock providing a solid foundation to the imposing metal structure. The rooftops of the Palace gleamed in the sun, for they were made out of ruby and gold tile.  
A large set of double doors stood before them, wrought out of dark mahogany reinforced with bolts of steel and the emblem of the Fire Nation wrought in gold. She continued struggling against him, trying to break free of his grip as the portal opened before them. The doors slammed shut behind them, plunging them in darkness for a moment before a row of lamps flared to life, illuminating the Fire Lord’s path.  
She saw suits of armor standing at attention, the helmets affixed with masks that resembled skulls. A pair of them had closed the doors, and Katara called out to them, hoping for help. But once their task was complete, they merely stood like statues, just like the other armored guards she saw. When one was within reach, she kicked out, and was shocked to hear a hollow sound come from it. Not one single utterance, much less a grunt of pain or a sound of outrage, emanated from beyond the mask. The armor merely righted itself, standing at attention again, to her mystified horror. What manner of servant was this?  
The walls seemed to close in on her as the Fire Lord made his way down the hall with a struggling Maiden in tow. She continued demanding to be let go, and he seemed to not notice her as they went deeper into the palace. She took no notice of the splendid paintings or hangings on the walls, or the rich ornaments and statues that were placed here and there. There seemed to not be a living being here, and no one came to her cries for help.  
The metal walls turned to rock shortly after that, they came to a glowing wall. It took her a moment to realize that it was lava – actual, hot, molten lava. What the...  
She could feel the heat radiating from the magma, and tried to pull back.  
“No! You can’t take me through there!” she screamed, genuine terror replacing the angry and indignant tone in her voice.  
The Fire Lord let go of her wrists, only to wrap her in a hug-like gesture. Out of his mouth came two gentle words, “Trust me.”  
“Never!” she shot out, still wiggling against him.  
“If you don't hold still, you won't enjoy this.” he warned as they advanced towards the magma.  
“You can’t do this to me!” she said, for the first time breaking out in tears, as she kicked against him. She had felt fear but once before in her whole life, and it was not a feeling she ever wanted to have again. She hated this unwelcome fright that gripped her.  
Apparently ignoring her cries as they came within a foot of the lava – but her tears did hurt him, though he would not show it – the Fire Lord answered in a surprisingly soft voice, “I won't let anything happen to you.”  
She let out a soft whimper, her cheeks wet with tears even as she wiggled against him. The heat was almost oppressive, and she was almost sure she would evaporate or boil away.  
Descending into the red-hot magma, the Fire Lord gripped the Water Maiden close to him, shielding her body with his large wings as he made his way through the lava. While he knew that anyone who descended into the inner sanctum of the Palace with his blessing would not be harmed, the feel of her lovely form against his form was too good to ignore, so he welcomed this excuse to 'protect' her.  
Katara let out a low moan as she wiggled weakly against his form, on the verge of simply passing out cold. Right before he went into the lava, she had squeezed her eyes shut.  
Opening her eyes slightly, the Water Maiden found herself holding onto the Fire Lord as he swam through the lava, much like she would explore the sea. The bright reds and yellows of the boiling hot magma were both brilliant and horrifying imitations of the ocean she loved so deeply. The thought of her being in a sea of lava, an element that would and should melt her on contact, with the only protection being the man who was her captor, was almost overwhelming for the young female.  
“Please... take me back. I don't like it here...” she said hoarsely, looking around at the churning liquid flame around them. She could feel the heat, though she supposed because of his protection, it was not burning her, and she wondered just what their destination was. The War had been over for nearly two decades, but was she to become a new casualty of the Fire Nation's rapaciousness?  
“As long as you're with me, the lava won't harm you.” Again, his voice was soothing and comforting, more so than either of them thought possible. Even if she hated him for tricking her like that, she was grateful he was around to protect her from this sea of lava. She would be surprised later when she reflected on this feeling of gratitude.  
Finally, they broke through the barrier of lava, coming to an impressive underground cavern with crystals on the walls, and there were more of the skull-faced servants she had seen in the Palace hall. They guards seemed more like shadows or ghosts. Was that why there was a hollow sound when she kicked one? What sort of force animated these servants?  
Katara didn't like it down here, there was no sun or moonlight and she looked up at where they had come through, feeling despair at the fact that she wouldn't get back through alone and there was no chance he would take her back through.  
She sunk to her knees, as if she might faint after the Fire Lord released his hold on her. Her entire life had been taken away from her in a few moments. To think that she had began the day as a free and happy Goddess, enjoying the beauty of the sea and the surf underneath the endless blue skies high above them. And now, she was a prisoner in a volcano, the unwilling captive of the Fire Lord.  
“I want to go home.” she stated as she looked around the cavern, before feeling his hands gently descend onto her shoulders as he leaned down behind her. Her wings quivered in agitation, and she fought to not cry again.  
The next four words the Fire Lord spoke sent an icy chill – a shocking contrast to the heat she had gone through only moments earlier – as he lowered his head to whisper into her ear.  
“Katara...you are home.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this story is meant to be italicized, as its part of the 'myth' narrative, as in the previous chapters.

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter III

o0o0o0o

The Maiden took the jewel, and the Fire Lord laid his claim to her. By force, he took her, and spirited away to his lands, where he made sure she could not leave. He sealed her deep within his domain, away from the sky and the ocean that she so loved. Her cries were heeded by no one.  
He desired the Maiden and so he violated her, stealing her innocence and forever marking her as his. At least, that's what many claim, for if a man takes a woman by force, why would he do so if not to ravish her?

o0o0o0o

Katara lowered her head, though she did not cry again. She tried to calm down and collect her thoughts. Home? How could this ever be home? She already missed the vast expanse of sea and sky, and her father and brother, and the Warriors and Maidens of her tribe, and her best friend, Aang. And most of all, she missed her freedom.  
The young goddess was painfully aware of the Fire Lord’s breath near her ear, and his hands on her shoulders. His proclamation had filled her with fear. No mortal bonds could hold her, but Zuko was a powerful god. How was she to break free of his custody?  
“I hate you.” she whispered fiercely as she felt his hands caress her shoulders.  
“You don't mean that.” the Fire Lord whispered back.  
“You tricked me and took me from my home! Why should I not hate you?”  
“I brought you home, Katara. And rest assured... I will offer you all the comforts of home. Don't worry your pretty little head about it...” he stated with a faint smile, seeing the sadness and fury mixed in her blue eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him.  
“You are a horrible man!” she replied hotly, “I do not belong here, in the realm of fire!”  
The Fire Lord circled around until he faced her and looked her in the eyes. Searing gold met heated azure, and Katara found herself unable to look away.  
“You have a spirit that is as hot and fiery as this very volcano. Whether you want to admit it or not, you truly belong here... with me.” He looked down at her, sounding so damn sure of himself that she wanted to slap him.  
“Why would you say that? I am neither willing, nor accepting. It's too hot down here! How do you expect me to live here? There's no water around, and it's too hot!” she exclaimed, firing her questions in rapid succession.  
“You'll grow accustomed…” the Fire Lord answered, as cool as ice, “That is, unless you're afraid of a little heat.” he added with a smirk. She glared at him, shaking her head defiantly.  
“I don't want to grow accustomed! What are you thinking, that I'll become a Fire Maiden?”  
The young god responded with a wider smirk. She had no idea just how much she was like him deep down. Katara’s will and attitude was both charming and downright... delicious. Not to mention arousing. He imagined that she would be fierce in bed, and satisfy him in a way that no one else ever had. He had no desire for a meek and obedient mate.  
She rose to her feet, albeit a little shakily, and licked her dry lips. The heat from the nearby magma was downright oppressing, and the glow from the molten earth seemed too bright for her.  
“Once you spend some time here, you'll find this place to be just as beautiful as the ocean.”  
“Never!” she flared, her eyes blazing even more. Why couldn't he see what he was doing? She had thought that he was an honorable man, wasn't it what the other gods had said about this young Fire deity who had the courage to stand up to his tyrannical father! Her wings quivered in agitation as she stared at him. Despite the heat, she was shivering, and not because of any cold, real or perceived.  
For a brief moment, the raven-haired Fire Lord was moved to pity from her words. She seemed so earnest in her discomfort.  
“You'll find that this place has everything you need.” He was saddened that she wasn't even trying to enjoy this or giving him a chance to be a good host. If she took the time to fully explore, the young goddess would find this place to be rather comfortable and luxurious.  
Though this large chamber was impressive in itself, it was but a small part of his inner sanctum. There was more than enough room for her to move about, and the lava barrier was the only entrance or exit to the rest of the Palace, so she could explore to her heart's desire and be unable to escape.  
Katara groaned softly, her heart pounding as she shook her head.  
“I need the ocean and the sky... and my freedom.” she whispered. There was a gentle look in the Fire Lord’s eyes as he moved closer. His hand gently brushed her cheek, and she turned her face away from his touch.  
“And I need you.” Zuko replied softly.  
“No… you don't. You don’t even know me.” Katara retorted, fighting back tears of anger and panic, “How can you choose someone to be your mate if you do not even know them? You didn't even try to court me. It's dishonorable to kidnap a woman.”  
The Fire Lord was silent for a moment. He never wanted to be labeled as dishonorable. He quickly rationalized the situation by telling himself that he had no intent or desire to harm her at all. She need not fear rape. She was here as his mate, not his prisoner. And he already knew her well enough.  
Katara turned her head away, staring ahead at a bunch of crystals growing out of the rock. Hard and shiny, reminding her of the spears that the Warriors of her clan used, they glowed with almost the same intensity as the swirling magma behind her. The glow from the lava played on the crystals, causing them to appear even more dazzling and she could not help but be reminded of the way that the sunlight would play on the waves of the ocean…  
She let out a low sigh, looking down at the ground as she rubbed her arm. Thinking of the water only reminded her of what had happened, and she felt sad despite the beauty of the crystals that would have normally delighted her.  
Katara turned away from him, distancing herself with a few paces, calming down somewhat. Screaming and arguing with him obviously was no good, so she would have to figure something else out. There had to be a way out of this prison that that prick who had kidnapped her called home.  
How could someone stand this heat? She supposed the Fire people could take it, but she thought Zuko was smarter than thinking that she would be just fine and dandy here. That bastard didn't even think to ask her permission or court her properly, caging her like an animal and then acting as though it was enough. One could not expect someone of a different element to be happy about being immersed in another element. She could not imagine her captor living happily on the ocean bottom.  
Half-heartedly, she kicked at a particularly large growth of crystals that was sprouting out of the floor, like a different kind of flower and ignoring the pain that shot up from her toes. She was a goddess, and she could heal far more quickly than mortals could, but she could feel pain.  
Katara rubbed her arms with her hands and lifted one hand to her neck. She stiffened as she felt the chain, remembering just what it was that had caused her current predicament. She touched the stone that she had placed around her neck for a moment before she pulled the necklace off, spinning around and hurling it at him in a sudden fit of rage. She watched as the chain and stone sailed through the air.  
Though he was shocked at her action, he managed to catch it with ease, holding it by the slender chain. The Fire Lord looked at Katara, whose eyes seemed to hold the raw might of the volcano in her piercing gaze. Perhaps if he were mortal, he would have been immolated on the spot.  
“Take that stupid jewel back, and keep it. Give it to someone else!”  
“I will not.” he said firmly, meeting her gaze with his own as he finished with a tone of finality, “It is yours, and you are mine.”  
“Why can't you? It’s your jewel, and I do want nothing to do with it!” Her stubborn stare met his in a silent battle of wills. The Water Maiden was so stubborn and fierce despite her predicament, that for a brief moment, the Fire Lord actually felt a shiver. This girl truly was meant for him.  
They continued the deadlocked stare for several moments before she spoke again.  
“Are you just going to keep staring at me? Are you going to leave me down in your volcano forever?”  
“That is the plan.” Zuko replied dryly, crossing his arms.  
She let out a strangled cry, as if someone had suddenly thrust something sharp into her stomach and she spun around, fleeing through the cavern, leaving the chamber. Forever? Forever? It couldn't be! She was immortal – an eternity down here... what had she done to deserve such a fate? It just wasn't fair! How could he keep her captive down here for the rest of eternity?  
Katara did not notice him take after her. The caverns were large enough that she had room for flight. She used her wings, frantically zipping through, looking for a way out, any way out, or a kind soul that might offer her any assistance, but all she saw were skull-faced guards. They did not seem to notice her, and they did not attempt to stop her either. She tried different doors, but none of them would admit her.  
The air here was dry and without a ready source of water, her exertions caused her to become dehydrated. However, she did not notice this in her frantic efforts to find a way out. Water Maidens and Warriors did not die when they became dehydrated, but they did become weak. Any god out of their element for too long would become weaker and while this did not mean they could be defeated by mortals, other gods could easily gain the upper hand over them. Namely, Zuko over her.  
Moving with greater speed than before, Katara was determined to find a safe haven from the Fire Lord. The strain of flying was growing too much as she finally realized she was becoming dehydrated, so she ran down endless corridors. All she wanted to do was return to the sea. There was not one single window to be seen along the rocky walls, and she could not imagine living in such a windowless place! It wasn't natural! The lamps and glowing crystals provided her some light as she dashed around for some water or escape route.  
But there was none, and she knew she needed to rest. Clambering up the wall, using her wings to help her fly up there, she settled on a large cluster of red crystals. The configuration of crystals was almost like a nest – albeit a rather uncomfortable one. But she was tired, and she did not want him to find her laying down anywhere. She settled down as comfortably as she could, given the hardness and angles of the crystal and listened to her own hollow breathing.  
She had not realized how much water she had expended until now. She was by no means in any danger, but she knew she needed to rest before confronting him again. The large clusters hid her from anyone down on the cavern floor, so she figured she was safe, and she hoped for some time to rest and gather her thoughts.  
But she had barely closed her eyes when she heard his voice.  
“Come down from there…” the Fire Lord said, in a soft voice. She did not peer over the crystals down at him. Instead, she remained silent, keeping out of sight.  
“I know you’re up there, hiding from me.” Zuko stated with a smirk as he drew closer. He could sense her presence. Katara maintained her stubborn silence.  
“Come down now, or I shall come up there and get you…” he warned, though there was no malice in his tone. She shook her head and flapped her gossamer wings, flying higher and perching near the ceiling, hanging onto a smaller cluster of crystals.  
“As you wish, my dear...” Zuko said calmly, stepping back and letting his own draconian wings unfurl to their full span. She gasped softly, for it truly was a sight to see them spread open and stretch out.  
Before she could move, he had swooped up and snatched her, startling her with his sudden movement. She cried out as she felt his strong arms around her, and she struggled wildly despite her depleted strength, trying to break free as her wings were pinned.  
He descended back to the ground and carried her like a bride, looking down at the lovely and defiant goddess in his grip.  
“Let me go!”  
“Never.”  
Despite her condition, Katara still struggled to escape his grip, cursing him with language that was better suited for drunken sailors than Water Maidens. He said nothing, noticing her weakened state, and understanding why. He was not so cruel as to deprive her of her element, but he did not tell her – at least not yet – of the ready sources of water that were to be found within this volcano.  
“Where are you taking me?” she whispered hoarsely.  
“To a place where you can rest… comfortably.” Zuko replied, but she caught a glint in his eyes. She was a virgin, but she was not naive as to what men and women did with each other as she had noticed Warriors court Maidens within her clan. She shook her head weakly.  
He caught the look in her eyes, the mixture of fear and exhaustion. The Fire Lord was amazed. Did she think he was honestly going to...? He felt saddened that she thought he might do that. Had he truly frightened her so much? Admittedly, it was tempting, as she was weak, but he did not want her to just lay back weakly as he took her, and it would be more than unfair to both of them. Violating a woman was dishonorable, after all.  
“Want... go home.” she murmured, “Please…” She was limp in his arms, deciding it best to conserve her strength. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, enjoying the delicate taste of her flesh, and inhaling the scent of the ocean mixed with a faint feminine aroma.  
“You're already home.” Zuko replied gently, as if she were his child. She whimpered softly, shaking her head.   
“Want... water...” she murmured as he made his way to his luxurious private quarters, where a large bed greeted them. It was like no other bed she had ever seen. It was huge, looking as if it could easily bed ten people or more, and it was not made up in the way that a usual bed was, with pillows at the head of it or a mattress that clearly defined its borders. Scarlet and black blankets and pillows were scattered along it in a comfortable-looking pile, and he lay her down in the middle of it, positioning a pillow under her head with care.  
Katara did not struggle to get off the bed. She needed to conserve her strength. She would feel so much better if he were to drop her into the ocean – that would revitalize her in a flash. But there was no way he would do such a thing. Even if he were so inclined, he'd have to go through the lava again. The intense heat would completely overwhelm her.  
She let out a soft sigh before she looked up at him pleadingly. Was he going to deny her her element and leave her here, weak? That would be just wonderful for him, Katara thought darkly. In such a condition, she wouldn't stand a chance of denying him. With her element being so far away and her strength sapped, he could take any liberties he wanted with her. Her fear only increased, but she remained silent. She would not waste energy by shouting. She would wait, and then once the opportunity presented itself, the Fire Lord would receive a painful surprise – most likely a knee in the groin. That thought buoyed her and steeled her reserve. When that bastard least expects it, I'll...  
The Water Maiden expected him to rip the layers of gauzy linen from her body, and steeled herself at the thought of him lustfully tearing away the fabric from her dark flesh. At that moment, she honestly expected the worst from him. Indeed, she felt the pile dip a bit as he sat down next to her. He gazed down at her, his face serene as he stroked her hair. She shivered, expecting him to ravish her then and there. Her eyes silently pleading, his own eyes glinting with desire.  
Her heartbeat quickened as Zuko ran his fingers along her jaw, and she blushed under his intent gaze. She hoped he would be quick so she could attack him soon enough, and she closed her eyes. She imagined he would be rough and searing, like his element, so it surprised her that he would touch her like this.  
He had on a sleeveless shirt of red satin edged in gold. The front wasn't closed completely, leaving a narrow but deep vee that allowed her to see the ridge where his chest muscles met over his solar plexus. The biceps of his arms were thick even without being flexed or pumped to display their strength. As he leaned in, she caught a whiff of his scent, an undertone of smoke mixed with a dab of cologne she couldn't identify – it had a spicy note to it – and what was undeniably his natural male odor. The three intertwined together to make a scent that was not at all unpleasant, and one she would actually have deemed enjoyable if she weren't the hostage of the man who was responsible for the smell that tickled her nose.  
Zuko leaned in a bit more, his fingers trailing along her collarbone, marveling at the feel of her skin. How often had he imagined what it would be like to finally touch the woman of his dreams? He paused when he reached the blue and white fabric of her top, tempted to pull it down and go further as he glanced at the very top of her cleavage, wishing that her robe was less modest so he could see more of her breasts. The shape of her nipples was barely visible under the light material that clad her form, and he wondered if they really were the color of chocolate, to complement her dusky skin. How tempted he was to see for himself! Resolutely, his hand slid back upwards as he lowered his head to press his lips to her temple, feeling her tremble under his touch.  
Without a word, he left her side and went through the door, and it shut behind him. Katara was stunned by this. What was he going to do, look for something to chain her to the bed with? She had seen the desire in his eyes, why did he not take her? Had he suspected that she was conserving his strength to attack him when he least expected it? Drawing up a bit of her strength, she pulled to a sitting position, licking her lips as she looked around at the luxurious surroundings. A cluster of crystals grew here and there in the rock, and the large fire pit located in one side of the room provided the illumination, which the crystals mirrored.  
There were a couple of comfortable cushions at a low table adorned with gold along the edges, and she imagined this to be where he took his meals. There were also several large chests here and there and she saw other things scattered about – gold, jewels, exquisitely-crafted vessels, robes and expensive fabrics, and other such treasures – like a dragon’s lair.  
After several moments where her anxiety only increased, the metal doors swung open against the cavern walls, revealing the Fire Lord. But he did not bear chains or anything else to bind her. Instead, what he held was a golden pitcher and goblet.  
When he poured some of the contents of the pitcher into the goblet, she was stunned. She had been expecting wine or perhaps some sort of aphrodisiac drug, but water came out. Water that seemed impossibly pure… This sight was so unexpected that all she could do was sit there and stare at the liquid that poured from the golden vessel. Why was he bringing this to her?  
Her eyes fixed on the goblet as it approached her lips. Cupping her cheek with his other hand, he touched it to her lips and she took a sip. The water did not only look pure… it was pure. The purest water she ever had, in fact.  
“Contrary to what you think, I don't want to harm you.” he explained as he tipped the goblet more, allowing her to take in more water. And oh indeed, the water was pure! Even more so than the rain or what issued from mountain springs, and she closed her eyes, letting him slowly tip it, the cool liquid pouring down her throat as he caressed her cheek, feeding her almost as a mother feeding its infant.  
She drank down the entire goblet, feeling very much revitalized, and let him feed her a second and then a third goblet. By this time, she was feeling much better. She looked up at him as he set down the goblet before turning back to her, wondering what he would say. He again stroked her cheek before pulling away, memorizing the texture of her skin.  
“I know you hate this, but you will grow used to these surroundings in time. You will be mine. This can be a smooth and pleasant experience, or there can be repeats of what just happened out there. And believe me. I do not enjoy seeing you in pain or helpless, like you had been. Consent to this.”  
She remained silent as he looked down at her before he rose to his feet.  
“Struggle or surrender, my Maiden. Two choices. Make the right one, for both of us.”  
Walking to the door, he stopped just short of it before looking over his shoulder at her.  
“Where are you going?” she asked hesitantly as she looked up at him. Keep fighting, or give up. The choice seemed obvious to her, yet at the same time she did not wish to... surrender to her fate so easily.  
“I'm going to give you a bit of time and privacy so you can rest. Later, I'll open the doors for you and you can explore the rest of your new home. There will be no one else here in my inner sanctum, so there will be no one to bother you. Of course, I doubt that I need to tell you, do not attempt escape. Only I can navigate through the lava.”  
“Why would you leave me alone? Aren't you going to take me? I see your desire in your eyes. You had the... perfect opportunity to.” she replied frankly.  
“I am a man of honor. I have no desire to subject you to… violation.” Zuko replied. To her surprise, he… actually sounded genuine.  
“If you're such a man of honor, then why keep me against my will?” she countered. She had calmed down considerably despite her rejuvenated strength. Her previous lack of energy had snapped her out of her blind anger, and she was processing things much more rationally. Zuko did not miss how civil his interactions with her had suddenly become.  
“Because you are my woman.” he replied with the same calm tone she had just addressed him in.  
“I am not. Never was, and never will be. And my father will be furious when he finds out what you have done.”  
“Really?” Zuko's smirk was almost challenging as he looked down at her.  
“You know who I am – so you know who my father is. His wrath will not be merciful when he finds out that you have captured his daughter.”  
“And I can assure you my power and wrath is no small thing in itself.”  
“How would you feel if someone tore you from your home?” she fired at him and for a moment, her captor was silent. He briefly touched the scar on his face before answering his captive.  
“I would feel scared, confused and angry. Just as you are right now.” he admitted.  
“Then let me go, please. Why would you make me feel these things? Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to let me see the sky and the ocean?” she pleaded, hoping that this gentle approach would work – her pointed questions had the effect that her screams and struggles had failed to produce.  
A part of Zuko so wanted to give into her request, to allow her to revel in her element and her joy. She was right – he would be angry and upset if someone took him from his own element. But he knew that if he were to do so, she would take that chance to run away and find herself a very good place to hide. That was a possibility he would never allow.  
The Fire Lord could barely keep from looking into those soft lazuline eyes, their silent pleas getting him in his heart. She broke the gaze, looking down. At the moment, she looked like a lost and forlorn little girl, her wings folded down loosely, her face turned away from his.  
Katara felt tears silently make their way out onto her cheeks, and she wiped her face with the back of her hand, the Fire Lord observing all of this.  
“Don’t be afraid, Katara. Here you will have everything you need, including water. I’m not going to deprive you of it. I will cherish you always.” the Fire Lord stated softly as he looked down at her. He had not wanted to leave her just before, but he had thought that she might like some time alone to process her thoughts and accept the situation, but he was just as open to talk. He honestly didn't want to keep her in the volcano forever – he wanted to show her the beauty of his Nation, and let her have the frolics she loved so much. But he wouldn't offer her that, not just yet, as long as being parted from her remained a concern.  
“Don’t look so sad.” Zuko said gently as he left the doorway and approached the bed again, though he made no move to touch her. She kept her gaze averted.  
Zuko let out a slow exhale before reaching out to wipe the tear from her cheek, only for her to jerk her head away. He rose to his feet, and before she knew it, he was gone.

o0o0o0o

The mountain was silent as the God of Fire walked within its cavernous paths. He often did this when he did not want to sit still and meditate. He wanted the Maiden badly, could she not see that? Was he so repulsive to her? His fingers ran along his scar as he bitterly remembered his sire and what he had done.  
Zuko was aware that he could have approached her differently, but her father would never have permitted it – the repertoire of her would-be suitors was proof of that. What would his uncle have suggested for this situation? Would Uncle have been surprised at his feelings for the young Goddess? He had never spoken to his uncle about the girl.  
Before he could let his thoughts wander further, singing filled the caverns. He was startled for a moment. No one ever sang down here, and this was far too sweet to be his uncle’s voice. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was. Katara’s voice was so beautiful and sweet, yet sad and filled with longing. His steps froze as he listened to her lament. Her wails had an ethereal quality, and her voice was the most beautiful he had ever heard. She truly was a Siren, although she didn’t need a song to capture his heart.  
He listened for a while before he made his way back to his bedchamber, following her voice. As soon as he entered, she fell silent and quickly looked away. He whispered her name.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please check out my other works, I also have several original projects going, and a Tahnorra fic. Have a great day!

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter IV

o0o0o0o

Instead of responding to him when her name escaped his lips, Katara lay down on the blankets, pointedly presenting her back to him before she curled up into a fetal position. She loosely folded her wings to her shoulders and closed her eyes. She had tried fighting, fleeing, and simply talking. None of them had served to give her her freedom. Hopefully, if she ignored him, he would be bored with her and kick her out, or lose interest and turn his attentions elsewhere.  
The Fire Lord was silent for several moments as he noted what she was doing.  
“You don’t have to stop singing. I would like to hear more.” the Fire Lord stated earnestly as he approached the bed. He was met with silence.  
Zuko started to understand what she was doing, but he would not be deterred. He crawled onto the bed, sitting but an arm's reach away from her as he looked down at her form.  
“I thought your voice was beautiful. I had no idea that you could sing. Please, finish the song that you were singing.” he asked softly, hoping to coax her out of her silence with a compliment. She continued staring at the cavern wall, making no indication that she had heard him. His eyes moved along the line and gossamer-covered curve of her back and hip, down to her legs, and her small brown feet. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a clearly defensive move.  
“Don’t be afraid of me, Katara. Look at me. Why won’t you?” he pleaded. Could what he had done to her be so terrible? As she remained silent, he reached out, gently running his fingers along her shoulder. At this contact, she gasped and flinched away from him.  
“Am I really so repulsive?” he asked quietly. Katara was intending to ignore him, but there was something about the tone of his voice. He sounded so… plaintive and hurt, that she could not help but look over her shoulder at him. Yes, his scar was hard to miss, but he was a handsome man, with or without it.  
Zuko actually looked wounded at her rejection and she held back a sigh. She had never thought that someone who was so fierce and strong could look so vulnerable. His face was mostly expressionless, but his eyes told her of his pain. She quickly looked away, trying to shut him out. She couldn’t let his... stupid feelings get to her. She was the victim here, not him!  
Without saying a word, Katara climbed off the pile, though she noticed the door was closed, not that it surprised her. She knew that she would not be able to open it on her own. She looked around the cavern room, scanning for another way out even though she knew there were none.  
“I know you’re… upset about being here, but have I ever threatened you? Do you have any reason to be afraid of me?” he called after her as she wandered along the other side of the room. Surprisingly, he did not go after her. She did not respond to him, though she processed his question inside of her head.  
Their encounters had been few. She would never forget the time she almost flew into him, when she was younger. She was still embarrassed about that. Did he remember that as vividly as she did? One of the things she had learned was that the first impressions one made was usually the one most remembered, and she remembered him as strong and intimidating. He had not been mean to her and he had accepted her apology, but his aura had almost overwhelmed her. It was hard for a young girl to be in such close proximity to such a god like Zuko and not feel that.  
It had been like that every time she saw him at the Gatherings. Iroh was jovial and always ready to socialize, but Zuko was the exact opposite. He always looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but at the gathering of deities. But the Fire Lord had always seemed interested in her presence, even if he did not show it outwardly. She remembered often feeling as if she was being watched, and a few times, their gazes would actually meet.  
Their interactions had been very limited, with no more than a few words exchanged between them since their first encounter. Certainly, neither of them would have enough information about the other. How could Zuko decide to take her as his mate when he knew next to nothing about her? Was she the first girl to be brought here or did he have a harem of imprisoned brides?  
This thought did not sit well with her and she sighed softly as her eyes moved along the treasures.  
“Is something wrong? Do you have something to say or ask me?” Zuko asked. Again, silence was her response, so he decided to stop asking questions, and observe her to figure out his strategy of winning her over.  
Zuko truly needed her. Others might say he did not know her well, but he did. At least in one way. He did not know her favorite color, or her favorite food or such small details, he would learn them soon enough. He did know that she was a fierce and independent Maiden. Intelligent as well. He knew she would often sneak away from her harem and explore and play on her own. Without her knowledge, he would sometimes use his telescope to watch her. Her spirit called out to him. He knew all that he needed to know when he had made his decision to act on his pent-up desires, but he now saw that he needed to know more to actually woo her over to him. It was one thing to have her in his custody, but he wanted her to be happy with him as well.  
He propped his head up on one elbow, watching her wander along his treasures. She moved along on light feet, not touching anything though he could see that she was curious about the various objects he had scattered about. He knew that the Water Tribe culture and craft was very different and he smiled to himself as she noticed a deep scarlet and gold robe. She seemed about to touch it, but she moved on. He had robes for her, of luxurious silk and velvet, but he decided to hold off his gifts for now.  
Katara paused as she stared at a curious instrument that was lying across a chest that had been draped in a red velvet cloth. It was made out of dark wood, with a body shaped like a pear cut in half. It had a long neck with several tabs on it, and she noticed strings along the neck, leading all the way down the body to terminate near the bottom. Along the edges in an understated but elegant design was wrought gold. It was simple compared to some of the other treasures she had just seen, but it was a beautiful instrument. Her tribe did not have instruments such as this, but she did recognize that it was used for music.  
She did not touch it, but she stared at it for several moments, tilting her head curiously. Seeing that her curiosity was piqued now, the Fire Lord silently rose from the bed, making his way towards the young Goddess. When she noticed him approach, she backed away.  
“Don’t do that, Katara. I’m not going to harm you.” Zuko said quietly as he picked up the instrument. She was silent as he sat down on the chest, placing the instrument in the proper position in his hand and arm, the bottom resting on his lap.  
This instrument, called a pipa, had been a gift from his mother. She was the one who had taught him how to play. It had been a secret, since his father had looked down at bohemian types, especially wandering artists. To the former Fire Lord, art was only to be used functionally. It was not to be used for pleasure, and had he known that Zuko was being taught to play a musical instrument, he would have literally smashed it to pieces or set it ablaze. Ozai would also have had the mortal craftsman who created this brought before him, so he could punish the poor man. In the former Fire Lord's eyes, men were supposed to pursue what he deemed to be manly pursuits, and music didn't count as one in his eyes.  
It had been a while since he played. The pipa reminded him of his mother, and he ran his fingers along the strings, tightening them and flicking his finger along the row of strings to make sure it was correctly tuned. Ozai certainly would be spinning in his proverbial grave if he knew that his son was playing such an instrument for his own pleasure, as well as the pleasure of a Water Goddess.  
She remained silent, but he noticed that she was watching him curiously. He stared at her silently. He had never played the pipa for anyone else but his mother and uncle. Iroh had tried to teach the younger god to play the Tsungi horn, with no success. The horn did not suit him, for he preferred the more challenging pipa, enjoying the dexterity of fingers that it required. On the back of the pipa near the neck was a small compartment that contained an ivory pick that fit over his finger, and he drew it out.  
The young Fire Lord flicked the pick along the strings, trying out a simple melody at first. To his satisfaction, she was still watching. Feeling more confident, he quickly moved on to a more complex melody. She started moving away to his dismay, and he took this to mean that she was not interested, or she was choosing to reject him again. But a moment later she sat down on the cushion closest to her, her attention still on him. He smiled just a little and continued playing, closing his eyes and strumming the strings. He remembered his mother well, reminiscing about the times she would sit with him, showing him how to hold the pipa, the way to press on the strings and pluck his fingers and pick across the row of strings. A pick produced a sharper sound, and this in combination with three fingers on one hand could create a rich variety of melodies.  
The young Fire God remembered the excitement he had felt at being able to play a simple song, and the look of pleasure on his mother’s face when he would play for her.  
Katara listened to him in rapt silence, watching as his fingers flew along the strings at a graceful speed she hadn't imagined possible. They flicked along as he moved into a melody of his own making, using the pipa as his mouthpiece. His digits danced along the taut cords in an almost hypnotic manner, starting out slow at first, but the notes increased in speed and crescendo, taking graceful leaps and dips. He chose the notes that best reflected his feelings. Manipulating the strings, he chose the slow and deep ones for the years he had longed for her, and the higher ones for the joy he had felt whenever he laid his eyes upon her.  
Katara was stunned. She knew that there were instruments that her own Nation did not possess, but she had never imagined that one could be played so beautifully, or that a fearsome god such as Zuko could handle one so well. Not only that, but she could also feel the emotion that the Fire Lord put into his effort, and feel his sad longing through his music. Unbidden, she felt her eyes start to water and she blinked quickly, lest he see how affected she was.  
The Fire Lord stopped playing, letting his music wind down to a smooth ending, before he opened his eyes again to look down at her. Her blue eyes met his golden ones, and he offered her a small smile, as if asking her if she liked his song. He had poured his heart out for her, and he hoped she appreciated his effort. To his relief, he saw no disgust or repulsion in her face. Was that his imagination, or did he see curiosity and appreciation in her gaze?  
Carefully setting the pipa back down on the chest, he rose to his feet and moved towards her. She started to get up, but he shook his head, sitting down on the large cushion with her.  
“Did you like it?” he asked hesitantly, hoping she would not continue to ignore him. She slowly turned her head up, looking into his eyes before she nodded slowly.  
“Where did you learn how to play?” she asked, and he exulted in the fact that she was interested in learning something about him.  
“My mother… she loved to play, and she taught me how to.” Zuko replied with a wistful smile. As their gazes held, he reached out to touch her arm. She flinched a bit at the unexpected touch, but to his relief, she did not move away.  
“Come here.” Zuko coaxed, wanting her to close the distance between their bodies.  
“I cannot stay with you.” Katara stated, shaking her head. He caressed her arm in what he hoped she would find a soothing gesture.  
“I would never hurt you. You don’t need to be scared of your new home. You will have all of your needs met.”  
“I miss my family.” Katara whispered, looking down at her hands. He squeezed her arm gently.  
“They would take you from me.”  
“You took me from them!” she countered.  
“Did you expect to live with your father for the rest of eternity? Forever a little girl?” he asked. To his satisfaction, she actually seemed surprised by the question, as if it had never occurred to her.  
“Well… no. But… I certainly didn’t expect… this.”  
“I wanted you.”  
“You kidnapped me!”  
“Your father won’t let men court you. He would let no man hope for your hand. Especially those not of your clan.”  
“You made a foolish choice. You don’t know me. Have you ever kidnapped anyone else? Am I the first bride?”  
“Yes, you are the first bride. And you’re the first woman I have ever desired. Katara… I‘ve wanted you for so long. I’ve always wanted you… but I held back every time I saw you. You seemed afraid of me and I thought you found me… repulsive.”  
Katara looked up at him, studying his features. Despite the obvious blemish on his face, she couldn't think he was hideous.  
“You’re not ugly. And I was not afraid of you. It’s just… you seemed to prefer being alone. Your uncle and the other Fire Gods were friendlier. But you… you seemed to not enjoy the Gatherings. You would usually sit by yourself. I thought you liked being alone…”  
Zuko let his breath out in a slow exhale. She did have a point.  
“It’s… just how I am. I was always a little shy. After this happened to me...” He gestured to his scar, “I found it easier being by myself. I was fine with being alone… at least until you came along. You’re different than all the other women I’ve seen.”  
Katara did not know why, but she found herself rather flattered at this. His arms slid around her waist and he brought her close, his embrace firm yet gentle.  
“Is it so hard to give me a chance? I could not court you; your father would not let me. So... let me court you now. At least let me try… I will treat you like the goddess you are.” Zuko said, his tone almost pleading. She remained silent for several moments.  
“Please…” he whispered, stroking her hair in a reverent manner. She knew she should pull away, but the petting did feel nice. And she did believe him when he said he was not going to harm her.  
“You really mean it?” she asked softly. He nodded.  
“I do. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. My actions were rash. And I am sorry. I honestly never meant to frighten you.”  
Katara blinked back tears as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and she felt his warm breath on the side of her neck. She didn’t know what to do, what to think. He spoke in such a way that made his feelings for her seem so sincere... Hmm. If Zuko truly was as kind as he claimed to be, then perhaps she could let him court her. Just a little bit, so she could learn a bit more about him and her situation. Then maybe she could find a way out of here sooner than later!  
Well, that decision might also in part have something to do with how her body was responding to his voice and touch, but she wasn't about to acknowledge that...  
“How long have you... wanted me?” she inquired. He was quiet for a moment.  
“I wanted you from the moment I met you.” he whispered, stroking her hair.  
“That was so long ago.” She hated to admit it, but she liked the way he was touching her so reverently. It felt nice, and better than when her Maidens would comb or stroke her hair.  
“I can’t believe you remember the first time we met. I was so embarrassed... I was hoping you would forget that…” she said with a weak chuckle.  
He lifted his head to look at her before he smiled. It was a genuine smile, not the tight-lipped, grim smiles he would bear in the company of others when the situation called for.  
“How could I? You had… have the most beautiful eyes, something I cannot soon forget.”  
This comment brought a smile to her face, and she let him hug her a bit more tightly.  
“I never would have thought you really liked me...” she whispered. He nodded slowly, realizing that perhaps if he had made more of an effort to talk to her before, she might have felt more comfortable around him.  
“Why did you decide to take me just now?”  
“I couldn’t take the loneliness any longer.” he admitted. When he gently pulled her into his lap, she did not protest, and his embrace remained chaste, his touch protective and careful. She closed her eyes, thinking about his beautiful music playing as he rocked her just slightly.  
“Will you... play more music? On that thing?" she asked, looking at the pipa curiously, then up at him.  
“It’s called a pipa. Would you like me to?”  
“You play beautifully and I liked listening to it very much…”  
“I will be glad to play it for you again. But I ask for one thing in return…” the Fire Lord said as he looked down at her. She felt the warm flush in her cheeks intensify by a degree. What would he ask of her?  
“Sing for me.” Zuko whispered. She stared at him for a moment before she nodded slowly.  
He smiled at her and let her crawl out of his lap. He placed his pipa where she had just been sitting, and nodded to her. Closing her eyes, she started to sing, a song that she had learned from her own mother, and she heard the notes from his pipa, intertwining with her voice. He was able to fit in so flawlessly, that she was stunned, but she was unable to stop singing. Not even the water nymphs had been able to accompany her singing in such a profound or ethereal way.  
Who knew how long it lasted, but their music wound down to a graceful finish and Katara sat there as if in a trance. He rested his hand on the side of the instrument, glancing at her thoughtfully, his face set in a peaceful expression. She had never thought that someone could fit in with her song so well, and she glanced back at him, their gazes meeting and holding one another to the spot. She was barely aware of him setting his pipa aside.  
Katara let him take her into his arms again, this time facing him so her cheek was against his shoulder. Maybe she could give him a chance...  
Katara closed her eyes, letting him rock her. He just wanted her affection. Was it so hard to understand, or so much to ask for? Would allowing him to court her be so terrible? Deep down inside, she knew it would not be terrible at all. Struggle or surrender, Zuko had said. She still didn't want to just surrender, of course, but if it seemed as if she did, he might relax his guard and she could find a way out of her captivity...  
“Are you hungry?” he asked. She shook her head. She was tired. She was usually asleep by now, and knew that it was now early morning. More than half a day had passed since she had been captured, and she had been through a lot. As if the Fire Lord sensed this, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style to the bed.  
“Would you like a robe to sleep in?” he asked. She was loath to change in front of him, so she shook her head again. He was tempted to press her, but didn't want another fight. He would try again tomorrow, and leave her be for the night so she could be comfortable.  
Zuko lay her down on the bedding in a reverent manner, carefully arranging a pillow just so that her head rested on it comfortably.  
“Welcome home, Katara.” he stated quietly as he lifted a red velvet blanket, draping it across her lithe form.  
“This isn’t my home.” Katara replied in a small but stubborn voice. He smirked to himself before he removed his shirt, giving her an unobstructed view of his well-sculpted chest. Despite her fatigue, she felt her pulse race at the very sight of a shirtless Fire Lord. It wasn't the first time she had seen a man without his top, for the Warriors would often go around like that on warm days, especially when training or sparring. Unbidden, her eyes moved along the rippling muscles from his shoulder, following the smooth planes downward to his hips where she saw the beginnings of the vee where his torso joined his legs.  
His skin was pale despite the time he spent in the sun, and she tried to fight back a blush as she glanced at his nipples, which were the barest shade of pink against his creamy flesh. She could not help but wonder what it would be like to touch him, to run her hands along his chest and trace her fingers along the delicate ridges of his abs. Though his pants were loose-fitting and comfortable, she saw a hint of what sat between his legs, the silk fabric creating a subtle outline of his manhood.  
Wait, why the hell am I looking at that! she scolded herself, looking away so he could not see her struggle against the warm flush of her cheeks. She tried to focus her mind on the shirtless Warrior of her tribe and the times she had watched them train and spar, muscles flexing and rippling under tanned skin, giving off a rich bronze hue in the sunlight or a dark but warm brown under the moonlight, flirtatious smiles sent her way with twinkling blue eyes as they vied for the attention of the daughter of Hakoda...  
Yet, the more she tried to not think about Zuko, the more the fiery-eyed male dominated her thoughts. Damn Zuko!  
The Fire Lord could not help but feel smug as he saw the blush on her face despite her attempts to hide it. Who knew that taking off his shirt would have such an effect on her? Oh ho ho, this was definitely a good start... how would she respond to seeing the rest of him? He hadn't missed the appreciative glint in her eyes, and was determined to earn more appreciation from her, in due time. This thought pleased him as he settled down beside her, waving his hand so the fire dimmed considerably, plunging the room into comfortable darkness, the embers glowing faintly. He needed rest as well, and he settled down comfortably beside the Water Maiden, resting his hand on her arm, his chest mere inches from her back.  
“Sleep well, Katara. Sweet dreams.” the Fire Lord whispered as he placed a light kiss on her temple. Though she was half-asleep, she murmured out a soft reply which brought a smile to his face.  
“Thank you… Zuko.”

o0o0o0o

It was now late morning, and the daughter of the Sea God was nowhere to be seen. Hakoda knew that Katara liked to sneak away from her harem of attendants sometimes, but she had never been alone for so long. Since the Water Gods and the mortals that they ruled over followed the Moon, Katara and the water nymphs frequently played outside at late night, but she was always in bed before dawn. Alas, she was nowhere to be seen, and the sun was just now hanging high in the cloudless sky.  
Sokka approached his father, bowing his head in reverence to his lord and father.  
“The Maidens have searched all along the shore and the caverns after they searched around the area that they had been playing. There is no trace of Katara. They said that they had been playing tag yesterday and she sneaked off as they were doing so, but she had always returned to them soon enough. At least, before now.” the young Warrior stated. Hakoda sighed and nodded. His daughter was spirited, and though he was protective, he forgave her the times she liked to sneak off and play by herself, even though he always admonished her.  
But now, as he stared out at the midday sun, he had an odd and foreboding feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene of this story is meant to be italicized, if you're reading this here on a03. Haikus are also meant to be centered on the page. Much as I enjoy this site, i hate their upload limits.

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter V

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord tried to win the heart of the Maiden. He showered her with the finest silks and jewels. He lay before her banquets filled with exotic foods and rare teas. He showed her many treasures, and had his servants wait on her to provide her with every comfort she needed. But she still longed for her home, and she refused to touch any of the food of the Fire Lands.

o0o0o0o

The young Water Goddess woke up with a soft moan, stretching out as she was wont to do upon waking. It was something she did often, as she would take a deep breath of the ocean air that would waft through her father’s palace.  
But it was not ocean air that she inhaled. Katara opened her eyes, biting back a pained cry as she realized that the events that had occurred to her last night were not a dream. The abduction, the imprisonment…  
She had to choke back the tears and panic that threatened to overwhelm her. As long as she could remember, she had always woken up in her father’s Palace, with the fresh sea air surrounding her as she lay in her bed of furs and blankets. There was no chatter of Maidens, or the crashing of the sea on the shore.  
“Sleep well?” she heard someone ask. She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes before seeing the Fire Lord splayed out on a few cushions near the fire, absent-mindedly plucking the strings on his pipa. He seemed to be unaware of her distress, or ignoring it purposely.  
“I want to go home!” Katara stated in a calm but firm voice.  
“You are home. I asked you, did you sleep well? Was the bed comfortable? The blankets warm?”  
“Well… yes.” Katara conceded, but she was not going to be distracted by comfortable bedding. “But that’s not the point. I want to go home!”  
“You are home.”  
“This is not my home. You’re a bad man. I hate you.” Katara replied balefully. She half expected him to fly in a rage. He did indeed set his jaw, but he set down his instrument calmly before rising to his feet. She scuttled backwards across the bed before climbing off the edge, but he caught her. He placed a firm grip on her arms, forcing her to face him. She looked down at the ground defiantly.  
“Look at me.” the Fire Lord commanded. She continued gazing down defiantly, taking in the ornately-woven red and gold rug that they were standing on. But when he repeated the command, she looked up at him with a hostile glare. His eyes fixed upon hers and she was unable to break the penetrating gaze.  
“This is your home. You are my bride, and here you shall stay with me. I am not letting you go, Katara. I have waited too long for this, for you, and I will not be denied.” Zuko stated simply, each word ringing all too clearly to her. She bit back a frustrated whimper.  
“Like I told you before, you have the choice to struggle or surrender, but the latter is far better for both of us.” he stated, and she remained fixed by his intent gaze. His hands slid away from her arms, and he turned away from her. She did not realize she had been holding her breath until she let it out.  
The Fire Lord clapped his hands, and the door swung open to admit several skull-faced servants. Katara could not help but stare curiously as they brought in platters and dishes piled with scrumptious-looking food. In no time, the table was set for a banquet, and when they retreated, the Fire Lord sat down on a deep and plush cushion. He looked up and beckoned her to sit.  
Slowly, she approached the table and picked a cushion across from where he sat. The spread was impressive, and there were many dishes she had never seen before. The smell of spices and hot tea wafted through the air.  
“Help yourself.” the Fire Lord said with a wave of his hand before he started to feed himself. He had the appetite of a dragon, though he ate with manners. Katara did not touch anything, and he glanced across the food at her. The only thing she had touched was the pitcher of water, and she had already downed a couple of cups of water.  
“Come, eat with me.” Zuko coaxed, before he bit into a rather savory dumpling. She shook her head.  
“The food will not hurt you. Eat, please. Enjoy.” he asked. She shook her head again.  
“Let me feed you.” He held up a bunch of plump, juicy grapes. She looked away.  
“I am not hungry.” she replied stubbornly despite the rumbling of her stomach. Zuko was about to try to coax her again, before he set down the food. Best to not pressure her, and wait until she was hungry enough to give in to temptation. She had some more water as he continued eating.  
He continued eating, finishing most of the food. Though he was tall and lean, he truly had the appetite of a dragon. As he came near the end of his meal, she moved over to the firepit, sitting near it as she gazed into the flame.  
Though Water was her element, she was not afraid of fire itself. Fire was used to cook the meats and boil the water in her father’s palace, and large firepits and bonfires were also built outside, for banquets and ceremonies. And strangely enough, the heat was not overwhelming. She felt soothed by it, and remembered when she was a little girl, curled up in her father’s lap as they sat next to the bonfires that the Warriors would build on the sand.  
The young Water Maiden was so lost in this memory that she did not notice him approach her until he sat down next to her. Without a word, he held his hands out to her, and she saw something in them. It took her a moment to see that it was a robe, one made of silk of such a deep red that it was almost the color of blood. She was about to ask why he was offering this, but she looked up into his eyes and understood that this was a gift for her.  
Rather than be flattered and accept, she shook her head. She was not about to start dressing like a Fire Maiden, nor did she want to give him any leeway.  
“It’s silk. You’ll like it.” the Fire Lord coaxed. She shook her head again.  
“I’m not a Fire Maiden… and I refuse to dress like one.” Katara stated stubbornly.  
“Put it on.” Zuko said, trying to hold back a growl.  
“No!”  
“Why not? I think you will enjoy wearing it. It’s silk, and you’ll be comfortable in it.”  
“I’m not putting your robe on! No matter what you do, I’m not yours! This is not my home! I'll never be happy here! You’re a horrible man!” she replied defiantly. He narrowed his eyes before rising to his feet, tossing the robe down at her side.  
“If you want to do this the hard way, then so be it.” Zuko growled before he threw the robe to the floor and stalked out of the bedchamber, slamming the door and sealing it.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord strode outside of the palace, where the sun greeted him. He spread his ruby-colored wings, feeling his body take in the warmth from the large celestial body. The Sun had always warmed and reassured him. All of the Fire Gods revered the sun, and took joy in its light and warmth. Mortals of Fire blood also revered the sun, whether they were gifted with Bending or not.  
He took a deep breath of the fresh air, noting the cool ocean breeze that blew in from the shoreline, and Katara immediately came to mind. He held back a sigh, feeling some remorse at his actions. He had taken her from her home, and shut her away from the ocean. But his fierce need reared its head as well, and he rationalized what he had done by telling himself that he had not hurt or ravaged his captive. That was the only thing he could tell himself – he knew he did not have much else to argue with. Hopefully soon he could watch her frolic in the ocean again without having to worry about her running away from him.  
The Sea God would never have allowed him to court his only daughter. So he had been forced to do this. He had already explained this to Katara, he hoped she would understand this. Her fire rivaled her own, and her stubbornness and resilience would put any elite Fire Nation Warrior to shame. Any weaker woman might have broken down, but she remained fierce. But why did she have to be so damned stubborn and continue to try to defy him?  
Zuko took a slow inhale, feeling the sun’s rays on his pale flesh. He sat down in a lotus position, keeping his wings loosely outstretched, as he tried to clear his mind of all wandering thoughts. He would need to meditate on how to win the Maiden’s affections.

o0o0o0o

Katara was silent and unmoving for a while as she stared into the fire. Finally, her eyes fell on the robe. On the floor, it almost looked like a large pool of blood. She ran her fingers along the edge of it, feeling how soft it was. Curiosity overcame her and she gently picked up the garment, shaking it out and holding it up. It was a soft, elegant robe, and it looked rather comfortable. There was no decoration on it, and its simplicity appealed to her. Certainly it would not hurt her if she tried it on. Keeping an ear cocked towards the door lest she get an inadvertent audience, she stripped off her own dress before sliding the new garment on.  
There was no denying the pleasure of having silk on her body. It was sinuous and soft, and in a way, almost erotic. It was modest, covering up more of her body than her old dress, the high collar ending just below her jawline. Despite the fact that it was comfortable and slightly loose, it embraced her body in such a way that she was almost lost in the feeling of the soft fabric against her flesh.  
The young Maiden had never worn silk before. The staple material of her tribe was linen and cotton, with furs and skins for the colder weather. The dress she had worn before was regular linen with an outer layer of gossamer linen hand-dyed in various shades of blue to resemble the waves of the ocean, and she had not been able to imagine anything more comfortable than that, or a soft fur parka. But she was apparently wrong, and she slid her hands along her silk-covered hips. She was glad that Zuko was not here to see her take obvious pleasure in the gift. She had no desire for him to gloat about it, and she refused to give him the satisfaction.  
It just wasn't in her nature especially given the circumstances surrounding her arrival in this place that the Fire Lord insisted was her new home. But still, as the smooth material caressed her skin, wearing this robe was… more than just pleasant.  
One of the Fire Lord’s treasures was a full-length mirror, framed in ornately wrought gold. She caught the sight of herself in it, and hesitantly approached the silver-backed glass. Orange or light crimson would have suited her poorly, but the sight of deep crimson against her dark skin was in a way, appealing to the young Goddess. The darkness of the red complemented her skin rather nicely, and it further emphasized the blueness of her eyes. She never thought she would look good in red, nor had she ever worn any other color than blue or white before this.  
She tore herself away from her reflection, ready to change back in her old dress before the Fire Lord could catch her wearing his gift.  
“It looks good on you, Katara...” she heard a now-familiar voice say in a tone that bordered on a purr. Turning around, the red robe whipping around her ankles as she did so, her eyes caught the golden gaze of the Fire Lord.  
Speak of the Devil.  
She cried out softly in surprise, her cheeks taking on a blush that almost rivaled the color of the silk that adorned her body. She found herself unable to speak. She couldn't whip up some excuse for how the robe had ended up on her body, and she stared at him with wide eyes.  
Zuko's stare were intense, almost burning a hole through the gown as he viewed his Water Maiden in the gift that he had so lovingly chosen for her. She looked... natural in the rich crimson material, as if she were truly born of the Fire Nation. He kept to the doorway, hoping that his distance would help him to hold onto his self-control. The Fire Lord knew he would grab her and kiss her breathless if he got any closer, for the temptation was so strong.  
“I... I...” Katara stumbled, trying to find an excuse, anything to say that might wipe the smirk off his face. But try as she might, her mind kept drawing up blanks. She was tempted to tear off the robe, but that would leave her in her underwear, which wasn't something Zuko needed to see! She whipped back around, staring in the mirror at her own reflection as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat and cool the blush on her cheeks. Why did he have to catch her like this?  
“You were just curious, right?” the Fire Lord questioned coolly, trying not to notice the adorable flush of her cheeks.  
She swallowed nervously, and found herself nodding just slightly as he slowly closed the door and approached the mirror. She saw him appear behind her reflection as he drew closer. He looked so regal in his robes, with his hair pulled back and the fire crown in his topknot. He stood behind Katara, gently placing his arms around her.  
Looking at the picture they presented in their robes, Zuko privately felt they looked right like this... a lord and his lady. The smirk grew deeper at the blue-eyed woman's obvious discomfiture.  
Katara did not miss the image that the two of them made, both of them dressed elegantly in silk, his own bordered with black and gold. It was like going through the magma, she mused silently. The image before her was beautiful... and terrifying.  
She quickly looked away from the mirror even as she tried to extricate herself out of the Fire Lord's gentle but firm hold. He maintained his grip, refusing to let her wiggle away.  
“What's wrong, Katara?” Zuko spoke softly as he lowered his head, his warm breath inadvertently tickling her neck and making her shiver despite the high collar that covered her flesh. “You know, some people say a mirror reflects a person's deepest desires.”  
“No... this mirror merely reflects is both of us dressed in red. That's all that's there. My desire is to go home.” Katara replied with an emphatic shake of her head. His presence almost overwhelmed her. His voice seemed as silken as their garments, and she tried to hold back a shiver.  
“And since you're already home…” the black-haired male drawled, aware of the effect his voice was having on his captive Goddess, “I would say the mirror has done its job.”  
“That's not funny. My home is the ocean. Would you please stop saying that this place is my home?” she asked tremulously as his hands gently caressed her arms. She looked at their reflection again, seeing the smirk on his face.  
“I'll stop saying it when you stop questioning it...” Zuko's grip grew more possessive as the scent of her aroma assaulted his senses. The Fire Lord was starting to feel a little dizzy, all from merely holding her like this. No female had even come close to inspiring such emotion within him before, and with much self-restraint, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head.  
“That’s not fair!” the young Maiden replied, her lower lip stuck out just slightly in a cute little pout. Why did he have to be so handsome, even with that damned smirk on his face? If anything, that smirk only intensified his sensuality, and his golden eyes had a certain gleam in them that intimidated her, even though he was not doing anything sexual.   
“What's not fair?” Zuko wanted to know, speaking to her reflection and memorizing the image in front of him. How often had he dreamed about the two of them being together like this?  
“That you're keeping me captive and telling me that this is my home. You're not giving me any chances to fight you.” She was a Goddess, true, but she had led a happy and protected life, the War having ended when she was very young, and she had no idea of the extent of her strength, but his power and experience clearly outclassed hers.  
“And you think you could handle me?” the Fire Lord questioned with a raised eyebrow. If anything, Zuko would guess she had a great deal of power, but lacked the training.  
“I'm not stupid enough to say yes.” she retorted hotly. Should a physical confrontation come to them, she had no doubt he would easily overpower her. After all, she had struggled wildly as he had brought her here from the ocean, and he had not been fazed to the slightest.  
“And you… think I would actually hurt you?” he asked softly, sounding surprised.  
“Well... no. Not in that sense of the word, since you already told me before you wouldn't hurt me. But I know you would bring me down easily in battle.”  
“There are different types of strength, you know…” The Fire Lord responded, wishing to reassure her, “It's not all about physical power.”  
“My Bending was no good against you. And my fists were just as useless!” Katara shot back.  
“Yet you're still defiant.” His eyes shone with admiration for the young woman in his arms. “You still fight against me, not willing to give up despite the odds. That's true strength, a strength I can respect.”  
She looked down, shivering slightly as she felt one of his hands caress her hair lovingly. His voice grew softer, becoming even more like the silk that she took such delight in.  
“Most girls in your position would have given up. They wouldn't have fought or offered me resistance, knowing what a mighty god I am. But you haven't. You have a fiery spirit and the heart of a fighter, just like me.”  
Katara knew that she should ignore him, and try to not let his words get to her. But there was no mistaking the fact that she was flattered by his words. It showed that... he did appreciate her as she was, instead of trying to change her to a docile little bride of his liking. She took a long glance at their reflection, seeing how he was holding her in such a loving manner.  
“Tell me...would you like to see my library?” Zuko asked suddenly, looking at their reflection to see how the Maiden would react. He noted that her eyes widened a bit before she shot his reflection a curious glance.  
“You... have a library? You... actually would let me into it?” She knew how to read, though books were not that important in her Tribe. Most of their stories and traditions were passed down orally and with pictures that her people had made into an art, and Hakoda's library was relatively small compared to the one in Ba Sing Se, or the famed library of Wan Shi Tong, the Spirit of Knowledge. What kind of things could Zuko have in his library?  
“You sound surprised that I would.” Zuko commented as he looked down at her. She tore her eyes away from the reflection and gazed up into the golden eyes that enthralled her, as much as she tried to deny that simple fact.  
“I don't know. At this point, I’m not sure what to expect from you.” she admitted.  
So she did not know what to expect from him? He would give her an idea.  
The Fire Lord caught her chin with his hand and before she could stop him, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and sweet, and he swallowed the soft gasp that she gave out at the unexpected kiss. Moving his hand to the back of her head while sliding his other arm around her waist, he reveled in the kiss. He had longed to do this to her for what seemed like forever, and more.  
He had been kissed by a couple of girls before he had been scarred by his father, but it was nothing like this. He had never been comfortable with kissing or physical contact since his mother, and the kisses by these other women had never felt right. His embrace on the Maiden grew tighter as he deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along her lips.  
Stars were exploding within Katara, in her head, behind her eyes, in her mouth, and deep in the pit of her stomach. She had received kisses from her father, loving and paternal ones, as well as playful and sisterly kisses from her Maidens, and a few kisses on her hands from Water Warriors flirting with her. But the mild pleasure of these kisses was absolutely nothing compared to the searing kiss that the Fire Lord was giving… no, sharing with her.  
It seemed that an eternity passed for both of them before the Fire Lord broke the kiss. He noticed with much satisfaction that she was blushing again and she looked rather dazed. Her breath came out slowly, along with a soft whimper, and he leaned his head down again, to press a gentler kiss on her lips.  
This gentle kiss was no less electrifying than the first, and she shivered visibly when he slowly pulled his lips from hers. She had been certain that the moment she realized he was kissing her, she would hate it. But that was not the case. She could not stand on knees that had suddenly gone weak, and his arm was the only thing keeping her upright.  
Zuko said nothing, noting her body language, and pulled her shoulder gently so that her head was resting against his chest. He was so tempted to remove the silken robe and ravage her, but he managed to rein in his passion. The kiss had been everything he expected and more, and he would cherish that for now. His fingers tangled into her thick brown hair, luxuriating in its softness  
Katara refused to admit it, but the embrace was nice. She actually felt safe within his arms, despite how she came to be with him, and she closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of comfort that his warmth and embrace provided. In a way, it was like the hugs from her father, for both gave her a warm feeling. But the Fire Lord's embrace... it was something more. Something she refused to admit.  
When she drew back, he offered no resistance, his embrace loosening as he gazed down at her with open fondness and delight. It was not the triumphant smirk she had expected, and she shot him a shy glance before quickly turning away.  
Reeling from having his expectations exceeded, the Fire Lord managed to have enough presence of mind to not let his desire push him further. One kiss was enough for both of them – for now. Keeping his eyes on the silk-clad form of his captive, he called out to have supper brought in. Within minutes, the table was set, the lunch menu more modest than the one offered for breakfast. Nonetheless, the meal was still lavish, offering various dishes that had been created to tempt her reticent palate.  
“Come. Let's eat.” Zuko said, stroking her arm before going to the table and seating himself comfortably. He waited a moment, and when it became apparent that she had no intention of joining him, he started eating.  
“Mmm... this is so tender!” he exclaimed as he ate a piece of red-jade chicken, savoring the sweet sauce and crispy skin that coated the meat. He made several more comments along that vein, trying to entice her to the table and break her self-starvation.  
“Come now, Katara. Surely you don't intend for me to eat all of this myself?” he wheedled.  
“Sure I do.” She walked across the room to sit near the fire, staring at it as she drew her knees up to her chest. Zuko bit back a soft growl, fighting the temptation to drag her to her seat or go over to her and force some food down her throat. As he ate, he soothed himself with looking at her, thinking about how good she looked in silk.

o0o0o0o

Katara's first exploration of the caverns had been frantic as she flew around, looking for a way out as she inadvertently dehydrated herself. This time, her pace was considerably more leisurely as she followed Zuko, paying attention to her surroundings and memorizing the route she was taking.  
The rock was smooth and cool even under her slippered feet, and she looked up from the floor as Zuko came to a stop in front of a modestly-sized door. A servant opened it from the inside, and Katara was unable to stop herself from asking a question.  
“Are these servants really people?”  
“No. They are simply suits of armor, animated by my magic.”  
“Why not use real people?” At her father's Palace, all the servants were flesh and blood, their employment to the Sea God willing. Nobody was pressed into servitude, which increased the skill and the quality of the service they offered, for who knew what a slave might do behind their master's back, finding ways to lash out for their forced servitude. The servants were in turn given nourishment, shelter and protection by the gods they served.  
“Real people have needs. They require rest and nourishment among other things.”  
“So do gods.” she countered. He smiled as he gestured for her to pass through the door, and she did so.  
“That is true, but I find things simpler this way.” He gestured to the servant, “They have no mind of their own. They do not speak, so they cannot gossip or spread stories about their master.” When Ozai had still been alive, he used mortal servants for his pleasure, punishing them severely for minor offenses or mistakes. Quite a few mortals lost their lives within the walls of the Palace, and having them around reminded Zuko of that.  
“You're a very private person, aren't you?” she asked. He responded with another smile.  
That's too bad, because your servants can't tell others that the Fire Lord has me captive, she thought wryly before she looked around the large chamber, seeing books and scrolls neatly organized in shelves that sat in rows across the floor. Off to one side, she saw an alcove which contained a large desk and a comfortable-looking chair. On one side of this desk, she saw neatly-arranged writing supplies. There was also a plush divan where one could comfortably recline while they were reading.  
“This is one of my favorite places to be.” Zuko pulled her forward. Katara saw labels on some of the shelves, denoting the subject matter of a certain section. “What do you like to read?”  
“Uh...” Katara shrugged. “A bit of this and that. My dad does have a library, but we don't have as strong of a literary tradition as the Earth Kingdoms or Fire Nation do. You can't get or learn everything just by reading about it.”  
“That's true...” he said agreeably. “So, do you like poetry? Or history? Art?”  
“If it's well-written, yes. And history can be interesting. And it's fun to compare the art styles of different artists.”  
“There's plenty of all of that here.” He smiled down at her. “Maybe you'll contribute something to my library, hmm?”  
“Who, me? Contribute?” She tilted her head to one side with curiosity.  
“Much of this material was acquired by my sire, uncle, and grandfather. Most of these books and scrolls concern aspects of the Fire Nation and its history or literature. I am trying to expand it...” He gestured towards a previously unnoticed part of the cavernous room where the space branched off to create a partial chamber of its own. The shelves there appeared newer than the ones she had first seen, but many of them were empty. “I want to get similar material from the other nations, and have only been partially successful. As you can see, my collection is woefully lacking.”  
“Have you asked for contributions?”  
“Yes. Uncle also, he's been very helpful. But some things are easier to collect than others. Perhaps you would share some of the stories and traditions of your Tribe?” He pointed to the writing desk.  
“I don't know.” Katara shrugged, not wishing to do something that would obviously benefit her captor.  
Zuko didn't miss this. “Why wouldn't you want a chance to contribute to this fine library, especially after I have been so generous as to give you access to it?”  
“Your generosity does not extend to my freedom.” Katara replied evenly. To her delight, the Fire Lord was rendered speechless for several moments. After composing himself, Zuko spoke, determined to not let Katara hold him in this uncomfortable silence.  
“Have you ever played haiku-slamming?”  
“I've heard of it.” she replied neutrally. Several years ago, Dad and Sokka had gone to Ba Sing Se. She had wanted to go, hearing about what a marvelous city it was, the grandest in the world. But Dad had said she was too young to go, which had upset her to no end, especially since she had been sent to stay with Pakku and Gran-Gran while her father and brother were having fun in Ba Sing Se. Sokka had chanced upon a haiku-slamming and from what he had said, it sounded like fun. Hmph. Boys got to have all the fun. She crossed her arms.  
Zuko touched her elbows lightly. “What is it?”  
“Nothing.” she muttered, looking away.  
“Come now, tell me what worries your pretty little head.” he commented, hoping a joke would lighten her mood. His hands slid to her shoulders.  
“A few years ago, Dad got an invite to Ba Sing Se. He and Sokka went, but he said I was too young to go. I wasn't a little girl! I wanted to see the city, and when Sokka got home he told me about this stupid haiku-slamming house he found with pretty ladies. He obviously had a lot of fun, and I was stuck with my grandparents!”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I didn't go, either.” Uncle went, and despite his cajoling, Iroh was not able to compel the young Fire Lord to accept the invitation. He had always found the Dai Li a bit unnerving, and though he and Long Feng were neutrally allied to one another, there was an unspoken animosity between them.  
“No, that doesn't make me feel better.” came her retort.  
“Perhaps we could have our own haiku-slam here?” he asked. “Any haiku you like, whatever you can think of.”  
Katara turned away, her arms still crossed, refusing to let Zuko distract her.  
“Is there something wrong with haiku?” he asked. Reasonably, she knew the answer was no. But she wasn't about to give him an easy time.  
“Yes. Why five-seven-five? It's a silly rule.” she stated challengingly.  
“There are different forms of storytelling and poetry. Each has qualities that make them special. Haiku are fun because they require you to choose your words carefully, almost like a puzzle.”  
“Hmph.”  
“I'll start.” Zuko smiled before he cleared his throat.  
“Over the shining sea,  
A lovely maiden dances,  
My heart becomes hers.”  
… Damn, he's good. Katara stared at the wall, tugging the high collar of her silken robe. Zuko closed in, resting his hands on her shoulders as he lowered his lips to her ear.  
“Fire burns deep within,  
Consumed by need for water,  
And its soothing grace.”  
She pulled away, facing him as she did so.  
“This grace you speak of,  
Denied you will be, Fire Lord  
As my freedom lacks.”  
“Not bad at all. Are you sure this is your first haiku?” he asked with a faint smile. “Let's see how you like this...  
The yearning burns fierce,  
I offer you all my warmth,  
I promise pleasure.”  
Katara snorted at that, fighting back a smirk.  
“The graceful fish swims,  
How can it be so happy  
Captive and netted?”  
Zuko tilted his head slightly to one side.  
“Let desire free you,  
Lady of my heart you are,  
Feel my burning need.”  
He completed the haiku with a low purr.  
“All right, you win!” Katara exclaimed, feeling her heart race at the wicked gleam in his eyes. Why did he have to be so... attractive?  
“With some more practice, you could be very good at this.” the Fire Lord replied with a faint smile.  
“Just so you can attempt to woo me with more erotic haiku?”  
“Admit it, you liked it.”  
“I most certainly will not!”  
“Tsk. Why must you be so stubborn, my dear?” Zuko asked with a slow shake of his head.  
“I could ask the same of you.”  
“Then we're nicely matched, hmm?”  
“Hmph.” She stared away defiantly.  
“Do I need to remind you of how good my attentions can be?” Zuko asked, lowering his face, his breath warm on her cheek.  
“Go away!”  
“Parting is sweet sorrow.” He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in a firm yet surprisingly gentle grip. “But as Fire Lord, I do have duties to perform for the well-being of my people.”  
“What about my own well-being?”  
“I would say that for a supposed 'prisoner', you are already rather well-off. I'll let you stay here while I'm gone.”  
“Let me?” Katara raised her eyebrow. “The mighty Fire Lord gives me permission to read?”  
“I do, indeed.” Zuko responded challengingly. “You also have my permission to enjoy yourself and be comfortable.”  
“Ugh!” Katara flailed her arm at him, trying to drive him off. He laughed quietly as he released his hold on her.  
“But before I leave, a little something for you to assuage yourself with in my absence...”  
“What?” Katara asked before he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He held her face, cupping it with careful ease, lightly biting her lower lip before pulling back.  
“How sweet your lips are,  
Beckons me like moth to flame,  
I am lost for you.”  
He tapped her nose playfully before she tried to bite the offending finger. “Perhaps you'll have a haiku ready for me when I come back.”  
“I'm not playing your game.”  
“Who said it was a game?” He blew her a kiss before he retreated from the chamber. Refusing to allow herself to simply be left alone in her prison, she stalked after him.  
“Hey! Stop!” she called out, but Zuko maintained his smooth pace, looking over his shoulder with an insolent grin.  
“I thought you told me to go away. Have you changed your mind?” He paused in front of the magma-wall.  
“What? No, I...” Before she could say anything else, he quickly went through the lava, leaving her alone in the chamber.  
“Damnit!” she exclaimed, stomping her foot.


	6. VI

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter VI

I am thrilled that y'all are liking this, whether you're a longtime reader or new to my work. I couldn't do what I do without the support of my readers! Please enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

Katara desperately wished there were some windows in this volcano sanctuary she was now practically entombed in. With no day- or sunlight, Katara had no way of keeping track of time as she wandered amongst the shelves of the Fire Lord's library. Much of this volcano remained a mystery to her, the doors responding to only Zuko's command, and at this point, she could only access any of the passageways along with of the bedchamber and library. What secrets lay behind these as-of-yet unopened portals?  
She looked down at the silk, still furious by Zuko's abrupt disappearance and his ridiculous assumption that he could decide what was best for her. As if!  
She whipped around to see one of the servants. “I'm thirsty. Fetch me some water!”  
Within mere moments, a golden goblet and pitcher was offered to her atop a splendidly-crafted tray. As she sipped the water, she eyed the husk of armor thoughtfully.  
“Stand on one foot.” The armor followed her command, one foot lifting up in a smooth movement.  
“Take me out of this volcano.” she stated. The guard was motionless.  
“Show me a way out of here.” Katara stared at the armor. Not one single tic or sway to indicate even the imitation of a person, especially a person balancing himself on one foot.  
“Dig a tunnel out of this volcano.” she tried. Again, no response. Perhaps it could only do one thing at a time, after all, it had no mind of its own.  
“Put down your foot.” she said. The foot dropped to the ground noiselessly, and Katara repeated her previous escape commands. The guard was no more responsive than before. She went to the writing table and took a piece of paper, impatiently mixing some ink before writing a message for her father.  
“Deliver this to Hakoda of the Water Clan.” Katara said, holding out the letter. The servant did not move, and Katara stubbornly moved forward, still holding out the paper. As if afraid of the letter, the armor moved back, refusing to be touched by the parchment.  
“Ugh!” the Water Goddess balled her fists in frustration. She stalked back to the bedchamber, tempted to just tear everything apart and break all the porcelain or crystal she could get her hands on and just toss his rich fabrics and rugs into the firepit. And his books! Hah, that would serve him right! A malicious smile spread across her lips as she looked at the pile of bedding, imagining all that silk, satin, and velvet smoldering in the fire.  
She stopped herself before embarking on such a destructive deed. She remembered the pleasure he had in his eyes as he played his pipa for her, or showed his books to her. Despite what he had done, doing such a thing to the possessions he was willing to share with her would be a grave disservice.  
Looking down at the silk, she frowned before she picked up her original clothing. It was wrinkled from having been slept in and a bit dirty from her frantic flying.  
“Wash this and press it.” Katara said, wondering if the deed would be done. To her surprise, it was, the garment brought back in short time, the white so clean it almost shone, and the fabric smelling faintly of jasmine and freesia.  
Where was the laundry done in this volcano? Usually, laundry was done outside, or in a room that led to outside, for the ease of carrying water or loads of clothes to hang on the line. An idea fast forming, she took off her underwear and commanded that it be washed. She followed the servant through the passageways, and it disappeared around a corner. When she came around the corner, there was nothing to be seen.  
“... Damn!” She tried this experiment again by telling the servant to go fetch this or that, but like before, the servant would just disappear around a corner or into the shadows – and plenty these were in a volcanic cavern.  
At least her old outfit was nice and clean. Deciding to not waste any more time with the servants or locked doors, she changed back into her original attire and returned to the library to read.

o0o0o0o

The Maidens had searched all of the spots where they enjoyed frolicking, and the Warriors had done a trip around the island, looking for any clue to Katara's whereabouts. Not one trace of the Sea's daughter was to be found.  
Hakoda could not be certain who was responsible for his daughter's disappearance. He had no enemies that he knew of. The violent gods such as Ozai and Zhao had been destroyed to end the War. He did not want to believe that a young god might turn to the ways of Ozai, or one of the cursed elder gods had somehow come back from the dead. It would be dire for all, and he dreaded what such a person could do to his beloved daughter.  
Well... Hakoda didn't have any outright enemies, but he couldn't claim that every god was his friend. He knew he had offended a few gods by refusing their suit for his daughter, but he honestly didn't think that slighted feelings might ever bring about his daughter's absence... Perhaps he was wrong, but what was better, this or a mad old god?  
His thoughts wandered to Long Feng. The elder Earth God had made his desire for Katara known several times. Hakoda could not help but recall the flicker of displeasure he had seen in the other god's face the last time he and Sokka went to Ba Sing Se when Long Feng saw that Katara wasn't with them. He simply did not want to have to worry about his daughter on Long Feng's 'turf'. And the Earth God wasn't deterred by that because at the next Gathering, there he was, talking to Katara and offering her treats!  
If Long Feng did have anything to do with his daughter's disappearance, Hakoda vowed that he would ensure that the Earth God would never be able to enjoy the company of any maiden ever again. In fact, that went for everyone else. Anyone who would kidnap his lovely daughter would face his righteous wrath!

o0o0o0o

Having listened to the petitions of some of the mortals he ruled over, Zuko felt that his afternoon had been productive. He did his best to make sure that his people were safe and prosperous. His ascent onto the Burning Throne ushered in an end to Ozai's tyranny and bloodlust. No longer did the mortals have to fear that they or their loved ones might be snatched away to enslavement in the former Fire Lord's palace, abused by him or used by Azula for her sadistic pleasures. It had taken nearly twenty years, and the world was still healing from its scars. Many remembered the days of Ozai, and had regarded Zuko with the same awe and terror they gave his sire.  
He looked out at the bustling harbor city of the Capitol. Surrounding the metropolis was a patchwork of farms and orchards. Everything looked so peaceful, especially when he recalled what this city had been like before the end of the old regime. Smoke had filled the air, and human misery was rampant. Some humans became favored by Ozai and were given positions that enabled them to abuse their fellow mortals. After Ozai's demise, those 'chosen ones' had reacted in different ways. Some rebelled against the news, but others were quick to capitulate and offer allegiance to the tyrant's son in hopes of keeping their comfortable positions.  
Though Ozai liked to torture mortals, Zuko was well aware that gods were not the only ones who could possess such a hideous trait. To prove to his Nation – and the other nations as well, Zuko had disposed of his father's 'pets', along with dismantling much of what they did. This city had once been blanketed in smoke from the multiple smokestacks belching foul substance into the air, the factories operated by those who did not care about what they were doing to the environment, and the rivers polluted with industrial waste.  
Most of these factories were gone and only a few remained, running more efficiently and cleanly, producing things the mortals could use or enjoy rather than weapons of war. It was almost hard to think that this city was once a filthy hellhole.  
He turned to the Sages, nodding in approval. In his place, they were the religious authority of the Fire Nation, leading the ceremonies and festivals as well as working with the military to keep law and order, since Zuko could not be everywhere at once. Aside a few mistakes and unscrupulous members within the ranks of the Sages or military, the system Zuko and his uncle had created after Ozai's downfall had worked well to serve the needs of the mortals of the Fire Nation.  
“It is always an honor having you among us. Will you be joining us for supper?” Shyu asked as he bowed his head.  
“Not this time.” He looked forward to going back to his Palace and enjoying the company of his captive Siren, and perhaps coaxing her to eat. “Keep up the good work.”  
“None of this 'good work' could have been accomplished without you, Lord Zuko.”  
The Fire Lord smiled wryly for a moment before spreading his wings and taking off. As he looked down at the city, he mused about how nice it would be to show Katara around. Would she enjoy watching an Agni Odori? How would she feel about a masked festival? Or the New Years' celebrations? There was so much he wanted to show her. He didn't want a prisoner or pleasure-toy, he wanted a Fire Lady, a true mate. Imagine the surprise on the faces of the Sages when they were presented with this beautiful Water Goddess as their Queen!  
He arrived at his home and slid through the lava, his booted feet making quiet clip-clopping sounds as he walked along the smooth rock floor. Katara was in the library at the desk, leaning over a book. As he approached, she did not acknowledge his presence even though he knew she could hear his steps.  
The Fire Lord stopped across the desk from her, placing his palms on its polished surface.  
“What, no enthusiastic greeting for your loving Lord upon his homecoming?” he asked.  
“Nope.” she replied dryly, her eyes fixed on the page in front of her.  
“Not even a haiku?”  
Katara slowly lifted her gaze.  
“My heart remains cold,  
Lump of stone within my breast,  
It yearns for freedom.”  
“Oh, that was very good!” Zuko stood back up, clapping his hands. “But a little depressing. Let's liven up the mood.  
The dragon beckons,  
To you he offers the world,  
His heart burns for you.”  
Damn, that's also a pretty good one... but Katara wasn't about to admit that. She merely crossed her arms as she eyed the Fire Lord, noting his Imperial regalia. If she wasn't his prisoner, she would have given him a compliment on his appearance.  
Zuko did not miss the fact that she had changed back to her original clothing, but decided to not press the subject for the time being.  
“You know what, I'm simply famished. Running a Nation is not easy. I do apologize for being gone longer than I anticipated. I trust the servants gave you what you needed?”  
“I need my freedom.” she replied in a deadpan tone.  
Refusing to be put off by his attitude, he shrugged. “Shall we eat in here and talk about books, or should we retire to my bedchamber? Or would you like to see the dining room?”  
“I'm not eating!” She crossed her arms more tightly, glaring at him defiantly. Not missing a beat, Zuko clapped his hands and summoned a servant with a tray that was laden with the makings of a modest supper for two. He had tried to impress her with banquets and lavish spreads to no avail. Perhaps she would feel more at home with a simple meal.  
The desk was large enough to accommodate the food and dishes, and Katara sat mutely as the servant quickly arranged the dishes, placing a stew-pot in the middle of the surface and arranging several smaller dishes around it. Zuko sat down on the chair that had just been placed there for him, and lifted the lid of the pot. A rich aroma of spices filled the air, and he took a deep breath.  
“Five-flavor soup, it's a favorite dish of the Fire Nation, though I hear that it tastes and smells a lot like sea-prune soup. Would you care to verify that?” he asked as he ladled some into a gold-edged porcelain bowl, sliding it across the table to her.  
“No, I would not.” Her arms remained crossed as she tried to keep herself collected. Gods, she was starving! And the soup did remind her strongly of sea-prune soup, a staple among the Water Tribes due to the limited variety of plants that grew in the cold climes. She wanted to taste it, it smelled so damn good...!  
A sudden growl from her stomach made it all too clear to her – and Zuko – that she wanted the food. Keeping a level stare on her, the Fire God lifted his spoon, touching its rim to his lips and gently tilting it, savoring the hot liquid as it slid across his tongue. He swallowed several more spoonfuls as she stared at him defiantly, her own food untouched. From one of the smaller platters, he took a dumpling, tearing part of it and dipping it into the soup, letting the bread soak up some broth before eating it. He dipped another piece of dumpling and leaned across the table, waving it under her nose. Pointedly, she turned her head away.  
“Come now. I know you're hungry. I asked the chefs to prepare this especially for you.” He poked her cheek, leaving a couple of drops of broth on her face, and she hissed in irritation before rising from the table and going to the door. Upon realizing it was locked, she hit the door with the side of her fist in frustration. With a swipe of her wrist, she cleaned the broth off her face and retreated into the archives, placing as much distance between herself and the scent of the soup as she could.  
Zuko was tempted to go after her, but he remained where he was and finished the rest of his food before going off in search of the Waterbender that had captured his heart. She was sitting under the light of a lamp, reading a book.  
“Why won't you eat?” Zuko asked with chagrin as he looked down at her.  
“Because.”  
“Because why?”  
“Because I said so.”  
“That's not an answer.”  
“It is if I say it is.” Katara retorted.  
“You're so cute.” Zuko replied with a bemused smile.  
“Am not.”  
“Are too.”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too.”  
“Nuh-huh!”  
“Yea-huh!”  
“Hmph.” She scowled and looked away before she felt his hands on her upper arms. She tried to twist away, but he held firm.  
“Katara, I don't like seeing you hungry. Anything you want to eat will be made for you.”  
“I'm not hungry.”  
“Your stomach told me otherwise.” he casually reminded her.  
“You listen to my stomach, but not my words.” she replied sullenly.  
“I listen to the truth.”  
“I'm telling the truth when I say I want to go home!”  
Zuko nodded briefly. “Yes... but the truth is that you're also attracted to me and... curious.”  
“Am not.”  
“Are too.” He smirked at her. “Let's not waste any more time arguing. I won't talk about food... at least, until breakfast. For now, I'm ready to settle in for the night. I've had a long day and was thinking about a bath. Perhaps you would join me?”  
“Ha!” Katara did not attempt to hold back a disdainful snort.  
“Can you blame a guy for trying?” he asked cheerfully. He was not deterred by her silence as he tugged her to her feet, determined to stay in good humor. “I'll show you the grotto.”  
“Grotto?” There was a glimmer of interest in her eyes, and he had to hold back a smirk, keeping his face calm as he led her from the library to a chamber near his bedroom. A pool of water was fed by rivulets streaming down the rock wall, and several lamps provided much-needed illumination. At the edge of the pool was various bathing paraphernalia.  
“Of course, if you would prefer a hot bath, the servants can draw one up for you.” Zuko replied, thinking about the heavy golden tub that was part of his collection of treasures.  
“Uh... no, no. This is fine.”  
“Well, then. Ladies first.” He gestured to the tranquil-looking pool.  
“Not with you in here.” She crossed her arms. With a slight incline of his head to hide his smirk, the Fire Lord retreated from the cavern.  
Katara let out a slow sigh before going to the edge and looking down at the water. The grotto was kept clean by a slow but constant flow of water, and if it was flowing in, then it had to be flowing out somewhere...  
Leaving her clothes on, she went into the water, using her Bending to detect the minute current. The deepest point of the pool was a couple of feet below her head, and she placed her hand over the drainage, fuming when she found several small crevices in the rock for the water to pass through. She could barely fit her thumb into any of them, much less her whole body. With her Bending, she focused on the flow of water, following it as it wound through the narrow, rocky passageway, feeling claustrophobic as she did so. Finally, the feeling of being closed in disappeared as the water made its way outside to flow downwards in a stream that wound through the tall grasses and palm trees to the beach.  
Katara let out a low sigh as she drew back to herself, feeling light-headed. She was skilled with Waterbending, to be sure, but she hadn't explored the full extent of her abilities. She could chip away at the rock and enlarge the passageway, but that would take time, and Zuko would just stop her. It was too bad that her body couldn't go along with her mind in the water. If she could actually turn to water, that'd be just great. But as far as she knew, no matter how expertly a god handled his element, no one had ever been able to become their element.  
With resignation – for now – she peeled off her clothing and gave herself a proper bath, taking her sweet time as she did so and enjoying the immersion in her native element. She leaned her head against the ledge, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the gentle current against her body, feeling reassured that at least in this prison she was not to be totally deprived of such a vital part of her life and being.  
A gentle knock drew her out of her reverie, and she looked up to see the shadow of the Fire Lord against the wall. She was actually surprised that he didn't take the opportunity to just sneak in himself and ogle her.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“You've been in there a long time. I just wanted to make sure that you were... okay.”  
“I'm fine. Are you waiting for your turn?”  
“To be honest, yes.”  
“All right then.” Katara pulled herself out of the water and with Bending, dried herself before pulling her clothes back on. Zuko was waiting at the end of the short passageway, but she did not acknowledge him and simply returned to the library, fighting a yawn. She would just sleep on the divan. Damned if she was going to spend another night in the Fire Lord's luxurious bed!  
She settled down, enjoying the plushness of the furniture as she arranged the pillow under her neck, staring at the rock wall. She dozed only for a short while before she felt arms wrap around her and scoop her up, pressing her against a warm chest.  
“Let me go!” Katara growled, wiggling against him as he resolutely walked through the passage to his bedroom.  
“You may deny yourself food, but I will not allow you to deny the comforts of a warm bed.”  
“The divan was comfortable enough!” she retorted hotly as he entered the room, the door closing behind them.  
“Not as comfortable as this.” Zuko replied with a grin as he set her down on the blankets. She scrambled off it as soon as he let go.  
“Why do you insist on being so damn stubborn when I offer you nothing but comfort and amenities?”  
“Why won't you let me go!” she screamed back at him. Zuko was stunned into silence for several moments before he quickly collected himself, clenching his jaw to rein in his frustration and ignoring the nagging of his conscience that persisted in telling him that it was wrong to hold a woman captive.  
“Because I don't want to.” he replied calmly.  
“I'll throw everything you own into the firepit.” was her acid retort.  
“But you know better than that.”  
“I can't say the same about you.”  
“Am I truly so ugly and abhorrent that you cannot bear my very presence? Have I not offered you nothing but kindness?”  
Katara hmphed and looked away.  
“I'll make you a deal.” Zuko said as he looked at her. “Let me touch you...”  
“What the... Hell, no! You're out of your fucking mind!” Her eyes flashed with indignation.  
“You didn’t let me finish. I wouldn't touch you in any of your... private areas, or anywhere near them.”  
“And what do I get for letting you touch me?”  
“If you truly find me so hateful after I touch you, I'll release you. But if you enjoy it...” A smirk grew on his face, punctuating his statement.  
“Then I'll be out of this volcano very soon.”  
“We'll see.” Granted, this 'deal' wasn't really a deal, as he already knew the outcome. But best to show her the truth.  
“Feh.” Katara lifted her chin haughtily.  
“If you would please sit down...” Zuko gestured to a cushion. Slowly, she sat down, remaining alert to his movements and ready to give him the knee to the groin she had planned to before.  
“Give me your foot, if you would.” he asked after sitting in front of her. After several moments of hesitation, she did as he asked, slowly raising her foot. He cupped her ankle with one hand and placed his other palm on the top of her foot.  
What does he have in mind, she wondered as he looked down at what he held in his hands. He was now dressed in casual garb, wearing a loose pair of black satin pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons and borders. With his ebony hair and pale skin, it made for a rather striking effect.  
Zuko slowly caressed the top of her foot, enjoying the feel of her flesh and the fact that she wasn't trying to kick him. She sat there, watching him, obviously ready to attack him or pull away.  
“Just relax.” he murmured, his fingers sliding up to her ankles as his other hand lightly massaged her calf. Dear Agni, the very feel of her skin was nearly driving him mad. He was just glad for the cold bath he had taken earlier, for it had helped to calm his nerves somewhat. His fire still raged for her, but he kept it banked, restraining himself as he looked down at her toes. Carefully, he let his fingers and palm travel up her leg, taking his time with the stroking and massaging. Now and then, he would steal a glance up at her face, to see her reaction. Her face was neutral, betraying nothing, but he was pleased to note that she was no longer so tense.  
I knew it, he mentally congratulated himself. He knew he should feel bad about making her a deal he knew she would lose, but hey, all he was doing was touching her foot and leg... that really wasn't so bad, was it? As he looked at her, he slowly lowered his head so he could kiss the top of her foot, and was rewarded with the slightest sharp intake of breath. Her self-control was admirable, because even as his hands roamed further, near her knee, she remained calm.  
When he chanced a kiss on her ankle, he could practically feel her maintaining her focus, her body remaining still as he kissed further, his nose pressing against the side of her calf.  
Katara was in exquisite agony. She wanted to yell at him to stop, and she fought the warmth that was creeping up her throat as he carefully inched her skirt upward. His lips and hands continued their loving attention, and she stiffened a bit as he approached the juncture of upper and lower leg. Whatever happened, she wouldn't let him travel further! She eyed him watchfully as one of his hands moved back down to caress the side of her foot before giving it a squeeze. She wanted to moan, that massage felt good! Resolutely, she bit her lip and rested her chin on her hand as if she was bored.  
However, when Zuko reached the side of her knee and pressed his lips there, she was shocked at the surge of pleasure to be gained from this simple act. The Fire Lord had just discovered one of her erogenous zones – an area she had never imagined to exist. She did her damnedest to hold back a shudder, and was only mostly successful – a slight tremor passed through her before she was still again. She had managed to remain silent thus far.  
Thrilled at this discovery, Zuko pressed his lips to the area several times before he let his tongue flick against the area, feeling another delicate, restrained shudder pass through the Water Maiden. Yes! He had won, but he needed to... emphasize his point.  
Slowly putting her leg down and tugging her skirt to its original position, he smiled at her before wiggling up so that he was now at her side. He took her free arm and started to lavish it with the same, slow attention he had just bestowed upon her dainty foot and graceful leg. His hands slid along hers, admiring its delicate planes and comparing it to his own hands. When he caressed the inside of her forearm, she closed her eyes and he could see her chewing on her lip. Mmm. Let's see if there's a secret spot I can find here... He tested the area of her elbow that corresponded with what he had found at her knee, but there was nothing there, at least, nothing more sensitive than the rest of her arm.  
He would not be deterred, and continued to love up on her arm, lacing his fingers through hers and using his free hand to continue the fondling. As he kissed the inside of her wrist, he was rewarded with another shudder, and grinned to himself before he intensified his attentions on that area.  
Damnit, Katara seethed. She had never heard of 'erogenous zones' before, but she was rapidly discovering their existence, and had to bite back a cry as she felt his tongue lavish the inside of her wrist. Oh gods, how long was she supposed to last like this?  
It was now impossible to ignore the warm, pulsating feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she took a slow, deep breath, silently praying for it to end soon.  
Do you really want this to end? What would it feel like if Zuko touched your private spots? These questions nagged at her as the Fire Lord intensified his attentions, adding some heat to his breath. As soon as he applied the heat to that spot...  
A soft cry tore from her throat, but Zuko's grip on her hand and arm prevented her from pulling away. With one final swipe of his tongue and a kiss, Zuko lifted his head to look down at her. Despite her best efforts, she was blushing, and her inhale was slow and shaky.  
“Katara...:” He wrapped an arm around her middle, and was pleasantly surprised when she went limp against him. They were silent for several moments as he stroked her hair, simply holding the beautiful goddess within his protective embrace.  
“My touch isn't something to be afraid of, is it?” he asked gently.  
“Just let me go.” she murmured.  
“We made a deal, and I won.”  
“Nuh-huh.”  
“So you mean to tell me you didn't enjoy my attentions?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Now, Katara. I have been honest with you, and I don't think that it's too much to ask for the same in return.”  
She did not deign to answer.  
“Here now, don't be like that.” He touched her chin, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. “I would never force myself on you, but I will not allow you to deny the truth. If you would just relax and enjoy yourself, you would find that I have much to offer...”  
She drew away from him. “What about my family? I have no desire to lose them.”  
“I have no desire for them to take you away from me.”  
“Do I need to remind you that you took me from them?”  
“Of course not.” He smiled wryly.  
“Ugh.” She backed away from him further, taking a couple of cushions and settling near the firepit.  
“Wouldn't you like some nice pajamas?”  
Her response was a deadpan stare.  
“I have so many nice things for you. You don't want to wear the same old outfit day in and day out, do you?” He waved his hand, and several servants appeared, holding up various accoutrements for her to choose from. “Maybe this?” he asked in a teasing tone, and one of them came forward, holding up a red satin nightie that would barely cover her breasts and crotch. The top and bottom hem were edged with black lace, and there was a slit up either side. Katara stared at it with wide eyes.  
“Absolutely not!”  
Zuko let out a low chuckle and waved the servant away. “Perhaps later you'll be comfortable enough to wear it, but for now...” The next servant held up a sleeveless white nightgown that would terminate at the ankles, making for a rather modest piece of sleepwear. The next servant came forward with a deep red satin robe that could be worn over the nightgown for warmth or added modesty. Despite her frustration, Katara did not want to expend any more energy in arguing, so she nodded.  
“But I am not changing in front of you!” she stated firmly as she rose to her feet, taking the proffered clothing. Instead of teasing her or making a lewd remark, the Fire Lord inclined his head and gestured towards a screen that was folded against a wall. The servants unfolded it and set it up, revealing a beautiful design of trees and a garden created with mother-of-pearl, the iridescent fossil standing out against a background of black lacquer. Keeping her eye on him, she inched towards the screen, hiding behind it.  
“Don't forget this, my dear.” His hand emerged from the side of the screen, causing her to yelp softly in surprise before she saw white silk in his hand. It took her a moment to recognize it as a pair of briefs, and she huffed softly before she yanked it from his hand, hearing his amused laugh before he retreated.  
Katara examined the garment, noting with mild bemusement that there was white lace along the edges. If silk felt good on her arms and legs, how would it feel as an undergarment?  
Peeking around the screen to make sure that the Fire Lord was a good distance – all the servants were now gone – she then stripped herself and slipped her feet through the underwear. Wow... this actually feels nice, she mused as she rubbed her silk-covered behind. She tied the drawstring closed before slipping on the nightgown. It was the same silk as her underwear, and she let out a slow sigh as she felt the sinuous material slide down her breasts, teasing her already-taut nipples.  
She was thankful for the robe, since it helped to conceal her aroused state. Damn, who knew that his touches would have done that to her? And she had been so certain she would win the deal!  
She folded her old clothing before she emerged from behind the screen, seeing a faint smile of approval on the Fire Lord's face. He was reclined on the bed with the pipa in his lap.  
“Come and lay down.” He patted the area next to him. After a moment's deliberation, she sat next to the firepit on the cushions. She might be wearing his clothes, but there was no way in hell she was just going to hand him victory after victory, especially after how he made her feel after his touch!  
“I suppose you don't want me to play for you, then?” he asked. She hesitated, thinking about how much she had enjoyed his music.  
“Yes, I would like you to play.” she admitted.  
“That's good to know.” He patted the bed again, and she shook her head. He shook his head and smiled. “I'm not going to play unless you come here.”  
“Then don't play.” She lay her head down, closing her eyes. The Fire Lord scowled, resisting the temptation to drag her to bed. He set his pipa aside as an idea formed, and he grinned to himself, making the appearance of conceding to her decision. With a wave of his hand, the flames dimmed considerably, leaving nothing but glowing embers in the firepit, leaving the chamber in near-total darkness.  
A novice Firebender had the basic ability to create and manipulate flame in limited amounts. As a Firebender gained strength and mastery over his element, these abilities increased. Once in a while, a Bender could move beyond the norm of Bending ability, such as creating lightning in the case of Firebenders or manipulating metal by Earthbenders who has gained exceptional mastery of their craft.  
Zuko had gained the ability to absorb or exude heat without actually using or creating fire. Slowly, the temperature in the room dropped, and after a while, Katara woke up, shivering.  
Her pajamas were comfortable, but the chill in the air shocked her. She pulled her robe around herself more tightly, curling up in a fetal position as she wiggled closer to the embers. When this failed to give her the warmth she sought, she placed her hand over the coals. Only when she actually touched them did she feel warmth. The embers gave off minimal light, and she had to grope around for a bit before she found a heavy velvet cloth that had been draped over a chest. She drew this around herself and resumed her fetal position, closing her eyes.  
Several minutes later, she was shivering again. Unbeknownst to her, the Fire Lord was drawing away the heat that the velvet wrap had been trapping, leaving Katara in the same situation as before.  
With a quiet whimper of frustration, she rose to her feet, groping around for more blankets. When she drew near the bed, she noticed that it was a bit warmer. Another step closer, and the temperature went up a degree, though it was still cool where she was. She could see Zuko dozing peacefully, an arm folded across his chest, the other splayed across the blankets. He didn't look the least bit cold!  
Aha! He thought to use his Firebending to lure her into the bed, hmm? She stood where she was for several minutes, having a fierce inner debate about the merits of snuggling into the bed opposed to continuing her defiance.  
Her fatigue won over, and she lowered herself carefully, crawling onto the bed with light movements, doing everything she could to not alert him to her presence. She remained alert to the sleeping god, inching forward as she listened to his slow, steady breathing. When she deemed that she was warm enough, she settled down, pulling a blanket over herself and surrendering to the embrace of sleep.  
The Fire Lord let out a slow sigh of contentment before he rolled over, spooning up to her as he draped his arm across her middle, sliding his hand along her hip. The satin made his caress easy, but it was nothing compared to the delicate softness of her skin...

o0o0o0o

When Katara woke up, the first thing she was aware of was the warm, strong body that was curled up around her. Her first instinct was not to pull away, but to cuddle close to the Fire Lord. She lay there quietly, silently cursing him even as she snuggled into the bed, taking comfort from Zuko's embrace.

o0o0o0o

When the Fire Lord awoke, he was more than pleased to see that she was now facing him, her chest against his own, her head nestled on his shoulder. He was happy to remain where he was, lightly stroking her hair before he reached down to stroke her exposed wrist, grinning as she shuddered unconsciously from the pleasurable touch.  
She stirred awake, yawning and stretching.  
“Sleep good?” he asked. She blushed and looked away, starting to wiggle away.  
“Aw, don't do that.” He grasped her arm gently, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist before peppering a few more along her arm. “I'm glad you joined me.”  
“There wasn't much of a choice.” she responded coolly, her expression telling him that she had figured out what he did. He smiled innocently.  
“How about some music before breakfast?” he asked. She was silent for a moment before she nodded. He propped up a couple of pillows and reached for his instrument, reclining and positioning the pipa as she watched.  
Katara laid her head on the pillow, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes as he played. Her eyes focused on the fingers gracefully dancing along the strings before her gaze slowly drifted up to his face. Despite the scar, he really was good-looking, and the enjoyment on his face was edged with what could only be described as tranquility.  
As Zuko played, he was delighted to notice an appreciative smile slowly curve its way across her lips.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene of this chapter is meant to be italicized as its the mythic aspect. As always, reviews are very much appreciated!

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter VII

o0o0o0o

The Sea God was rightfully upset at the disappearance of his daughter. Each day that she remained missing, the seas churned more and more with his wrath. All of the Warriors and Maidens searched the seas over, and could not find one trace of Katara.  
Every mortal that was queried, always responded that they did not see the missing Maiden. Hakoda’s wrath grew further as he searched for his lost daughter. And the mortals could feel his anger all too well.  
The Fire Lord continued to hide his captive bride, well aware that the Sea God was searching for his daughter, and would take her away if he knew of her whereabouts, and the Fire Lord was loath to give up his treasure.

o0o0o0o

After nearly a week, the seas were a clear reflection of the Sea God's frustration. Small vessels were now docked indefinitely in the hopes that the seas would calm. Only larger vessels could travel these treacherous waters safely, but even the grander vessels were running out of time as Hakoda's rage increased. Many fishermen were now trapped on the shores, unable to go out and make a living. Offerings and prayers had been made to Hakoda to mollify his increasing ire, but all the appeasements in the world were no good to him if Katara was not here.  
He wanted his daughter home, and he would not stop until she was found. He had no doubt that someone or something held her captive, for he knew she was too loving to disappear for this long as a joke. What force would be strong – or devious – enough to hold a goddess captive? He did not like to think of the answer, and even almost hoped that it was Long Feng rather than the possibility of one of the mad elder gods making a comeback. But as far as he was able to deduce, Katara was not in Ba Sing Se.  
He longed to have his little girl here, home and safe. He loved both of his children and was proud of them. Sokka was a fine Warrior, brave and honorable, and the other Warriors looked up to him. And he often had such good ideas. Katara was a delight to be around, and her presence made others happy. She was a loving creature who strove to make a pleasant environment for those around her.  
Hakoda had just come back to his Palace to take a brief but much-needed rest. It was quiet, for just about every Warrior and Maiden of the clan was out searching. He had used every bit of magic at his disposal, and dreaded the thought of approaching the other Clans for help. In the beginning, he had been certain that she would be found quickly enough and that this matter could remain within the Tribe, so confident was he in the magic and power of Water. But he was also a practical man, and had to face the reality that it was time to consider seeking help from outside his Clan.

o0o0o0o

Aang noted the turbulent seas as he flew across them to visit his best friend. He loved to play with Katara, and the two of them had grown closer as they grew older. He cherished their relationship, and was glad that the Sea God did not bar him from seeing his daughter as he usually did to other males outside of the Water Clan.  
When he landed on the shore in front of the Palace, silence greeted him. He was usually offered a salutation by one of the Warriors, or a friendly greeting from the Maidens. The Water and Air clans got along very well, and he had always been made to feel welcome.  
“Hello?” the young Air God called out softly, afraid to make a sharp noise to break the silence. There was a rush of water, and before he knew it, the Sea God was towering over him, a formidable sight in his blue and black cloak, with the thick white fur collar making his shoulders seem even broader. Hakoda was an intimidating man with his height and presence, but around those who trusted him, such as his own children or Aang, he was gentler. Aang trusted him and did not feel afraid of him, though he did note the marked change in Hakoda's attitude.  
The Sea God looked as if something was troubling him, for the young god had never seen such an angry look in Hakoda’s eyes. He quickly bowed, folding down his feathered wings neatly.  
“Greetings, honored Lord of the Sea...” Aang stated, giving Hakoda the most respectful greeting he could muster in an attempt to lighten the mood of the Sea God. The young god had no reason to think that he might be the cause of Hakoda’s wrath, but a god could often spread around his anger and lash out at anyone unlucky enough to be close by, and a god’s wrath was something to be avoided – by other gods, and especially by mortals.  
Hakoda’s response to his greeting was terse, but Aang noticed that the older god did not seem to be angry with him in particular.  
“If I may ask… why is it so silent here? Has something happened?” Aang asked, keeping his head bowed.  
“Katara’s gone.” Hakoda replied, obvious anger and pain in his tone. Aang was unable to keep his head from snapping up to look at the Lord of the Sea with wide grey eyes. It had been several days since he saw the Maiden – in fact Katara and he had frolicked together the day before she had been captured.  
“What… what do you mean?”  
“You heard me.” Hakoda replied sharply, “the Warriors and Maidens have been searching for her. She is nowhere to be found.”  
“But… but… why?” Aang faltered.  
“How the hell should I know?!” Hakoda snapped.  
The young Air God flinched and stepped backwards. The older god composed himself and let out a soft sigh. He trusted the young god around his daughter, and Aang had never given him any reason to not like him. Before he could offer Aang an apology, the boy spoke again.  
“Then I shall help in the search. I will not rest until I find her. Should I inform the Air Clan and have them help?” Aang vowed. He had wings, he could fly anywhere he needed to. Though the gods of the Water Clan did have wings, they were better suited for gliding and short term flight. The Air Gods had wings like birds, and out of the four clans of gods, they were the most suited for flight.  
“That is much appreciated, Aang.”

o0o0o0o

It had been over a week now, and Katara had explored her ‘cage’ as much as she could. The wall of magma was as good a barrier as anything else. Though he had shown her many rooms, he had not taken her through a couple of the doors yet, and she could not help but wonder what lay before them.  
Katara was left alone at times, for the Fire Lord had a Nation to watch over, and she used this opportunity to try to formulate escape, refusing to just give up and let the Lord have the surrender he wanted The skull-faced servants attended to her needs whenever she asked them to, but for any request related to her escape, they simply stood before her silently as if they did not hear her. She had tried to find openings or cracks in the cave walls, or tried to get through the sealed metal doors. She had even tried to go through the wall of magma, but its searing heat drove her away every time.  
She grew more and more homesick with each passing day that she was denied the open skies and sea. While the water that Zuko gave her kept her healthy and hydrated, it was not the same as being out in the open sea. She longed to fly across the ocean, and frolic along the shores of the lands she came to, and see new things. She missed her Clan and her best friend, and Zuko did not even seem to be concerned about that.  
But he was not the horrible man she had thought he was at first. He clothed her in silk and provided her with comfort and entertainment, and she did not want to admit it, but she was enjoying her time with him. His love and affection for her was clear, and there was no denying the calmness she felt in his gentle embrace.  
However, when she was alone, she was painfully aware of her captivity. And whenever she asked him to be let go, he always said no. When she was by herself, she would cry, or sing a sad song, and when he came to comfort her, she would try to shut him out. But he was the only person she saw in here, and her need to be comforted and reassured sometimes overcame her anger for him. She hated being so dependent on him for such a simple need.  
Before her was a book, one with beautifully painted watercolor pictures along with poetry, which she had gotten from the Fire Lord’s library. Zuko had stated with pride that he had several books that the Spirit of Knowledge himself did not possess. She enjoyed reading the books when she was alone, for it served as a happy distraction when she tired of trying to break out of her prison.  
Seeing the rolling green hills and the cherry blossom trees along with the seas in the paintings only reminded her of what she was missing. The poems themselves were about the beauty of nature – the wind, the ocean, the mountains, the flowers, and the words brought vivid images.  
Katara held back a whimper, wiping away a tear. Was she never to see the outside again?

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord strode through the passage that led to his bedchamber. He longed to take his Maiden into his arms, and hold her and stroke her hair as he stared into her stunning azure eyes. He had not yet been intimate with her, and it was hard to hold back his desire for her. Every time he saw her, he wanted to ravage her and sate the fire that burned within his loins. But he sensed that it was not the right time, not yet. Zuko was aware of Katara’s repeated attempts to escape, and it hurt him whenever he saw the glimmer of pain or loneliness in her eyes, when she struggled against him and tried to fight him, or when he heard her pleas to be freed. It hurt him to ignore her pleas, but he didn’t know what else to do.  
He found her curled up on an oversized cushion, with the book before her, open to a scene of waves crashing on the shoreline. When she looked up at him, he saw her eyes moist with tears.  
It was the first time he had seen her cry since her abduction. During her stay, she had been amazingly composed. She didn't waste time sitting around and waiting for someone to rescue her. And she didn't break down weeping upon every simple provocation. He saw in her what her own father refused to see – that she was a rather mature young woman. A mature woman that he could reason with... or so he hoped, given the idea that was at that moment forming in his head.  
The Lord of the Fire Realms was not a cruel man. He was a fair lord to the mortals in his realm, and he kept the peace with the other kingdoms. It did not take him more than a moment to figure out why she had been crying. The book reminded her of the outside, and of the sea. He understood her need to be outside, but was also afraid of her running away if she was given the chance.  
But he did not want to shut her up forever. He was aware of the effects that her confinement was having on her, for he could see it clearly in her eyes as he stared down at her forlorn features.  
He broke the silence with a question as he looked down at her.  
“How do I know I can trust you?”  
“Pardon?” she asked as she looked up at him.  
“If I were to let you go down to the beach, what guarantee do I have that you wouldn't simply disappear?”  
“I don't know.” she replied quietly, looking down at her hands. The Fire Lord shrugged briefly, his hand reaching out to caress her soft hair as he spoke to her in a low tone.  
“Until you can give me one, I won't let you leave.”  
The captive Maiden closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She knew that if he turned her loose onto the sea, she would most likely bolt, for she never wanted to go back into the volcano. Why would she return to captivity?  
He looked down at her, guessing what she was thinking as he formulated his next inquiry.  
“Tell me this. How important is a promise to you?”  
“It is one of the most important things anyone could ever have, or give, as long as it was a real one.” she replied simply.  
“And honor? Is it something that you value?”  
“Of course, though I seem to value it more than you, since I don't go around kidnapping innocent maidens.” she replied, a dry tone in her voice. He chose to ignore her cynical statement as he processed what she said.  
“Very well then.” the Fire Lord stated as he twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers.  
“What?” she asked, her curiosity piqued by his sudden change of tone. She sensed that he was about to try to strike a deal with her.  
“I will let you return to the sea for a time…” Zuko said, holding up a hand to forestall any words or exclamation from the Water Maiden as he finished his statement, “That is... as long as you promise you will return to me.”  
Katara sat there silently, processing this for several moments. To be outside again, to frolic in the sea and to soar through the sky... Her mind raced with possibilities. If she was out there, she could alert her father to her situation, or get a message out to him.  
“And how long would this time be?” she asked hesitantly.  
“From now, until the sunrise. And should you prove your word, I would let you back outside again.” Zuko stated calmly.  
She nodded slowly, almost as if in a daze. This was a rather limited time window, since there was not much time before dawn. She could sense this because she felt the moon's pull, just as any Waterbender did, and tonight was a near-full moon. Could she get far away enough from his lands before he came to search for her? Would she be able to find a place to hide herself before he would start searching for her?  
But if she promised... could she go back on her word.  
Zuko was watching her, her body language telling the tale of her warring mind and heart. Most people in such a situation would tell him anything he desired to hear, making some flimsy promise that would last as long as an icicle in a bonfire once they got what they needed. But he knew that Katara was possessed of a warrior's spirit, and honesty was of the utmost importance to her. If she promised him she would return, it would happen. Her spirit truly matched his. The vehemence in her words confirmed it for him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she made a vow and then broke it, such was her noble heart.  
Katara gazed into his eyes for a moment before she looked down at her hands again, starting to wring them. She felt a bit calmer, and took a deep breath, her wings folding down a little.  
“Since I see that this is the only way I can gain passage to the outside, I give you my word.” she said, still looking down. She hated saying it, but she saw no other recourse.  
“Look at me, and say that again.” he asked. She did as instructed, her gaze clear.  
“Then I will bind you to your promise, as a goddess and a Water Maiden.” the Fire Lord spoke formally, looking regal as he looked down at her.  
“And what about you? What do you promise me? What do I get in return for being cooperative and coming back to you on my own volition?”  
“I promise to honor you and cherish you in all things. You will be assured of safety and security and of my faithfulness to you. This I promise as a god, a Fire Lord...and a man. I would never give you anything less, and I have never done so. You need never fear returning to me.”  
Katara was stunned by this, he noted, and she was silent for several moments, taking this in and processing it. Doubtless she was thinking of the security and comfort he had already freely provided. She blinked several more times, and gazed up at him evenly, seeing that he truly meant it.  
“So then... do you accept my terms?”  
“I suppose I have no other choice. So... yes.” she replied begrudgingly. A small smile crept across his lips, and he caressed her cheek. To his satisfaction, she did not pull away.  
“Thank you.” she said simply, not knowing what else to say.  
“You're welcome.” The Fire Lord gave her a smile that was positively beautiful on his features, giving him the gentle beauty of an innocent soul. He had looked so scary before when he had kidnapped her, and now... he looked positively radiant. She felt her heart skip a beat, and to her surprise, she even blushed just a little. To think this handsome man was the same amorous bastard who trapped her with a rainbow jewel was downright impossible in that brief moment. No one who was truly evil or possessed such sinister intentions, no matter how slick or brilliant an actor they may be, could have the smile that Zuko did. For a brief moment, the Water Maiden found herself wanting to move closer, to better view that gentle grin and give him a chance, before she remembered her present situation.  
“You have a nice smile…” she whispered to herself, so softly that she did not think he heard, but he actually did. Such comments from other women in the past did little more than stroke his ego. He was aware that he was the embodiment of Fire, in all senses of the word. Yet, the innocent sincerity of the Water Goddess' words, the same maiden who had before stated her hatred of him, satisfied him much more than the carefully worded phrases of the offerings that had been sent to serve and pleasure him.  
She blushed even more when she realized that he had indeed heard her words, and she placed her fingers to her lips – but of course, this little action came too late, and she looked away.  
“You look rather comely when you blush.” he whispered, noting the darker tint on her cheeks. She kept her gaze averted, her slender but strong hands on top of her cheeks. She could feel the heat of her flesh under her own fingers.  
“Don’t look away.” Zuko said quietly, gently lifting one of her hands off her face and kissing its fingertips.  
“Where do you get the water?” Katara asked suddenly, to change the subject and divert his attention elsewhere, “I’ve never had water so pure, and I did not think this volcano would have underground rivers or a grotto.” Indeed, it was purer than even rain water, and even though the Warriors and Maidens could live off the seawater unlike mortals, she found that she had a high preference of the water that the Fire Lord freely offered her at each meal. It was the one thing she would take into her body. All of the culinary offerings pushed at her were ignored as her way of continuing to be defiant to her captor, however enticing the food smelled.  
“The heat of the magma purifies the water before it comes to the surface.” Zuko explained. There were other volcanoes in the Nation, and more springs and rivers purified by such heat. In this way, his mortal subjects had the water they needed as they were surrounded by salt water that they could not drink.  
“I’m surprised you would have water here.”  
“Even the mighty Fire Lord cannot subsist on fire alone.” Zuko said with a smile.

o0o0o0o

After that conversation, he had finally let her out to play, holding her to the agreement she had bound herself to. He had promised her that if she went back on her word, he would come after her himself. And she did not want to think of his wrath. So she frolicked about, wishing that she had the time to go further across the ocean to seek aid, or the stomach to break her promise. Despite the mostly clear weather, the ocean seemed more choppy than it should, and this mystified her.  
When the sun started to rise, she turned around and made her way back to the shores of her captor's kingdom. She had been out just a little too long, flying about and not realizing the time. She hoped that Zuko would not hold it against her. It was easy to lose track of time in the mere hour she had been granted.  
Zuko stood on the shore, watching the sky grow lighter. Time was running out and for a fleeting moment, he thought that perhaps she did break her promise. But to his relief, he saw her form come across the waves, beating her gossamer wings as she strained to meet her deadline.  
The skies brightening to a royal purple tint flanked with deep blue and warm red, illuminating the beach. The bright eyes of the Fire Lord were like twin golden stars as he watched the waves breaking onto the dark gray sands of the shore. Part of him knew that allowing this sort of thing could easily allow Katara to seek assistance from her clan, or attempt an all-out escape. But he knew that to imprison her in the volcano would, slowly but surely, cause her to atrophy from sadness and loneliness. This was outwardly a display of compassion towards the Waterbender, but it was also a test for whether or not he could trust her. He was relieved that he could, for it proved just how worthy she was to be his mate.  
Katara landed on the shore, the waves breaking around her feet as she fluttered her gossamer wings slowly. It had been exhilarating to be outside again, to frolic and play and soar through the air as she looked down at the waves below before skimming along the ocean’s surface, skipping her feet along the water. She had missed the sky and ocean so much, she felt as if she had been reunited with an old friend. But now, it was time to part from such desirable company.  
The breeze blew against the red silk dress she wore and the material hugged her curves in a comely way even though the fabric had been cut modestly. She was several paces away from him, and she stared at him quietly, waiting for his reaction. She wondered if he would hold it against her that she was just a moment late – the sun was already peeking over the horizon.  
“You’re late.” the Fire Lord stated, his face and voice both neutral, and she swallowed nervously. To some, the fact that she had been just a bit late would not have mattered, but she had made an agreement and a promise with him, and since he was Fire Lord, she feared he might be angry with her since he would be used to complete obedience from his subjects.  
“I didn’t mean to be, truly. I lost track of time, and did not realize that I had gone that far. I... miscalculated, and I came back here as quickly as I could.” she said, her tone betraying her nervousness. She wondered if she should have just made a run for it and gone back to her clan, and if she should turn around and do just that at this moment.  
Still trying to keep a regal attitude, the tall young man looked down at the blue-eyed female dressed in the deep scarlet gown. The clash of deep yet heated crimson silk on rich bronze skin was an outright tasty image, to be sure. Who would have guessed that red would be such a befitting color for a Water Maiden? The Fire Lord knew he could look past this minor transgression. After all, she meant no harm or deception by it, and he could see that it was a genuine miscalculation on her part. The fact the she returned at all proved that, on some subconscious level, she wanted to be with him. At least, he hoped. Honor was nice, but he didn’t want that to be the sole, or even primary reason she came back to him.  
“I’m sorry…” the Maiden added falteringly, smoothing the gown along her sides for something to do with her hands. A faint smile formed on the Lord's face as he spoke.  
“I'm just glad you returned. The volcano hasn't been the same without you.”  
“You were doing fine in your volcano before you kidnapped me, weren't you?” she shot back in a tone that he was unable to read.  
“You are right. I was doing… fine.” he responded with a smirk, before reaching out and pulling her close, “but now, I am doing excellent.”  
“You can say that about yourself, but the same can't be said about me.” the young goddess replied, clearly reluctant to re-enter the volcano. He was not put off by her hesitation the slightest bit and he leaned down, whispering into her ear with a soft purr.  
“I'm sure I can find something that you'll like...”  
“There's nothing.” she replied challengingly. She liked the silk she wore better than the linen or furs she was used to. The volcano had many attractive treasures in it, although there were many she had not yet seen. The library was fascinating. The underwater springs and streams she had seen delighted her. But she was still determined to give no victory to the Fire Lord, and had restrained herself from showing too much delight at some of the things she was shown.  
But Zuko was not put off. He had seen the glimmer in her eyes that she was unable to hide despite her stubborn resolution. It was hard for him to not grin in appreciation at her fire, but he also wanted her to just admit to him that she enjoyed her time here.  
He knew that there had to be something that she would appreciate, something that she would openly show delight in. He wanted to see her smile. Of course, he had not yet told her about the healing hot springs that only he was privy to. It appeared the time came to play that trump card...  
She stiffened when he scooped her up in his arms to return to the volcano, but she did not struggle as she had last time. Holding her in his arms bridal-style gave him a secret thrill that nothing else had equaled, and it was even more enjoyable due to the fact the she was not attempting to escape. Of course, she was not relaxed in his embrace, something that he truly didn't like, but he understood her fear of the lava. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as they went through the magma.  
“Well, you haven't seen all the treasures of the volcano…” Zuko spoke with an enigmatic smile on his lips.  
“What's there to see – more crystals?” she asked dryly, raising her brow. This volcano did not contain just red crystals. To her surprise, there were more of varying colors scattered along the caverns, including jet-black obsidian and creamy translucent white diamonds, and she had privately marveled at them.  
“No crystals this time…” he assured her. Her slightly snippy tone was far preferable to the frantic struggles or the sullen silence that she had chosen to expose to him in the beginning, and he wanted to keep up the banter, “That is, unless you want another one...”  
“No, I've seen plenty of crystals already.” Katara replied, though she did not add how beautiful they were. Such stones were not to be found in the ocean depths. Of course, she would not admit their beauty to the man. It would only give him the advantage, something she would not allow him to take without a hell of a fight. She was civil to him, but she worked hard to keep a barrier between them even as she tried to formulate an escape strategy.  
Katara was silent as he carried her in his arms. She seemed to be of no weight to him at all, and out of the corner of her eye, she studied his profile as he strode towards their destination - wherever that might be. Aside from the tiniest quirk of his lips, the Fire Lord was as solemn as the rock surrounding them. Nothing, not even his eyes, gave away what he was thinking or where he was taking her. She did not want to admit it, but she was curious. What possibly did the Fire Lord have to show her? She tore her eyes away from him, and looked ahead.  
“Only a little further…” he murmured, shifting his eyes down at her for a moment, as if he were capable of reading her mind, “You'll see that our elements aren't so... incompatible.”  
“How is that possible? Fire and Water are total opposites – yin and yang, like Earth and Air. You can't put them next to each other and mix them. It's not possible!” Katara protested, but in a calm manner. Didn't water boil away under too much fire, or fire be doused under water? Yes, the elements coexisted in harmony, but there were some things that you just didn’t mix together for the fact that it was impossible.  
“Opposing elements can work together. It's just a matter of how you use them.” Zuko responded nonchalantly. Katara shook her head insistently and he smiled as he stopped just short of their destination.  
In the cavern wall was set a metal door of modest size. It was rather plain compared to the other metal doors she had seen, especially the ornate one that had been the entrance of the Palace. What could be behind this simple door?  
It opened itself on the Fire Lord’s silent command and he walked through it, letting it close behind him without a noise.  
Katara couldn't believe her eyes. In that spacious rock chamber was a large spring, its water the clearest and purest she had even seen. The air was crisp yet soothing, and the steam rising from the pool served to add pleasant warmth to the chamber. Two large dragons, masterfully carved into the walls, along the back and partially up the sides of the spring, breathed out intense warmth that was channeled up from an underlying pool of magma that heated the spring. Lamps tastefully set here and there, were fueled by the same magma, their flames licking at the steam that floated around the chamber.  
There was also a large window to allow someone to peer outside and look at nature while relaxing in the union of fire and water. She was surprised to see such a window, and it had a spacious view of the soothing sky, and near the bottom of the visible expanse, ocean and palm trees. The same kind of crystal that had led to her capture by the Fire Lord grew here and there in the rock, their myriad colors glistening as if they had a life of their own, and she was unable to hold back her awe at the whole sight, and this caused Zuko to grin with delight. Finally, he had broken through her shell, and caused her to react openly!  
This truly was a gorgeous chamber, and she was so overwhelmed that she could not speak.  
“This is my personal relaxation chamber.” the Fire Lord spoke in an almost whisper. To speak any louder would somehow taint the peaceful scene, or the victory he had just attained with his captive. “This water is the very best when it comes to healing, and it is very pleasurable to the touch.”  
She looked up at him curiously.  
“You're a god. Why would you need healing?” she whispered just as softly as he gently set her down on her feet.  
“Some scars... run deeper than flesh…” he answered, though it was more to himself than her. She cocked her head in curiosity at his statement, but decided not to press for it. Somehow, it just didn't feel appropriate now.  
She padded over to the window, looking outside. A gentle breeze of fresh air wafted in, carrying with it the scent of the ocean, and she felt a painful tug in her heart. The air of the volcano, while not overly hot or stuffy, had a definite difference in it from the outside air. Her wings fluttered a little at this, and she had a fleeting thought of crawling through the window and taking flight. But she knew that the Fire Lord would catch her. He was fast – of that she had no doubt, though she had been too busy in her flight from him to see how he flew.  
Was he as regal and controlled as he usually appeared, gliding with a divine grace that mortals could only imagine? Or did he have a childish delight in the feel of the empty skies beneath his feet as she did? Did he see the very act itself as the ultimate expression of freedom?  
She slowly looked over her shoulder at the Fire Lord, and without warning, he started to disrobe. He removed his tunic and she blushed when he was about to lower his pants. She quickly looked away. She had managed to conceal her body from his, and she had only seen him shirtless, nothing more.  
After what seemed like an appropriate amount of time, she turned around again. The young man was resting in the large pool, the water just below his arms. She was glad that the surface of the water rippled, for it concealed the rest of his body from her gaze in a distortion of light and space. She was certain it would amuse him to reveal himself completely to her.  
Katara shook her head shyly. She was not going to disrobe, not in front of him, or sit in a spring with him, naked. Even though she was on civil terms with him now, she still found ways to be defiant, so she kept her gown on, and her eyes averted.  
The Fire Lord had a content smile on his lips, stretching like a great cat in the soothing pool. He knew that her curiosity was waging war with her stubborn defiance.  
“It's not going to work, you know.” Katara stated as she looked through the window.  
“What isn't going to work?” the Fire Lord asked with an innocent tone, one that she saw right through.  
“I know you wish to take me. I see the hunger in your eyes. I am not disrobing in front of you.”  
“No one said you had to.” his reply was flippant, “If you want to, you can come into this pool dressed as you are.”  
“I shall fly out the window!” she threatened.  
“And I shall simply have to catch you.” the Fire Lord drawled with a smirk, seemingly unconcerned. He lowered himself in the water just a little more, looking completely relaxed. She inched towards the window defiantly, as if to climb onto the ledge as she watched him out of the corner of her eye to see what he would do.  
Too confident to make his move just yet, the Fire God stretched comfortably, allowing the soothing water to thoroughly relax him. He would come here whenever he needed to unwind, and it worked wonders every time. Inwardly, however, he was tensed like a steel spring, ready to fly at a moment's notice. If the Water Maiden indeed tried to run, he would make good on his promise and catch her.  
He did not seem to notice or care, much to Katara's relief. Perhaps the healing effect of the spring was causing him to relax and cloud his mind. She stared at him for a couple of minutes until she was certain that he had succumbed to the soporific effects of the hot spring...   
She suddenly scrambled onto the ledge and took flight.  
Allowing the girl a few moments' head start, the smile on the Fire Lord's face turned into a predatory smirk. She chose to run from him, in effect making her his prey. And if there was one thing the black-haired male enjoyed, it was the thrill of the hunt, especially against worthy adversaries.  
Katara heard a growl and she did not dare look back, beating her wings in terror. She had never flown so hard or fast, and her heart was pounding as she sensed her pursuer close in on her, like a hawk swooping down on a mouse. She had never been so terrified before. Always, flying to her had been an example of her freedom, and her carefree spirit. As a goddess, she was not bound by the tethers of mortality, and had none of their limits. She would often spend hours soaring over the ocean, just enjoying the sheer thrill of it all. But now, it was a test of her survival. The Fire Lord was swiftly closing the gap between them, his large red wings allowing him speed and strength.  
She started to dive down – for as a Water Maiden, she could breathe underwater, and she was certain that he would not move around with ease under the waves as she had. In this escape route, she became confident.  
Just when she felt the spray of water on her face, she was grabbed and swept upwards. She cried and struggled, beating her wings as the Fire God turned around and made his way back to the volcano with his lovely prey.  
“It was a good effort…” he whispered into her ear, ignoring her struggles as best as he could, “But you will stay with me, always.”  
She glared at him and ceased her struggles, knowing it was useless as he made his way back through the window, landing on the ground. He set her down, and she quickly backed away, realizing that she had been held against his nude form. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, part of her had enjoyed that. His body was hard and muscular, yet it possessed a strange gentleness and velvet feeling that wasn't altogether unpleasant. He had never hit her, or handled her harshly. She remembered the gentle touches on her cheek, hands, and hair, and the way he would hold her even when she struggled against him. The fact that she had gained some satisfaction from that, no matter how obscure, was a bit scary.  
The Fire Lord did not miss her lovely blush. He stood before her calmly, hiding nothing from the Maiden. She stole a shy glance at him and quickly looked away.  
“Put on some pants, please.” she begged. He smirked rakishly and shook his head. Deciding to continue with this stratagem, he turned around and slowly made his way back into the pool, allowing her a perfect view of his posterior. Despite it all, the she could not help but notice that magnificent rear end, one as hard as Jennamite rock candy. And it was curved so perfectly as well. The Fire Lord truly was an example of a perfect male specimen, and he was ravishingly handsome despite his scar. Oh, he even had a dimple on the side of his cheek, and she took a slow breath to try to collect herself.  
Katara couldn’t believe that she was responding to his nude form so... profoundly. She had seen the Warriors of her clan shirtless often and occasionally in just their underwear, whenever the days were warm and they chose to spar or train in comfort. Sometimes the Maidens would watch from a distance, and whisper and giggle amongst themselves as male and female alike vied for the attention of the other sex. There was no doubt that the Warriors of her clan were handsome, but she had never felt this… warm feeling when she had seen their bronzed skin and well-toned limbs.  
She pouted a little and sat down cross-legged, trying to banish the thought from her mind through meditation. He couldn’t win, he simply couldn’t. She just had to keep a clear mind and hold onto her resolve. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath, concentrating on waves breaking on the shore.  
“You know, this water is truly soothing…” Zuko remarked in a wheedling tone, settling back into his original position, his arms splayed out on the edges of the pool, “I promise that you'll enjoy it with me.”  
Katara was unable to focus, and the steam had a soporific effect on her. His calm voice penetrated the wall she was trying to build within her mind. She opened her eyes, deciding to relent, so he would stop trying to coax her. And the water did indeed look inviting.  
“I'll get in, but you can't look at my body when I undress.” she conceded, waiting to see if he would agree to her condition.  
Though Zuko had thought she would simply enter the pool in her robe, he wasn't about to contradict her disrobing if she wanted to do so. Closing his eyes though he wanted to see her nude form, he turned his back to the girl and gave her the privacy she wanted.  
“Thank you.” he heard her say softly, and he also heard the faintest rustle of silk as it slid down her body. He imagined how she looked in his mind’s eye, but he knew she would look better in person, and held back a shiver.  
Keeping her eye on him, Katara stepped out of the robe, choosing to leave her underwear on. Slowly, she slid into the spring. She had been in warm water before, but never this warm, and she let out a soft and short whimper of pleasure as she sunk in to her chin, feeling the hot water caress her body. Her wings retracted so she could move through the water with ease, and she let the heat envelop her.  
The coo, like that of a dove, caused the Fire Lord to turn around. The vision of his dark-skinned goddess, her chocolate-hued hair loose and her guard down, was a more than enticing sight.  
At seeing his intense scrutiny, the blue-eyed girl felt her pulse quicken. She had never been naked – or near-naked – in front of a man before, especially in such close proximity. She made a quick retreat, sliding over to the opposite side of the spring, and the steam between them gave her a hazy appearance. She treaded the water, looking around and absorbing her surroundings before she gasped softly, seeing him slowly paddle over to her. Retreating, she made her way along the edge of the pool, determined to remain a step ahead of him.  
“What are you afraid of?” he asked, trying to alleviate any fears she may have had. He was also praying that the gentle smile on his lips was not the wolfish grin he was sporting mentally.  
“You.” she replied simply as they circled each other in the spring, both of them moving at a languid speed as opposed to the fervent pursuit in the air that they had done not so long ago. She was intent on keeping herself out of his reach as he moved towards her slowly, yet inexorably.  
“You shouldn't be, my lovely Maiden…” Zuko’s smile grew a bit lighter as they continued their impromptu aquatic waltz, “I won't hurt you.”  
“I know that. But there are other things that you do intend to do with me.” she replied as she continued evading him, skirting around when he reached for her. His fingers brushed along her arm gently before she could get away, and that fleeting contact caused her to shiver just slightly.  
She backed away even more, and gasped when her back bumped against a great carved stone claw. The dragons had been crafted so that one clawed hand from each of them clung to the edges of the pool in a masterful design. She had been so eager to keep a distance from him that her shoulder bumped sharply against the stone, and she gave out a soft whimper. He did not miss the slight wince that flickered across her lovely features, and he took it as an opportunity to comfort her.  
Before she could move away again, he quickly moved around to her back, placing his hands on her shoulders before she could flee. But he made no move to molest her as she feared. Instead, his hands started to knead her shoulders.  
Katara’s first instinct was to flee, but his gentle movement put her at ease and she closed her eyes. He was smart enough to not press his body against hers at the moment, so only his hands were touching her body. He was being so sweet with his administrations that she could not help but coo softly as she closed her eyes.  
“Doesn't this feel good?” Zuko whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her bare flesh as his hands chastely explored the flesh along her shoulders, savoring the feel of her skin.  
“Yes. It does. Thank you.” She was a quick learner, and had come to understand that it was best to be civil with him, and thank him for kindness than to constantly fight or turn him down. By being civil with him, she could in time figure a way out. Soon enough, she hoped. Though another part of her did not wish for it to be soon, and that same part of her found that she meant those words not just to stave off conflict, but as a sign of appreciation from her very heart.  
She was seeing him not as a fearsome or cruel god who had kidnapped her, but as a lonely man who was affectionate with her and only wanted the same in return. The same hands which seemed capable of great power and strength, the same hands that had made her captive, were now being used to provide her the comfort and affection that she did not want to admit she needed.  
Katara felt his hands move along her neck and shoulders, and she did not object. The Fire Lord was thrilled that she was being receptive to his affection. His fingertips moved along her dark skin, and he felt her tremble slightly though she did not move away or show any discomfort.  
The water was so soothing and relaxing, and she felt so comfortable that, unconsciously, the gap between their bodies was slowly diminishing. He noticed this with a gentle smile, and let her lean towards him at her own pace as his hands moved along her throat and collarbone. Her eyes were closed, and she truly looked stunning with her hair loose. One of his hands moved to trail along her arm, and she let out a soft little sigh.  
This was what Zuko had desired for so long, this was what he had dreamed of during the long and lonely nights as he pined for the Maiden. Having sexual relations with her would be an exquisite pleasure in itself, but he also desired having this level of chaste intimacy and closeness with the blue-eyed fireball. Just feeling her body slowly move closer to his own, caused a soft purr to rumble in his throat.  
Her eyes fluttered open at this purr and she slowly realized the situation. Her shoulder and arm were against his chest as well as most of her back, though their hips were not touching. She could not help but wonder what it would feel like to have his naked form press against her own, and was thankful for the underwear that remained on her body, providing a barrier between him and her private areas. She did not say anything as her eyes met his. She was aware of his hand stroking her arm. How had she gotten so close to this man where before she had been fighting against him?  
While part of her mind was screaming at her to go, run, scream, climb out of the pool, take flight or do something, her body wouldn't obey. Slowly, one of his arms went around her waist in a loose embrace, and she did not fight it as she felt her head come to rest against his shoulder.  
Despite their rather turbulent relationship, she just couldn't find the energy or desire to tear herself away from the Fire Lord. Maybe it was the spring that so dulled her body and senses with its soothing heat. Or maybe, the touch of the handsome, golden-eyed male was truly what she needed most. She didn't know why she wouldn't leave his grip, and part of her didn't even want to.  
She felt his other hand gently caress her body in a tender exploration, his fingers traveling along her face, shoulders, collarbone, arms, and hands. She could not help but respond, brushing her fingers along his hand.  
Her touch was like electricity to the Fire Lord, a delicious heat racing through his bloodstream at the Water Maiden's tender caresses. He actually had to suppress a shiver as she circled his hand with her fingertips before sliding them up to his wrist before she ventured further, exploring his forearm. He pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling down at her, delighted to see her smiling back at him as her hand slid up to his bicep. He was glad that she was touching him of her own accord. Only Agni knew how he would react when she started touching other parts of his body...  
As if she had read his mind, she wiggled free of his grip, which was easy enough to break from due to his loose grip. She blushed as she turned to face him, slowly moving away from him. He was dazed and curious, feeling empty without the Maiden in his embrace.  
“What's wrong?” he asked with mild surprise and concern.  
“I'm not going to let you win.” she stated.  
“Win? Win what?”  
“Isn't a conquest a victory?”  
“I wasn't thinking about conquest, Katara…” he responded in all sincerity. In truth, he had been enjoying their light massage session so much that until a moment ago, the thought of sex wasn't even in his mind. After all, he desired a true companion, not a concubine.  
“Then what were you thinking about?” she asked as he started to advance towards her again.  
“I was thinking about your touch and how nice it felt.” he admitted. She took a deep breath as he came closer again, resuming their dance. “I enjoy your touch.” Zuko said quietly. She paused for a moment, letting him decrease the distance between them.  
“I... I was enjoying it too.” she admitted.  
“Then, can't we just go back to before?” he asked with a faint plea in his voice. He had enjoyed just holding the beautiful creature in his arms. She shivered as his hand slid along her shoulder, and she did not move away.  
“You will not try to take me?” she asked. He shook his head, his eyes filled with sincerity.  
“I brought you here to this spring, so you could enjoy yourself, and we could enjoy some time together. I assure you, we will do nothing here that you do not want to do.” he told her. She swallowed and nodded, and he smiled.  
“Besides, I would like to think of it as a mutual surrender from both parties.” he added, and she smiled shyly, letting him take her into his arms.  
“You, surrender?” she quipped as he slowly circled around, moving her through the water with his own body.  
“Of course…” he answered, that smirk still present on his lips, “Even surrender can be a victory.”  
“I have to disagree on that point.” she replied, wiggling out of his arms, but she did not move away. Instead, she circled around him, emboldened by the promise that this spring was not to be the site of her deflowering. With that knowledge, she felt safer in this place, and more at ease around him.  
She was truly in her element, and moved through the water gracefully, and he let her circle around him, grinning as she did so.  
“Oh, really?” Playfully, he began to move in a circle to counter her movements, and noticed the look of relaxed mirth on her face.  
“How can surrender be considered a victory? You surrender, you lose.” she replied. Her movements, while evasive, were not to the degree as before, and she danced around him, feeling considerably more at ease around his nude form. The ripples of the water distorted and concealed whatever lay under the surface anyway, so neither of them could get a truly good look at the other. With his wings retracted to allow him more ease of movement in the water, and he did not look as fierce without them.  
“In this case, it means you've obtained some level of victory, so you don't have to continue to fight. It can also mean that you realize you're currently lacking, so you back down to regroup and fight another day. You see what the enemy has done and you are able to form a strategy, so when the time comes to fight again, you are better prepared and can score a victory.”  
“Your answer is logical.” she conceded as she playfully backed out of his reach.  
“Much better than simply using the same strategy and losing every time.” Zuko stated, remembering how Katara had moved through different strategies in her attempts to escape him. Closing the gap, the Fire Lord could see her blue eyes grow alight and felt his entire body shiver. His maleness started to respond, and he mentally tried to keep it down. He did not want to destroy the progress he had made with her  
Katara smirked and ducked under the water, letting herself sink to the bottom. She was now comfortable with the heat, and looked around at the rock walls, seeing how deep the spring was. It was cooler down at the bottom, where the water came from, but it was quickly heated up by the dragons.  
She blushed, for when she looked up, she could see the Fire Lord's body clearly, hovering above hers as he treaded the surface, his legs kicking slowly. Bubbles broke from her mouth and she gasped softly as she realized that she could his form to completion, for there were no ripples to distort his image. What she saw would remain forever burned in her mind, and she felt her nipples harden. She quickly averted her gaze, skimming along the bottom of the pool and emerging at the other side,  
Her head broke through the surface, and there was a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Zuko’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion for a moment, before he put the pieces together. She had seen his... she saw him, all of him! The young god found himself blushing at the same time, though he was relieved that she hadn't screamed or left the room in a humiliated fluster.  
Katara moved around him, keeping a distance, though he saw no distaste in her eyes. It seemed that now she was being coy. If that were the case, then he had made more progress with her than he had thought. His countenance took on a confident smirk as he started to move closer to the Water Maiden. She moved away again, teasing him as she circled around, sliding through the water fluidly as if challenging him.  
Accepting her silent contest, the movements of the Fire Lord became as fluid as the water surrounding them, for even though he was a god of fire, he was comfortable with water. The two young deities began to move, both of them waiting for the other to make a move, neither wanting to be the one who made an error.  
She went under the water a few times, eluding him as she moved like an eel, and this only caused titillated him further. There had been a few close calls when he reached out for her, but Katara remained elusive of the dragon that desired her, playfully teasing him and letting him think he was closing in before darting out of his reach, or slipping up behind him to touch his neck, back, or arms and backing away before he could grab her. She would allow him to caress her here and there, giving him a touch of her body before drawing back and egging him on further.  
It was a silent game of cat-and-mouse between the Water Goddess and the Fire Lord. However, an outsider would have been hard-pressed to determine just who was the predator and who was the prey.  
The young Waterbender decided to make one more attempt at eluding him, another show of defiance. She started to climb out of the spring, and as she did so, inadvertently gave Zuko a lovely view of her rear end. And a most arousing sight it was indeed. The thin white silk of her briefs had become translucent when she entered the spring.  
Katara didn't realize what she had done until she felt the searing gaze of the Fire Lord on her near-nude form. His attention riveted her to the spot, and she stared back at him across her shoulder, unable to move from the edge of the pool. Her insides felt warm, and she felt a blush creep anew across her cheeks.  
What started as a purr became an erotic growl as he spied the curve of that delicious dark behind hugged by the wet silk that did nothing to hide her curves. Possessed of a great firmness, he could tell it was also pleasantly soft, a brilliant display of feminine strength mixed with beauty. And just below that, between her legs, he caught a most tempting peek of her intimate areas, the material clinging to the folds and curves of her womanhood. She stiffened as she heard the growl, and mentally berated herself for not having taken more care in lifting herself out of the water.  
She scrambled to find her discarded dress, eager to conceal herself from his roving eyes.  
“Won't you stay to finish the game you started?” the Fire Lord teased as he made his way to the edge of the pool, appearing as if he might hoist himself out and go after her.  
“We've been in the spring for a while…” Katara shot back. Hell, she was surprised she was steady on her feet at the moment, due to the combination of heat from the spring and Zuko's intense gaze.  
“You're a goddess. A Maiden of Water…” Zuko's smile was smug, “I think you can handle a little hot water.”  
“I can handle the water. But you are another matter entirely and I have no desire to lose to you... so I shall make my retreat.” she replied, turning his words back on him as she quickly whipped on her dress. He had closed the door, but it had not been sealed, and she held back a sigh of relief when she found that out. She took one last look over her shoulder at him before making her way out of the chamber.


	8. VIII

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter VIII

o0o0o0o

Katara had gone to bed after the hot spring incident, for she usually slept in the mornings, as did most of the Water Gods. The old adage of Firebenders rising with the Sun and Waterbenders rising with the Moon was more than true, and it also gave her an excuse to avoid any conversation – or the attention she had to admit to herself she enjoyed – from Zuko, at least for the time being.  
She hadn't been able to forget the sight of the Fire Lord's bare form, and when he would purr at her or tease her, she could not help but think of it – and how much she had enjoyed the sight. And even though she would never admit it, the thought of Zuko enjoying the sight of her body sent a delicious thrill through her. Despite her best efforts, she could not help but fantasize about the handsome, sexy Fire Lord touching her... and herself touching his body, exploring these muscled planes of his flesh, her fingers tracing along his face, touching his scar, exploring the obvious strength of his arms and chest, the delicate ridges of his abs, the treasure trail that led down to his... Damnit, Zuko!  
After the 'hot spring incident' as she now called it in her mind, she redoubled her efforts to resist his advances. Resolutely she remained clothed in front of him, dressing as modestly as she could and applying several layers of clothing when she could. At every meal, she refused even the tastiest morsels, turning her head away from the savory sights set before her. When he spent time with her, whether it be in the library discussing books or being shown around the Palace or just playing his pipa, she remained polite but aloof, drawing away whenever she saw that he was reaching for her. Knowing just how intensely she could be affected from his touch, she sought to avoid it whenever she could even as she longed to give in and let herself enjoy his attentions.  
She maintained this strategy for the last three days, with mixed results. It seemed that the more she tried to avoid his attention – or affection – the more she wanted to be with him. Despite her outward aloofness, Zuko seemed aware of her inner turmoil and sometimes teased her by purring into her ear or taking off his shirt in front of her, among other stratagems he employed to win over his captive.  
The young Goddess was now outside, wandering along the rooftop walkways of the Palace with Zuko. It was a nice change after being shown the interior of this splendid building since her short foray outside. She had behaved herself, letting Zuko lead her wherever he wanted to go, though she refused to make a once-for-all promise to not escape. Every time Zuko took her out of the inner sanctum, she would only promise to not try to escape that day, and Zuko obligingly accepted this. So far the arrangement was working well, and having Zuko's trust meant a lot more to her than she had thought it would.  
She could see how increments of freedom could be earned, simply by keeping her promises to him and being respectful to him, though she did remain defiant at times such as refusing food, because she refused to be broken and despite the comfort she was kept in, she was still a prisoner. At least she was lucky enough to have a warden who was willing to communicate and what was more, negotiate with her. Soon enough, she should be able to contact her father and let him know of her whereabouts... hopefully.  
Being along the walkways, with the breeze on her face, was a pleasant experience, she had to admit. It was interesting to see the Palace from this vantage and her eyes moved downwards, to the slope of the lower roofs, which glistened richly in the afternoon sun. This Palace was so different from the one she had grown up in.  
Her father’s palace was made of ice – ice that did not melt even during the warm days thanks to the magic he cast upon it – and it was decorated with bone, fur, carvings, and treasures of the sea. It was surrounded by sea, sand, and wild growth; thick grass that swayed in the ocean breeze and wildflowers in various shades of blue and silver, along with various vegetation at certain times of the year. The trees that grew there were twisted from the constant ocean breeze, and grew as wildly as the grass.  
Here, it was different. The Palace, instead of being surrounded by unkempt growth, was snug in the stone of the volcano that it was built atop. She could see rivulets of hardened lava along the walls and down the slope. There were terraces in front of the Palace, with neatly groomed flowers and plants in lovely gardens, in sharp contrast to the seemingly neglected growth at her father’s palace. Mid-spring filled the terraces with a lavish abundance of flowers of all sorts of exotic colors, and the orchard-trees were already displaying what would become generous crops of assorted fruit.  
The Palace itself was elegantly built. The outside seemed to be all metal, but inside, there were grand marble hallways and richly polished wooden floors. The decorations were sumptuous and almost opulent, and the Fire Lord’s private caverns seemed almost sparse in comparison to the appearance of the outer rooms of the Palace. But the inner chambers were comfortable, just as the Fire Lord intended for his private sanctum, the outside mainly for appearances, to impress his guests and dignitaries. The inside and outside of this palatial estate made a home truly worthy of the Lord of the Fire Realms.  
She stopped when she came to a turn in the walkway and placed her hands on the railing, staring out at the ocean. Taking in a deep breath of the breeze that wafted over from the water, she felt the Fire Lord’s hands on her shoulders. He was silent as he leaned down to rest his chin on the top of her head.  
Katara appreciated his silence. Zuko was a taciturn man, not at all given to idle chatter, and she appreciated that. Her harem of Maidens often sang and gossiped, and here, the silence was rather refreshing. He said more with his eyes and his gestures than he could say in a thousand words, and she found the silence between them rather comfortable.  
His hands slid from her shoulders so that his arms could wrap loosely around her. She did not protest, and took comfort in the heat radiating from his body. She knew she should be pushing him away, but there was such a feeling of serenity in his embrace that she simply could not deny. It did get tiring being aloof and defiant, after all. Time for a break, hmm? His own hands wrapped around hers, squeezing them gently, as if to say ‘Everything will be all right.’  
Damnit, why was it so easy to accept – and enjoy the affections of the man who had taken her captive? This thought spurred her resistance, and she tried to pull her hands away, but he held firm.  
The Fire Lord inhaled the scent of his Maiden as he held her close, reveling in her presence. She was so soft and warm, and he would always remember the tasty image she presented as she climbed out of the hot spring. He had been so close to ravaging her then and there! Over the last few days, that tantalizing memory had hounded him even as she maintained a mien of aloofness, resisting his advances more firmly than before. The former Fire Lord would have thought nothing of raping a captive Maiden and having whatever sort of pleasure he might desire. How glad Zuko was that he didn't have his sire's negative qualities!  
Zuko wasn't being kind simply for Katara's benefit. It went against his very moral fiber to rape anybody, or to even threaten and coerce a woman into having sex with him. He simply would not have been able to live with himself if he subjected the woman he loved to such violation. Despite the fact that he had kidnapped her, he still acknowledged that she needed to be courted and wooed, and even with her defiance, he knew he was succeeding. He had to admit, having her here as a captive did have one benefit – there was no interference from her father or grandfather. Nor did he have to compete with any other suitors. It was just him and the woman of his dreams.  
The sun cast a warm bronze sheen on her skin, and her hair had copper highlights in the clear light. It seemed that her body absorbed the sun, and although he had spied on her with his telescope quite a few times, it was even better seeing it in person. He raised one of her hands, and gently pressed the back of it to his lips. She looked over her shoulder at him silently, and her blue eyes seemed luminous in the sunshine, like the ocean's surface.  
Zuko smiled fondly, and turned her around to face him. Without warning, he lowered his head to press his lips to hers. To his satisfaction, she did not even struggle, and only let out a soft moan. He stared into her eyes, and she stared right back as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft and sweet, and he gently sucked on the lower one. His arms wrapped around her as if he feared that she might flee, and the pliant warmth of her body spurred him on.  
The Goddess was aware of everything – his nose touching hers, his arms wrapped around her frame, his lips tasting of hers – yet, she was unable to do anything but enjoy it. His gaze riveted hers, and his lips were warm and slightly spicy. When he pressed further, his tongue sliding along her lips, she did not resist. She had tried so hard to resist the Fire Lord, but bit by bit, his gazes, his gentle touches, and his lovingly uttered words chipped away at her defenses however hard she tried to maintain them.  
And it was as if his gaze seared all the way down to her very core. She felt his fire all the way to her fingertips and toes, and an utmost pleasant and warm feeling coiled deep within her core, one that had been there for a while now but was now impossible to ignore or deny.  
She felt the Fire Lord explore her mouth, and it thrilled her to be taken in such a way. He was almost like a thief in the night, plundering her mouth and leaving nothing untouched. His taste was hot and searing, and she distantly felt his hand cup her cheek. Stars started exploding within her again, and she was unable to close her eyes. All she saw was liquid gold, as hot and bright as the sun itself.  
Finally, he pulled away, and it seemed as if they had been connected for an eternity. She almost felt angry with him for breaking the kiss. It had been filled with passion, fire, desire… and most of all, searing need.  
Her knees trembled under her, and it took a moment for her to realize that his arms were not even wrapped around her anymore. Both of his hands were tenderly cupping her face as he looked down at her. Despite this fact, her body was pressed against his in such a way that made it clear to her that she had done it of her own volition. She could feel every contour of his body, every plane of his hard flesh through the silk that they wore, and she had no doubt that he could feel her body very well. To her surprise, she found that her hands were gripping his upper arms, and she could feel the taut muscles of his biceps. It was nice to look at them whenever he went shirtless, but the feel of the powerful muscles gave her undeniable evidence of his masculine strength.  
Neither of them could speak for a while. She couldn’t pull away, and she was not even sure if she had blinked at all during their kiss. He was so radiantly handsome, the sunlight catching in his eyes, and making his hair gleam like ebony satin. His skin was almost white in the light, and looked to her like cream, though deceiving in its soft appearance for the sheer power that lay just under the surface.  
A soft, gentle smile spread across the Fire Lord’s face as he felt her squeezing his arms, her body pressed against his in a most comfortable way. Gently, he slid his thumb along her lips, feeling her quiver. She parted her lips ever so slightly, and an almost inaudible whimper emanated from them.  
“Shh, Katara. It’s okay…” Zuko murmured, still caressing her lip, staring into her eyes. They were intoxicating, and as vast and deep as the ocean that she was born from.  
He lowered his head for another kiss, determined to claim her. He had waited for far too long, and he also felt the heat within her flesh. He would help her acknowledge her need and satisfy it...  
Without a word or sound, the Maiden tore herself from his arms, her long legs pumping her along the walkway as her hair and the silk of her robe flew out behind her. He was so stunned that he was unable to move or respond for several long moments as he watched her make her retreat.  
As he had made her promise to not flee the Palace before he took her outside today, she did not fly away despite the sore temptation to. She ran through a door, and through the halls of the Palace, not sure what she was running away from – him, or the heat that raged within herself. Her heart was pounding, and the heat within her core throbbed. She needed relief. There was the grotto of cool water within the volcano, certainly a bath would help her calm herself.  
But the Palace was like a maze, and she could not get through the wall of magma on her own, so the grotto remained out of her reach. One hall led into another, and she beat her wings in frustration as she sought a way to bring herself relief. Perhaps, if she found some out-of-the-way room, she could hide herself away from him long enough to calm her hyper-sensitized nerves.  
She silently cursed him for being the source of the almost-searing heat that raged within her core. Why had she never felt so fiercely when one of the Warriors of her clan smiled at her, or tried to catch her attention? How the hell was she supposed to keep a clear head around the Fire Lord? To be in such close proximity to that divinity of a man for hours was enough to drive any woman insane, and over a week of being confined here, with only him to talk to and interact with, had nearly driven her to the edge. Passionate urges had overwhelmed her at the searing kiss that they had just shared, and these urges demanded for her to let Zuko have her, and for her to take him as well.  
But another part of her – a voice that seemed a mere whisper amidst the increasing crescendo of her need – argued that he was her captor, and that she was here against her will, as his prisoner. Her desire clashed with her obstinate rebelliousness, and she was so deep in thought that she was not aware of his presence until she felt his hands on her sides. She tried to move away, but his grip was too firm.  
“Don’t run away from me. I can feel your heat, and I could see the look in your eyes when we kissed...” Zuko's voice was turning into a hypnotic purr.  
“I know what you want, and it shall not be yours.” she replied, trying to rein in a shiver. The Fire Lord’s embrace remained gentle as he lowered his head to whisper his next words into her ears, his voice most wickedly smug.  
“Your body's telling a different story. Don’t deny the truth…”  
“And what is the truth? That I'm supposed to desire you? Why should I desire my captor?” She was hard-pressed to tell which was hotter; the defiant fire in her words, the searing inferno his eyes, or the slow burn of her lower areas at Zuko's close proximity...  
“Don’t think of me as your captor, Katara... Think of me as your very loving mate.” he whispered huskily. She turned her head away, saying nothing. For a few moments, he simply held her, breathing in her natural perfume and finding it intoxicating. He felt himself start to grow aroused, and this time he made no attempt to rein it in.  
She moaned softly as she felt his questing lips press against her neck and before she knew it, she had been scooped up in his arms, bridal style.  
“I am not your mate!” she argued, though not as vehemently as she had at the beginning, as he carried her down the winding halls. She wiggled around, but his grip remained firm as he approached the wall of magma. “Now, put me down and let me go home!” she stated as the boiling lava surrounded them before they emerged on the other side. He seemed to not hear her plea as he strode forward, moving in long strides.  
“You are home, Katara.” he murmured, kissing her ear and temple as he said this.  
“Nuh huh. Am not!” she whispered back. She saw that he smirked at this, and she pouted.  
“Are too.” he retorted with a soft kiss to her cheek, feeling her shiver response to his warm lips caressing her skin. Her pulse raced, and she let out a shaky exhale as they came to his bedchamber where the large and luxurious bed greeted them, waiting for them to consummate themselves within it.  
The Water Maiden was deposited down on it gently, and she looked up at him with a small blush, starting to wiggle away. He grasped her ankle in a gentle manner, his eyes blazing with need and passion.  
“Don’t deny me… or yourself.” Zuko said, his tone enticingly husky and setting her blood boiling, “I’ve needed you ever since I first saw you. I tried to deny it for so long. I didn’t think you would ever want me, or that I would ever have a chance with you. But I couldn’t keep myself away from you.” His hand slid down her arm. “Nor should you bar yourself from the pleasure you know you desire.”  
His very heart was put into the next words he whispered longingly. “Don’t shut me out, Katara. Please… let me love you.”  
The mocha-skinned goddess lay there on the blankets silently, gazing into his pleading eyes. She knew he spoke the truth. Her body ached for him and his touch. She stared up at him for several moments, seeing that he was waiting for her response with bated breath.  
“Yes.”  
The Fire Lord had to hold himself from pouncing on her and ravaging her at this simple and quietly-spoken utterance.  
She looked stunning, her dark skin looking even warmer from the blood-red robe she was in, and the crimson, ebony, and gold blankets that she was splayed on. The visual of her, laying there, ready and willing for him to take her, was more than appealing to his eyes, not to mention other regions. He wanted to eat her alive and make her lose her voice from screaming out his name in the throes of the ecstasy that they would share. He wanted to make love to her in every position and reduce her to a thoroughly-sexed and pleased creature that would know and desire only him.  
Zuko rose to his feet, slowly removing his robe and letting it slide down his shoulders before removing his boots and undershirt. He was broad-shouldered, with just the right amount of muscles to make for a perfect piece of eye candy. His loose pants were so dark red that they were almost black, but they did very little to hide his arousal from her. Just below his navel was a thin line of dark hair which disappeared into the waistband of his pants.  
He left this on, as if to tease her, and crawled back onto the bed. Looking every bit like the predator he was, the Fire Lord stretched his wings, folding them loosely so that the tips dragged along the blankets.  
The blue-eyed goddess stiffened when he placed his hands on her gown, starting to free her dark flesh from the confines of the silk garment. She whimpered, clutching to the silk in one final attempt to keep her virtue intact.  
He did not push her, or try to rip the robe from her. Right now, the situation called for gentleness and reassurance. Later, would be the right time to truly unleash his passion. He let himself take in her beauty as he sat at her side quietly.  
To her, the gaze he was giving her was nothing like a wolf eyeing a plump sheep, as she had feared. Instead, he appeared to her like an artist, drawn to a thing of beauty and compelled to simply appreciate its presence. His eyes radiated with gentle warmth, and she was stunned.  
Her attempts to hold onto the silk dress came to a stop. Shyly, her eyes fixed upon his, and she blushed, looking all the more... maidenly.  
“You're beautiful…” he whispered, his gaze reflecting his words.  
“So are you.” To her, his scar did not detract from his appearance. In the time she'd known him, he never spoke of his scar as a mark of shame. He seemed to treat it as though it was a sign of honor, a badge from a battle fought long ago, although he had yet to tell her the story behind it. She gently ran her fingertips along the skin, meeting his eyes with her own.  
This time, when he started to remove the silk that covered her, she made no resistance. Her lovely cerulean eyes were open and unguarded as he gently undid the buttons of her robe and opened it before tossing it away. Her undergarments were removed and discarded in a similar way.  
She flinched a little when he tossed aside her underwear, and scooted backwards a bit, shyly, her legs pressed together and her loose hair flowing across her breasts.  
“Don't be afraid... Katara.” the Fire Lord murmured as he moved even closer, eyeing the Maiden. Just the way he said her name sent electricity through her blood. It was a prayer, a plea, and a growl rolled up into one delicious package.  
“And why not?” she replied with a gentle smile, gathering her courage, “You're so strong and so fierce.”  
“I might be both, but I would never hurt you.” Zuko stated in a soft but firm tone, caressing her thigh to reassure her with a soothing touch. She smiled, flipping her hair off her shoulders and revealing her breasts.  
Dear Agni! He felt like a young teenage boy seeing his first pair of tits, and the ache in his cock surged to new levels, almost overwhelming him. Her nipples really were the color of chocolate as he had imagined them to be, a creamy brown like the milk chocolate that was popular in many treats in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom alike. And this was a treat he fully intended to savor. Against the lighter brown skin of her firm breasts, it made for a sight that the Fire Lord would not forget even past the end of his days. He would enjoy her breasts – and the rest of her.  
One thing at a time, Zuko, he had to remind himself, feeling almost overwhelmed as his gaze moved downward to the nest of wiry curls that for the moment guarded her womanhood.  
His hand traveled up her stomach, grazing through the valley of her breasts and coming along her throat before cupping the side of her face.  
He felt her hand on his wrist, and he pressed his lips against her own as he gently ravaged her mouth. Her hands clutched at his sides, pulling him closer, and in no time she was responding to him, opening her lips, pressing them against his in a display of passion that no one but the Fire Lord himself could rival.  
It was rumored along sailors that Water Maidens were cool to the touch, though this theory had never been confirmed as no Maiden could be captured by mortals. No matter how thick or strong the net, water nymphs had the ability to cut the ropes free with their Bending and slip through, for they were as fluid as their element. However, Katara’s flesh was anything but cold.  
And whoever said the children of Water were docile and cool like their element had never met Katara. Zuko was overwhelmed by her passion and painfully aroused at the very same time. Her appetite only spurred him on, and he deepened the kiss, feeling her cling to him.  
When the kiss broke, Katara was not sure who had broken it. She was so stunned that she was not able to speak. Was it right that a kiss be so good? Hell, good was an understatement. The raw passion behind the kiss, there literally were no words to describe it. If this surge of ecstasy was the result of one kiss, the young Goddess was almost frightened to discover what responses the golden-eyed god would coax from her once they really got going. How could anyone, even a god, be capable of producing such a wondrous feeling?  
Finally, a soft whimper escaped her lips, and she saw him looking down at her with a satisfied expression, though desire still burned in his eyes. The lovely Maiden had met – and exceeded his expectations. Despite how many times she tried to deny it, she had a fire that matched his own. And soon enough, she would no longer be a Maiden – in one sense of the word, at least.  
Her pleading gaze was threatening to turn Zuko's inner fire into a raging inferno, an intense hellstorm of searing passion that would ensnare them both and engulf them utterly. It was an immolation they both would welcome.  
“... Zuko…” she managed to whisper as he stroked her cheek. The area between her legs was burning wildly, and she almost came on the spot, when she thought about his generous endowment buried deep within her untouched flesh.  
The Fire Lord saw where her attention was, and smirked at her, giving her cheek one last caress before he brought himself up to his knees, undoing the sash of his pants. His pants and undershorts soon joined the scattering of discarded clothes that he had started with her garments, and he knelt before her, letting her take him in his glory.  
The God of the Fire Realms was truly a magnificent male, and a god in every way. He had a well-sculpted body, and his movements spoke of power and grace. She did not look away shyly this time, and drank in his form hungrily with her piercing gaze, appreciating everything that she saw.  
His bulge had been rather sizable beneath his pants. But now, to see it bared before her… it took her breath away. He had impressed her when she had taken that accidental peek at him in the hot spring, but now, to see him fully aroused, sent a fresh, hot, searing throb through her core. His manhood was long and thick, standing proudly from a thatch of black hair, and she shivered to think of this hard and impressive flesh plunging within her virginal core.  
Lowering his head to her face, the Fire Lord's eyes were alight with the power of the sun itself, almost blinding in its divine intensity. They pinned her far more effectively than any amount of physical strength could, and they spoke silently of the desire that their owner had for her and how he would express it.  
The kiss was as fierce as before, if not more, and she whimpered again when he broke the kiss. But he did not break away from her flesh – only her lips, and his lips and tongue roved along her jaw and throat in eager exploration. She gasped softly when she felt his teeth on the area where her neck connected to her shoulder. She cried out in surprise when he bit the flesh there, and she clawed at him weakly in an attempt to get him off.  
“Why... why did you...?” she asked weakly as she felt him lap gently at the bite and kiss it tenderly, almost as if he was kissing away a 'boo-boo'. Though it bordered on painful at first, the Fire Lord’s gentle attentions to the area brought about a wave of pleasure that made her keen and arch upward. Those keens became softer when she felt his warm, wet tongue swiping over the afflicted area, soothing it.  
“To mark you as mine.” Zuko whispered, kissing the bite again.  
“Not yours.” she whispered playfully, holding onto her defiance even at this most intimate moment, and he could not help but smirk at her. He decided to let her win that one. She could lie to herself all she wanted, but Zuko knew the truth. Katara was now his woman, and his wrath would come swiftly to any who dared contest that claim.  
His skillful tongue moved down to her chest but not before tasting her collarbone and again her throat, and she gave out a soft hiss when he kissed around the soft mounds on her chest, nuzzling and massaging the firm flesh. Her dark nipples were now hardened, and to him they looked like little chocolate treats to savor. She blushed at the way that he eyed her nipples, and gasped softly when she felt his lips wrap around one of them.  
Taking one tasty treat into his mouth and gently sucking, the Fire Lord felt a streak of heat shoot to his groin at the taste of Katara's skin. The soft moans of enjoyment from the Water Maiden only made him harder. Her thighs brushed against his sides, and she squirmed around. He was sorely tempted to simply put himself in her, but he wanted to ensure her full receptiveness to the intimacy that he wanted to share with her. He cupped her other breast with a hand and kneaded it, loving the feel of the soft and warm flesh under his palm and fingers.  
The Fire Lord’s treatment of her breasts almost caused her to orgasm right then and there. She was almost disappointed when he removed himself from her breasts and kissed down the smooth plane of her stomach, making his way to her legs, which at that moment had clamped themselves shut shyly. Despite what had gone down so far, there was still a bit of shyness. It was adorable, to be honest, and also arousing. Caressing her thighs with his fingertips, he found that they began to part of their own volition, and continued the gentle, coaxing touches that she obviously enjoyed so much.  
Zuko then found himself staring at her womanhood, the pinkness of her inner flesh contrasting against the rich brownness of her skin. There was a brief movement and the young man found Katara looking at him, a maidenly blush on her face as he examined her private area so intently.  
No man else had ever seen her nude, much less examined her most intimate area in such an intense way, and she let out a soft whimper. Her inner parts were swollen and wet, a clear sign of her arousal.  
Zuko's male ego got a tremendous boost at the knowledge that the defiant Water Maiden was so moist, and all due to his ministrations. A brief smirk formed on his lips as he gently stroked her womanhood with his finger, planting soft kisses on her thighs and feeling her quiver due to his touch. Her flesh looked so warm and inviting, so he slid a finger along the opening before pushing it inside.  
Katara gave out a weak cry, almost like the mewling of a kitten, as she felt her arousal stroked teasingly. She had touched herself before, but never in such an aroused state, and the light touches of the golden-eyed male sent electric shocks through her lithe frame. She was halfway tempted to cry out for mercy due to the intense storm brewing within her, to beg the Fire Lord to end his exploration of her body. When she felt a second finger enter her as he explored her, rotating in a circular motion, she arched, wanting to grind against his hand.  
“Zukooo...” she pleaded, her fingers digging into the silk of the blankets. He got even harder at the feeling of her slick tunnel clenching around his fingers. That would feel divine wrapped around his engorged need, and her hips started to undulate against his hand, half in an attempt to flee, and half in an attempt to grind against him and gain her release.  
A wicked grin formed on Zuko's face as he withdrew his fingers, the act earning a negative moan from the dark-skinned woman writhing on the bed. He lifted his fingers to his face, noting the slickness of her juices, and the pungent and delectable odor of her womanhood. He sucked his fingers clean and reinserted them, focusing a bit of fire within his fingers. Almost as soon as they entered her again, they slowly grew warmer, providing nothing but pleasure. Continuing his circular motions, he felt Katara gasp and whimper in pleasure, silently begging him for release as the warmth sensitized her.  
The warmth of his hand brought her closer and closer to orgasm, and her womanhood grew more wet and swollen in obvious need and response to his ministrations. When he pulled out again, just before she was able to come, she started weeping softly, whispering for mercy. Her toes curled in and out and she arched towards him, her cheeks wet with tears. He took note of this, and moved up to kiss the tears from her cheeks as he gave her a reassuring nuzzle.  
“Don’t worry.” Zuko murmured softly as he carefully draped himself over her. His arousal was aching in a delicious way in anticipation of the impending coupling, and he felt the primal heat deep within his loins, “I’ll complete you.”  
“You think that this will make us complete?” she whispered. Lingering in her mind was doubts, as she still had not opened to him completely – at least not emotionally, and part of her was terrified. This act would be her first, and once he took her maidenhead, there would be no getting it back.  
“There is absolutely no reason to be afraid, Katara. My desire is yours, and there will never be anybody else.” he answered with absolute surety, attempting to dispel his soon-to-be lover's fears. He hoped his preparations beforehand would help to soothe her when he started to penetrate her.  
Tentatively, her hands slid along his chest, feeling the powerful muscles on his torso. He paused for a moment, letting her familiarize herself with his body. He shivered when she slid her hands along his arms and shoulders, and smiled at her in a friendly way, silently encouraging her to explore that which now belonged to her.  
Her touch was like electricity, his entire body seeming on fire because of her caresses. Just a simple touch was enough to make the mighty Fire Lord shiver and growl like a tiger. Even now, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing at her intimate opening, it felt as if he were being gripped by a velvet vice made almost ridiculously snug due to his earlier ministrations.  
Katara felt his arousal gently prod at her quivering flesh, nudging it open. She did not say anything, but she gasped quietly when he managed to sheathe the head within her fully, and she looked down the narrow gap between their bodies to see where their flesh joined. He had never asked her whether she was virgin or not, and she knew that this union was going to be painful. He was so well endowed, and she so tight, though his touches also made her feel very good.  
She squirmed around a little, her hands resting on his back as she looked up at him, wondering what he wished to do. Would he push into her slowly, or spear her with one thrust?  
The Fire Lord's face was contorted in pleasure, amber eyes cloudy with want as he entered her inch by tantalizing inch. Every few seconds, he would stop and simply relish the tight warmth around him. Finally, Zuko's head found itself pressing against some sort of barrier; her maidenhead. He looked down at Katara, eyes slightly widened. She was untouched... truly a Maiden in every sense of the word. It was a given that Hakoda sure as hell wouldn't let any potential suitor 'sample' his daughter, but it wouldn't have been the first time a girl had some 'fun' despite her parent's guardianship. Katara was a headstrong and confident girl, yet she hadn't even let a male of her own Clan touch her... Dear Agni. The thought of deflowering her thrilled yet frightened him.  
“Is something wrong?” she asked with a tremulous whisper, feeling the gentle nudge at her barrier. Had he found something to displease him?  
Zuko looked into her confused blue eyes, his body completely still. While he was overwhelmed with the thought that he'd be the first – and he would make sure the only – to claim this exquisite goddess, he knew that this would be a painful coupling. He had no desire to give her any pain, but there was no other way.  
“No, nothing's wrong. You’re just… so wonderful and tight. It will hurt… but here…” he murmured, taking her hand into his own, “If the pain becomes too much for you, please squeeze it or just tell me, and I will stop.”  
Katara nodded, looking up at him with a deep appreciation for his obvious care for her needs despite his own raging lust. He smiled down at her gently, and deciding to get it over with, speared her with one thrust, breaking through her maidenhead and fully sheathing himself.  
She cried out, arching against though it did not hurt as much as she had feared – perhaps because she was a willing recipient to this. He was so well endowed it was amazing it fit in at all. The sheer thickness of him, the velvet steel within her... it felt as if he was custom made for her. A low shuddering moan escaped the blue-eyed Maiden, the feeling of total completion overwhelming and intoxicating.  
And it was the same for the Fire God. Her sheath fit him, perfectly tight but not overly so, and he loved the way that her inner walls clenched around him, as if asking him to not pull out. Judging from the darkened pools of azure that were his lover’s eyes, she might very well commit deiticide if he even considered doing that.  
“Mine...” Katara whispered huskily, squirming around, this slight movement causing ripples of pleasure to pass through them from where they were joined. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders, her nails digging into the flesh as she relished their union. Silently, she begged Zuko to move, to take her... to make love to her. She needed reassurance that she was not a mere conquest to her captor, that she was more than a captive bride for him to sate his desires.  
Zuko smiled at her lovingly, seeing this need in her eyes. He leaned his head down, placing his lips to her ear and whispering two words that answered all of those questions and killed all doubts where they stood.  
“Forever yours.”  
She smiled up at him and touched his cheek.  
“I need you.” she whispered.  
“I need you too.” Pressing his lips onto hers, Zuko kissed Katara with the fervor of a man dying from thirst. She clung to him, wrapping all of her limbs around him as if she was afraid that he might pull out of her and leave her lying there, needy and bereft.  
She gasped softly when she felt something slither along her leg, and gave out a short cry of alarm. He paused, and looked down at her with curiosity and concern.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“On my leg… there’s something…” she murmured. She looked over his shoulder, and saw what resembled a snake, sliding along her smooth brown flesh. The scales along its sinuous form were red, tipped with gold. It took her a moment to realize that it was not a snake, but a tail.  
“Shh… it’s okay.” Zuko stated reassuringly as it slid further up her leg, and she noticed that his shoulders were now dappled with the same red and gold scales.  
“Zuko… how… what?” she asked, showing more curiosity than fear now that she realized what it was. He smiled.  
“I’m a direct descendant of Agni, the Ancient Dragon himself. His blood runs through my veins and sometimes… I can’t help but be like this. But don’t be afraid.” he explained. He did look very fierce, but his eyes told her what she needed to know. His tail slid up her hip, and wrapped around her middle. She found this oddly comforting.  
Katara squirmed around again, sliding her hands out of his grip and positioning them comfortably on the bed as she looked up at him. He placed his own hands on the bed to steady himself, staring down at her hungrily, squeezing her middle with his tail. She clenched around him in response, and he let out a short growl.  
Firmly thrusting into her, the Fire Lord felt Katara shudder underneath him, her face quickly becoming a mask of pleasure. She started moving against him in obvious need and want, her hips rocking against him in a rhythm that was perfect for his own. It was as if they really were made for one another.  
Zuko was trying, summoning all of his willpower not to simply plow into her. To unleash all of his passion here, to engulf her within the flames of his desire...  
His internal monologue was sharply interrupted by snow-white teeth biting into his shoulder. With a look of pure shock, he met the eyes of the Water Maiden, whose normally warm blue eyes were blazing like azure flame. Her core was throbbing hotly around him, and her fingers dug into his back as she rocked against him. It was her silent plea for more. At this point, he was moving far too slowly for her liking. She wanted to be pounded into mercilessly, to have this need fulfilled. She longed to see the real heat of his passion and see what he was capable of.  
It was the silent affirmation that Zuko sought. A low animalistic growl escaped his throat as he began to make his movements more forceful and dominant, entering her with the passion that so resembled his element.  
Katara's innocence was being literally and figuratively torn into shreds – and she was loving every moment of it. She was unable to hold back cries of delight, and her inner walls clamped down on him like a vise. Her depth seemed endless, like the very depths of the ocean itself.  
She was so tight, fitting around him like a custom-made velvet sheath as he growled out her name. In her response, she moved against him, her fingernails embedding themselves in his shoulders to show her complete ecstasy. Here, he had found the only woman worthy of him... the other half of his soul. His mind, heart and very soul seemed to cry out her name, like it was the only one he knew.  
Katara screamed when she hit her first orgasm, and it was like a wave of fire passing through her body. Yet at the same time it was a powerful tsunami, one that ripped through her loins and had her nerve endings – all of them, awash with intense sensation. Seeing her in the throes of orgasm only caused Zuko to intensify his movements further, drowning out further screams with a kiss.   
If this was not an inferno, she did not know what was. The pleasure was incredible, and she did not think that the heat of the hot magma in this volcano, or the Sun itself, could rival what was occurring in this passionate coupling. It was as if he was spearing himself into the essence of her very being.  
The Fire Lord continued to thrust into his lover, spurred on by a mysterious energy that empowered him. His entire body was on fire, a white-hot flare racing through his form while he did his best to ravage Katara as thoroughly as he could. He hit something deep inside the young Water Goddess that caused her to wail his name and her core to clench around him in a way that no other woman would ever achieve. For the first time in his life, Zuko was seeing stars.  
And she came – again, more strongly than before. He felt her juices leak out of her opening, giving him the added lubrication to go even harder and faster. Her wails and clinging to him, as well as her wild undulations against him, were almost literally driving him out of his mind.  
A maddening demand to go even faster surged through him like lightning. To take this creature, to press her against his very soul and keep her there, that was all he desired. For what seemed like hours, he continued to thrust into her and felt her heated skin against his. Feeling her clawing at him hungrily, with a loud moan of her name, Zuko climaxed. The black-haired male breathed out a flame that was blindingly white, lifting his head to the ceiling of the cavern room to do just this.  
Katara was thoroughly impressed with this display of his fire, though only part of her registered this, as the rest of her consciousness seemed to be concentrated in her lower regions. She shrieked out as she came to another orgasm. It was as if a volcano was erupting in her. She felt heat sear her insides, all the way back to the very depths of her womb. The Fire Lord was the sun itself, intensely heated and powerful, all consuming, and she clenched around him almost viciously as her wailing accompanied his fiery roar.  
It seemed that her very flesh would be set ablaze by his passion and at that moment she just didn't give a damn if it actually happened. All that mattered was the union she was sharing with Zuko.  
The Fire Lord collapsed on top of her, his loins still tingling from the intense throes of their passionate lovemaking. He heard her give out a soft moan, so he rolled off her and lay at her side, pulling her close. Doing that seemed to take a ridiculous amount of effort, and he let his head loll back on the blankets. As he gazed at his lover, he smirked widely. Her cheeks were flushed, and her face was a mask of relaxed bliss.  
That look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She was unable to speak, or even form coherent thoughts, and she simply stared at him with glassy eyes, her jaw slightly slack as she took deep breaths.  
How was anyone capable of such intense ecstasy, she thought to herself. She had known that sex was supposed to be pleasurable, but what she had just experienced – pleasurable was not the appropriate word for it because it simply was not enough. Nor could she think of any other such fitting words.  
“So…” the Fire Lord asked softly, sounding almost innocent, “How was it?”  
All she could do was give a short whimper.  
“I didn’t quite catch that....” the Fire Lord drawled, a sexy smirk creeping along his lips.  
Though she felt like her entire body had been liquefied, Katara still had enough strength to reach over to grab a discarded pillow and smack the Fire Lord with it. After she let go of the pillow, her arm flopped down uselessly and she lay there limp, like a puppet that had had its strings cut, and he looked down at her with satisfaction.  
Right now, Katara was tired. She may have been a goddess, but she was still a creature of flesh, and lovemaking with a god had left her almost literally little more than a pile of thoroughly-pleasured female anatomy. He smiled down at her tenderly and stroked her arm. She looked up at him shyly, her eyes showing contentment, and he was very happy to see this.  
Though Zuko was content in a way he had never been before, he still burned for her. It was not long before he was aroused again, and she whimpered when she caught his hungry gaze.  
“What… Zuko, after what we did, you want more?” she murmured in surprise as he ran his fingers along her arm.  
“And why wouldn’t I want more?” he whispered, pressing his lips to the side of her neck to kiss the bite mark. Though she did enjoy her passionate union with him, she was not sure if she was able to handle another one right now.  
“Mercy. Please…” she murmured as he placed firm kisses along her throat, feeling his arousal press against her thigh.  
“Those who ask for mercy rarely get it.” the Fire Lord replied, his smoldering gaze fixed upon her. She shrunk back against the blankets as a clawed hand slid along her side. Her heart was pounding, but not in the terror that she had first thought it was. Rather… it pounded in anticipation at the promise of more pleasure, and she did not protest when he lifted her legs, her knees against his shoulders.  
When he speared her again, she felt gloriously complete at this. This position allowed him to penetrate deeper, and her wails accompanied his draconic growls as he pounded into her, his hands on her legs, and she arched as he came within her again.  
Zuko’s loins were on fire. He needed to mate with her – truly mate with her. She looked so beautiful laying there, her cheeks flushed and her hair a lovely mass of loosely tangled brown waves. He wanted to take her until he was completely spent, and he would not be satisfied until he did so. The Fire Lord had hungered for her for far too long…and now, he was going to eat his fill.  
Katara found herself being taken in a variety of interesting ways. She knew that there were other positions besides the traditional one, but she had never imagined there could be as many as he demonstrated. She was taken on her hands and knees, on her side, on her back and in his lap. She found herself being placed in positions she hadn’t thought physically possible. Each coupling was passionate, and when she thought she couldn’t take more, he was always there to prove otherwise.  
Finally, the Fire Lord was spent. It was now the wee hours of the morning. He had gone far longer than any mortal man ever could, and longer than most gods would ever think capable. She had met, and exceeded his expectations and though he was sated, he knew it would only be a while before he hungered for her flesh again. Yet, he also felt complete and happy as he flopped down on the bed at her side. The crimson scales slowly melted back into his skin, and his claws and tail disappeared.  
With a wave of his hand, the flames in the firepit became smaller, casting the chamber in a milder light.  
Katara was not capable of moving. She thought she had been tired after the first coupling, but now she was barely aware of anything. Had she been mortal, she would have perished a hundred times over under his fierce and passionate attentions. Her multiple orgasms, and his thorough treatment of her, assured that she would probably not be able to walk for a good while. But was that such a bad thing?  
She barely noticed as he gently tugged up a crimson sheet, the silk whispering against her form as he pulled it up to their chests. The coolness of the silk provided her heated flesh with some relief. His fingers trailed along her face, brushing away some loose brown strands. No words needed to be said at the moment, so the Fire Lord watched his Maiden settle into the bed comfortably.  
She looks so content, he thought to himself with a small smile.  
He had imagined that his union with the woman he loved would be satisfying, but he had not imagined just how incredible the experience would be. It felt wonderful to be with her, to have her in his arms, to look into her eyes and know what he shared with her.  
“Rest.” Zuko murmured, running his fingers along her forehead. Drowsily, she opened her eyes and stared up at him. He lowered his head, placing a tender kiss on her lips.  
“Things got rather heated, didn’t they?” he whispered. She smirked a little.  
“That is an understatement.” she quipped softly, a small twinkle in her eye. He could not help but chuckle softly as he settled down beside her.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord rose with the sun, and so it was he who woke up first. He stared down at the Maiden before him with pride, pressing his lips to her temple. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, and he gently trailed his finger along her arm. It filled him with no small amount of pride to know that he had thoroughly pleasured her, and claimed her as his own. He called for breakfast to be brought up, and he continued admiring his bride as he waited for the meal.  
The same peaceful-looking Maiden currently in slumber looked exponentially different from the blue-eyed hellcat that bit him, dug her nails deep into his flesh, and howled his name in the throes of their passionate union. He smiled down at her and decided to let her sleep.  
Taking his pipa, the Fire Lord sat down on the bed near his lover and started to play softly. His song was soft but happy, and it spoke of fulfillment and contentment.  
The blue-eyed goddess murmured softly and slowly stirred awake, feeling lilting notes slowly pull her out of her slumber. For a moment, she was unsure of where she was, until she gazed up into golden eyes. The memories of the previous evening washed over her like a tidal wave. The passion, the want, the animalistic need, the sheer primal carnality of it all…  
She blushed and quickly looked away shyly, hearing him chuckle softly as the song slowly came to a stop. He set his instrument aside, and looked down at her, running his fingers along her cheek.  
“Good morning, Katara…” he crooned, the rich gold tint of his eyes and the love in his gaze making her feel as warm as the light of the sun itself.  
“Morning.” she whispered as he snuggled closer. She responded in kind, reveling in the wondrous warmth of his body, remembering what it had done for her the night before.  
Neither of them spoke for several moments. Katara hated to admit it, but this was a nice way to wake up. She laid her hand on his naked chest as she felt him stroke her head, and she smiled, feeling his heartbeat.  
The door opened, and the servants moved in, laying out a banquet on the table in their usual silent and efficient fashion. She wondered whether she would ever get used to their skull-like faces, but they were little more than living suits of red and black armor, animated by the Fire Lord’s will.  
They left as silently as they entered, the door closing behind them. The Maiden rose from the bed, wrapping a soft robe around herself and approaching the table. Their activities had left her tired and dehydrated, and she happily gulped down a tall glass of water as he slid on some hakama and sat at the table.  
As always, the Fire Lord feasted grandly, for he had the appetite of a dragon, and lovemaking certainly had roused the dragon. She touched none of the food.  
“Aren't you hungry?” the Fire Lord asked, noticing that her plate was empty… as always. She had steadily denied all food offered despite his gentle coaxing. He hoped that last night might have roused her appetite just as it had for him.  
“Nope.” Katara said, before taking a long gulp of water, it did much to revitalize her and she was feeling more alert and clear headed.  
The Fire Lord did not press the issue, and ate his fill before reclining, looking quite satisfied. Give it time, Zuko. After what you did last night, it shouldn't take much more to coax her to eat. He observed her silently as she took in another glass of water. Did she have any regrets about their night together? Was she now thinking of a way to escape him?  
“Is something wrong?” he asked in the gentlest tone that he could muster. She set down her glass and looked across the table at him.  
“Can I ask you a few things, Zuko?” she asked softly. He nodded, wondering what was on her mind.  
“Last night… you looked surprised.”  
“Surprised?” he asked, his eyebrow furrowing.  
“When we started.” she stated simply. He silently cursed himself, hoping she had not noticed that.  
“Was something wrong?”  
“What? Wrong? No.” Zuko murmured. She stared at him for several moments, reading him with her eyes.  
“Then, tell me. What was it?” Katara pressed. He was afraid to tell her, for she might take offense.  
“Come on.” the Maiden pleaded softly, leaning over curiously, her eyes fixed on him, “Was I not what you expected?”  
“You exceeded my expectations.” That was truth. The experience he had last night was beyond comparison.  
“That’s not it. Come on, tell me.”  
The Fire Lord took a deep breath. He had always been honest with her, and he didn’t want to break that. But it was a rather delicate subject and he sent out a silent prayer to Agni that she would not fly into a rage or shut him out.  
“I was merely surprised that I was the only one to… have you.” he stated.  
Katara was silent for several moments, before it suddenly dawned on her.  
“You thought that I was not pure?” Honestly, what had given Zuko that idea? She had never told him whether she had shared pleasure with others, and she certainly was no tramp. Several of the Maidens had had pleasure with the Warriors, and they would brag about it, but she hadn't found a man she liked enough to be so intimate with.  
“What in the world would make you think that?” she asked incredulously.  
Zuko found himself in a bind. How was he to answer that without provoking her further? She waited patiently for his response, staring at him with these almost hypnotic blue eyes of hers  
For the first time since Katara had known him, her captor was without words, completely tongue-tied. Just seeing the faint blush of embarrassment on the Fire Lord's face served to calm her anger somewhat.  
“You… ah.” Zuko scrambled to find the right words. She continued staring at him, and it was slightly unnerving. “Please understand… I would never insult you, or think less of you if you, whether you were untouched or not was of no matter to me, truly.”  
“Then why?”  
“I… look at you, Katara. You’re stunning. A goddess in every way. I know that others look at you. I’ve seen the way gods look at you at the Gatherings. And certainly, the Warriors of your clan have vied for your attention. I know I'm not the only one who wanted to... worship you personally. How could anyone not desire you?” he asked.  
She was silent, though she felt a little pleased at his compliments. To the Fire Lord, she seemed to be considering his words, and did not show any sign of becoming angry. Taking that as a good sign, the Fire Lord pressed on.  
“What about Aang? Or Hahn? I’ve seen him try to vie for your attention several times.” he pressed. He knew that Aang was Katara’s best friend, and the only male outside of the clan that Hakoda allowed near his daughter on a personal basis. And Hahn – he was handsome and popular among the Maidens.  
“Aang's a very good friend. But we’ve never done that sort of thing.” Katara replied with a casual shrug, “As for Hahn? He’s a pompous ass.” she stated bluntly.  
He could not help but smile a little, feeling relieved at that. “It wouldn’t have mattered to me if you were a maiden in that sense of the word or not. I just thought… damnit, look at you. You’re strong and independent. You like to sneak away from your Maidens, and you’re intelligent. I simply thought that you might have been curious about pleasures, and wanted to… frolic with a Warrior. That’s all. It honestly wouldn't have changed my opinion or desire for you.” Zuko stated. She seemed rather satisfied with this explanation.  
“Frolic. That’s a rather interesting way to put it.” she stated dryly, but he saw a small twinkle of mirth in her eyes.  
“If you have a better word to suggest, I’m all ears.” he shot back. She merely shook her head and chuckled.  
“No. It’s a nice way of putting it. Have you frolicked before?” she asked, point blank. He swallowed before replying.  
“I’ve… taken offerings before. But only to sate my need. I’ve never truly been with anyone, like I have been with you. You’re the only one who I have shown my full passion to, and you're also the first woman to see me completely naked or in my draconic form. In fact, you could say that I was a virgin in some ways, before we made love.” he admitted as he looked at her.  
Her eyes softened and she scooted closer. “Thank you.” she said softly.  
They were silent for several moments, and he beckoned her to come and sit at his side. He wanted to hold her. She shook her head.  
“I want to ask something else.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“When you showed me the hot spring, you said something about scars. What did you mean?”  
“Oh...” The Fire Lord turned away slightly, brushing his fingertips over the scar on his face. He knew that the issue couldn't be avoided forever. Only Iroh knew the full story of the origin of his wound, and he let the other gods make up stories about where it had come from, neither confirming nor denying these rumors. Yet, only the blue-eyed woman with him deserved to know the truth behind it.  
Moreover, she had never made him feel bad about the scar. She did not gawk at it, or poke it, or ask questions about it, and it was him who had brought it up. He took a deep breath, then turned to face his lover.  
“This scar was given to me... by my father.” he stated softly.  
Katara stared at him for several moments. Usually, gods could heal whatever injuries they received. So it made sense why he had not healed from it.  
“Why did he give it to you?” she ventured cautiously. She waited patiently as he let his breath out slowly.  
“My father, he was a power-driven despot, as you well know. He believed that as a god, he had the right to do as he pleased. When he ruled as Fire Lord, he thought nothing about killing anyone who challenged him or displayed disrespect towards him, real or imagined. Any mortal who expressed displeasure towards him was slain...and often, their family was slaughtered as well. He considered it a sport, and took pleasure in his rampages. He would carouse through the other lands, killing mortals who worshiped the other gods as well.”  
She had heard the tales of Ozai, and considered herself fortunate to have never come face to face with him.  
“You were brave to go against him and bring him down.” Her voice was filled with genuine compassion, “The world is in your debt for what you did.”  
“It wasn't just for the mortals…” Zuko confessed. His voice grew softer as he finished his statement, “It was for my mother.”  
“What did Ozai do to her?” Katara whispered, steeling herself for an answer.  
“She was the first of the Fire Clan to speak out against his treatment of the mortals.” The Fire Lord's eyes grew soft with longing and pain, “Not even she was safe from my father's fury. He accused her of being soft, and made an example of her... by killing her with his own hands.”  
Katara let out a soft gasp. It was possible for one god to kill another, but to hear this tale shocked her. To know that he had lost his mother in such a brutal way, and by her own husband no less, truly saddened her. She had learned through her time with him that Zuko had loved and cherished his mother and she in kind.  
She rose from her cushion, and knelt before him, taking his hands into hers.  
“I am sure that your mother would be proud of you for what you did.” At that moment, she felt nothing but compassion and respect for the Fire Lord. She gently traced the mark reverently. “And that mark shows how brave you are. Truly, it’s a symbol of your honor.”  
The Fire Lord smiled faintly, and placed his hand over hers. He had told nothing but the truth. He had not been looking for pity. And it was not pity that she gave him, it was understanding and compassion. She placed a light kiss on his scarred eyelid before sitting back on her haunches again, looking up at him, her hands on his lap. He placed his own hands on top of hers, wrapping them in his.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of this story is meant to be italicized as it's the 'myth' part.

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter IX

o0o0o0o

The world trembled under the Sea God’s wrath. No one had known such power or rage since the Great War, when the Fire Lord Ozai rampaged over the earth. The seas churned endlessly, like boiling water in a cauldron, and no amount of offerings or prayers would ease Hakoda’s wrath. And Pakku, angered and grieved over the loss of his beloved granddaughter, was stirring up the ice in the North and causing it to spread.  
The other gods tried to reason with them, with pleas and threats, but Water was a powerful element – and nothing would quell Hakoda’s rage.

o0o0o0o

Even after finally claiming Katara as his own after what seemed like forever, the God of the Fire Realms was as loving and attentive as ever. His conquest of her had not been a mere victory or sated desire of the flesh. If anything, it simply made him want more of her, and he had never been happier since she had willingly given herself to him. It had tied her to him, and he continued to lavish his affection on her, though he remained very protective of her, working hard to hide her from her father, even when he permitted her to go outside. He was aware of Hakoda’s rage, and was even more loath now to reveal the presence of his captive. For, without a doubt, the Sea God would take Katara away from him – his love, his mate, and turn all of his wrath upon the young god that had dared to snatch his daughter.  
Zuko looked down at her, watching her sleep, her lithe brown arm draped across his stomach, and he smiled to himself even as he tried to cast aside the worry that had been nagging at him ever since her abduction. He was painfully aware of Hakoda's rage, and the search of the gods. He had been careful with Katara's outings, shielding her from the news of her family's anger even as he knew that a confrontation with Hakoda was inevitable.

o0o0o0o

Pakku was livid at the fact that his beloved granddaughter was missing. Whoever had done it had done such an excellent job of concealing her, that it could only be the work of another god, or a spirit. That was a cause for even greater concern. Hakoda made the oceans churn so wildly that now even the largest and most sturdy vessels could barely navigate its surface. Thick layers of ice crept in from the North Pole from Pakku’s wrath, and for those who lived on the northern shores of the Great Continent, winter had come early, and in a most devastating way.  
The snow and ice moved south day by day, and the gods were in a furor as what to do. The Water Gods refused to be mollified. Only the return of the daughter of the Sea would soothe Pakku’s frozen anger.

o0o0o0o

Katara had tried various tacks of escape, and now, with how intimate she had become with Zuko, she saw a new one. She slowly turned around in front of the mirror, admiring the garment that she had once disdained.  
The red satin nightie slid along her curves, the shininess of the material emphasizing them. The cut in the front dipped gracefully, giving a generous view of her breasts while the well-tailored material cupped them, and the lower half of the lingerie displayed her thighs in a way she knew would please Zuko.  
Speaking of, he should be returning soon. She hated that he got to leave the volcano while she was stuck here. What was the Fire Nation like? What would Zuko's subjects say if they knew that he had chosen a Water Goddess as his mate? Would her father ever know what had happened? Despite her securing measures of freedom here and there, Zuko's custody was especially constricting in certain areas, due to how perceptive and careful he was. Whenever she was allowed outside alone, it was never for more than an hour at a time, so she would not have the time to seek help, since the Fire Realms was a rather isolated place.  
She hoped that her new strategy would be more effective than ones used in the past, especially given the effect of her sexuality on the Fire Lord. Pulling on a robe over the racy nightie, she went to the library to read until he came home.  
The Fire Lord entered his inner sanctum, finding Katara reclined on the divan in the library, absorbed in a book of haiku by a long-dead poet named Basho. Basho had been the first person to really develop the haiku, gaining a mastery over this form of poetry that was rivaled by very few. He had also been Fire Nation, no small source of pride for poetry or literary enthusiasts of Fire blood.  
“Good evening.” Zuko said as he approached her. Obligingly, she moved her feet so he could sit down, and he smiled appreciatively as he pulled them into his lap once he had settled down against a pillow. She set the book in her lap and smiled at him, and his smile grew wider. She certainly seems happy to see me, he thought joyfully. He slid the slippers off her feet and started stroking them, sending a ripple of pleasure through her body. She let out a sigh of enjoyment as he kissed the top of her foot, and let her head loll back on the cushion.  
“I have missed you.” Zuko murmured as he looked at her.  
“Sweet sorrow we part,  
Anxiously I wait for you,  
Your return is joy.”  
“You're getting rather good at this.”  
“I do try.” The haiku wasn't just to flatter Zuko and put him in a good mood, she did miss him. But then, she also missed her family and friends.  
She set the book aside and untied her robe, inching it open as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity. His lips broadened into an appreciative smile once he saw the black lace and realized just what it was she was wearing. As the robe parted all the way down the front, he let his eyes travel along her thighs before the black lace terminated them, hiding her most private area from him. The garment was snug but not overly so, and his eyes met hers as she smirked at him.  
“You have missed me, indeed.” he said with a purr, his hand sliding up her leg to caress her inner thigh.  
“Oh, I have. It gets so lonely here...”  
“Tsk. Let me remedy that.” The Fire Lord reached out to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. His hand slid down to cup a satin-encased breast, and she squirmed around.  
“I don't like being lonely.”  
“I don't, either.” he shot back quietly as his hand slid along her hip, enjoying the way satin allowed one to caress someone in a certain way, the weave of the material providing an unique plane that could make rubbing rather enjoyable.  
“It's not only you that I miss.” Katara ventured as she looked up at him. His questing hand came to a slow stop as he looked at her quizzically.  
“I am stuck in this volcano all day while you're off doing your... godly duties. I cannot even see my family or friends.”  
Zuko closed his eyes for several moments, swallowing thickly before he returned his attention to the Water Maiden. “They would take you away from me, and then I would be very lonely.”  
“So the fact that I am forced to be alone for stretches of time – not of my own volition – means nothing to you?” she asked, a scowl coming onto her features.  
“I... well... that is...” He frowned back at her. “Damnit, Katara.”  
“No, damn you, Zuko!” She climbed off her lap and closed her robe before leaving the room.

o0o0o0o

Long Feng approached the balcony of the Earth King's Palace, looking outside at the elegant gardens and well-crafted architecture, as always pleased with the fruit of his ideas. Though he was a mighty Earth God and the creator and protector of Ba Sing Se, he chose to have a line of mortal kings, a sort of figurehead for the mortals to approach with their problems. He maintained a long, unbroken line of these kings, replacing one with the next as soon as the older one outlived his usefulness. That was what had happened with Kuei's father, the 51st Earth King.  
The foolish man had come to forget just who it was that was responsible for his vaunted position and life of luxury. He surrounded himself with beautiful concubines and sycophantic courtiers, and had come to see the great city as his own domain, rather than one that he was merely a representative of. His arrogance had cost him his life, but that was nothing to Long Feng, who merely placed the new four-year-old Earth King on the throne. Children were so easy to manipulate, after all. Kuei had grown into an obedient if ignorant young man, not questioning what Long Feng told him. It was the Dai Li who kept order in the city, not the edicts from the King's cloistered court.  
A Joo Dee approached him with a tray which bore a teapot and cup, the gilded porcelain over two hundred years old, the tea one of the rarest in the world and reserved for Ba Sing Se's elite. Only the best for him, after all. She set the tray on the table and poured him a cup before taking a step back, her hands folded into her sleeves. Long Feng waved her away. Sometimes he would be in the mood to use a Joo Dee sexually, but not today. When he had first founded his order of Dai Li and Joo Dee, he had taken delight in using their obedience for his own sexual desires, but after so long, he grew tired of the plastic smiles of the women. They were too brainwashed to truly respond to sex, doing everything he asked without question without teasing, coquetry or any initiative of their own. He wanted a real companion, a spirited one that would challenge him and actually respond to him in the way he wanted.  
He had often imagined what it would be like to have Hakoda's daughter in his bed, to encourage and titillate her spirit. She would probably be a hellcat between the sheets with the proper... motivation. He had admired her often enough at the Gatherings, talking to her and offering her small gifts to ensure that she would know who he was and become familiar with him. It was too bad that Hakoda was so damned stubborn about keeping his daughter a little girl, Long Feng knew he could impress the young Water Goddess if he could court her properly.  
He blinked as he saw a figure in the sky, and narrowed his eyes as it grew bigger. He made out the outline of wings, and saw that it was an Air God. Interesting, what business would the Air Clan have with him?  
The Earth God's curiosity increased once he recognized Aang, and he took a step back to let the younger deity land.  
“What brings you here, Aang?” he asked solicitously after Aang greeted him. The look on the boy's face was so solemn that it could only be bad news. Bad news of what, and how did it concern him or Ba Sing Se?  
“I come seeking assistance, sir.” Aang bowed. Long Feng nodded, and the boy continued, “Hakoda's daughter is missing. All attempts to locate her have failed, so we would be very grateful if you could lend us your aid. You and your Dai Li are very renown, and...”  
“Certainly.” Long Feng replied, turning this information over in his head. So that was why the seas were so wild! Ba Sing Se was not affected by it too much, since it was a landlocked kingdom with its own farmlands and resources. The old adage of 'It is safe in Ba Sing Se' applied perfectly to this situation.  
“It distresses me to hear that Hakoda has lost his daughter. Of course, I will submit my aid in the search, and contribute my agents to the cause. I shall not rest until I know she is safe.” the Earth God stated smoothly, a reassuring smile on his face.  
“Thanks! That means a lot!” Aang showed obvious relief, not knowing that Long Feng was hiding a smirk. Long Feng was known for demanding something in return for favors, so he had been expecting the older god to ask for something in return for his help. For it to be freely offered was the best thing he had heard all day!  
“You are more than welcome. Let us hope that the search ends soon, this was rather distressing for me to hear, but I can only imagine how Hakoda must be feeling.”  
“Oh yeah, he's really worried. Thanks again!” He took off, and Long Feng let out a quiet chuckle. Oh, he would look for Katara indeed, and ensure her safety. If – no, when – he were the one to locate and rescue Katara, then Hakoda should be rather grateful for that, and gratitude would come with a price...

o0o0o0o

Iroh did not stay with his nephew all the time, as he liked to see the world. But he cherished his time with his nephew, and decided to come for a visit, while Jun had her own affairs. He and Jun did not always remain together, and Jun wanted some time for herself. It was part of their relationship and why things worked out so well – they would spend time together, as much as they needed or wanted, and it was always good, then they would part on more than amicable terms, and come back together. It was an unorthodox arrangement, but it suited them well, and did not diminish their affection and respect for the other.  
It had been a while since he had seen his beloved nephew, and he figured it was time for another visit. He was aware of the news of Katara's disappearance, and he wondered how Zuko was taking the news – he had long suspected of his nephew’s feelings for Hakoda's daughter.  
He could not help but wonder how his nephew felt about the fact that Katara was missing. Despite his aloofness, the Water Maiden was the only girl to have made Zuko respond in a meaningful way. Iroh loved his nephew, but he had to admit the young Fire Lord was a little too cold for comfort. He sensed the spark that ignited when the young Waterbender had met the Fire Lord for the first time. He had not missed the glint in the Fire Lord’s golden eyes as he made eye contact with the young Maiden. And it had been like that through the years, at the Gatherings. Zuko always remained aloof, but the elder Fire God did not miss the longing in his nephew’s eyes whenever Katara was in proximity.  
It both gladdened and pained him. He was happy to know that his nephew finally had a woman that he wanted, but at the same time he was saddened that his nephew had not taken action, and that Hakoda was so jealously protective of his only daughter. A distant Fire God who did not see himself as worthy of the love of a woman and saw himself as ugly, and a Maiden who was jealously guarded against suitors by her father did not make for a very auspicious situation.  
As always, the Lord of the Fire Realms welcomed his uncle with open arms, and the two of them had tea in the Palace in one of Iroh's favorite rooms, a sunny chamber with windows that afforded a beautiful view of the terraced gardens. The older god was the one to heat and brew the tea. Iroh had taught his nephew how to make tea, though Zuko could not make a decent cup himself!  
They relaxed on the plush cushions, tea and treats on the low table in front of them, their wings spread out loosely as Zuko listened to his uncle regale him with one of his stories. Zuko seemed amused by the story, but the elder god also sensed that his nephew had his mind elsewhere. Perhaps now, it was time for one of their heart-to-hearts. The younger god rarely opened up. Perhaps the news of Katara was making him sad. Knowing his nephew’s longing for the girl, that was a high possibility.  
“I am certain that you know of the situation with the Water Clan.” Iroh ventured cautiously, gauging his nephew’s reaction. Zuko stared down at his cup of tea.  
“Hakoda misses his daughter so much. Katara is precious to him, and I sympathize with his loss…” Iroh sighed. His son, Lu Ten, had been destroyed by Ozai, just like Zuko’s mother had been. There was talk of foul play in Katara’s disappearance. Ozai was dead, but there were still a few ill-tempered gods about.  
One suspect was Jet, a roguish young Earth God with no true alliances. He had lost his entire family to Ozai, and rather than seek the protection of the Earth Clan, went out on his own. The mortals who followed him were vagabonds, rebels, strays, and thieves. He had made repeated advances towards Katara that Hakoda had managed to repel thus far. Perhaps he had kidnapped Katara so as to not have to deal with her sire. But he had denied all allegations.  
Another was Long Feng, a very shady character whose motives could not always be discerned. He had worked with the other gods against Ozai, but many suspected that that move had been for his own personal benefit, rather than for the benefit of the greater good. He too, denied all allegations though he seemed more upset that someone had beat him to taking the Maiden, than the fact that someone had taken her at all.  
“Perhaps you could send your servants through your Nation, and seek out clues,” the elder god suggested softly. “I am sure that Hakoda would be more than glad to have your assistance.” He did not miss the furtive glimmer in his nephew’s eyes. Did Zuko by any chance know where she was? A feeling of foreboding sunk in. Iroh knew him better than anyone alive and could read him like a book. Zuko knew more about this than he was letting on.  
The older god stared at him for several moments, and the Fire Lord set his jaw. He knew that he could not keep his lover hidden to the end of time. Perhaps he could trust his Uncle. And surely Uncle could help him break the news to Hakoda; Iroh always had a gift for diplomacy.  
“Uncle... I have something to show you,” Zuko stated with absolute seriousness. “But you must promise me to not breathe a word of this to anyone.”   
Iroh frowned. “What is so important that you would ask for a vow of secrecy?” he asked slowly. Zuko stood up, jaw still set as he looked down at his uncle.  
“It's very important, Uncle. Possibly the most important thing to me.” the younger god said quietly. Iroh smoothed his robe over his stomach, an unnecessary gesture.  
“Beloved nephew. If it means so much to you, then I will not tell a soul.”  
“Promise me!” Zuko stated firmly. The older male raised his eyebrows at Zuko’s vehemence and sighed softly, nodding.  
“I promise.” he stated solemnly before picked up his tea and took another sip, waiting for his nephew to gather his thoughts. What did Zuko have to reveal to him?  
“Is something wrong?” Iroh asked gently as he tried to catch his nephew’s gaze.  
“Uncle...” Zuko sighed. There was no point in trying to lie to his uncle, nor did he feel the inclination to. But how would he take the news? “I know where Katara is.”  
The older man snapped to with interest and surprise. Hakoda would be glad and relieved to know where his missing child was! Although, if Zuko knew where the girl was, why had he not told her father already?  
“Where is she?” he asked immediately, leaning forward, “Hakoda will be so pleased...”  
“She's...” The Fire Lord took a deep breath, “She's here, Uncle... with me.”  
Nothing could have surprised Iroh more, and he showed this with a sputter at first, as he had a hard time swallowing his tea. He finally set it down, his hand trembling just slightly before he placed it lightly in his lap, presenting the image of calm. He gazed at his nephew levelly.  
“I see.” A sigh escaped him, and his next word was dangerously quiet, “Why?”  
“I wanted her.”  
The elder Fire God seemed to explode at that moment. He moved towards Zuko, eyes alight with a fire that the younger god rarely ever saw in his normally jolly old uncle.  
“You fool – you fool! Do you know the terror Hakoda has wrought upon the mortals – the seas churn! The skies crackle with thunder and the rain pours down with fury as no mortal has ever seen! The ice creeps in from the North, and shall encase the world! Innocent lives are in danger as we speak – all for you! All for the thrill of having a Water Maiden in your bed!”  
“I did not take her to warm my bed.” Zuko replied, almost unnervingly calm in the face of his uncle’s anger, ”She’s my mate.”  
Iroh paused, seeing his nephew’s demeanor and the firmness of his words.  
“I never hurt her. She means so much to me. I know what I did was rash. But Hakoda… you know how he is. And he would never allow a Fire God, of all people, to court his daughter. I’ve wanted her for so long, Uncle. The longing… it hurt. I tried to find other pleasures. I truly did, but it’s her I want. Only her.”  
The older man let out a soft sigh, remembering all the times he had seen the longing in Zuko’s eyes whenever the daughter of Hakoda was in – or out of his sight.  
As he thought of this, his rage dissipated. His nephew had a good heart. That did not fix the situation, but it was better than the Fire Lord capturing the Water Maiden for evil intentions.  
“Hakoda and Pakku…” Iroh stated calmly, though there was still a slight edge to his tone.  
“…Would not understand. They would never have given me a chance with her.” Zuko finished for him. There was no denying the veracity of this statement.  
“…So, you simply plucked her off the sea, then?” the older god asked. The younger god nodded.  
“And you have been keeping her… captive?” he asked. Zuko slowly nodded again, his eyes averted to the floor.  
“Why haven’t you at least alerted Hakoda that his daughter is safe? He worries for his child and wants her home.”  
“Because he would accuse me of... taking advantage of her.” Zuko's golden gaze met that of his cherished uncle, “Hakoda hated my father, and he always sees him when he looks at me. In his eyes, there's no difference between us. He would think that I had done the worst to Katara, even though I would never do such a dishonorable thing.”  
“And what does Katara have to say about all of this? Does she hate you for what you have done to her?” Iroh asked.  
Zuko was silent at first. Katara had said that at first, had vowed to hate him for all eternity. Her azure eyes had blazed with rage as he had captured her and foiled her subsequent attempts to escape. But now? She was responsive to his affection, and returned it with her own despite her ever-defiant spirit.  
“She was angry and hostile.” Zuko stated. Iroh did not miss his use of the word ‘was’.  
“I want to see her. Now.” Iroh replied firmly. The normally easygoing god's face was stern, an expression that Zuko had only seen a few times in his entire life. With a sigh, Zuko rose to his feet and headed down a long hallway, followed swiftly by his uncle. Silently, he parted the wall of magma that led to his inner sanctum.  
The young Waterbender was sitting at the edge of the grotto, her feet dipping into the pool. A book lay next to her, but it had none of her attention. Her eyes were fixed on the water, and she wiggled her toes. It was at times like this that she truly missed home, and whenever she was let outside of the volcano, she was always guarded carefully. She knew her father was worried for her, but she was unable to send messages. She paused when she heard the Fire Lord's footsteps. They were familiar to her now. But there was another set of footsteps, ones not so familiar to her.  
“Zuko?” she called out, and watched as the Fire Lord stalked through the opening to the cavern, looking rather somber. Iroh quickly came from behind him and stood at the younger god’s side for a moment as Katara stared up at him.  
Iroh's eyes fell on the Maiden, clad in soft red velvet, and her eyes were slightly wide, as if she was startled by the older god's presence. “... Iroh?” she uttered, rising to her feet  
At seeing the young woman, Iroh turned his face upwards to look at the Fire Lord. He was extremely fortunate that he had trusted his instincts. While his nephew was indeed rash and impulsive at times, to use more polite phrasing, he knew that Zuko wouldn't have abused Katara. For this, the elder deity was thankful. He was definitely not like his father...  
Katara took a step towards the older god, as if wanting to make sure that it was not a dream. The only real person she had seen since she had been taken captive was Zuko. Iroh was a kind god, and she had always felt at ease around him at the Gatherings, and even shared tea with him at times.  
Iroh looked down at Katara and gave her a comforting smile, holding out his arms to offer her a hug. She was free to refuse it of course, and he would not be angry with her if she did so, but he wanted to see how she would respond – it would give him an indication of how she was dealing with the situation.  
She looked up at him and his outstretched arms and tentatively took another step. Her first couple of steps were hesitant, as if she was unsure of what to do. But in no time, she closed the distance confidently and let him wrap his arms around her. He was relieved to sense that there was no pain, and her eyes still possessed the same sparkle he often saw in them when he shared his tea with her. His arms were heavy and strong, and it was a pleasant hug for the Maiden.  
A relieved smile broke out on Iroh’s face, and he stroked Katara’s hair as he might his own daughter if he had one, and Zuko watched silently at this exchange. The older god tilted up Katara's chin, peering down at her lovely face, the visage that had so enraptured his nephew.  
“Are you well?” the older god asked, and Katara nodded slowly. She paused, before asking a question of her own, one that Zuko never answered.  
“How is my clan?”  
Iroh’s glance flicked over at his nephew, and Zuko could practically hear him ask, Why haven’t you told her?  
“Your father... he wishes to know your whereabouts.” This was a considerable understatement, and both men were painfully aware of it. Katara looked over at Zuko, her eyes filled with silent accusation before she looked back at Iroh.  
“He won't tell my father, and he won't let me either.” she replied, looking down.  
Iroh had to know the rationale behind his nephew's thinking. Surely he knew that abducting the daughter of the Sea God was not something that would be overlooked. More to the point, it was well-known that Hakoda was loving to friends and family, but fierce to his enemies. Taking his beloved daughter and not allowing him to see her or even let him know of her safety was an act that could very well lead to war should she be discovered.  
“How long did you plan to keep Katara hidden? Did you think you would keep her in your volcano forever?" Iroh asked his nephew calmly, keeping Katara close as if to reassure her.  
“I wasn't going to hide her here forever, Uncle…” Zuko replied with surprised calm, despite the turmoil he was feeling inside. Would his uncle force him to let her go? Once Katara got back to her father, the Fire Lord had no doubt that the Sea God would bar them from seeing each other for the rest of time. Couldn't he see that he was making her happy?  
“Then what?” Iroh asked his nephew firmly, slight irritation evident in his tone, “You've been keeping her captive here; how long did you think that would last?”  
He turned back to Katara, “Did you consent to being brought here?” he asked the young woman. She hesitantly looked over at Zuko before she looked back at Iroh and shook her head slowly.  
“No. He lay out a rainbow jewel to lure me. I thought it was pretty and reached for it. Then... he captured me.”  
Iroh sighed and looked back at Zuko. “What possessed you to bring her here against her will? And with such trickery?”  
“I didn't bring her against her will…” the golden-eyed god stated in his defense, albeit a bit more quietly than he'd liked. As powerful and imposing a god as he was, when Iroh was truly serious, even the mighty Fire Lord felt like a little child in his presence.  
“You did.” Katara argued, fixing her cerulean eyes on him, pleading with that gaze of hers to not lie or delude himself about what had happened.  
Zuko set his jaw. As much as he wanted to rationalize it – that she had reached for the jewel and placed it around her own neck – it was still trickery, and he had indeed ignored her pleas to be let go.  
“Have I not treated you well?” the golden-eyed Fire Lord finally asked, breaking the silence. “Aren’t you happy and comfortable here? Are you truly a prisoner? Every time I let you outside, you came back.”  
She looked down, saying nothing, and Iroh rubbed her back reassuringly before he glanced over at Zuko.  
“You made me promise to not try to escape whenever you let me out and you usually came with me, anyway…”  
“Yes, you promised me. But you could have broken it. You chose to keep your word every time, Katara.”  
“Zuko, you need to tell her the truth. About what her father and grandfather are doing. This cannot go on much longer. I will keep my promise, but don’t think that this means I will simply leave you alone and let you continue being so irresponsible.”  
“Tell me what? What are they doing?” Katara asked tremulously, looking up at the older god. Her hands clenched into fists out of anxiety, and Iroh rubbed her back. Zuko was silent, almost looking like a little boy who had been scolded. When it was obvious that the Fire Lord did not wish to speak, Iroh took matters into his hands.  
“Your father and grandfather are furious about your disappearance… and that is putting it lightly,” the elder god stated in a straightforward manner, eyeing his nephew to gauge Zuko’s reaction. “Your father has the entire Clan looking for you, and even some of the other gods are involved in the search. Your father makes the seas churn, so the ships that go out into them are swallowed whole, and no mortal can traverse them safely, and Hakoda ignores the prayers and offerings. Your grandfather is just as angry if not more. The ice spreads from the North and has already swallowed the northern part of the Great Continent. And it will continue to spread.”  
The blue-eyed Maiden took a step back from Iroh, shock registering on her features. Her father and grandfather were lashing out at the world, and Zuko was just... sitting back and letting this happen? When the Fire Lord reached for her, she backed away with several quick steps.  
“How could you let that happen?” she demanded of him. He merely shrugged.  
“All mortals die eventually and go to Koh, anyway...” Zuko replied unthinkingly before he could stop himself. He mentally kicked himself once it escaped his lips – it had been a rash thing to say, and he did not look at mortals like objects as his sire had done. Iroh stared at him in shock.  
The Water Maiden’s hands trembled slightly, and she slowly turned away from the Fire Gods, feeling her heart pounding as she tried to process all of this. Zuko cared not what happened to the world, not even if it was encased in everlasting winter. He had snatched her for his own selfish desires, not caring about the anguish it caused her father or grandfather, or her Clan, or the mortals the gods were supposed to look over. She felt Iroh’s hand touch her shoulder, and she jerked away with a cry.  
Katara found herself unable to face the gods and bolted into the water, her tears breaking free once she was out of their sight. She sunk to the bottom, sobbing angrily as her tears dissipated into the water.  
Iroh glanced back at Zuko after she bolted off, slight surprise in his eyes. He had been shocked by his nephew's actions and words, to put it simply. He knew immediately that Zuko had not meant these words. It was a fact that all mortals did die, yes, but it had been said in the wrong context. Judging from the poorly-hidden sadness in his golden eyes, the Fire Lord felt just as horrible as Katara did. Iroh had never seen his nephew like this. Katara's pain truly affected him deep down.  
“Zuko... you should comfort Katara. She needs someone to reassure her.” the older god explained. And to apologize to her, he mentally added.  
The younger male turned to look at his elder. Judging from the pain in the eyes of the Water Maiden, he would be walking into the den of an angry tiger-lion if he were to approach her right now. But as he remembered the heartbreaking image of Katara moments before diving into the water, part of him knew he would deserve whatever she would throw at him. He had caused so much trouble…  
She continued crying, a bubble escaping from her mouth here and there, the silk of her robe and the gossamer of her wings spread around her lithe form as the tears poured into the water. To know Zuko did not care about what happened to other people, that his own selfish desires was what was more important, was a bitter pill to swallow. He knew what was happening, yet he would allow her father and grandfather to spend their rage on an unsuspecting and undeserving world! He had tricked her, just like he had tricked her with the rainbow jewel... which was not even hanging around her neck, as she had refused to take it back after she had hurled it at him.  
The words Zuko had spoken a few minutes ago replayed in her mind.  
I didn't bring her against her will…  
“Bastard…” Katara whispered, her nails scraping against the rock.  
Are you truly a prisoner?  
“Bastard!” Her voice was harder and louder, eyes blazing in anger at both him...and herself.  
You chose to come back to me every time, Katara.  
“YOU BASTARD!” the Water Maiden screamed in rage, the contents of the grotto whipping around in a violent splash. Her profane comment was heard through the water, where both Iroh and Zuko heard all too clearly.  
Her blue eyes reflected the full ferocity of a tsunami, her fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles were becoming pale in color. Water whips now lashed out of the grotto, causing the Fire Gods to draw back as she tried to quell her burning rage. Her breath was coming out raggedly, and her vision was blurred from her tears. How could he do this to her? He had kidnapped her, kept her through deceit, and he was letting her clan tear through the world, looking for their clan-sister? She lifted her head, letting out a loud wail, its single note and the anguished tone of her voice sending shivers through both of the Fire Gods.  
Katara felt a white-hot surge of rage as she looked up to see Zuko at the edge of the pool. What did he think he was going to do? Use a few sweet words and act as though what he did could be so easily forgotten? How he had taken away her life, her family and her freedom without a second thought!  
As soon as she rose to the surface and met the sad eyes of the Fire Lord, she screamed out another profanity, using the water to lash out at him. The whip came at the Fire Lord with the speed of a bolt of lightning, leaving a fine line on his face. Within a moment, blood came to the surface and flowed down his cheek.  
She flew at him in a rage – and he did not even attempt to defend himself. Iroh winced as his nephew's body fall to the floor, but kept a respectable distance away, not wishing for the young goddess to turn her rage towards him.  
“How could you?!” she cried out, the tears falling from her face onto his own as she roughly grabbed his collar. He let her shake him violently, his mental anguish numbing him to her physical onslaught.  
Her eyes were filled with immeasurable rage as she forced Zuko to look at her directly. She was so suffused with wrath that she barely noticed he wasn't even attempting to fight back. Instead, he simply looked at her with those golden eyes, a regretful expression on his face. Normally, the Fire Lord would never have allowed anyone to manhandle him like this. But just seeing Katara’s warm blue eyes filled with venomous fury, and knowing that he was the cause of it; he just didn't feel that he had the right to defend himself.  
She continued shaking him, her wings beating furiously as she cried out at him, wailed, and demanded he answer her questions. She shook him so hard that his crown fell off, but neither of them seemed to notice. It was only after a while, without any word or resistance from her captor, that Katara started to calm down. She had nothing to feed her wrath, for Zuko made no effort to fight her off.  
Zuko just continued to stare at her silently, his eyes radiating the hurt his heart was feeling. The force of her shakes weren't noticed, nor was the wound she gave him in her fury. The wails had stopped, and he was no longer being handled in such a way that would kill or at least seriously injure a mortal. Just the wound Katara had given, while relatively minor to the Fire Lord, would have easily sliced through a mortal's face like a red-hot blade through butter. Her fury was truly great to draw Zuko's blood; a feat only his father had been able to replicate.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Fire Lord whispered only three words.  
“Katara... I'm sorry.”  
She stared at him with her cerulean eyes before she broke down, sobbing again. He felt her body against his as she cried again, her ferocious display having taken its toll.  
The raging tsunami had crashed against its shore, and was now spent. She continued sobbing, her hands falling from the Fire Lord's collar as she started to crawl off his body, seeking a refuge, what kind of refuge – she was unsure of, and her stomach churned from the incredible amount of energy she had expended against him. She couldn't remember a time where she had been so angry, or so sad, or so... infuriated.  
She drew away, choking back her sobs as he lay there on the floor, staring at her. Her pain was his own, and he longed for nothing more than to comfort her. Slowly, he drew up to a sitting position, ignoring the blood flowing down his cheek. He watched her shoulders heave with her sobs, and started to scoot closer, albeit cautiously.  
“Was this all just a game to you, Zuko? Did you enjoy playing with my life like this?” he heard her ask. The Water Maiden’s voice was eerily calm, though he sensed that she might snap into a rage again should she be given the slightest provocation.  
“No. Not at all.” he murmured, “I truly loved you from the first moment I lay my eyes on you. I love you, Katara. I never want to lose you. I don’t want to bring you sadness or pain. All I want is for you to be happy… and to be happy with you.”  
“But you had no problems tricking me with the rainbow jewel!” Katara hissed, trying not to allow his words to get to her, “You simply took me from my home without my consent! But I guess you don't care about that, would you?! You don’t care about me, my people or the mortals you claim you love. You're the Fire Lord, and when you want something, you just take it!”  
“Had I tried to court you, your father would have driven me away, just as he has done to the other men who have eyed you. I saw no other choice. I had wanted you for so long and since you were here, I've never been happier.”  
“And you think taking me from my father's domain was a better idea?! He doesn't know where I'm at, and I can't visit him, and it's all because of you!”  
“I was rash.” he replied simply, “You are right to be angry. But I honestly did not know what else to do.” he sighed, looking at her pleadingly, “What could I have done?”  
“I don’t know.” Zuko was right about her father, at least. And she was well aware of his desire. To know that he had desired her for so long, and to be barred from her father, she had actually come to sympathize with him for that. And had she been mistreated at all? No. She was loved and cherished, lavished with comfort and protected. She sighed softly, looking away from him, her thick and loose hair hiding it from him.  
She felt a gentle hand touch her own, and though she did not look at him, she did not flinch or pull away   
“I truly am sorry, Katara…” Zuko spoke softly, putting his very heart in those words. She remained silent, though she shook slightly, fighting back new tears.  
Leaning up, the Fire Lord began to slowly close the gap between them. He was careful to move only at the speed Katara wanted, not knowing if she would lash out. Though it appeared she was exhausted physically from the intensity of the last few minutes, it was no guarantee she wouldn't try to wound him again.  
She felt his hand slide along her arm before his arm slowly wrapped around her middle. She did not try to fight him off, and when she felt his chest against her back, she found herself leaning into it with a soft whimper, her wings folding down. Despite her anger, there was no denying the feeling of comfort and…rightness that his embrace gave her.  
Almost despite herself, the fury within the water deity was slowly evaporating due to his touch. She felt his apology in his hug.  
“You'll love me, always?” she murmured softly, feeling his other hand caressing her hair. There was no mistaking the dead serious tone in his voice with his simple reply.  
“Forever.”  
She closed her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling softly, feeling his body gently sway in a loving attempt to help calm her down and soothe her further.  
The older Fire God observed this, feeling a slow smile creep across his features to see the couple like this, her relaxed in his arms and him comforting her so freely. There was still the matter of Hakoda, but he was confident that a solution could be reached. After seeing his nephew withstand Katara's fierce anger, dealing with the Sea God would be simple in comparison. At least, he hoped.  
“I trust that you two will come to a satisfactory agreement.” Iroh said as he looked down at Katara before giving Zuko a rather pointed glance. The younger male nodded eagerly. The older god then retired to his own chambers, deciding to leave the young couple alone. He had time enough to spend time with both of them later.  
Not wanting to break the peaceful silence between them, he slowly came around to face her, kneeling before her. Out of his pocket, he pulled out the rainbow necklace, the very same one that had been used to lure Katara. But he was not using it to trap her. This time, he would offer it to her with the due respect she deserved.  
The jewel caught the light from the fire, displaying more of its flame-hued colors, almost as if it had fire within it. That was one of the properties of the rainbow jewel – under natural sunlight, it displayed its full range of colors, but under other light, it reflected more the color of that light than any other.  
“I swear to Agni that I never wanted to hurt you. You can write a message to your father, and I will have it delivered. The world does not deserve to suffer their wrath.” He raised the jewel, a silent question to her.  
The Water Maiden stared at it silently for several moments, looking up into his eyes to see the soft plea in his eyes. She looked back down at the jewel and sighed softly, fully aware of the implications of her accepting the necklace, and she did not feel ready to accept it, especially with the events of late. She looked down silently.  
He felt a tug of sadness in his heart at her denial of the trinket, but he would not force her. He understood that her emotions were still raw, and he would not push it. The jewel disappeared within the folds of his robe. “Take your time.”  
She nodded, still looking down, and he reached out to touch her chin with his thumb, tilting it up slightly.  
“I’m sorry.” the Fire Lord repeated again softly as his gaze met hers. Gently, he wiped her wet cheeks before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“Once the message is delivered, that’s it?” she asked.  
“No. When they’ve calmed down hopefully the truth can come out shortly. I can’t just let them take you away from me. I cannot bear the thought of being parted from the woman I cherish.” Zuko said, his voice firm. His wings slowly wrapped around her, and she felt his tail coil around her middle. It was a start, at least, and she was just glad that he wanted an end to the madness. Hesitantly she nodded before he pressed his lips to her forehead. His next words were in a velvet tone, one that always caused her to shiver in pleasure despite the seriousness and truth of his words.  
“I’ll never stop loving you.”


	10. X

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter X

o0o0o0o

Hakoda narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the note that bore characters in his daughter's graceful hand. He refused to believe his daughter was safe. If she truly was, then why was she missing in the first place without giving him any indication that she might be going somewhere? And then this note appears so mysteriously? He had every right to be suspicious.  
The brushstrokes looked like his daughter’s, but the letter was short, with the simple statement that she was safe and well, that there was no need to fear for her health, and that he would see her again in time. The last sentence was a statement of her love for him. He didn’t buy any of it. If she truly was well, then why didn’t this letter tell him where she was? Or why she was missing? The paper itself was nondescript rice parchment, without any unique quality to it that might give any clue to its origin. It had washed up on the shore in front of the seaside Palace this morning in an old bottle with a label on the outside that said it was for him.  
Was this some sort of joke? A message in a bottle? The bottle itself had clearly seen better days, and there was no identifying magic or spell on it.  
In his rage, he hurled the bottle against the wall, taking fleeting satisfaction in seeing the glass shatter.

o0o0o0o

Options were running out. The young Air God was feeling desperate. He had spent many days – and nights, searching for his best friend. No one had any clue, not even the slightest evidence. Not even Long Feng's own powerful earth-magic or his talented agents had been able to glean a clue as to the whereabouts of the young Goddess.  
Aang was scared for his friend. Where could she possibly be? What force could be so strong enough as to hold her? She was the daughter of the Sea itself – and was the strongest of the women of the Clan, though she had never exercised her power fully, for Hakoda was so protective of her.  
He knew that Katara’s father was fast approaching the end of his rope. To make matters worse, the threat of endless winter crept closer and closer. Aang himself had gone to plead with Pakku for the sake of the mortals, but the older god had turned him away with an icy blast.  
He had asked every god in his quest that he could think of. Well, except for two. One of them was overhead right now. The Moon was in the sky, almost gone into the shadows. All he could see was the waning crescent, and the very edge of her robes. Mentally, the young Air God berated himself. Why hadn’t he thought to ask Yue before? She saw many things, yet no one had asked her anything.  
The Moon Goddess was a lonely spirit. Her mother had been the previous incarnation of the Moon, but had been killed by Zhao, necessitating a replacement for the Moon was a vital force in the balance of the world, and the mortal Waterbenders needed her. Zhao was dead, swallowed by the Ocean Spirit as retribution by the Water Clan for what he had done to the Moon and so many other innocent souls. Yue had been a Water Maiden, like Katara, before all of that happened.  
Yue took on the mantle of the Moon Goddess, and in doing so, surrendered to a lonely existence. She was so distant from everyone else, living in the darkest regions of the heavens, unable to participate in life on Earth – something the other gods took for granted. But she never complained, no matter how lonely she was, even though she missed her clan fiercely at times. She provided the mortals with light and solace, and the gods often came out at night, under her light.  
“Yue!” he called out, staring up at the sliver of the moon as he flew through the sky, approaching her. She was so startled to be acknowledged, that she did not respond immediately, and he came closer, approaching her almost shyly.  
The Moon looked down at the young Air God. It had been far too long since she had a visitor. Katara had been her last visitor, and she was happy for company.  
“Hello, young Air God. It’s so nice to have a visitor.” Yue said pleasantly, her glow giving Aang’s skin an almost-white sheen.  
Aang had never been this high in the heavens. Mortals claimed that the Air Gods ruled the skies, which was true, to a certain extent, but the air thinned out as one went higher and higher. Being so far up daunted him. He knew that the realms that Yue lived in now transcended the spacious realm of the Air deities. It was so dark up here, and cold. He felt bad that Yue was now the sole resident of this realm.  
“It’s nice to visit you,” Aang stated hesitantly, not wishing to hurt the Moon Goddess’ feelings, “But I’m afraid that this isn’t a social call.”  
Yue nodded slowly. She was aware of the situation down on Earth, and already suspected Aang’s reason for being here.  
“Katara is missing. No one knows where she is. I should have come to you sooner – I don’t know why I did not. But from where you are, you see so many things, Yue. I was wondering… might you have any indication where she is? Hakoda and her clan dearly miss her.” Aang asked. Yue nodded slowly.  
“I miss her too.” Katara was her most frequent visitor, and the two were almost like sisters. If not for the Water Maiden, Yue would have been a lot lonelier than she already was. She also knew where Katara was – she had seen the Maiden with the Fire Lord several times out at night, playing along the shore, or walking among the Fire Lord’s gardens.  
She was loath to tell the young Air God this particular detail. Katara did not look at all abused, and Zuko – it was clear to the Moon Goddess that he adored the Water Goddess. But she would not remain silent, and let Hakoda worry about his daughter. She was well aware of the havoc that his wrath was causing, and it would be irresponsible for her to not tell Aang anything.  
“I will tell you something that will bring your search to an end.” Yue replied as she gazed down at Aang levelly. The young god’s eyes widened as he leaned forward in anticipation.  
“The quickest way to bring an end to all of this is to speak with the Fire Lord.” the Moon Goddess stated cryptically.  
“What? Zuko? But… why?” Aang asked. However, Yue had already withdrawn into the darkness.

o0o0o0o

The soft singing of the Maiden was alluring to the Fire Lord, and it never ceased to please him. He had left the Palace to perform his duties, and left the blue-eyed female to roam his palace freely. Katara valued honor as much as he, so he was safe in the knowledge that she would not try to escape his palace, not after she had promised not to. Her word bound her to the building... at least for the day.  
When the Fire Lord returned to his home, the Palace was silent. But as if his lover sensed his presence, her lovely wailing filled the halls for his ears only. She was waiting for him, and he would gladly answer the call of his Siren.  
He moved through the halls, feeling out her presence and homing in on it. He had formed such a bond with her that her very nearness was intoxicating, and being far away from her was like withdrawal from an addicting substance.  
Lovely Maiden, I come to ravage you, and you will welcome it, he thought with a smirk as he moved through the maze of halls, coming nearer and nearer to the Siren that had ensnared his heart long before he ever heard her song.  
The golden-eyed male stopped short when he felt a presence approach the Palace. Usually, the only other presence he felt was his lover. It was not the familiar presence of Uncle, or even his partner Jun, who would come with the elder god at times. Who could be coming?  
Hakoda? No. This being did not have the overwhelming power, or wrath of the Sea God, divine as it was. Quickly, the Fire Lord arranged himself on his throne after gliding through the halls to his audience chamber, looking coldly regal as his servants led the guest to his throne room.  
The room itself was impressive, designed to intimidate any visitors who came to visit him and display raw power. The tall red marble pillars, ornately carved and decorated, disappeared into the shadows of the vaulted ceiling, and a ring of fire surrounded his throne. Dragons and fire designs decorated the corners and the walls without being gaudy, adding a quiet, fierce majesty to the surroundings. And a god was not much more immune to the effects of the atmosphere than a mortal.  
Aang had never seen anything like this. The rooms of the Air Temples were open and airy, with plenty of windows and light. Hakoda’s palace was not as open in its construction, but was still comfortable, with many open views of the sea and the ice-walls admitted plenty of light. He had always been made to feel welcome by the Water Clan, though he had never abused that welcome. He had always been most respectful of Hakoda and the Clan, and its rules. He would have done just about anything that the Sea God asked of him, to enjoy the company of his daughter. How often had his best friend and himself frolicked through the open halls of the Sea God’s Palace, or along the shores?  
But here, it was so dark. He was led through a few halls to this room, and the only illumination had been from the lamps on the walls. And this room – though it was large, it was also dark, and to him, felt closed in and stuffy. He saw the Fire Lord behind the ring of flame, and approached it with a respectful bow, his fluffy cream-colored and white wings folded against his back. In the distance, through thick walls, he heard the almost-inaudible sound of music. It was impossible to discern just what made the sound.  
“State your business, Air God.” Zuko stated regally, the flames rising just a bit higher.  
“Hakoda searches for his daughter... and I was wondering if you might have any clue as to her whereabouts?” Aang asked, loath to accuse Zuko outright, if the Fire Lord might indeed have anything to do with Katara's disappearance.  
He did not want to believe that the Fire God had anything to do with it. The Fire Nation had been at peace with the other nations ever since Zuko had brought down his sire. There was no reason for the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes to have any sort of conflict, unless there was something that the Air God was not aware of.  
The gray-eyed god did not know just how right he was on that last thought.  
“I am well aware of the situation in the Water Clan. I sympathize with Hakoda – I know all too well what it is like to lose a loved one. But I regret to tell you that I cannot be of any assistance.” Zuko stated calmly. Sometimes he felt guilty for Hakoda’s pain, for it had hurt terribly when he himself had lost his mother and his cousin. But he was not willing to lose his mate and to pass away his lonely existence, pining away for the one he loved, and to try to satisfy himself with glimpses here and there of her as he had done in the past.  
“Perhaps you might send an inquiry out to your Kingdom?” Aang ventured politely, “It is after all, large, and perhaps one of your loyal subjects might know of her whereabouts? Hakoda misses her dearly, and wants her to come home. I am sure that he would be more than appreciative for your help.”  
The Fire Lord responded with a short nod, “It has already been done, but as you can see, my servants have been no more successful than Hakoda's or even Long Feng's. I wish you the best of luck on your quest.”  
There was a certain something in the inflection of Zuko’s voice that was off to Aang. It seemed to him that the Fire Lord had something to hide – or maybe he was wrong. Perhaps he was just so concerned about Katara’s disappearance – that, compounded with Yue’s words – caused him to suspect the Fire God sitting before him.  
The younger God rose to his feet and bowed, hearing the music again. Zuko was aware of it as well, but it was rather muffled. The young Air God crooked his head at the sound, for despite the fact that it was mostly obscured, he could still detect a familiar sweetness in that song.  
“May I ask where that music is coming from?” he asked politely, in all innocence.  
“Merely an enchanted instrument, playing for my pleasure.” the Fire Lord responded smoothly, “I was about to retire for the night, when you called.”  
Aang narrowed his eyes slightly. Yue would not lie to him and lead him to a dead-end. The music was soft and sweet, the notes hitting a graceful crescendo. It wasn't an instrument. It was singing. It was Katara! His best friend had often sung for him, and though it was muffled, he now recognized it.  
“You brought Katara here!” the young god stated, flying over to the door where the singing seemed to be emanating from. Indeed, the soft singing increased just a few decibels as he pressed his ear to the door.  
Though Aang was blessed with great speed, the golden-eyed Fire Lord was hardly slow on the mark. His tone was firm and left no room for argument as he addressed the young deity behind his now-thickening wall of flame.  
“Leave now, Air God. I refuse to sit here and let you accuse me. You have no claim on this place or anything within.” the God of the Fire Nation replied, his voice bordering on a snarl. Aang could hear it barely restrained behind a smooth, calm tone.  
“I do not lay any claim to your Palace, land, or belongings.” Aang stated firmly, “However, the Maiden is not counted as yours.”  
He looked back at the door, and seeing that he could not open it, he gave it several firm pounds, calling out her name once.  
The Fire Lord rose from his seat in a fury, the wall of flame parting before him in very much the fashion that Katara would part her native element. His golden eyes were livid with fury, and the heat and radiance of the flames had nothing on the wrath that practically rolled off the Fire Lord in waves that were almost palpable to the younger god. He stared at Zuko with wide grey eyes.  
“How could you do such a horrible thing to an innocent Water Maiden?”  
“You dare accuse me of such – “  
“Don’t lie to me!” Aang cut him off, “I recognize her voice! Why would you hurt her?”  
“Do you think me so dishonorable to hurt, as you so succinctly put it, an innocent Maiden?”  
Aang froze.  
“I am not my sire…” Zuko stated coldly, as he slowly descended the steps from his throne, looking majestic and frightening in his black and gold robes, “The mark on my face is proof enough of that. I would never lay a hand on Katara.”  
“Then why is she here? She would never hurt anyone! Let her go!”  
“You'd best leave now, while your wings are still intact…” the Fire God whispered dangerously. This threat chilled the younger god, and he took several steps backwards.  
“Why would you take her? What did she do to offend you?”  
The flash of Zuko's eyes would be enough to make Aang flee on cue in any other situation, but not now; his concern for Katara’s safety superseded any intimidation he felt under the gaze of the Fire Lord.  
“She did not offend me…” the golden-eyed male said in a low tone, taking a menacing step, his own wings extending from his robe.  
“Then why?” Aang demanded, “Why did you take her?”  
“She entranced me; she truly is a siren. And now she belongs to me. And me alone! Remember that, Air God!”  
The Air God's eyes widened. And now she belongs to me? Katara belonged to Zuko? What was the Fire Lord talking about?  
“She... she can't belong to you or anyone else!” Aang cried out defiantly.  
Before the Fire Lord could tell the presumptuous young whelp just how wrong he was, a very familiar voice stopped him cold.  
“...Aang?” Katara's voice called out. The worst case was coming true. She had heard the Air God and was heading towards them both. A number of unpleasant scenarios were running through the Fire Lord's head. He sensed Katara’s approach, for her footsteps were soft, and the door whipped open.  
Aang stared at his longtime friend, not sure whether to be more surprised by her presence or her garb. She was bedecked in a soft black silk robe, one meant for casual and intimate wear. She stared at him with a mixture of emotions he was not quite able to read, and took a hesitant step towards him.  
Turning to look at the Fire Lord, the smaller male was surprisingly effective in the art of the glare. However, that glare soon melted when Katara approached him.  
While she didn't look the worse for wear during her stay, Aang still wanted to get her out of here. If the Fire Lord could lie about her whereabouts...then who knew what other treachery he was capable of?  
“Aang.” Katara repeated, growing bolder and closing the distance between herself and her best friend. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He did not like where this was going, and started to move towards them, intent on keeping Aang from embracing Katara. He knew that the Air God would try to convince her to leave this volcano...and leave him. That was something he simply would not allow.  
The black-haired male placed himself before Aang, golden eyes narrowed, as he thwarted the younger god from embracing the Waterbender.  
“You've seen that Katara is safe. Now, kindly remove yourself from the premises.”  
“No!” Aang answered firmly, trying to be brave before the tall and intimidating Fire Lord for both his sake and that of his best friend.  
“Katara is coming with me, and going home where she belongs. You committed a great wrongness by bringing her here.”  
Katara reached for her friend, but Zuko grasped her wrist firmly, and kept her close to himself. He felt a small surge of pleasure at seeing what she was currently wearing, before returning his attention to the intruder.  
“The only 'wrongness' is your being here at all without my permission. Your invitation wore out a while ago.” His bright gaze darkened at the accusing look in the younger deity's eyes, “You've wasted your time coming here, Air God. Don't waste ours by staying.”  
“Let go of Katara.” Aang stated as he tried his best to maintain an outward appearance of calm, noting the possessive grip that the Fire Lord had on his best friend, the woman he loved.  
The Fire Lord’s answer was straight and to the point. “No.”  
Suddenly, the Fire Lord found the woman in his grip jerking away from him, Katara glared at him for a moment before meeting the gaze of Aang. She regarded him for a moment, her longtime playmate – the boy she had grown up with, almost like a second brother. She glared back at Zuko.  
“You've lied to people enough. You've kept me hidden for too long, Zuko! How long did you think you could keep me hidden in your Palace? Forever?” she demanded. Aang moved towards Katara, reaching for her.  
“Do not take another step, child.” the Fire Lord warned dangerously, before softening to his love as he reached for her, “You know that the other gods would try to separate us.” Zuko stated, gesturing towards Aang with his other hand, “He's the proof.”  
“Katara, come with me. He won't hurt you anymore.” Aang pleaded as he took her hand.  
Damnit. Zuko had never wanted to hurt Katara, but neither did he want to risk having one of the other deities try to keep them apart. And now, the Air God was undoubtedly thinking he was a kidnapper, a cruel and heartless master to a Maiden who deserved nothing but his undying love.  
Katara let out her breath in a slow exhalation, now feeling unsure as well. Would the other gods be so dead set against their union, or would they come to warm up to it? What if Dad knew that she enjoyed her time with Zuko?  
Aang was no mind-reader, and believed Katara to be abused, perhaps even violated, if her mysterious disappearance was any indication. He tugged at her hand.  
“Come with me. You'll be safe.” he whispered, trying to reassure her. Katara looked at him, her heart pounding, as she felt his hand around hers, squeezing and tugging.  
“Your father misses you, and so do I.” he added earnestly.  
The Fire Lord could hear the emotion in Aang's voice. He hadn’t trespassed in his realm to return Katara to her father merely out of the goodness of his heart. The boy desired her. He desired her for himself! The golden eyes narrowed and briefly flashed a dull deep scarlet in his anger. How dare the Air God presume to take his lover away from him?!  
Before Katara knew it, a strong hand had wrapped around her waist, tugging her back from Aang. The Fire Lord's eyes blazed with fury. No. Katara would stay with him. She gave out a soft cry, as Aang tugged her hand, making Katara literally the object of a tug of war.  
“Katara is mine!” Zuko hissed, his teeth bared and voice a draconic snarl that would have petrified even the bravest of mortals.  
Aang was startled by this, and let go of Katara's hand. As much as he wanted to rescue her, he knew he was no match for the Fire Lord. He stared at the Water Maiden for several moments.  
“I won't give up until you're home, where you belong!” the Air God vowed with his very heart. “I'll leave, but I’m going to the Elders right away.”  
His eyes met those of Zuko’s for a moment, before he looked back at the young Goddess, “You won't be with this monster much longer, I promise you.”  
Monster? the dark-haired deity thought venomously. If this ignorant brat keeps talking to me like that, he'll know the true meaning of the word. Monster! When he had done nothing of what the child imagined, to Katara!  
“Be strong, Katara. I’ll be back for you.” Aang promised, inclining his head towards her before backing away.  
“Do us both a favor and leave quickly!” the Fire Lord spat, his free fist glowing with fire and a heartbeat away from using it, “before I incinerate you on that very spot.”  
Aang took flight, disappearing into the night. Katara's knees grew weak and she collapsed against the Fire Lord, choking back a sob. At seeing this, the anger flew from Zuko far more swiftly than the wings of the Air God, and he wrapped his other arm around his beloved, holding her tightly in an attempt to comfort and reassure her.  
The encounter between the two gods and herself had shaken Katara up, and she felt rather emotionally wrought and confused. She had no doubt at all that Aang would run off to tattle to the Elders in order to ‘protect’ her. One way or another, this whole affair would be brought to a close. In a way, it was a relief, because Zuko had yet to set a deadline for his confrontation with Hakoda.  
The young Water Goddess did not protest when he scooped her up in his arms, the thoughts between the couple heavy with what had just happened.  
Considering both his questionable methods in obtaining her companionship and the deception he played to keep her hidden, the odds of their union being recognized were growing dim indeed. He knew that he would be looked upon with suspicion, as he was the son of the former Fire Lord, the mad god Ozai. Though things had been settled between the two nations, he had no doubt his bloodline and father’s teachings, along with what he had done to Katara despite his good intentions towards her, would play a role in the judgment.  
If the Elder Gods ordered that they be separated forever, that was not a prospect that Zuko wanted to think about.  
Katara rested her head against his shoulder as he walked down the hall somberly, carrying her as he would the most precious treasure that man or god could conceive. His heart was warmed when two slender arms wrapped around his neck, and he carried her to their bedchamber, laying her down on the bed reverently, before sitting next to her. She was staring up at the ceiling, fighting back tears, her eyes reflecting the glow of the fire in an unmistakable glassy sheen. He held back a soft sigh.  
“Tara… am I so terrible?” he asked hesitantly, “Is this place so awful?”  
She was silent for a moment, before she slowly shook her head. His sigh of relief was barely audible.  
“Do you enjoy your time with me?” he asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She turned her head slightly, to stare up at him. Her next response was a slow nod.  
She didn’t want to never see him again. When he had first kidnapped her, she openly cursed him to his face, wishing to never lay eyes upon him again and damning him a thousand times over, her blue eyes blazing as she did so. But now she knew that, if her father took her away, she would miss her lover.  
She would miss their walks through the gardens, or the shore. She would miss their sessions in the library, poring over books and discussing them or slamming haikus. She would miss listening to him play his pipa or singing for him and seeing the enraptured expression on his handsome features. She would miss the conversations she had with him – intelligent conversations that piqued her curiosity and showed her new things and ideas.  
She would miss the smoldering passion for her, so clearly displayed in his gaze. She would miss his embrace, and the warmth that came with it. And she would most definitely miss waking up in his soft and warm bed, their limbs tangled together, his heat surrounding her.  
Could she truly feel for him so strongly? He had made his feelings for her most apparent. She remembered the Gatherings, how she would feel as if she were being watched by him, and his unreadable gaze. She understood. He had been gazing at her all these years with silent want, and yearning. And part of her was actually glad that he had acted upon these desires.  
And the thought of being separated from him… she was afraid to admit just how much that would hurt.   
“What if they decide that the appropriate action is for us to be parted forever?” she ventured cautiously as he brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face. Zuko was silent for several moments, clearly not wishing to contemplate it.  
“The Elders do not dictate our hearts or the bond between us. We will see one another again.” This wasn't so much a promise as it was cold resolve, and Katara could hear it in every syllable, and but she heard more strongly the tone of reassurance, for her and for himself. She touched his hand. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.  
“I need you.” the raven-haired god whispered, his tone like velvet, “I’ve always needed you.”   
The blue-eyed goddess had no doubt of that, and she looked over at him, before brushing her lips against his tenderly.  
“I need you too.” she admitted, feeling his strong yet gentle embrace down to the depths of her soul. It was hard to believe that she had come to so deeply care for the man she had at first vowed to hate for Eternity, but now, how could she?  
The Fire Lord stared down at her, golden eyes filled with love and happiness at her admission. He let loose a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding to pepper kisses along her face and inhale her scent, feeling her warm body under the thin layer of black silk that hugged her curves.  
“I need you.” she murmured huskily, her declaration of need carrying a different, and unmistakable tone.  
Why should anyone want to separate them so badly? Was it so terrible for fire and water to come together? The Fire Lord returned her passion, allowing her to run her hands down warm flesh and enjoying her touches. Kissing her heatedly, he memorized her taste and drank deeply, knowing he would never tire of her sweetness.  
Katara stared up at him, her hands running along the rich silk of his black Imperial robe and the breastplate gilded with gold, her eyes blazing with hunger and want. His robes were so formal, and she tugged at the thick collar and armor, trying to take it off before she could remove his silk robes. Once she did, the Water Maiden proceeded to enjoy her fill of Zuko, as he ravaged her. She clung to him, never wanting to let go of her mate.  
Her mate.  
Their exploration of the other’s body was not gentle or teasing. It was hot, searing and passionate, each person attempting to memorize the body of the other with an almost desperate need, lips and hands traveling everywhere. It was almost as if this was their last time to make love, if the Elders did indeed decide to separate them. But they shoved all thoughts of trouble out of their heads, not wishing to mar their coupling with such unhappy thoughts.  
Finally, the Fire Lord entered her with much more force than usual, intending on leaving his mark upon her. And she welcomed it – she demanded his fire and ferocity, her eyes blazing with her own inner fire. The mocha-tinted girl returned his fervent passion, arching and meeting her lover thrust for thrust and bounce for bounce, neither giving nor receiving quarter. They kissed fiercely, their hands clinging to the other even as these hands roamed along their partner’s body, holding it close even as they groped, clawed, and stroked heated flesh. The torrid embraces and couplings went on for what seemed like eternity, neither person wanting to give up these blissful moments of paradise, to return to a world where they could be separated for the rest of Eternity by the will of outsiders.  
Katara was all too glad to be taken by him, and to have him declare her as his mate. She cried out his name in sheer need, lust, and love, her eyes blazing as she took him as much as he took her.  
Who would have thought that kidnapping could be such a good thing?  
Feeling Katara biting him hard on the shoulder, a gurgling moan tore itself from the Fire Lord as he climaxed deep within her for the last time that night – or more accurately, morning now. Though they were both tired, exhausted from the sheer intensity of their lovemaking despite their godhood, they didn't wish to part in any way. Grabbing one of the deep scarlet sheets, he turned to make Katara comfortable while remaining buried deep within her, the cool silk draped over them in sharp contrast with their heated bodies.  
She welcomed this feeling, and clenched around him, making it more than clear that he was welcome to stay within her as long as he pleased. She smiled up at him, looking utterly content in his arms.  
“It feels good.” she murmured, nuzzling him.  
An asserting grunt was the only way he could respond, but it was a more than adequate means of communication at that moment. She could not help but smile at this, and she brushed several loose strands of black silk from his face.  
This feeling of total fulfillment, the knowledge that this divinity of a man completed her and did so with all his heart, only strengthened Katara's fierce loyalty. She knew, deep down in the depths of her heart, that Zuko was truly made for her. No other man would be able to equal him as her lover or otherwise.  
“Sleep well... my lord.” Katara murmured, now running her fingers along his lips as she shifted against him, smiling as the sensations down there reminded her that they were still joined. It was a rather pleasant feeling, this joining, and she closed her eyes, feeling him all around and inside of her. A content smile blossomed on her lips as she snuggled closer, feeling him hug her more tightly, and feeling there was no safer place in all the world.

o0o0o0o

They woke up still joined, and Zuko could not help but grin to himself at that. It most certainly was nice to wake up like this, and the two lovers simply remained as they were for several long moments, before he reluctantly pulled out of her. She murmured sleepily, and shifted around slightly as she stirred awake.  
“Zuko…?” she moaned, her arms rising lazily from the sheets and reaching for him. She was rewarded with a hug and a kiss, and she smiled as she came awake.  
The open, loving expression on the Fire Lord's face was absolutely heart-warming, and Katara couldn't help but kiss him firmly. All thoughts of Aang were forgotten, and she shifted against him.  
“Zuko?” she asked softly. He kissed along her ear, and she smiled to herself.  
“Hmm?” he whispered, as he nibbled along the earlobe.  
“Will you play your pipa?” she asked shyly.  
“Yes. But I ask for one thing.”  
“Anything…” she murmured, and he smiled.  
“Sing for me, later.” he asked. She nodded.  
He rose from the bed gracefully and pulled on a robe, tying it loosely before picking up the pipa and returning to her side, reclining against several propped-up pillows. She stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, her rumpled hair coiling across the sanguine-colored pillow as the first tunes started to play.  
His song told her of his feelings – his love, his joy at her welcome, the emotions he had always felt for her, and always would. Slowly, she turned her head towards him, still staring with half-lidded eyes, a peaceful smile on her lips as she reveled in his song.  
The song wound down, and he set his pipa aside. She smiled as he wiggled closer, sliding under the sheets, pulling her into his arms. It was clear to her that he wished to be intimate with her again, and she would welcome him. She was very aware of the evidence of his desire, and wiggled against him in an enticing way.  
Her face was peppered with kisses as he ran his fingers along her arms, and she gave out a soft coo of contentment. Her cooing was music to his ears, and he murmured softly, his deep, velvety tones having the same effect on her that her soft little song had on him.  
Suddenly, he felt a presence approach the gates of his Palace, and he narrowed his eyes balefully, silently blasting the intruder with every dark word, phrase, and curse that he had in his knowledge.  
He had spent long, torturous years seeing Katara frolic about with the intruder. The intruder was openly welcomed to the Water Clan, whereas the Fire Lord himself never would have been. How often had his wrath smoldered deep within himself, to see the intruder spend so many happy hours with his love while he was relegated to the shadows, to a lonely and tortured life for things that were beyond his control?  
Would that damned child never cease being the bane of his existence?


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this story is meant to be italicized.

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter XI

o0o0o0o

The search for the young Water Goddess had been fruitless despite the best efforts of the gods involved in the search. Hakoda's rage and frustration fed off one another, and the world knew it all too well.  
Aang searched diligently for Katara along with the clan, but he had not been any more successful than them. That was, until he decided to ask someone who everyone else had neglected all along – the Moon Goddess. Yue saw everything from her lofty place in the heavens. Perhaps, she would know, the young god told himself. The young Air God looked up at the Moon, and put forth his plea for the whereabouts of the Water Maiden She told him to go to the Fire Lord.  
Nothing surprised the young God more than to see that the Water Maiden was indeed with the Fire Lord. He demanded the Maiden’s release, but the Fire Lord refused him, and drove him away.  
Hakoda was enraged to hear that his daughter was captive in the Fire Lands, and he let this be known. In his wrath, he churned up the seas as he had never done before, and even the other gods trembled before his wrath.  
Zuko refused to give up the Maiden, and Hakoda refused to let go of his wrath. Thus, the Elder Gods had to intervene. They called the Gods of Ocean and Fire before them, to determine the fate of the Maiden.

o0o0o0o

Katara looked up to see his scowl, and stiffened, thinking that he was displeased with her for some reason.  
“My lord…?” she asked tentatively as she lightly touched his chest. He blinked as he looked down at her, before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“He’s here. And it seems as if he doesn’t care how early he is.” Zuko growled. Katara let out a soft sigh. The Air God’s early appearance did not surprise her, truth be told, and she was actually secretly relieved that he had finally found her. This whole mess would come to an end, one way or another, and she thrilled at the prospect of seeing her father and Clan again.  
The Fire Lord had been expecting Aang back as well. But not this damned soon. People needed their sleep, Agni damnit! Had that child no patience at all? He imagined that the Elder Gods had been roused out of their sleep to listen to Aang's message because all the other nations were being affected by Hakoda's rage. There was not a doubt in his mind that the man who had sired the beautiful woman in his arms already knew.  
Her hand went up to touch his face, as if to try to reassure him. He fixed his intense gaze upon her, placing his hand over her own, feeling that it was trembling slightly.  
“Zuko…” she whispered, feeling him kiss her hand, in a clear attempt to soothe her. She took a deep breath. “It had to happen.”  
“What?” he inquired, raising his eyebrow.  
“You refused to give me a date for a... conclusion to the dilemma. Now that decision has been made for you.” she replied in a calm tone, her gaze clear as she regarded him. He could almost swear that there was an edge of triumph in her words.  
“That child had no place interfering!”  
“Aang is my best friend, and he cares for me. Do you really think he would just abandon me just because you told him to? Would you do the same if you thought I was in peril?” she retorted evenly.  
He looked away, clenching his jaw before he spoke. “I told him you were unharmed! He could see that for himself! He should have left well enough alone!” he argued. She smiled sadly.  
“You're a stubborn ass.”  
“Your friend is the ass!” Zuko shot back. Katara found herself unable to bite back a laugh.  
“It's no use arguing, Zuko. You know I'm right.”  
A growl escaped his throat before Katara pulled away, the sheets sliding from her nude form as she rose to her feet. Oh, how he would rather sample that smooth, dark-skinned flesh than face the child that had been a thorn in his side for years! He sat there for several minutes, watching as she pulled on underwear before rifling through several gowns and robes and choosing one. It was a modest gown of deep red silk with intricate black and gold threading along the hem and sleeves.  
As a servant came in to comb and arrange her hair, Zuko started getting dressed, choosing one of his best robes, a regal one of black edged with red and gold, a pair of dragons embroidered along the front. It was one of his favorite robes, and he had chosen it for the effect he hoped it would have on Aang.  
As they approached the wall of magma that separated the inner sanctum from the rest of the Palace, she looked up at the Fire Lord. His face was hard, his jaw clenched, and Katara prayed that she wouldn't be forced to witness a violent battle. Tentatively, she touched his arm, and he looked down at her before picking up her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it, standing there for several long moments. Even when he broke the kiss, he did not let go of her hand, and they walked through the magma. Though the lava was still very hot, Katara did not need to be wrapped in Zuko's embrace to go through it, the simple act of hand-holding was enough for her.  
The young Air God had been kept outside in the entrance courtyard, the guards refusing to allow him to go any further. The morning sun shone on him, his skin almost as pale as Zuko’s own, and making his pale wings look as if they glowed.  
He bore a scroll in his hands, and his face had the look of innocence and smugness on it – a seemingly impossible combination but brought to reality on his soft, graceful features. He was relaxed, looking rather assured, and this only set the Fire Lord even more on edge.  
As the Fire Lord and his beloved stood in the doorway, Zuko glanced down at the young Air God with a rather frosty expression, his eyes cold and distant. Any mortal would have been terrified, but the message in the scroll that the younger god held in his hands was as good as a well-crafted suit of armor. Aang could feel the anger of the Fire Lord roll off him in heated pulses, and he did feel a bit of apprehension and fear. But the sight of his beloved Katara, his best friend and cherished of his heart, set steel in his spine.  
The Fire Lord’s wrath would matter nothing in short time. Soon enough, he would have Katara free from this kidnapper, and back where she belonged. With her Clan who loved and missed her. And with him…  
Katara stood next to the Fire Lord, her expression considerably warmer than that of her mate’s, and filled with concern. She felt Aang’s gaze on her, and she stared right back. She knew and appreciated his concern for her, but at the same time she really wished he hadn’t interrupted what they had been about to do this lovely morning.  
“I have a message in my hands from the Elder Gods themselves. Hakoda was more than willing to have me go to them.” Aang stated, raising his chin in a show of almost childish defiance to the Fire Lord. She heard Zuko’s low, almost inaudible growl, and gently placed her hand on his arm.  
The younger god rolled the scroll open and read aloud its contents.  
“We of the Elders, in light of the entire situation with the Sea God, and the Fire God regarding the daughter of the former, do hereby declare that both concerned parties convene to the Court of the Gods, today at noon, to determine what is to be done about the matter. And here, you can see the signatures of the Elders.” Aang stated confidently, displaying the scroll proudly. Four distinctly different signatures graced the bottom of the paper.  
“You move fast… boy.” Zuko growled.  
Even as he said this, the Fire Lord felt his heart make his way to his stomach, dropping like a lump of lead. He was all too aware of what the Elders were capable of. As he met the gray eyes of the offending youth, his fists were clenched so tightly that he nearly drew blood. Brilliant flame licked his fists as he stared at Aang, wishing for nothing more than to burn the young one to cinders.  
Katara could sense the Fire Lord's anger, and she reached out, touching his arm again. She said nothing, hoping that her touch would prevent him from doing something rash. And it was not as if Zuko was not at fault. He had started this all by kidnapping her. But hopefully, she could make the Elders realize that Zuko wasn't the monster that Aang had surely made him out to be, and that she would be allowed to choose her own destiny.  
“What you did was wrong, and you will pay for your actions.” Aang stated confidently as he rolled up the scroll.  
His golden eyes deceptively calm, the Fire Lord unleashed a blast of flame at the Air God, missing him by mere inches. The heat of the strike was enough to crash into a nearby tree and reduce it to mere ashes within a blink of the eye, signifying the anger he was feeling. Katara knew that Aang was only watching out for her and being a best friend, but she also knew that if he didn't leave now, she would see for herself that a god could indeed be slain.  
“Zuko.” the blue-eyed goddess pleaded, not wanting for the Fire Lord to add anything to the case that had already been set against him.  
His free hand still glowing with fire, the simple request from his beloved mate caused Zuko to cool. Though he dispelled the raging fire swirling around his arm, his piercing gaze never left Aang's.  
“Katara belongs here. With me.”  
“Katara does not belong with you!” Aang retorted hotly, “She's a Water Goddess, and she does not belong with a Fire God!” He flapped his feathered wings in agitation.  
“And what would you rather have her do?” the Fire Lord's next words stunned Katara, “Would you rather that Katara be with you?”  
“Better me than you!” Aang retorted hotly, “At least I didn't kidnap and violate her!”  
The burning anger in Zuko's eyes cooled into chilling indignation, icicles dripping from every word that he spoke after an ominous moment of silence. It was such an abrupt change in the older god’s demeanor that the younger god took a step back. The Fire God slowly unfurled his crimson wings, stretching them out, and looking demonic as he descended one step, ignoring Katara's frantic tugs on his arm.  
“Get your facts straight, Air God. I never violated her... ever. Don't you dare accuse me of such a… dishonorable act again.”  
“I don't believe you!” Aang retorted as he stared at Zuko, before staring at Katara. She was clutching the Fire Lord's arm, her slender brown fingers holding tightly onto the satin of the Fire Lord's robe in an attempt to pull him back. His gray eyes met her own, and he could see her fear. He misinterpreted to think that she was afraid of Zuko and what he could do to her.  
“Soon enough, you won't be able to hurt her ever again anyway!”  
“GET OUT!” the Fire Lord exploded in a rage. Not even Katara could temper his wrath now, and she backed away suddenly as flame encircled his already imposing form. Not even the Air God would stay and incur his wrath any more than he had. It would take an exceptionally stupid person – or god – to provoke the Fire Lord further in the state he was currently in. With a sad smile to the stunned Katara, he flew away into the skies with a brief backward glance. At least the whole matter would come to an end in several hours.  
The young Water Goddess watched as he disappeared into the sky, his own domain. She stood there, unable to say anything as she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
“Zuko...” she moaned softly, before collapsing against the steps, her dark red silk robe pooled around her and looking almost like blood. Her pulse was suddenly racing, as she was faced with the terrifying possibility that she would never see Zuko again.  
The flames around Zuko’s body dissipated as soon as he saw the state that his beloved mate was in. He fell to his knees, pulling her into his arms as he enfolded her form within his wings. He felt her hands grab at him, her arms wrapping around him as her tears fell freely. Her body shook with sobs, and he stroked her hair and rubbed her back in a frantic attempt to soothe her, his own heart pounding as fiercely as hers was.  
Zuko looked down at the woman he loved, trying to soothe her as she wept, her face buried against his chest. Deep down inside, he had known that keeping her hidden forever would be an impossibility, and unfair to her. But he had been hoping for an easier way for their union to be revealed than this… interference by a god who was barely out of his childhood.  
Surely the Elders would try to separate them forever. He had no doubt that Hakoda would demand it of them, and kidnapping Katara certainly didn’t stack the cards in his own favor. The Elders would declare that they be kept apart, supposedly for their own good.  
According to whom? Hakoda and Aang? An overprotective father, and a child who suffered from unrequited love?  
That was, to say the least, unjust, even with the kidnapping. Their fates would be determined by outsiders, their love judged by those who knew it not. If only they or Hakoda could see how happy they were together, how content Katara was in his embrace, how she was not an abused prisoner but a much-loved companion...  
Katara closed her eyes, letting Zuko comfort her. Part of her was sincerely looking forward to the trial, but she had to admit, she was also dreading it and the prospect of being barred from seeing the man she had grown so close to. She set her mouth in a grim line, reminding herself of what he had done and the fact that he hid her from her family and denied her her freedom. As much as she had come to care for him, he still needed to be held accountable for what he had done. She could only hope that her father would forgive Zuko and give him a chance... eventually.  
He squeezed her hand, and she looked up into sad yellow eyes. She was surprised at how much his sadness pained her, and she pulled away before clearing her throat as she smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on her gown.  
“We have a trial to attend.” She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his very reluctant nod.


	12. chapter 12

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter XII

o0o0o0o

“It’s impossible. I thought the Fire Lord was a decent man. Why would he kidnap Katara?” Haru asked, shaking his head. Long Feng simply shot him a condescending smirk.  
“It’s what I heard.” the older god commented, standing tall and regally in his black and gold attire, “It’s what everyone heard. And if it wasn’t true, why would the Elders be convening?” Only a few hours earlier, his Dai Li had informed him that Katara was finally found, and he could not be more surprised when he heard just who was responsible for the Goddess' disappearance. The news spread though the Clans like wildfire, so within several hours of Aang's discovery, most if not all of the world's deities were made aware that the search for Katara was finally at an end.  
“And it’s why we’re all here.” Jet drawled as he approached the other two. All three men had had made their own efforts to locate the Maiden.  
“That still doesn’t explain why Zuko would take her. I mean, she wouldn’t do anything to offend anyone. She's so sweet and kind!” Haru persisted.  
The other two nodded in concession. Katara was a warm and loving goddess who strove to get along with everyone she met. She did not pick fights, or try to deliberately provoke anyone. But she was no shrinking violet, and had a strong personality, refusing to let anyone push her around.  
This combination of warmth and strength was enticing to them, and others. But they had been thwarted from trying to court Katara by her father. When they had come to the Sea Palace, each on his own, they had been firmly turned away by the Sea God, who was not blind to their intentions. Haru had respectfully bowed out on Hakoda’s order. Jet had been more persistent, trying to persuade Hakoda that he meant no harm to Katara. The older god cared not, and staunchly refused Jet admission to Katara’s audience, disliking the younger god’s arrogant attitude immensely. Long Feng had not been as arrogant, but there was a slickness to his attitude that the protective father did not like.  
Whoever the god was, Hakoda would turn him away. Some of them actually envied Aang, who was openly welcome to the Palace.  
“I suppose when Hakoda gets her back, he’s going to be even more protective of her.” Jet stated dryly, chewing on a stalk of grass. Long Feng raised an eyebrow.  
“Doesn’t she feel smothered, living under her father’s protection?” Haru asked.  
“Perhaps she ran off with Zuko because of that.” Jet stated dryly.  
“No way!” Haru stated, his eyes widening, “She wouldn’t do that; she wouldn’t hide herself with all the chaos that was going on…”   
“Haru’s right. Katara wouldn’t just sit back and let her father cause the destruction that has been happening. And if Zuko kidnapped her, who knows what else he would – and probably – have done to her?” Long Feng's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the Fire Lord sampling what he wanted for himself.  
The other men frowned at the implication of the statement.  
“You seriously think Zuko would…” Haru asked tremulously.  
“Who knows? He did kidnap her, after all!” Jet replied with a shrug.  
“Well, hopefully this situation will be resolved soon enough…” Long Feng stated smoothly, “It should teach Hakoda to be more... open. On the other hand, he might block all men from seeing her altogether… including that young Air God.” He was eager for the former, but fully prepared should Hakoda choose the latter. He had put up with the Sea God long enough and was determined to have his chance, and would not waste it, especially after what had just happened with Zuko. Such a shame I didn't beat that young Firebender to it, but at least now I know where Katara is, he mused to himself. He looked forward to Zuko's inevitable comeuppance in trial, but he was more eager to see the young Goddess again. He was certain that he could... soothe away whatever pain Zuko had given her, and show her just what a real man was capable of. He bit back a cool smile as the other gods regarded him.  
Jet smirked at him dryly, “And you think you would be good for her?” he replied with a small chuckle.  
“Do you?” Long Feng shot back.  
“Pft, of course.”  
“How so? You live in the trees and thieves and vagabonds follow you. You live with a pack of mortal orphans! I would hardly think you could provide a good home for her.”  
“I could! She’s not some weak, spoiled girl. I could give her a lot of rousing fun, and she would thank me for it! What about you? You run a city with these… weird puppets of yours, and the King can’t do anything without your command!” Jet bristled at the disdain that Long Feng used when he spoke of the orphans he protected. Having been orphaned himself, he had a soft spot in his heart for children that found themselves in a similar situation, and with him, and they learned to be self-sufficient and to hone their skills and talents, even if that included thievery and rebellion. He taught them to stand up to authority. Which was more than could be said about Long Feng, if the rumors were true – that orphans in Ba Sing Se were brainwashed to become Dai Li or Joo Dee. Such rumors had never been confirmed, though, since Long Feng was so secretive.  
“Everyone’s safe in my city.” Long Feng said, eyeing the god with open disdain now as he looked at Jet’s patchwork outfit, “And my…puppets, as you call them, help keep the order. Which is more than I can say for you. I would provide her with every luxury and comfort she could ever need or want and provide her with unrivaled security.”  
“She needs fun, not to be kept ‘safe’ as your definition goes. I think dear old Dad has given her enough safety to last her a lifetime!” Jet sneered, both of them ignoring Haru.  
Long Feng was about to retort, when he saw that the Sea God had just arrived, looking imposing in his full regalia. He was flanked by his son and Bato. All looked somber.  
Hakoda glanced over at them and gave them the barest nod of acknowledgment. It was almost noon, and the meeting would get underway rather soon.  
“Think Zuko’s gonna show up?” Jet asked. Long Feng shrugged.  
“It is the will of the Elders. I doubt that even Zuko would dare defy them.”  
“Think Katara’s going be with him?”  
“I certainly hope so.” Long Feng replied dryly.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord bristled with tension; a taut coil ready to spring at the slightest touch. He could feel Katara’s nervousness, and looked down at him. She had calmed down, her cheeks dry and her pose steady. What was she thinking? Did she want to be with him, or would she go to her father once she laid eyes upon him?  
Agni, help me, Zuko prayed silently to the Great Ancestor of the Fire Clan, who was said to live in the Sun itself. He looked up at the bright golden disc in the sky, as if it might give him an answer.  
Just before the Fire Lord revealed himself to the waiting gods, he looked down at his love, placing his hand on her back.  
“Tara…” he whispered, using his nickname for her. She looked up at him silently.  
“I’m sorry. For kidnapping you. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“… I know.” she replied softly. There was no anger or judgment in her tone.  
“Do you forgive me?” he asked. There was a moment of silence before she nodded slowly.  
“Let’s go. It’s noon, and we best not arrive late.” she said briskly, moving away from him. He bowed his head and caught up to her, remaining at her side as they appeared at the gathering.  
Hakoda’s eyes narrowed as he saw them side to side. His beloved daughter was wrapped in red silks, as if she were a Fire Maiden! As soon as he got her back, he would dress her in soft blue linens and white furs, as she should be clad. Her eyes fell on him, and she moved towards him. Lifting his arms, Hakoda welcomed her into a tight hug. Her embrace was almost as tight, belying the strength that lay in her lithe form.  
“Are you… okay?” he asked. She looked up at him and nodded.  
“Yes. Really, I - ” She was about to tell him that she had never been abused when another voice cut in.  
“Katara!” she heard Aang cry out, and saw him rush towards her.  
The Fire Lord longed for nothing more than to reduce the boy to ashes as Aang swept Katara into a tight embrace, his eye twitching slightly at the smug look the younger god flashed him. But the last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene in front of the Elder Gods and Katara's father.  
The Maiden hugged Aang back, albeit half-heartedly, feeling a little irritated at the moment. The young god seemed to not notice this as he beamed down at her. She looked odd in the red robe she was wearing, but soon enough she would be back in the blue and indigo garb he was accustomed to seeing her in.  
“It will be okay. The Elders will take care of this.” Aang stated cheerfully, looking down at her with a smile. Hakoda nodded in agreement, smiling down at his daughter with love and open fondness.  
The Fire God strode forward calmly, biting back his seething rage as he reclaimed his mate, grasping her arm and gently pulling her away from the gray-eyed god, ignoring Hakoda’s scathing glare. It would do no good for him to deal with the Air God then and there. He had much bigger things to worry about, and he glanced over at the entrance to the Hall, where his – and Katara's – fate would be determined.  
It seemed that every deity of all the clans was in attendance, and he set his jaw, maintaining an appearance of calm. It was important for him to not lose his temper or break down, and he took his position on one side of the small space that served as the arena for the parties involved. Rarely if ever was the Court used, so he knew his case was special for the Elders to call Court.  
Seated in front of him were the deities that would make a life-altering decision.  
The other deities sat on either side, a wide assortment of gods who were more than eager to see the outcome of this trial, for all of them had seen – and felt – Hakoda’s wrath, and were eager for it to come to an end, for their own sakes and that of the mortals they watched over. Hakoda stood on the left as Zuko stood on the right, his beloved mate at his right to obscure her from the Air God's sight.  
Hakoda stared at him coolly, his jaw set as he saw how his daughter was garbed, and how the Fire Lord was keeping her close, almost as if she was on a leash.  
Pakku stared icily at the man who had stolen his granddaughter. He was an imposing presence, radiating an aura of cold anger, his thick white cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His glare told Zuko – and everyone else – that anyone who dared to fuck around with his granddaughter or the rest of his family would pay dearly, and none too soon.  
Gyatso had an expression similar to Pakku's to a lesser degree. His clan were peace-loving, and he the wisest and most peaceful of the Air Gods. Kidnapping a Maiden and sitting back while letting her father lash out at the world did not sit well with him, and he was eager to see the balance restored.  
Bumi had that slightly insane smile he often wore. He was clad in an outrageous green and purple outfit, apparently something he had chosen for the occasion, though his gaze was calm as he regarded both of the men who sought custody of Katara.  
Roku seemed pensive as he sat there, glancing at the Fire Lord. Roku himself chose to live in – for the most part – seclusion on Crescent Island, content to let Zuko rule the Fire Lands. He knew Zuko was a good and fair ruler, but what had driven him to snatch the Maiden as he had?  
Against these deities, the young Fire God faced mighty odds. The way his situation appeared was definitely questionable at best, and outright appalling at worst. Fortunately, they were on neutral ground where an assault by any god would be considered a serious offense. He knew that Katara’s father would love for nothing more than to smite the man who had taken his little girl away from him.  
“Hakoda, why don't you go first.” Roku stated calmly, waving his arm. Pakku nodded in approval.  
The God of the Oceans strode forward proudly, an imposing figure with his height and size, which was added to by the thick fur cape he wore. His stance was proud, just as proud as Zuko’s own if not more. And when he spoke, his voice radiated a god’s fury and a father’s rage.  
“This man...” he spat out as he pointed an accusing finger at the Fire Lord, “he has stolen and violated my daughter! He stood by idly, keeping my child captive in his volcano while I raged around in my search for her! He ignored the chaos that was going on, to satisfy his own selfish desires! He refused to give me any indication of where she was!” he stated, conveniently leaving out the note that Zuko had permitted Katara to write to him to assure him of her safety.  
He raged on, “See what he has done to her! He has garbed her in red, and keeps her prisoner! When Aang came looking for her and inquired about her whereabouts, the Fire Lord outright lied to him, and it was only by my daughter's singing that Aang knew it was a lie! When the truth was discovered, he attacked Aang and threatened him before he drove him off! I beseech of you, end her pain! Return her home to me, to her family, where she belongs, where she is free, loved and cared for, where she cannot be violated any further by him!”  
The Fire Lord and the Elder Gods were taken aback by the rage and anger in the normally cool voice of Hakoda. The way his blue eyes fixed upon Zuko with searing hostility affirmed that it was only their being on sacred ground that was keeping the Sea God from attacking him. Even Katara was taken aback, not having seen this ferocious side of her beloved father since the death of her mother. The pain in his tones was almost heart-wrenching, and she found herself having to blink back a tear.  
She swallowed and before Zuko could stop her, she approached her father, fighting back tears as he took her into a fierce hug. There were a few soft sighs and murmurs from the audience at the touching scene. Roku turned to Zuko.  
“It is your turn to argue your case.”  
The raven-haired god took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. While he was a highly intelligent young man, Zuko was no acclaimed public speaker, nor did he enjoy speaking in front of crowds. He loathed being the center of attention, and was painfully aware of all eyes on him, to see what he would say in his defense.  
And it had better be damn good.  
He knew that there was a lot on the line this day. He risked losing the greatest treasure he could ever imagine. That fear, combined with his love for the Water Maiden, would give him the strength he needed to form his words and put forth his plea for custody of Katara.  
Katara looked over her father's arms, wondering what the Fire Lord would say to his case. She waited with bated breath, her heart pounding as Hakoda hugged her tightly.  
Waiting for a few moments, Zuko bowed to the Elder Gods and to Katara's father, a rather unexpected display of respect to Hakoda. The Fire Lord’s golden gaze met scornful azure eyes with resolute determination, before he returned his attention to the Elders.  
Ignoring the Air God's presence, he started to speak, knowing how weighty his words were, and aware that he had to choose his words with the utmost care.  
“Elder Gods...let me begin with my saying that what I did… was not an act of provocation, revenge, spite, or as some of you might say, pure lust.” He swallowed, before continuing, knowing everyone was listening intently.  
“I will however, admit that my actions were not… well-thought out, and I truly am sorry for the consequences. I accept responsibility.”  
“Why then?” Hakoda asked, narrowing his eyes. Zuko glanced at him, before staring at the Maiden that was being held by her father, and felt his resolve grow.  
“I love your daughter.” he stated, his voice clear and the words unmistakable.  
Gyatso remained skeptical and Pakku held his icy glare, though Bumi and Roku looked at him with hints of curiosity.  
“Why then, did you kidnap and violate her, lie about her whereabouts, and attack an innocent god who was merely doing the right thing?” the elder Water God snapped. Zuko could see that it would be impossible to get any quarter from him, and simply hoped the other three would vote in his favor.  
“I'm not interested in hearing some soppy lie about love.” Pakku quickly added, glaring down at him. The Fire Lord could almost swear that an envelope of cold air had suddenly encased him, and he felt a chill despite the warm robes he wore and his own inner heat.  
“With all due respect Pakku...you are wrong.” This was said in a respectful yet iron-hard tone, “I have never violated Katara. And I would appreciate it if you, Hakoda, and Aang would stop making that accusation. I welcomed Aang to my Palace, but was driven to attack him when he continued to accuse me of rape.”  
“Why else would you have kidnapped her, and kept her prisoner, without letting anyone know of her whereabouts?” the Elder Water God shot back, clearly unfazed. Zuko decided to seize this open opportunity and turned to the Sea God with a slightly curious expression.  
“Did you mention the letter Katara sent you to assure you of her health and safety?”  
Hakoda flinched a bit, but kept himself controlled. He had told no one else of the letter, and felt the curious glances of the Elders on him.  
“I did not believe the letter. When I received it, it had been sent anonymously, with no trace of where it came from. I came to the conclusion that Katara had been forced by her hand to write it, but most likely that it had been forged, for it gave no information as to where she was.” he stated. That was a rather logical explanation, for the note had been indeed somewhat scant.  
“If that were the case, then you would have had no problem informing Pakku of it, at least.” the Fire Lord noted.  
“And what would the relevance of showing others a fake letter have been? As I said, there was no indication of where it had come from, so I felt it would be inconclusive to the search.”  
Zuko had to hold back a smirk. He had indeed been careful about what kind of paper and ink to use, so it could not be traced back to the Fire Lands, or to him.  
“If you truly believe I have hurt Katara in any way, look at her and see for yourself. Or ask her. I’m not afraid of what she might tell you, for I know she wouldn’t lie.”  
“That still does not explain her abduction, and imprisonment.” Pakku replied coldly, rolling over Zuko's statement as if it was of little or no import whatsoever, “Furthermore, I will not ask my granddaughter to strip of her robes here to show us evidence of your wrongdoing to her. She has been through enough.”  
“Would you have accepted me if I had come to court her?” he asked point-blank with more bluntness than he had intended, considering who he was addressing, “If I had come to you or Hakoda for permission, would you have allowed me to court her in the proper manner? Or would you have sent me away just as you and Hakoda turn away every man who has sought a chance to court her? Would you have seen me as Fire Lord Zuko…or as the spawn of Ozai?”  
For the first time, Pakku and Hakoda had no biting remark to offer, and the gods murmured softly among themselves. Roku ventured forward with a question of his own.  
“This was not an idle and impulsive decision on your part, Zuko?” he asked calmly, though the tone was more of a statement than a question.  
“It was not, Roku.” At least one of them was willing to give him a fair hearing, and for this Zuko mentally thanked Agni. He continued.  
“I did not simply wake up one morning and decide to take her for petty or selfish reasons. I had thought of this for a long time. Longer than what Hakoda or Pakku might deem healthy, I’m sure. So I decided to leave the rainbow jewel out by the shore, hoping that she would find it and put it on.”  
No one in the court knew of the tale of how Katara had been captured besides Iroh.  
“What rainbow jewel? What do you speak of?” Gyatso asked calmly.  
“I had left it near the shores of the Fire Lands. I knew that Katara liked to frolic close to the land, and thought that would be the only available way for it to reach her. When she placed it around her neck, I captured her and brought her back to my palace.”  
“So... you tricked her with a... trinket?” Pakku asked incredulously, even though the Water Tribe necklace custom was not that different, “You took her simply because she found some silly gemstone that you set out?”  
“A trinket?” The Fire Lord felt his ire rising at one of his nation's oldest and most revered customs being regarded so disrespectfully, yet cooled it down. To his satisfaction, a slight frown appeared on the face of Roku at the Water God's statement.  
“That so-called ‘trinket’ is a revered and sacred custom among my people. When a man desires a woman as his wife, he seeks out a gemstone… it can be anything, from a quartz to a diamond, or a sunstone, and he presents it to her. I chose the rainbow jewel, because it is the most sacred and valuable stone that my lands turn out, and the only one worthy of her.”  
“Was Katara aware of this?” Gyatso asked calmly. The Maiden in question quickly looked down at that statement. Had she known, she would have simply left it alone. And that was something her father swiftly noticed.  
“She wasn't aware of it… was she?” Hakoda asked, before glancing down at his daughter.  
“No.” Katara murmured softly, “I had thought it to be a cast off mortal treasure, and you know the Warriors and Maidens enjoy plucking treasures from the sea.”  
Well. This revelation about the stone wasn’t going to help his case any, and he knew it. Zuko took a deep breath.  
“At first she was not aware of the rainbow jewel's implications. When Katara found out, however, she quickly let me know what she... thought of it.” he responded calmly. Did she ever let him know, with surprisingly foul language and telling the Fire Lord just where he could place that item, after she had yanked it off and hurled it at him. That incident still ran fresh in his memory.  
“If she made her feelings about the gift clear…” Pakku said, his eyes twinkling at his granddaughter’s defiance to her captor, “Then you have wronged her, greatly.”  
The demeanor of the Water God was starting to get to the young Fire Lord. He was absolutely certain Pakku wasn't seeing him as Zuko, but as merely Ozai's demon seed.  
“Since you've already decided that every word out of my mouth is a blatant lie, which I happen to find utmostly insulting, why not ask Katara herself? She won't defend me if she truly hates me, nor would she lie to her father or you.”  
The spotlight was suddenly on the young Goddess, and she felt her throat dry. She loved her father and grandfather... yet, she also wanted to be with Zuko. Was there no way that she could keep both sides happy?  
“He never hurt me. He treated me well and though he did capture me, my situation wasn't... dire, like you think, most honored Grandfather. He never hurt me, truly. Zuko was most kind to me.” She turned around to look at her father before giving Aang a pointed stare, remembering all too well her friend's repeated accusations. “I'm serious. Nothing of that sort happened, so nobody need think such a terrible... thing ever happened. The worst thing he did to me was kidnap me and refuse to let me leave. Otherwise, he treated me like an honored guest.” She held her stare for another moment before turning back to the Elders.  
“Your granddaughter would have no reason to lie.” the Fire Lord added, “Nor would I provide her a reason to need protection. I had never laid a hand on Katara nor forced her in any way. Such a thing would be most dishonorable, to myself and to her. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had such a... heinous atrocity ever been committed.”  
Pakku had no biting remark to this, and he sat back, his arms crossed under his cloak. Hakoda spoke.  
“It was still wrong of you to capture her, whatever you.... claim happened in your volcano with my daughter. You hid her from me, and refused to reveal her location to me despite my worry and concern. Did Katara not try to escape you?” Hakoda asked.  
Zuko swallowed, for the Maiden had indeed done so, and the truth would only make Pakku and Hakoda attack him again. His next words would have to be very careful.  
“She did, and I accept full responsibility. My decision to keep her in my volcano was rash and selfish. I was afraid of what might happen if she were found. But in my defense, I did try to formulate a way to soften the blow, so to speak, so that when the truth came out, you would be more accepting of it. The letter that Katara wrote to you was part of it. I hoped that once you were assured of her safety, you would be more receptive to the full story.”  
Though he hated to admit it, Pakku was slowly beginning to have respect for the Fire Lord. He was expecting an arrogant and imperious spoiled brat, denying his conduct and demanding Katara for purely selfish and lustful motives. Yet here Zuko stood, owning up to his actions like a true man, making no attempts to deny the case against him, except for the accusations of rape, but then, Katara defended him, and she had no reason to lie.  
Roku nodded slowly as he looked down at the trio that awaited their fates.  
“Is there anything else that the three of you would like to say?”  
“I believe that I have already stated my case succinctly, and I trust that in your wisdom you will make the best choice.” Hakoda said as he looked at the Elders.  
“I do have one more thing to say, and I only ask that you listen.” Zuko looked at each of the Elder Gods in turn, then stared directly at Hakoda, “I realize my actions were ill-thought out and that I caused a great deal of chaos. I have separated a girl from her loving family, and that is not something I am proud of.” He stood there regally, the picture of calm, his chin held high.  
“I do not deny my actions or their consequences, and am willing and prepared to make reparations. However, I humbly ask for the chance to continue to be able to show her that I love her as I always have.”  
Aang stood near Hakoda, glaring at Zuko silently, hating how his words had stirred so many people. He longed for his best friend to go home with her father, so that he himself would be able to court her. He prayed silently that the gods would vote in Hakoda's favor. Zuko had lied to him, and attacked him so viciously that he did not think Katara would be safe with the Fire God.  
The Elders murmured amongst themselves, before facing the trio again. Pakku was the first to speak.  
“Despite Zuko's words, what he did to Katara and Hakoda was wrong. I vote that she return with her father, and Zuko can deal with the consequences of what he did.”  
Gyatso was next. Not only did he see the kidnapping as wrong, he was also aware of Aang's feelings for Katara, and this was an influence on his vote, out of consideration of his protégé’s affection towards the girl. He knew that Aang would never have considered kidnapping an appropriate method of courtship. “I vote with Pakku on this matter.” he stated simply.  
Bumi voted next. “How can I go against love? My vote goes to Zuko!”  
Roku glanced at them calmly. “I too, vote for Zuko. Though he obtained Katara through trickery, his feelings for her are clear, and Katara herself has attested that she had not been hurt or mistreated. Everyone knows that she is safe now, including her family.”  
The vote was now two for two, and the gods murmured amongst themselves, unsure of what would happen now. There was only one vote left, belonging to the silent watcher of the Elder Gods. She had taken in all that was said, felt the emotion and could read what was spoken. Now, it was time for her to speak and allow this matter to be drawn to a close.  
Unseeing pale green eyes turned to where she felt Zuko, Hakoda and Katara standing as she approached them with graceful steps.  
Unlike the other gods, Toph had been born blind, which was exceptional because the gods were free of the imperfections that mortals suffered from. But it was a gift, for it enabled her to see more than anyone else, viewing the voice and the hearts of others like any of them could see the sea and sky. It was often said even among the gods that no one could see anything more than Toph did and that she was the most sighted of them all. She moved forward, stepping surely, without needing help of a cane. Despite her short stature, the black-haired female had a commanding presence, and stood firmly.  
“You men are idiots.” she stated in her usual blunt manner, pleased at the shocked muttering that rippled through the audience.  
“You argue amongst yourselves as to who should have custody of this girl, and you Elders vote in favor of the men! Here’s an idea: Why don’t you try asking Katara what she wants or desires? It’s her life that’s in question, so let her decide what to do with it!”  
Toph’s words were forceful and to the point, yet they were undoubtedly true. Indeed, none of the other deities, not even Zuko or Hakoda, had thought of allowing Katara to make the decision. They had treated her as if she were completely incapable of making such an important decision. And it was this one fact that irked both the unseeing goddess and the water goddess deeply. It was the Maiden’s life they were arguing over! Didn't she deserve the final say?  
The blind goddess smirked, noting the reactions of everyone around her. It amused her to be blunt, for that got the point across far quicker than beating around the bush, or using honeyed words. If anything, the men appeared rather contrite, chastised thoroughly by her words. It never failed to amaze her. Just because one was blessed with mundane sight, it didn't mean they could see.  
Toph could sense Katara's confusion, and knew the Maiden was torn between Zuko and her family. She approached Katara, speaking more softly this time, so it remained between the two of them.  
“The choice is yours.” Her voice was so soft that no one else heard but the blue-eyed Maiden in question. “But it’s not set in stone. Like I said…you can do whatever you want. It's your life, do with it as you please.” Toph bowed her head to the daughter of the Sea God before backing away.  
Again, the spotlight was on Katara. Couldn’t she make this decision more… privately, without all of these prying eyes on her? Her breath caught in her throat, and she wished that she were indeed alone. Everyone's eyes were on her, to see who she would choose. She had no desire to make that decision right now, in front of an audience!.  
“Do I have to choose right now?” Katara asked tremulously, looking at her father and her lover. “I just want to go home.”  
At that moment, what was home? Her father's Palace by the sea, or Zuko's volcano?  
“The Court is adjourned.” Roku stated, seeing the Maiden’s discomfort and understanding her need for privacy. He nodded to Katara, indicating that she could leave without announcing her decision to the throng of gods waiting with rapt curiosity to hear her words. She shot him a look of pure gratitude before stalking out of the arena, striding down the steps.  
The Water Goddess paused by a tree and leaned against it as she stared out at the sky, feeling the crisp air on her face. She didn’t know whether she should thank or curse the blind goddess. Part of her was relieved that she could choose by herself. But, oh! What a difficult choice it would be – it would be easier if it had been decided for her.

o0o0o0o

Hakoda strode down the steps, followed at a respectful distance by Zuko himself. Aang trailed after them, followed by Sokka and Bato. None of them noticed Katara right away, since the space in front of the Court was clear. But a flash of red against one of the trees in the modest distance alerted them to her presence.  
Zuko and Hakoda glanced at each other, narrowing their eyes. Aang took this opportunity to move forward, using a bit of his Airbending to add some speed to his steps, propelling himself to Katara’s side.  
She jerked a little when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw who it was. If looks could kill, the young god would have been vaporized on the spot by the Fire Lord’s heated glare. Boldly, Aang spoke, his words causing Zuko’s ears to burn.  
“Why don't you go home with your father, Katara? He misses you, and I'm sure you'll be happy to be home. You can just relax and forget all of this.”  
Though Aang had a genuine need for her comfort, the Fire Lord could detect a faint but definite note of triumph in the voice of the Air God. The blind goddess could detect it as well, as she stood there on the steps to block others from coming out to gawk. She also sensed Aang's affection for his best friend, and knew that it would make for an interesting situation with the Fire Lord with an inevitable confrontation – but that would come later, no need to worry about it right now.  
Zuko set his jaw. “This dispute has nothing to do with you, Air God.” he responded in a calm manner, biting back his seething rage. Aang eyed him defiantly, taking his time to part from the Maiden.  
Hakoda moved faster than the Fire Lord, and quickly approached his daughter. Slowly, she turned to face him, and he smiled down at her with a mixture of fondness and relief. Zuko was silent, not wishing to ruin the moment. Only if his own sire had cared for his family as much as Hakoda did for his own!  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Hakoda murmured, pulling her close before lifting the cloak off his shoulders and wrapping it around her, making her feel almost like a child. The visual effect of such a large and thick garment on her slender form did indeed make for that effect.  
Her father seemed the most obvious choice for her to make, but Katara had her doubts even as she felt his tight and loving embrace. He smiled down at her warmly, and she felt comforted, but she was aware of the Fire Lord’s presence, and his intent gaze.  
“When we go back, you never need set foot in the Fire Realms ever again,” Hakoda stated firmly, trying to reassure his daughter as he felt her tremble. “The Warriors and Maidens have missed you. We shall hold a feast and a celebration. Everything will be okay. ” He tried to cheer his child up. Right now she looked sad, and she looked so odd to him in the red silk dress she was wearing, thankfully now obscured by his cloak. When Katara got home and changed into the colors of her clan, he would destroy the dress and scatter its ashes across the endless waters so that no one, much less his daughter, would ever see it again.  
The look on Zuko's face was that of a forlorn little boy, his golden eyes reflecting the numbness he felt in his heart. To have the woman he loved most in this world, taken from him... no, he simply could not allow it to happen. He couldn’t just let Hakoda take Katara away, like that, to bar his child from the Fire Lord forever.  
“Toph said the choice is Katara’s…” Zuko reminded him politely, gazing at Hakoda as he bit back his pain. “Let her decide.”   
Though deep down inside he knew that giving Katara the choice was right, he had wished the blind Goddess would simply have given him custody of the one he loved, so he could be assured of not losing her.  
He broke his gaze from his rival for Katara’s custody to look at the Water Goddess herself. Toph was supposed to be wise even if she was not all-seeing as some mortals claimed her to be. How could Toph not see the love and need that he had for the Maiden? He had cherished Katara always, and tried to make his home hers as well. Had he not kept his lover in every comfort, and lavished his affection on her? Had she not come to enjoy his company and his touch?  
He had never raised his hand in anger against the blue-eyed girl, nor spoken towards her with malice in his heart despite her attempts to provoke and defy him. He had even gone so far as to trust her to go outside and frolic, even when she might have broken her promise to him and escaped. Had she not always come back to him every time, without fail?  
“I… I just want to go home.” Katara said, still shivering as her father rubbed her back in a loving attempt to comfort her. But, where was home for her now? With her father, or the man who had taken her as his mate?  
Hakoda looked down at her and smiled briefly before letting go of her. “Home. That’s what you want.” Not a question, but a statement. She nodded, looking down at the ground. He did not miss this, but did not coax her to look up.  
“When we go home, you can take a nap, if you like. Or anything you want.” Hakoda said, trying to cheer her up and giving her something to look forward to. He could only imagine what a harrowing experience being in a volcano had been for his beloved daughter. But no more. She would be back where she was safe.  
The Sea God’s large hand gently grasped her upper arm as he tugged her away from the tree. She offered no resistance. Why didn’t she say anything, the Fire Lord mused to himself desperately. Didn’t she want to be with him, where she was loved, where she knew she was loved?  
Katara heard her name called out by Zuko, but Hakoda ignored it as he continued to lead his daughter. A second time, her name was called out, this tine more firmly. Katara looked over her shoulder into the eyes of her mate.  
For what seemed like hours, sad blue eyes met pleading golden ones. Though the mouth of the Fire Lord was closed, the emotion in his gaze… the plaintive longing buried behind his stony expression spoke far more eloquently than any words he could speak. Katara felt tears burn behind her eyes.  
Her breath caught in her throat, and she seemed to want to tell him that she was his, that he was her choice, but Hakoda broke into her thoughts.  
“Ignore the Fire Lord, Katara,” Hakoda stated. “He has no power over you. You never have to see him again, and he can never hurt you again.”  
Looking over at the younger deity, the Sea God’s blue eyes became hard as steel. What horrors had that...beast inflicted on his daughter during her imprisonment? Were it not for the fact they were on neutral grounds, he would have attempted to strike Zuko down where he stood. Despite what was said in the court, he was still distrustful of the Fire Lord. After all, he had seen fit to kidnap an innocent Maiden and hold her hostage; there was no guarantee he wouldn’t go further if given the opportunity.  
“Katara, please come with me.” Zuko asked, holding out his hand.  
“How dare you suggest that my daughter should go with you? What right do you have?” Hakoda snarled at Zuko. As he did, he pulled Katara closer, and the seething disdain in his eyes was all too clear. It was as if the Fire Lord’s apology, and his revelation about his feelings for the Maiden had no effect at all on her father.  
Katara looked at Zuko, seeming to wait for him to say something as Hakoda glared at him challengingly.  
“I have the right... as her mate.” he replied, his resolute eyes meeting the glowering gaze of Hakoda fearlessly.  
“Mate? You…and Katara? Never!” the Sea God stated, the sheer thought making him more irate. He continued, not noticing the pain in his daughter's face as he was too focused on the Fire Lord, “You shall pay for your violation of my daughter one day, mark my words. The Water Clan will never forget this.”  
Before, Katara would have gladly followed her father, leaving behind the hated Fire Lord and returning to her home in the sea. But back then, things were more cut and dry. She hadn't known the strength and compassion of Zuko, his loving heart and warmth. She had not known what she was missing, the love of a mate, the pleasure of a true companion.  
She still did miss the ocean, but the volcano was far from the horrible hell that she had thought it was at first. As the Fire Lord took a step forward, Hakoda moved in front of Katara, wrapping his cloak around her more tightly when he saw that she was still shivering.  
The look on Hakoda's face spoke for him as he faced the young Fire Lord. If Zuko wanted Katara, he would have to withstand the awesome power of the Sea God. Not to mention the wrath of a father, who simply wanted to protect his beloved child and would tear him apart to achieve that goal.  
“Katara… you don't have to be afraid.” her father said softly, thinking that her shaking was that of terror of the Fire Lord. Tightening the soft fur collar of the cape around his daughter's shoulders before Zuko took another step forward, Hakoda tried to comfort her. “Let's go home.”  
“Her home is with me…” the Fire Lord stated, his eyes meeting those of his mate, “If you would only ask Katara, she would tell you as such.”  
Hakoda snarled. The only thing that held him from actually attacking Zuko was the sacred rule of the mountain, that it was neutral ground. That rule was becoming more and more immaterial with every passing second. “Why would Katara ever call it home? You kidnapped her and did things to her - ”   
He was startled when the Fire Lord interrupted him. “Don’t you dare accuse me of such a thing, Hakoda. Don’t you dare.”  
Katara let out a soft sigh, happy that Zuko was standing up to her father. She had attested to the fact that she had not been violated, in front of the Elders and her father? Why did Hakoda persist in making such a vile accusation?  
Zuko glowered at Hakoda.  
“I never violated her – I cherish her too much to ever consider such a thing. And I refuse to take such a... vile accusation.” he growled, an aura of fire forming around him due to the sudden influx of his emotions.  
“Please, don't fight. He speaks the truth, leave it be.” Katara said, her small hand emerging from the oversized cape to touch her father's arm. Hakoda calmed down a little, placing his large hand over his daughters. Katara looked up at Zuko, seeming as if to say something, but she was afraid to. The situation was already tense between the two men, and she longed for nothing more than to separate them before the risk of deiticide became too apparent. And she wanted so desperately to make both men happy. If she went with Zuko, her father might start raging again. And if she went with her father, she knew the Fire Lord would be in agony.  
Knowing that a fight with the Fire Lord, especially in front of his child, was not the ideal response to the whole situation – at least for the time being – the Sea God turned away, and started to lead his daughter away.  
“Ask your daughter what she thinks of me, if you insist on thinking of me as a monster,” Zuko challenged him, his words heard distinctly. “Ask her about the things I showed her, the comforts I gave her. Ask her if she was so miserable in my volcano. Go ahead.”  
“I don't have to ask Katara.” Hakoda snapped, “If she wanted to be with you, she would be going to you, not with me.”  
Zuko… Katara was trying to speak, trying to summon the words to let her father know that Zuko had always loved her and that she had no desire to be parted from him forever. To her horror, it was as if she were struck mute, unable to say a word in defense of the man she had come to care for. Her father was an intimidating man, even though she had no reason to be afraid. And yet, she knew that he would be in shock if she told him what she thought. She loved her father and missed the sea, but Zuko had been... a wonderful companion, full of not just fire, but love for her. Was it possible to share her love with both men?  
She parted her lips. Suddenly, Aang stepped in front of her, his height blocking the Fire Lord from her gaze. She gave out a startled gasp as he smiled down at her, shaking his head in what was obviously supposed to be a reassuring gesture as he reached out to touch her cheek. She quickly looked back at her father, breaking the contact she had with Aang's hand. After a moment, Hakoda smirked at Zuko triumphantly, feeling that he had won.  
“Don't worry, my raindrop…” the Sea God said to his daughter, a soft and loving smile replacing the scowl he had on his face a moment ago, “You won't ever have to see the Fire Lord again.” He spat out the title as if it were the vilest curse.  
The Fire Lord felt his stomach wrench in a most cruel way as the woman he loved moved further away from him. His heart shone in his eyes, and he silently pleaded with her to say anything, anything. The silence was thick and rather uncomfortable, so unlike the relaxed, comfortable silences he would share with the Maiden during their time together. Aang paused and looked over his shoulder at his rival, feeling rather calm and triumphant. He spread his wings and took to the sky.  
The Water Goddess seemed exhausted, if the very proceedings themselves had drained her. Before they disappeared in the mist, she looked over her shoulder at Zuko one last time, her blue eyes peering over the thick fur muff of her father's cape.   
For the first time in her life, she saw Zuko's golden eyes glassy with unseen tears. And to her horror, she felt his pain...or was the pain her own?


	13. XVIII

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter XIII

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord watched as the mist swallowed Katara’s form. What was he to do now? He would go back to a lonesome volcano palace and an empty bed. Yes, he was Lord and he had a duty to his people, but how was he to occupy himself when he was alone? What was he to do at night without his companion to talk to, and to hold? She had given him solace, and a certain sense of purpose that couldn't be fulfilled by ruling his country.  
When the golden-eyed deity had defeated his father and took the former Fire Lord’s place, he had felt that he had fulfilled his life’s purpose. He had been numb from killing his sire, but it had to be done for the greater good of the world. He ruled the Fire Nation, watching over it and running it for lack of anything better to do with his life, and to fulfill his sense of purpose by keeping his people safe.  
And then, only a few years after the war ended, Zuko had laid eyes upon Katara for the first time…a beautiful child whose mother had been killed by Ozai's right-hand man. Neither of them spoke of their dead parents. The Water Maiden had not placed any blame on him for her mother’s death, and had accepted him for who he was. And the first sight of her had placed the spark in his heart that would eventually grow into a raging inferno.  
He stood there, unable to move, or to speak. He was completely numb, and did not even hear his uncle call his name gently.  
“Zuko…” Iroh whispered again, feeling his nephew’s pain. Katara had meant so much to the younger Fire God, and the elder feared what might become of Zuko’s mental state.  
“She’s gone.” Zuko murmured more to himself than his uncle as he stared into the mist.  
Iroh let out a slow exhale, shaking his head slowly at the whole situation. Hakoda had been too blinded by his prejudice of the Fire Clan and the fact that Zuko had kidnapped his child to truly listen to the words of his daughter or those of the man who had declared his love of said Water Maiden. He had watched the entire proceedings, mentally applauding his nephew for his choice of words, and praying that the outcome would favor Zuko.  
“Let’s go home. I’ll make you some tea, and we can discuss our next course of action.” Iroh said as he tugged at Zuko’s arm. Tea seemed like such an insignificant thing right now, but it would hopefully give his nephew a few moments of solace.

o0o0o0o

Seeing the Seaside Palace should have made Katara sing in joy. But she was silent as she approached the large entrance, wrapped in her father's thick cloak and flanked by him and her brother, with Bato behind her. The sharp sea breeze whipped around them, and her hair was picked up in it, stray locks dancing around her face.  
“Katara, are you well?” Hakoda asked in concern, seeing the sullen state of his beloved child. All she could do was nod. At that moment, all she felt was an exhaustion that filled her very soul. The trial and the pain she felt from Zuko drained her. All the blue-eyed female wanted was to be left alone, without people asking her if she was well or wasting their time reassuring her. Such pretty words were meaningless.  
“Do you need to rest?” he asked. This was the perfect out for her, and she nodded again.  
“We’ll hold the celebration tomorrow then…” Hakoda stated, Sokka and Bato smiling in agreement. “Let Katara have a day of peace and recuperation from her ordeal.”  
Her bedchamber had been prepared for her by the nymphs, with extra blankets on the bed, and the covers were pulled back invitingly. A brand-new outfit lay on the side of the bed – a blue-and-white knee-length robe with fur around the edge of the sleeves and hem, and loose indigo pants. Next to it laid a lighter blue robe, clearly one intended for sleeping in. She was touched at this loving preparation, but she had no desire to dwell on her current situation.  
“Why don’t you take a bath?” Hakoda suggested, sliding his thick cloak off her shoulders. “One of the other Maidens will attend to you, and if you’re hungry, you can have anything you want.”  
Katara nodded, but did not miss the slight scowl that marred her father’s features upon the sight of her crimson silk robe, a reminder of the Fire Nation and its Lord.  
“I just…want to be alone.”  
“Katara.” Hakoda said softly, his concern for her increasing. It irked her that wanting to be alone should bother him so much.  
“Look, I don’t want someone to help me. I can bathe and dress myself, you know. I’m just tired, and whoever you send up here is bound to ask me questions. I’m not in the mood…” The soft firmness of her voice and her reasoning caused the Sea God to relent. He let out a soft sigh and nodded.  
“Do you need lunch?” he asked. She nodded, eager to have something to fill her stomach after fasting for so long.  
“I’ll talk to you later tonight, if you want. But, for now…” she pleaded. He pulled her into a fierce hug, placing a kiss on her forehead before he gazed into her eyes for a moment.  
“I love you and I am glad you are home.” he said, his voice soft and warm, “Rest well.” She nodded as he retreated from her chambers. A Maiden brought up a tray with a bowl of sea-prune soup and hot dumplings before retreating, leaving her to enjoy her meal in silence. She was grateful for the distraction and quickly spooned several bites of stew into her mouth before wolfing down a dumpling. The familiar flavors helped to soothe her throat, and she was all too happy to focus on the delicious fare that had been made for her.  
She cleaned her bowl and plate, focusing on the warm, full feeling of her stomach so she didn't have to think about anything else. Despite the fact that his had been her room for as long as she could remember, she still felt alien within these surroundings. After being surrounded by the shadows of the volcano, the paleness of the ice-walls almost hurt her eyes.  
The next course of action would be a cool bath, she decided. It had always calmed her to immerse herself in her element, and sometimes she would meditate while submerged. It should keep the storm of emotions at bay... she hoped.  
Her room had its own washroom, and she loosened the sluice of the cistern, watching as cool, clean water flowed into the polished white marble tub. There were many sources of water in the Palace, collected from the rain above and seawater below, fed into the reserves, the salt taken out of the briny water by Bending. Once the tub was filled, she shut off the flow before stripping naked and stepping into the tub. The water was clean and felt nice, but she longed for the hot spring that she would share with Zuko. She missed the way the steam would fill the air with a pleasant haze as the hot water wrapped around her, causing a soporific effect that was nothing short of relaxing. A massage, or being simply held by him as they enjoyed a bath together only added to that effect.  
The image of his forlorn expression would be forever burned into her memory. She cursed herself for not having spoken up, for not having shoved Aang aside when he stepped in front of her. Though she wanted to see her family, she had not the slightest desire to be parted from Zuko forever. She knew she wanted to see him again, but how would he feel after she had walked away from him?  
Closing her eyes, she lowered her head into the water, bubbles escaping her lips as she breathed water, an ability that was natural to the Water Gods. Her muscles loosened, and she focused on the presence of her element, shutting all other thoughts out of her mind. Her consciousness shifted into a meditative trance, and there she remained for a couple of hours, simply drifting, almost dreaming.  
Unbidden, a memory came to her. It was when she had been with Mom, as a very young girl, and her mother was teaching her how to harness her abilities. She had felt so safe and comfortable in her mother's arms, and remembered Mom swimming through the waves, moving as quickly and naturally as any fish could, her daughter secure in the crook of one arm. She had always loved these swims with her mother...  
I miss you, Mom. Katara felt tears burn behind her eyes, and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room. Even though her mother had been dead for a long time, the young Goddess still missed her mother fiercely. Why did she have to be taken away?  
You're not the only one who lost a mother, she thought as she recalled Zuko's wistfulness the first time she brought up the subject of his mother. That led her to recall – again – how crushed he had looked just before her father took her away. Would she never stop thinking about Zuko?  
In the back of her mind, Katara already knew the answer. She would never be able to forget Zuko, even to the very end of her days. Despite her best efforts – or perhaps, because of them – she had formed a bond with Zuko that she had never imagined could be possible. The memory of the longing and pain on his face as she walked away from him brought tears to her eyes. She suddenly wished that she could give him a hug and comfort him. If she was feeling this bad, then how must he be feeling, returning to an empty home?  
As she thought of her last few moments on the mountain, a surge of irritation overcame her as she thought of Aang. She had been looking at Zuko, seeing his face, trying to respond to him, and then Aang had stepped in front of her! What would have happened if he hadn't? Yes, Aang was trying to do the right thing, but in hindsight, she saw an aspect to his attitude that she did not like. And his feelings for her... she knew right then and there that she could never reciprocate. She cared for him as a best friend and even as a brother, but all their time together, even through their teenagehood, she had never felt anything special for him, or even with the handsome young warriors who flirted with her.  
The first person who had ever been able to stir any sort of serious romantic feelings was... of course, Zuko.  
Wait a minute, Katara! Are you sure it's what you think it is? Zuko was a good kisser, and a hell of a lover. Were her feelings for him affected by the obvious physical response he was able to elicit from her? How often had she oscillated between being angry at him for kidnapping her and denying her her freedom or contact with her family, and desiring his presence and attentions?  
Well, there was one upside to going with her father. She could figure things out without Zuko to distract her with his... hotness.  
She dried herself with a soft towel and slid on the clothing that had been left for her. Looking down at the discarded red silk that she started the day in, and the lacy undergarments that felt good against her flesh filled her with fresh longing. There was nothing wrong with the comfortable cotton she wore, or the linens and furs that made up her bed, but there was something about the feel of silk against her skin that she had immensely enjoyed and grown used to.  
The young woman had no doubt what her father would do should he get his hands on this silk. She folded it up neatly and went over to her chest, where some of her clothes were usually kept. Holding back a soft sigh, she placed the silk under a thick parka, rubbing the smooth material with the pads of her fingers for a moment. Quickly covering it with the parka, she closed her chest and made her way over to the mirror, sitting down and staring blankly at her reflection as she started to brush her damp hair.  
A gentle knocking met her ears, and she turned around to see her father in the doorway.  
“Will you be joining us for dinner?” Hakoda asked. Katara did not respond for a moment, debating between sitting with her family or spending the night alone.  
“Sure. Just let me do my hair first.”  
“Of course.” He smiled at her before he retreated. She plaited her hair into a simple braid before going downstairs to her father's personal dining chamber. He had a large dining room with a proper table and chairs for when he had guests, but the personal room's furniture was made up of rugs and cushions arranged around a firepit. Hanging over it was a pot of tiger-seal stew, and around the fire were various dishes of meat, vegetables, or bread.  
It felt nice to sit down for a meal with her family. The temptation to eat Zuko's food had been overwhelming at times, and she was glad she no longer had to contend with her hunger. To her surprise, her grandparents were there as well. She bowed to them before taking the empty cushion between her father and grandfather.  
“It gladdens my heart to know that you are home and safe.” Pakku said as he looked at her. She nodded briefly.  
“No more glad than I am, believe me.” she shot back. Gran-Gran smiled at her warmly, and Pakku smirked dryly.  
“I honestly thought that once the War was over, our Tribes would not have anything to fear from the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, I was proven wrong. Fortunately, the situation has been... rectified.” Hakoda said as he looked at his beloved child.  
“Rectified? Zuko gets to go back to his volcano as if this had never happened!” Pakku replied with a frown.  
“And what would you demand of the Fire Lord? I thought what mattered the most was the safety of your granddaughter.”  
“That has always been my priority ever since I heard she was missing. But to let Zuko off without some sort of consequence might make others see that kidnapping is not a big deal.”  
“Of course. You are correct. I most certainly would not want anyone to think that kidnapping my daughter would earn them nothing more than a slap on the wrist. But how best to make the Fire Lord pay?”  
“Please, don't talk about that.” Katara cut in. “Is my first meal with my family after my return to be dominated by a discussion about the man who kidnapped me?”  
Hakoda's expression softened as he regarded her. “Of course not. Please forgive us. I hope you don't blame us for wanting to make sure that this... doesn't happen again.”  
“Of course.” Katara took a slow breath before picking up her spoon and ladling some stew into her bowl.  
Later, she was in her room alone, refusing the company of Water Maidens. After growing used to the silence in Zuko's Palace, she was in no mood to listen to the chatter and questions of her clan-sisters. She stood on the balcony, levitating several globules of water over her palm and causing them to spin around.  
The first time Zuko had asked her to Waterbend for him, she refused, not wishing to entertain the man responsible for her captivity. Eventually, she relented, especially after watching him Firebend, fascinated by his powerful and graceful mastery of his element. She would never forget the expression of rapt fascination and admiration on his face the first time she Bended for him.  
“Katara?” she heard her father call out from across the room. “May I come in?”  
“Sure.” She looked up as he approached her. Even without his regalia, Hakoda was still an imposing man.  
“I apologize for the unpleasantness at dinner.” he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“It's okay, Dad. Really...”  
“I completely understand you not wanting to talk about Zuko. I can tell the Clan to not bring it up. The Fire Lord's name will be forbidden on the tongues of the Water Tribes.”  
Katara took a deep breath, steeling herself. She knew now wasn't the right time to tell Dad that she would like to see Zuko again. Heck, she knew that now wasn't the right time for herself, either. She needed some time to think, to figure out what was going on and if she did have a future with the Fire Lord. But she couldn't let her father or grandfather carry this hate in their hearts.  
“You have every right to be angry with Zuko. But there's no need to hate him.” Katara said as she looked into her father's eyes.  
“He took you from me!”  
“Not because he wanted to hurt anybody - ”  
“How can you defend him?” His grip on her shoulders tightened.  
“Because he's not his father!” Katara shot back.  
Hakoda stared at her for several moments.  
“I know you thought the worst when Aang found out where I was. I would too, if I were in your position. But he didn't hurt me. I don't hate him, and neither should you.”  
The Sea God shook his head disbelievingly. He and others had already lost so much to the Fire Nation. Because of the Fire Nation, he had lost his beloved mate. When Aang came to tell him that Katara was Zuko's prisoner, it was almost like losing Kaya again. First his wife, then his daughter... It was Bato and Sokka that prevented him from outright attacking the Fire Islands with the mighty power of the ocean.  
“You are too forgiving, Katara.”  
“But, Dad - “  
“It's been a long day. You should get some rest, and clear your head.”  
Hopefully your head will clear, Katara thought as she looked up at her father. She was tempted to argue further, but could see that he was in no mood to look upon Zuko with the slightest bit of favor. So she would wait, and bide her time. Zuko had taught her about the value of surrender and waiting for victory.  
“You're right. It has been a long day. Good night.” She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before he swept her up into a fierce bear hug, like he had done when she was little. Relieved that she had eased him back into good spirits, she smiled and bade him a good night, waiting until he left the room before she retreated to her bed.  
The bedding was comfortable, and had always given her a good sleep. But now Katara lay there alone, staring up at the ceiling as she felt the weight of the heavy furs on her body…and the weight of something far heavier in her soul.

o0o0o0o

“Will he be okay?” Jun asked with concern as Iroh returned to the plush suite that Zuko always kept for him. She was in his bed, in a black silk robe, having made herself comfortable with some of his tea, which she had in her hand in a porcelain cup.  
Iroh had accompanied his nephew back to the Palace, and Jun had maintained a respectful distance. She had tried to cheer up the young man with a few kind words, but had been met with sullen silence. Tactfully retreating to Iroh’s suite, she was patient as Iroh spent the afternoon with his nephew, trying to console him, as she amused herself by reading some books, and going outside to be with her Shirshu. The creature, at that moment, was dozing peacefully in a clearing, on one of the grass-covered terraces.  
“That’s hard to say. I tried to console him and tell him that he could try to court Katara proper.”  
“Hakoda’s not likely to let that happen.” she replied.  
“I know. But one can always try, and I wanted to give him some hope.” A deep frown formed on the elder Fire God’s face. “I truly fear for my nephew’s well-being. I miss you when we part company, but I know I will always see you again. I can’t say the same for Zuko…Hakoda has it in his power to keep Katara from him always.” He planned to approach Hakoda by himself and plead on his nephew's behalf, but knew he would have to wait for at least a few days before trying this tack. He prided himself on his diplomacy skills, and knew they would be put to the test in the face of Hakoda's righteous anger. In the meanwhile, he had other things to focus on.  
After Iroh had lost his wife and son to his despotic brother, he had despaired, nearly succumbing to his lowest instincts. He had loved them deeply, and was almost lost in his grief. But Jun had been an unorthodox answer to his loneliness. She had been reluctant to accept his flirting, but had eventually warmed up to him. They now had a comfortable relationship. There would be days, even weeks where they did not see one another, and then they would spend long periods of time together. It was a happy arrangement that suited both of them, giving them freedom yet companionship, and it was one they both appreciated.  
“I feel terrible about this whole matter.” Jun sighed as her partner poured himself a cup of tea. She and Zuko didn’t always see eye-to-eye, but they had a taciturn relationship for Iroh’s sake, and a grudging respect for one another.  
Iroh smiled a bit. The afternoon with his nephew had been difficult. He had tried his best to ease Zuko’s pain, but the despair in the young god’s eyes said what words could not. The older God planned to stay here at the Palace for at least a few days, to keep his nephew from hurting himself or doing anything foolish, and also to provide the younger god with company and distraction.  
He slid off his armor and outer robes, sliding into the large bed with a contented groan. Jun wiggled closer, stroking his chest with one of her hands as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He truly was a good man, and she liked him a hell of a lot. He was easygoing, funny, good to talk to, and she enjoyed tea and Pai Sho with him. He didn’t smother her or insist on knowing where she was at all times, or act jealous when she was in the company of other men. She knew he genuinely cared for her, and she returned the love in kind. Which made her feel bad when she thought of Zuko, who she had at first teasingly called Angry Boy, sitting in his own inner sanctum all alone, without Katara for company.

o0o0o0o

Her scent was everywhere. Across the back of a chair, Zuko saw one of her robes. Her scent also permeated the bed, plunging him into a fresh wave of agony when he flopped down into it.  
He was tired not only emotionally, but also physically. Once he returned to the volcano, he spent a good hour screaming his anger in its center, howling at the top of his lungs, the heat of the magma growing to insane levels even in the eyes of a Fire God, shocking even Iroh. Outside, the volcano had spat up lava in copious amounts as it belched large clouds of ash.  
Zuko had lost the one thing that he had yearned for for so long. All these years of pining for her from afar, then these weeks of ecstasy… only to lose it all to foolish outsiders who cared not that he had apologized, that he had bared the truth in Court. Regardless of his plea, Hakoda and Pakku continued to see him as tainted, disgraced by the sheer fact of who his father was.  
Damn you, Ozai, he thought to himself furiously, the name stoking his white-hot anger anew.  
Zuko always called his sire that. Never father… the former Fire Lord did not deserve that title or respect, not after he killed his own wife, sister-in-law, and nephew, and mutilated his own son while his daughter laughed.  
No doubt Ozai would be laughing at him right now for failing to keep the Water Maiden, scorning the younger male’s weakness and inability to keep a simple woman from slipping away. The raven-haired male remembered his sire’s words all too well on that fateful day that he had been…marked, his fingers absently touching the scar.  
You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher, he remembered Ozai intoning, a fist alight with white-hot fire as he paced towards his son.  
Zuko remembered all too well the white-hot pain that ravaged his senses, body and very soul. And then after, when he was healing from the ‘lesson’, Azula had sauntered into his private chambers to mock him and take sadistic enjoyment in his suffering. Only a god could maim or kill another god, so for Zuko to have such an injury was something indeed. His sister had been completely merciless, each word like stinging barbs which only further deteriorated his already-diminished ego. No woman will want you now, you ugly freak. You’re a dishonor and an embarrassment to the Nation and the Clan, just like cousin Lu Ten was! You’re not worthy to be Father’s heir! No one cares about you! And so on and so on.  
Their father had nurtured Azula’s malicious streak ever since she had first displayed it at a tender young age, creating a goddess who was as deadly and malicious as she was beautiful. Pitiless to the core of that practically nonexistent thing she had called a heart, the coppery-eyed Fire Goddess relished in playing brutal games with mortals before killing them with her azure flames or deadly lightning.  
Ozai would merely laugh at his daughter’s massacres, gruesome sights that made the stomach of even the most hardened gods turn. Even older and more knowledgeable gods like Roku, Pakku, and Long Feng were struck with horror at the stories of the Fire Goddess’ cruelty, which were second only to her sire. Ozai would often watch his daughter perform such heinous acts and even participate, and readily supply her with fresh ‘toys’ once her current ones were ‘broken’. She would bring them to the Palace to the chamber she had designed for such cruel amusements, for ‘private’ torture sessions involving instruments of vile design formed by a cool flame and far colder soul. Zuko could hear their blood-chilling shrieks echo through the hallways as they screamed for mercy and release.  
It would be Iroh who would slay Azula just as Zuko brought down his sire. Were she not resting in oblivion where she rightfully belonged, Azula would be laughing at him right now, telling him that no one wanted him and that he would always be alone. It seemed that her words were right. Katara hadn’t gone to him, for she had merely let her father lead her off. He needed her, needed her as much as any man who would ever need a woman, and more. Yet, she had looked away from him when he had made his plea to her.  
You’ll always be alone, you scarred freak. What woman would want a failure like you?  
Shaking his head to push Ozai and Azula – entities best left forgotten – out of his mind, he looked down at the luxurious red velvet and silk, inhaling the scent of the Water Maiden that permeated them. How could he escape the pain that seared through his very being in a most unspeakable way?

o0o0o0o

Hakoda smiled as he watched Katara spin around with several nymphs, her flower-adorned hair flying up as she did so. Several Warriors beat the drums in a steady beat, and it warmed Hakoda's heart to see the glint of enjoyment in his daughter's eyes. She had been so morose yesterday, but her attitude had taken a reversal this morning. She had been downright chipper at breakfast, and not one word about Zuko passed between them. She had thrown herself into the celebration, not hesitating to sing or dance or eat.  
“My lord, there is a visitor at the gate!” one of the mortal servants said as he approached Hakoda, bowing his head. “Long Feng requests admittance.”  
Long Feng? What the hell? A scowl flashed across Hakoda's face before he rose from his seat, tearing his attention away from his daughter. Thank goodness he had decided to turn his Palace into a gated community, something he had done shortly after his mate's death.  
Long Feng was at the gate, standing calmly, his eyes half-lidded as he stared off at something in the distance. However, once Hakoda approached the gate, his gray-green eyes fixed upon the imposing ruler of the Sea. A rectangle of white against the black satin of Long Feng's robe alerted the other god to a package. What did that package contain?  
“Greetings, Hakoda. I am happy to see you again under better circumstances.” Long Feng said, the sound of music meeting his ears as it drifted beyond the wall.  
“What brings you here?” Hakoda replied in a no-nonsense manner.  
“Can a man not pay a friendly visit without being met with suspicion?” Long Feng asked, sounding mildly offended. “Especially when said visitor is an ally?”  
Hakoda bit back an annoyed sigh. “Do forgive me. With... recent events, I cannot help but take extra caution.”  
“Of course. That is quite understandable, Hakoda. I simply come bearing a gift for your daughter.”  
“I will give it to her.”  
“Tut-tut. I would much prefer to give this to her myself. My men and I have worked tirelessly in our search, you know that. We have spared nothing to your aid. It gladdens my heart to know that the child of my ally is home safe. I assure you, my intentions are noble... unlike a certain someone else who shall remain un-named.”  
Damn. Hakoda knew that if he said no, he risked offending the man who had indeed helped him.  
“Very well. But my daughter has been through a lot, so the visit must be brief.”  
“Oh, I understand completely.” Long Feng bit back the wide smirk that he was feeling inside as the gate opened. All he had to do was be patient, and in time he would have what he wanted...

o0o0o0o

“Katara, someone is here to see you.” Hakoda said as he gently pulled Katara away from the nymphs. She noted that the pleasure that had been so open on his face earlier was now gone, and she felt her pulse race a little. Perhaps Zuko was here to see her? No, Dad wouldn't let Zuko visit...  
Long Feng was sitting on a bench under one of the trees near the gate.  
“Good afternoon, Katara. It is so wonderful to see you again!” Long Feng said as he rose from his seat, inclining his head. She flashed him a brief smile.  
“It is nice to see you, as well.” She was aware of her father's presence, but said nothing about it.  
“I cannot tell you enough how much it gladdens my heart to see that you are safe.” Long Feng shifted the package to make it more visible. “I brought you a gift that I hope will... raise your spirits.”  
“You didn't have to...” A faint blush formed on her cheeks as he offered it to her.  
“I know, but I wanted to. I think giving someone something because you want to, rather than because you have to is so much better. Am I not correct?” He smiled at her.  
“You are, indeed.” She accepted the package. The lack of rigidness within the paper alerted her to the fact that it was probably clothing, or at least fabric. It wasn't the first time she had received something from this man, but they had always been small trinkets, handed to her at the Gatherings   
“I hope you like it. I had it designed with you in mind.” Though he had a friendly smile, Katara could not help but feel a bit unnerved as she lifted a corner of the paper to reveal blue and silver threading on black satin. A soft gasp escaped her throat as she unwrapped the gift completely to reveal a satin robe that had intricate threading along the collar and edges of the robe. The attention to detail reminded her of Zuko's wardrobe with its elaborately-sewn dragons and flame patterns.  
“... Wow. I... I don't know what to say.” She ran her fingers along the collar. “It's so beautiful... thank you.”  
“The pleasure I see in your eyes is thanks enough for me. Consider this a token of my esteem for you.”  
“It almost feels like too much.” Katara murmured. Hakoda frowned as he drew closer to see the gift better.  
“Oh no, no, my dear. You deserve this, and much more.”  
“Katara has a celebration to go back to.” Hakoda said, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulders. Long Feng regarded him with a tight, polite smile before bowing his head as he saw Hakoda push Katara in the direction of the music.  
“Good bye, Long Feng. Thank you so much for the gift.”  
“You're more than welcome.” After Katara disappeared from sight, Long Feng regarded Hakoda. “See, that wasn't so terrible, was it?” he asked pointedly. “I have been your ally for years, Hakoda. Far from it for me to have malicious intent towards anyone in your Clan, especially your daughter.”  
“Katara does not need to be courted. She is happy where she is, with me.”  
“I do believe that Katara is old enough to determine whatever makes her happy. I do not say that to offend you, and respect your concern as a parent. But like I said before... I am not Zuko.” He bowed to the Sea God before retreating, remembering the lovely sight of Katara with blue and white flowers braided into her hair..  
As the gate closed, Hakoda glanced in the direction of the music, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

o0o0o0o

Zuko woke up that morning, hoping that the events of the day before had been nothing more than a horrible nightmare. Yet as he looked at the empty bed, he was forced to face the harsh reality that his mate had been separated from him. He remembered the vow he made to her that they would see one another again should the Elders choose to separate them, but that did not change the fact that she was gone.  
He trudged through the Palace hallways, feeling like a lost little boy. Here and there he was overwhelmed by memories. In front of him was a mural on silk depicting one of the favorite tales of the Fire Nation. He had explained the story to Katara, enjoying the way she paid rapt attention to him. In this sunny room with a view of the ocean, he had made love to her, enjoying the sight of sunlight on her bare breasts. He had shown her his mother's old sewing room, where threads of all sorts of colors still sat in their baskets, waiting to be touched by the hands of a woman long dead. And outside, they had shared peaceful strolls through his gardens, where there were flowers that Katara had never seen before in her life.  
“Zuko.” Iroh's voice broke through the reverie as Zuko stared glassy-eyed at a patch of rubyjasmine, remembering placing several of them in his lover's hair. Katara was always such a comely sight when flowers adorned her hair. The Fire Lord slowly turned towards his uncle.  
“You must not despair, nephew. I very nearly lost myself to it when I lost my wife and son.”  
“Katara just... walked away from me.” His voice was tight with anger and grief.  
“She does care for you. But you seriously did not expect her to turn away from her father, did you?”  
“He's her father. I'm her mate!”  
Iroh shook his head slowly. “While it may be true that Katara came to reciprocate your affection, you cannot deny the fact that you kidnapped her.”  
“Of course I don't! But I was always kind to her.”  
“By cutting her off from her family?”  
Zuko scowled at his uncle.  
“Have patience, nephew. All good things are worth waiting for.”  
“That doesn't help!” Zuko growled. “I want to go over there and snatch her! One night without her was difficult enough!”  
Iroh grabbed his arm, holding it in a firm grip.  
“And what do you think would happen with her father? Are you so willing to risk a war between the clans?”  
“... No. I've seen enough fighting in my lifetime.”  
“Good. I'm glad to hear that. Promise me that you will speak with me before you do anything.”  
Zuko looked away with a scowl. “I'm not a child!”  
“I know you're not – but you're a man who loves and misses his mate very much. Believe me, I know that feeling all too well, but you at least have the chance of seeing your mate again. I don't.”  
The Fire Lord looked back at his uncle, seeing the pain in Iroh's eyes at the remembrance of the family that he had lost. Both of them had lost so much to Ozai and his tyranny. He nodded slowly, clasping Uncle's hand.


	14. XIV

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter XIV

o0o0o0o

The breeze whipped in from the sea, ruffling Iroh’s gray hair as he landed on the sand a respectful distance away from the gates to the Seaside Palace. It pained him to see his nephew pining away for Katara, and he had to do something about it before the Fire Lord started to self-destruct out of his sheer need for the Goddess or risked Hakoda's wrath with another abduction. If not for his intervention, Iroh dreaded to think of what Zuko might do. The young Fire God had a good heart, but could be rather impulsive at times, the scar on his face a consequence of that.  
The elder Fire God waited patiently, knowing that his mere presence would draw attention in no time. And he got just the results he expected as several Warriors stormed outside, approaching him with their weapons at the ready. Sokka was at the head of the small group, his blue eyes glittering icily as he regarded the visitor.  
“What brings you here?” he asked, giving Iroh no respectful greeting or title. The older god did not allow this to ruffle him.  
“I merely came to speak with your father. I bear no ill will, and bring no harm.” He held up his hands to show his lack of weapons.  
“He doesn’t wish to talk to you or anyone from your family!”  
“I come in peace. I have no desire to fight, or to take anything. All I need is an audience with your father.”  
“Why do you need to see him?” Sokka demanded as he hefted his spear, ready to fight at the slightest provocation.  
“That is a matter between Hakoda and myself.” Iroh replied calmly, folding his hands into his sleeves as he regarded Katara’s brother.  
“This is about Zuko, isn’t it?” Sokka asked defensively. The elder God was silent for several moments, and the young warrior continued. “Aha! I knew it! Just go back to Fire Nation and tell him that he’s never going to see my sister again!”  
“I mean no disrespect, but that is not for you to say, or even for me to say.”  
“Then leave.”  
“Not until I speak with your father.”  
“No!” Sokka was about to speak further, when the voice of the Sea God boomed through the air. The Warriors bowed respectfully as the Lord of the Sea climbed down the steps, his cloak billowing out behind him as he approached the small throng.  
Iroh’s bow was respectful. Hakoda’s bow was slight, barely acknowledging the older god’s regard. The Fire God did not miss this, but chose to not comment on it.  
“I come here with no ill intentions. I merely wish to speak to you. Might we perhaps sit and have a nice cup of tea while we converse?”  
“State your business.” the Sea God replied brusquely, showing a minimal level of courtesy.  
Iroh held back a heaving sigh, seeing that Hakoda would not make it easy. Lowering his voice so that only his chosen audience could hear him, he ignored the intent gaze of the Warriors as he spoke.  
“I understand that the loss of your daughter pained you. But she is safe, and my nephew never harmed her. I ask of you, please let go of your hatred. He is nothing like his sire. You’re not the only one who lost a loved one because of my brother.” A flash of pain passed through his eyes as he thought about his mate and son. Hakoda did not miss it, and felt a glimmer of sympathy, for it was widely known through the Clans what Ozai had done to his own family. This was quickly swept away as he remembered just why Iroh was here.  
“Your nephew will never see my daughter again.” Hakoda’s voice was hard and unforgiving, like ice. It was hard to not think of his precious mate Kaya and how she and so many others, god and mortal alike, had been killed so cruelly because of Ozai's dreams of engulfing the world in fire. When Katara had disappeared…  
“Please, do not say such a thing. The choice is Katara’s. You heard Toph’s judgment.”  
“Katara doesn’t want to see Zuko again.”  
“Who said that? Her or you?” Iroh pressed.  
“Leave. You are not welcome here, or any of your ilk.”  
“I did not come here to cause trouble, Hakoda. Nor did my nephew take Katara to hurt anyone. If you would allow me to speak to her…”  
“No.”  
“Hakoda, all I ask is that you listen...”  
“No.” This was uttered with coldness that made the famed Snowfields of the North seem warm and inviting in comparison. Iroh regarded the stern glare of Hakoda and the frigid expression.  
The simple statement sealed it for Iroh. He knew that no matter what he said, Hakoda would be deaf to his pleas, and pressing him now might just make things harder in the future. Without a word, he bowed before he turned away, spreading his wings.

o0o0o0o

Mai looked up at the grand Palace, her heart beating slightly faster than normal. The Fire Maiden had always admired the fearsome Fire God from afar. When the former Fire Lord was still alive, she, along with Ty Lee, had been chosen as concubines, or in Ozai's eyes, presents for his son. She had not objected to this, for it would bring her closer to the young man she had always admired. But before she could come to the Prince’s bed and fulfill her secret fantasy, Zuko had risen against his sire, and defeated him. Not a word was spoken about the role she had been assigned to fulfill. It seemed that he had forgotten about her.  
She hoped that now she might have another chance with him. If he had kidnapped a woman, then he must want companionship. He would be so lonely that he would accept the affections of another. At least, she prayed, hoped he would. He was always so silent and taciturn, but he was lacking in Azula’s cruel streak. The now-dead goddess had called them ‘friends’, but there were many times where she had not truly treated them as such, and often played cruel games with them. Being mere Fire Maidens, they had no choice but to comply, her power far surpassing theirs. She couldn’t count how many times Ty Lee and herself had been forced to watch as Azula tortured some hapless mortal, their screams echoing through Mai’s memory. Azula had even slapped them and beat them several times, but thankfully, it hadn't gone beyond that, though Mai knew that it could have were Ozai's daughter still alive.  
Zuko had never been cruel to Ty Lee or herself, even when his sister encouraged him to do so, not had he ever been committed any sort of heinous deed against anyone else even though Ozai wanted him to. It was one thing she had always admired in his character, and why she was willing to come to the Palace to serve him. She stared at the guards evenly as she politely asked for admittance.  
The Fire Lord lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he inhaled Katara’s scent from the bedding around him. He felt the presence of one of his faceless servants. With irritation, he sat up in his bed.  
“What is it?” he asked with a soft snarl.  
In a few minutes, he was clad in a black robe, his hair held back by his crown. He wondered if it Uncle had sent the Fire Maiden to... cheer him up. He hated the look of sadness in his uncle’s eyes. He didn’t want to be pitied for his current situation.  
He saw the young Fire Maiden standing in the entrance hall, clad in a soft red and black gown, her head held high though her eyes were lowered. He hadn’t seen her since he had overtaken his father, and almost did not recognize her. It took but a moment to recall just who she was, and he regarded her with a cool gaze. When she became aware of his presence, she immediately fell to her knees, kowtowing and intoning the proper obeisance to him.  
“What brings you here, Mai?” he asked, his voice emotionless as he cut her off, not interested in any trivialities. She glanced up at him, remaining on her knees.  
“I have come to serve you.”  
“Everyone in the Fire Nation is my servant.” Zuko replied brusquely as he looked down at her, crossing his arms.  
“You are indeed Lord of the entire Nation!” Mai acknowledged. “My lord, what I wished to say was... when you were still the Crown Prince, I had been selected to serve you personally, and I was never given an opportunity to perform my duties. I came here to fulfill them and serve you as I had been chosen to do.”  
The Fire Lord was stunned for a moment. He knew very well what Mai had been chosen for. To be frank, he had not been looking forward to it when Ozai informed him that a pair of concubines had been chosen for him to help him 'become a man'. He had nothing against Mai or Ty Lee personally, but having his father choose lovers for him… it made him uncomfortable. After the War, he had never brought up the matter of Ozai's decision, and he assumed they were happy to be released from their duties.  
Who wanted a scarred man, he had told himself. Katara did... or at least, had seemed to. That thought gave him a fresh pang of anguish.  
“I haven’t even thought of that for years. You and Ty Lee were excused from these... duties when I overthrew my sire. Aren’t you two happy with the lives you lead?”  
“Ty Lee certainly is happy in the circus. Without your sister around, our lives have taken a turn for the better, as it has for many others.”  
“Then why are you even here? After all this time?” the Fire Lord asked.  
“Because you need something, and I say that with the utmost respect. It would be my honor to give you what you need.” Mai murmured as she bowed her head again, her voice betraying no emotion. Unlike Ty Lee, who was open with her own feelings, the black-haired girl had bottled up hers, a survival tactic after the years of her ‘friendship’ with Azula and her parent’s upbringing, though it was more the former than the latter.  
The Fire Lord stared at her in baleful silence for several moments. When he spoke, it was in a tone as stiff and reserved as before, without any gratitude whatsoever for Mai’s thoughtfulness.  
“You were released from these duties a long time ago. You did not have to come back here. Go back to your life.”  
“My lord, if I may speak honestly. I know you and your sister… did not get along. I hope you do not hold that - ”  
“Against you?” Zuko responded curtly. “No. You and Ty Lee were bullied by Azula. You have no need to explain yourself.”  
“You are as wise as you are gracious.” she replied, trying to smooth his ruffled feathers. In a sudden moment of daring, she rose to her feet and approached him, closing the distance between their bodies.  
“My lord, I would like to serve you. It truly would be a pleasure and honor for me to do so. Allow me to…”  
The Fire Lord took a step back. “Mai. You don’t have to. I wish to be alone.”  
“No, you don’t. Nobody wants to be alone…” she persisted, insistence now in her usually flat tone. She had not spoken with the Fire Lord for several years, usually only being able to admire him from afar, and despite his scar, he was still rather handsome. He was as she remembered – taciturn, polite, and honorable, and she saw the good he did for his Nation, proving himself to be a just ruler – a man truly worthy of her respect and admiration. She had missed him so much, and seeing him again brought all of the emotions from her deprived youth rushing back in a veritable tsunami that was so strong it almost pained her.  
“Please allow me to serve you, my lord. I promise, I will make you happy.”  
“I said n - “ Zuko began, as she closed the little distance that remained between them. She had been so shy and withdrawn, and they had barely exchanged a dozen words in their childhood, but she was eager to remedy that. Her pale, slender hands touched his chest gingerly.  
“Zuko…”  
The young Fire Maiden found herself shoved away, and she fell back on the hard metal floor.  
Zuko. Katara had whispered it in the bedroom, in such a soft and enticing tone, her blue eyes glistening warmly with welcome. From her lips, it was a welcome, a song, a lure, and a command he was all too eager to obey, wrapped in one. Only she, and his beloved Uncle, could utter his real name. Everyone else called him Lord.  
“Get out.” the Fire Lord said with a draconic snarl, his wings stretching out menacingly.  
“My lord, please…I honestly meant no offense, and I only came here with your happiness in mind - ”  
“I never want to see you again! Get out of my sight!” he roared, smoke and fire coming out of his mouth as he unsheathed his claws, looking ready to devour her.  
“Zuko!” someone shouted. He whipped around to see his uncle. Mai took the opportunity to flee, her long, slender legs carrying her speedily out and away from the Palace.  
“Beloved nephew, there was no reason for you to yell at her like that…”  
“I wish to be alone.” Zuko replied with a soft growl as he stared balefully at Iroh.  
“Still, there was no reason to be so rough to her - ”  
The Fire Lord whipped away from his uncle and stalked through the Palace, sealing himself into his inner sanctum.

o0o0o0o

Katara sat on the beach not far away from where Bato was working. He had a modestly-sized vessel, and even though he was a Water God, he did not look down at the lifestyle of mortals. Though he could move across the water unaided by anything, he and some of the other Warriors still liked to sail sometimes, and many were the times that he would invite Sokka or Katara to come along with him. He had been the one to take them ice-dodging, challenging them to navigate without the use of their powers.  
Doing things as mortals did them gave the Gods better understanding of the people that they ruled and watched over. Some gods were not as caring of mortals, but Hakoda made sure that his children and clan knew that even though humans were ephemeral, they were like gods in their capacity to feel.  
She watched as Bato made a few touches to his boat, replacing a few worn ropes and fastenings with new ones. Though the vessel was small compared to a Fire Nation ship, it was still comfortable, with an area for resting or sleeping as well as storage, ensuring that one could stay on the sea for several weeks comfortably. She remembered the days Sokka and herself would romp around the boat, or play with Bato as he taught them how to fish, or concentrate their powers.  
Though no one could take the place of the mother that Sokka and Katara had lost, Bato was a adequate parent figure for when Hakoda was not around, and his easy smiles and friendly manner, as well as his genuine care for both of them, made him part of their ‘family’.  
“Want to come sailing with me?” Bato asked with a welcoming smile, seeing his best friend's daughter sit there on the sand so despondently. He was concerned for her, and noted that she seemed especially unhappy now. At the celebration, she had seemed like her old self, laughing, singing, dancing, a pleasure to see and hear. But as soon as that celebration was over, bam! It was as if she had used all of her happiness at the event.  
He would do anything to see her eyes sparkle as they used to, and silently cursed the Fire Lord for kidnapping her from her rightful home. Ever since she had been returned, he had noticed the subtle changes in her eyes, her behavior, and wondered just what had happened to her, though he would not ask her, lest it bring up unwanted memories. She remained friendly and loving to others, but Bato was painfully aware of the unhappiness that lurked behind her eyes. Hakoda was right to turn Iroh away. Just look at what had happened to Katara, what did the elder Fire God think he was going to do? Hah! He pushed the Fire Clan out of his thoughts, holding his smile, trying to cheer her up. Often when people smiled at her, she would smile right back at them, and that was one of her endearing qualities.  
With a blank stare, she glanced at him and the boat. Nodding slowly, she got to her feet and approached him.  
“I have some food on the boat too, in case you get hungry.” he said as he held out his hand. Nodding again, she took his hand and let him help her up into the boat.  
Soon enough they were out on the open sea, the Sea Palace a speck in the distance. The sky was clear, and the sea calm. She sat at the side of the boat, staring out at the water. To make her comfortable, Bato had bundled up a thick and soft fur-lined blanket to give her a pleasant place to sit.  
After a while, he approached her with some food and pulled up a seat near her. She did not reject the food, and he let her eat several bites before he started up a conversation.  
“It’s been a while since we’ve gone sailing together, hmm? Remember when I took you and your brother ice-dodging?” he asked, looking for an easy subject she would be comfortable with. The weather was warm, so after a while, he took off his shirt, revealing his scarred arm. It ran all the way down his arm to near his knuckles, and spread up his arm to creep onto the left side of his chest. It was an unfortunate reminder of the War, and he would never forget the pain that Zhao had inflicted on him. It was almost a wonder he hadn't died, or lost his arm altogether. His scar had become a badge of honor among the clan, and sometimes a young Warrior would ask him to tell the story of his heroic battle against Zhao.  
Katara couldn’t help but think of Zuko’s own scar as she eyed Bato’s marred flesh as inconspicuously as she could. She thought about how scars did not make either of them any less handsome, and looked out at the sea, knowing the Fire Islands were somewhere beyond the horizon.  
Did Zuko still want her? He had stood in Court, openly admitting to what he had done, in front of the Elders and her father. He had not backed down from the accusations, or tried to sugarcoat his actions. Nor had he fled justice like a coward and taken her with him to hide, knowing that the Elders might visit some sort of punishment on him at Court.  
Yet, when it had all come down to her decision, what had she done? She had turned away from him; letting her father take her away. She had ignored Zuko’s pain and his plea for her to stay with him. She had acted as if his testimony, and his heartfelt words were nothing, nothing at all. As if he was not even worth her time, despite the wonderful times and things they had shared.  
Her singing and him playing his pipa, their walks through his gardens, reading books in the library, relaxing in the hot spring or the grotto, or the wonderful intimacy they shared – mental or physical. There was no denying that a bond had been formed, and she had disregarded that connection, leaving him standing there bereft without any explanation. She had not even tried to contact him afterward, and the absence of any messages from him worsened her fears.  
After such a cruel rejection, would Zuko desire her again? Or would he seek a mate who would be more receptive to him? The thought that he might choose someone else genuinely frightened her, and she wondered if he had any affection left for her. He had promised her that he would see her again, but after what had happened in Court, did he even want to keep that promise?  
Letting out a soft sigh, she looked back as Bato moved closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. The touch was not unwelcome, and she trusted him. She could not help but look at his scar, and at this close proximity, she was able to see the dimples and faint ridges of skin that resulted from the healing of his burned flesh by the master healers of the Clan.  
It reminded her so strongly of Zuko's scar that she felt tears burn behind her eyes. She remembered how he responded to her touching his scar, leaning his head into her hand, love and gratitude clear in his eyes at the lack of revulsion or mockery in her response to his all too noticeable blemish. Oh, Zuko...  
“Katara? Does the sight of my scar bother you? Should I cover it up?” Bato asked with alarm as he saw her eyes glaze over with tears. She blinked and shook her head.  
“No, no. Never! I was thinking of something else.” She clasped the hand that touched her shoulder, feeling the scarred flesh under her palm. She wrapped both of her own hands around this one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Never think that you need to cover it up in front of me. Really, it's all right.”  
Bato gave out a slow breath of relief as he felt her hands around his, her soft, smooth skin contrasting sharply with the marred flesh of his forearm and wrist. But what was it that could cause her to want to cry?  
“What is the matter?” he asked, placing his free hand on top of hers. She quickly looked away.  
“I... I don't want to talk about it.”  
“Is there anything you do want to talk about, or should I leave you alone?” he asked with concern, his blue eyes glinting warmly, showing her that he would listen to whatever she had to say. What would he say if she told him about her feelings for Zuko?  
“Please stay.” Katara sighed softly. “Just as long as you don't ask me if I'm all right. I've been hearing that question too much lately.” She forced a smile on her face.  
“I'm sure.” He smiled back, relaxing.

o0o0o0o

What a shitty day, Zuko fumed as he climbed the stairs to the top floor of the Palace. He certainly didn't expect Hakoda to welcome him with open arms, but the fact that the Sea God refused to even talk to his uncle did not bode well. And then there was Mai. Ugh. After the intimacy he had shared with the woman he loved, how could any other woman ever satisfy him?  
Uncle didn't know what he did with his telescope in his private time, and he wasn't about to tell the elder Fire God any time soon. It was hard enough to apply Uncle's advice about not storming over to Hakoda's Palace to kidnap Katara again. Thus far, he had resisted the temptation to spy on Katara, but he was done fighting.  
Turning the knobs on his spyglass, he aimed it in the direction of Hakoda's Palace, giving out an annoyed hiss when the first thing he saw was Warriors sparring on the sand. Carefully, he scanned the outside of the Palace, but his efforts went unrewarded. Damnit! The Maidens he saw only reminded him of Katara with their dark skin and cerulean eyes.  
Out of boredom, he started focusing the telescope at various places on the island, finding a cove of turtle-seals. That kept him amused for several minutes before he scanned for other things to look at. Randomly aiming the telescope at the sea, he was rewarded with the sight of a group of dolphins before seeing a boat. He immediately recognized it as a Water Tribe craft, and regarded it with curiosity when he recognized the figure moving around as Bato, Hakoda's second-in-command. He appeared to be alone, and he bore a platter of food. Apparently he was settling down for a meal, and... wait a minute.  
Zuko's heart skipped a beat when he saw Katara, her head visible above the side of the boat. He could not help but feel stirrings of anger and jealousy when he saw Bato sit down with Katara, sharing his meal with her and chatting. Despite his churning emotions, the Fire Lord was unable to look away, and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Bato touched her shoulder. When Katara wrapped her hands around his, Zuko almost crushed the telescope with his hand. What were she and Bato talking about?  
After what felt like a torturous eternity, the Water God drew away from Katara, and Zuko let his breath out in a slow hiss. Katara turned around to rest her head and arms on the side, staring down at the water with a despondent expression while Bato occupied himself with repairing a net. What was Katara thinking about that made her so sad? She had seemed amicable before.  
Zuko continued to stare at her, taking in every detail that he could see, admiring the toned planes of her arms and the way the wind blew through her hair. As if she sensed his rapt attention, the young Goddess slowly raised her head, staring off in the direction of the Fire Islands.  
“Katara...”: he whispered, staring at the face that he missed so dearly. Was it just his imagination, or did she mouth his name? Did she miss him like he hoped she did? Had she come to regret her decision? For the first time in days, he felt hopeful.  
“Zuko!” he heard his uncle call out. Reluctantly, he drew away from the viewing instrument and headed down the stairs before Iroh could find him up here and ask him what he was looking at.


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section of this chapter is meant to be italicized, but you know, A03's lame-ass upload process and its the fact it strips all my formattin. Eh.

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter XV

o0o0o0o

When Hakoda and Zuko fought for custody of the Water Maiden before the Elder Gods, they voted to return her to her sire, for children belong with their sires. The Fire Lord had taken the Maiden against his will, so why should he regain custody of her?  
It was thus that Katara went home with her father, and the Fire Lord was deemed to be fit only for solitude for the end of his days, for he refused another mate. The Water Maiden's family and friends rejoiced, for they deemed the matter over. However, things are not always as they seem...

o0o0o0o

Katara had always found weaving and sewing useful distractions for when she needed something to occupy her hands and Bending did not match her mood. Her father's palace had a large, south-facing chamber that was set aside as a project-room for Katara and her Maidens.  
Kaya had used this room when she was alive, and some of her artwork and embroidery graced the walls. Katara could remember even from a very young age watching her mother weave or sew. It was one of Katara's favorite rooms in the Palace even after her mother's passing.  
She looked around the room, seeing sheets of fabric drying in the corner after having been just dyed. A shelf with cubbyholes in neat rows contained all sorts of yarn and thread as well as snips, pins, and needles. The young Goddess recalled fondly her lessons with Gran-Gran, advancing from simple stitches to fancy patterns, or weaving with thick material to create blankets, wall-hangings, and rugs.  
The steady beat of the ocean's waves filled the air with quiet ambiance as Katara sat on the veranda that opened from the sewing room. In her lap was a wooden frame that contained a white silk handkerchief. Next to her was a basket with several different shades of blue satin thread. To obtain satin, silk, and lace, the Water Tribes traded with the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom to obtain these rare – at least in Tribe lands – material, usually trading furs that were valuable in the warmer lands. The Tribes employed linen, cotton, and animal skins for their wardrobe, but girls were wont to like pretty things, and would sometimes trim their inner garments with lace, or carry around satin or silk kerchiefs, among other things.  
Sometimes when courting, a Warrior might bring something more exotic from outside of Tribe lands to woo the Maiden he was interested in. A couple of years ago, a nymph several years older than her had received a satin kimono from her beau, with a background of pale blue with cherry-blossom trees sewn into it. The other nymphs admired it when Nyla modeled it for them. How lovely it had been, and Nyla married her Warrior soon after that. Katara could not help but recall the beautiful satin robe Long Feng gave her.  
A hand on her shoulder broke her reverie, and she looked over her shoulder to see Aang. She fought back a surge of irritation with a forced smile. Wasn't he here just yesterday? Oh, yes.  
Ever since her return, the young Air God had been a constant visitor. Too constant. She maintained her smile as Aang sat down, his feet dangling over the edge of the veranda. Trying to come up with a way to get rid of him, Katara focused on her sewing, pulling the needle through the pale fabric. How could she tell Aang tactfully that he needn't come around so much? He had visited often enough before the kidnapping, but now it was just ridiculous, even for someone who was her best friend. She could just tell Dad that she didn't want Aang coming as often and Hakoda would happily bar any visitor she told him to, but that was kind of cowardly.  
“What are you making?” Aang asked as he peered at the sewing frame she was holding.  
“Just a handkerchief.” Katara responded simply, continuing her work.  
“I remember the one you made me for my last birthday. It's one of my favorite things.” It was sewn with pale blue thread accented with orange and yellow to mimic clouds and air currents.  
“That's nice.” Katara's tone was neutral as she continued sewing. Unconsciously, her embroidery had taken on a flame pattern, imitating the graceful, intricate embellishment she saw on Zuko's robes or wall-hangings. The play of indigo, royal blue, and sky blue threads made for a rather striking pattern, but she continued sewing as if she didn't notice the direction her work had taken. She was so absorbed in her project that she did not notice Aang get to his feet and lean over to look at her work until his head was nearly touching hers.  
She looked up to see a faint frown on his almost childish features.  
“What?” she asked.  
“You're making a pattern of fire.”  
Katara stared at her embroidery for several moments. “So I am.” she replied calmly.  
“But... why?” Disbelief was plain in his tone.  
“It just happened. I started out with a wave design and then...” Her eyes moved along the pattern. It actually didn't look bad... Hmm.  
“Why don't you start a new one?”  
“Why?” Katara could not help but be reminded of Aang's attitude towards Zuko, and felt a fresh surge of irritation bubble up within.  
“You don't want a fire pattern, do you?”  
“What if I do?” She flipped her braid over her shoulder as she stared at him evenly.  
“But...” Aang shook his head, giving her a look of disbelief and mild reprimand. “You're no longer with him. You're home and safe, so let's do something else. Let's go flying! We can play tag or hide and seek!”  
“I'm not in the mood.”  
“Then we could play Go or Pai Sho or cards...”  
“No.” This time, Katara was unable to keep an edge of irritation out of her voice.  
“What do you want to do, then?”  
“I want to finish this.” Katara held up the frame to emphasize her point.  
“I don't like it.”  
“So what?” Her eyes glinted defiantly.  
“What's the matter?” Aang asked, starting to hug her. She hissed softly with impatience and put out her free hand to keep him from doing so.  
“Stop bothering me!”  
Hurt flashed in Aang's eyes, but she was too angry to rush in with an apology. She was sick and tired of everyone fretting over her, asking if she was okay, trying to distract her when they thought she was unhappy – which she had been feeling as of late – and conspicuously avoiding certain subjects they thought might upset her. She had tried to approach the subject of Zuko with Dad again, only he was just as stubborn as before. Iroh's visit certainly hadn't helped Hakoda's mood. She was furious when she heard of the visit from one of the nymphs, wishing that she could have talked to the older Fire God herself.  
“I know you hate Zuko, but you're the one who kept accusing him of something he didn't do! I hardly blame him for trying to attack you!”  
“But he kidnapped you, and...”  
“He apologized in Court for that, and he never harmed me. I bear no malice towards him, and neither should you.”  
“But...”  
“Go away!” she snapped, rising to her feet and pointing towards the horizon. Stunned at his best friend’s open display of anger, he meekly backed away and took to the air.

o0o0o0o

Iroh – the epitome of diplomacy – had been turned away when he tried to talk reason into Hakoda. It irritated Jun to see Iroh’s nephew in such pain, simply because another man was too stubborn to listen to anything. She had had enough of Zuko's moping and Iroh's fretting over Zuko, so she decided to go to the Palace and have a whack at it herself. She genuinely liked Katara, and Zuko deserved to be happy. Hopefully, a woman could succeed where men couldn't.  
With a fond kiss to her partner, she climbed atop her Shirshu and took off, with Iroh praying she would succeed, or at least make some progress. Her creature landed on the sand in front of the Seaside Palace entrance, waiting patiently. The gates were imposing, made of sculpted ice, and looked rather forbidding.  
She drove her fist against the ice several times, making her presence known. If anyone had seen her arrive, they had chosen to ignore her – most likely because she was Iroh’s consort. She would not be ignored, or denied. Call it female intuition, but she sensed that the young Water Goddess needed her.  
A figure approached the gate, peeking through the lattice. It was Sokka. The boy scowled upon seeing the large Shirshu standing there, and Jun peeked from between her pet's ears, looking down at Sokka with a disarming smile.  
“Hello there, handsome.” she crooned, “I'd like to talk with your lovely sister.”  
The Warrior shook his head slowly. “You can't. Hasn't Katara been through enough?” Sokka shot back with a scowl, starting to turn away.  
“Oh Sokka, don't be silly. I'm not here to court her!” Jun replied with a smirk, taking satisfaction in the young Warrior’s startled expression at that glib statement, “I just wish to talk with her.”  
“Listen... Zuko's never going to see my sister again... and you or Iroh can't help him.” As Sokka declared this, Jun rolled her eyes. Men could be so oblivious sometimes!  
“I wasn’t gonna talk to her about Iroh or Zuko…” the dark-haired Goddess lied, though she sounded so sincere that the young Water God was a little surprised.  
“Then why do you need to see her?” he asked skeptically. The raven-haired goddess merely shrugged.  
“I just wanna talk to her about some things. Womanly things…” she said, in an attempt to deter Sokka from asking. Indeed, she saw the boy pull a face at that mysterious statement. Any time a woman wanted to confuse or shrug off a man, all she had to do was mention ever-elusive ‘womanly’ matters. It never ceased to work, at least in varying degrees.  
“She has Maidens to attend her.” Sokka persisted, stubbornly. Jun crossed her arms as she stared down at the impertinent youth.  
“It's personal, and you should know that prying is rude. And you have my word, that I will not kidnap her or coerce her to come with me. It’s just a friendly visit.”  
“Fine, fine... But just know, you'll be under close supervision.” he conceded, as he opened the gate a bit, just enough to admit Jun but not for her pet.  
The gesture was clear, but the goddess decided not to contest it. She climbed off her pet and stroked his muzzle, cooing at him and kissing the side of his face, telling him to be patient. He snuffled and nuzzled her gently before settling down on the sand, resting his head on his large paws.  
Katara was inside the Palace, practicing her Waterbending in a large chamber with a fountain and tall windows that illuminated her and the water. She paused as the dark-attired woman slid into the room. As she did, several Maidens entered the room as well, positioning themselves on cushions and keeping their eyes on Katara and her guest. Katara glanced at Jun curiously, and gave her a friendly greeting, ignoring the harem that had obviously been sent to supervise.  
Jun’s presence surprised her, but it was not one she was adverse to. Though she didn’t know the older goddess well, they were friendly enough to be comfortable around one another. The harem of Maidens watched Jun intently, as if they expected her to attack Katara.  
“So... what brings you here?” Katara asked as she glanced at the older woman, though deep down inside, she already suspected.  
“I wanted to talk with you about some things, sweetie.” Jun said casually, as the two of them walked out onto the patio, which overlooked the ocean crashing down on the rocks and beach below them.  
A young Maiden brought them some tea and treats, setting them down on the low table. Katara shooed her away because it was more than apparent she was going to hover around, and glanced back at Jun. The older woman took her time, picking up a treat from the tray and taking a bite out of it. There was no hurry, and she wanted Katara to feel at ease. Katara took a treat of her own, and the two of them sat in silence for several long moments, ignoring the Maidens watching them.  
“You're here because of Zuko, aren't you?” Katara murmured as she stared off at the ocean crashing below.  
“Yeah, I am.” Jun admitted. There was no point in lying, or pretending she was here for something else – and Katara didn’t deserve to be lied to or played with.  
“... How is he?” she asked tentatively, still looking outside at the ocean, the breeze blowing through her hair. Jun looked skyward at the hazy clouds, and frowned thoughtfully.  
“He yearns for you and turns everybody else away…” Jun replied in a soft voice, “He grieves as though he has lost the most important person in his life...and he has.”  
Katara’s eyes became glassy with tears, and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.  
“But, my father... he hates Zuko. I can’t hurt my father. He loves me. Yet I don't want to hurt Zuko, either. I want to see him, but Dad would never allow it.”  
Jun crossed her arms and looked down at the slowly crashing waves. They were beautiful, and hypnotic, but they didn’t make her forget her task at hand.  
“I think that you know what I have to say about that...” she began, smirking just a bit, “If you and Zuko love each other, and I’m not going to ask you if you do because I already know… then fuck everything else!” Her voice remained soft, out of earshot of the Maidens, but something about what she said commanded Katara's attention.  
“Your dad just took you away from Court. I heard what he was saying to you and Zuko. This isn’t fair to you is it?”  
The younger Goddess sighed and shook her head, watching the waves crash wildly against the rocks, covering them with sprays of foam at regular intervals. “No, it's not.” Katara stated, “It's not fair to anyone. If... If I go to Zuko, my father will be angry and hurt. He might cause the seas to churn like before, and I'll miss my family... and if I stay here, I miss Zuko and I know he misses me. It's not fair... No matter what I would decide to do, someone gets hurt!” Her eyes were glassy with tears, and Jun longed to comfort her.  
“Sometimes love isn’t fair…” she said quietly, looking over at Katara. The blue-eyed girl rested her head on her arms on the balcony railing, and felt a gentle hand on her back.  
“Why does everyone say Zuko's so bad? In Court, I said he didn't hurt me. But my father and the entire clan hate him anyway...”  
Jun nodded thoughtfully as Katara continued.  
“It's like, they're afraid he's going to come and tear me into pieces, or something like that. He's never hurt me before, ever. I told them that... My father refuses to talk about Zuko. No one has talked about him since I was taken back home. I'm afraid to even say his name because Dad gets so angry the few times I try to talk to him about it...”  
“If your father loves you, surely he won’t be too harsh if you bring up the topic in the right way.”  
“How?” she asked desperately. “I've tried to ease him into the topic, but this look of anger comes across his face, and he says Zuko's name like it were a bad word.”  
Jun looked down, at a loss of words, wishing there was an easier way out of this predicament. All she could do was rub Katara's back, to try to reassure the girl. She liked the younger goddess, and if Katara lived with Zuko, she and the younger woman would grow closer, since should the Water Maiden marry Zuko, the two of them would become family. It would be ideal.  
She continued to rub Katara's back, and the other girl shifted closer, needing to be hugged and reassured. The young Water Goddess liked the rubbing. Jun was more mature, a better 'sister' than the Maidens and easier to talk to about certain topics. Katara sighed, and leaned her head in, taking comfort much to the surprise of the Maidens.  
“Why don't you think about it for a while.” Jun said softly, “If you need to talk to me, you can send me a message, and I'll visit.”  
“You promise?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly at the prospect. To have an older woman to confide in, a true friend…  
“Yes, I promise.” Jun said with a nod and a smile, “And I always keep my promises.”  
Katara couldn't help but smile back. Jun said nothing more, knowing that she had said enough. She had given the young Water Tribe woman plenty of food for thought, though it wasn’t as if she had planted the seed in Katara’s mind. It was already there, and simply needed a bit of nurturing.  
“I should go, but if you wish, I'll return tomorrow.” Jun said, patting Katara on the shoulder. Katara didn’t want her to go just yet, for the company was nice.  
“I'd like that. Where's your Shirshu... I thought you went everywhere with it?”  
“He's waiting outside for me. Your brother didn’t want to let him in!” Jun said with a smile, “Do you want to come see him?”  
Katara glanced over at the Maidens. To hell with chaperones. She followed Jun outside, boldly. The Maidens called for her to stop, but she ignored them, and the two left the Palace and stepped confidently, coming to the gates where the Shirshu was dozing just beyond. The Maidens protested again, but Katara shooed them away firmly before she stepped through the gate.  
The large creature picked up its head as its mistress approached. Jun spoke several loving words to it as she rubbed his muzzle, and he let out a deep purring sound that did not sound too unlike that of a cat. Jun smiled over at Katara and nodded at her to come closer. Katara approached slowly, eyeing the creature with curiosity. She felt a pale hand grasp her wrist, and Jun tugged her closer with a warm smile. Her hand was guided over to the Shirshu’s thick and soft fur, and she listened to the raven-haired goddess’ encouraging words.  
“I do have one thing to ask of you.” Katara said as she gave the creature a nuzzle on his cheek, inhaling the warm scent of the animal.  
“Sure, honey.”  
“Please tell Zuko that I miss him. And that I'm sorry for what happened in Court.”  
Jun gazed at her levelly for several moments. “I'll be happy to tell Zuko you miss him. He needs to hear that. However, I think that the apology would be better delivered from you, not me.”  
“Hm. You're right.”  
Katara smiled as the Shirshu nuzzled her, nudging at her middle with his nose. Jun chuckled softly, and Katara felt buoyed by the experience, by making a new friend, and being defiant to her chaperonage.  
Needless to say, Sokka wasn’t too happy about it, seeing his sister outside of the gates. He wished he had never let Jun inside!  
“Get away from it! You don't know where it's been!” Sokka said in a firm voice as he slipped through the gate, staring at his sister before shooting Jun an angry stare.  
“Are you saying that my pet's dirty?” Jun asked with a leer, obviously enjoying the young God’s discomfort. The Shirshu snarled at Sokka, recognizing hostility in the male’s tone, and letting Katara pet him happily.  
“It’s fine, Sokka. See, he's nice.” Katara replied, scratching the animal behind his ear. He looked like fun to ride, but she knew her brother would throw a fit over it, and tell Bato, or their father when he got back, and that wasn’t something she needed right now. She glanced over at Jun, “Maybe, when you come back, I could ride him with you?” she asked in a whisper her overprotective brother was unable to discern.  
Jun nodded happily. “He's not dangerous, least not to you or me, and he loves to be played with. I'll let you ride him next time. Tomorrow?” she confirmed, climbing up on her Shirshu. Katara nodded eagerly.  
“I can't wait. I... “ she paused, becoming more serious. “Thank you for coming, Jun. I'm glad you didn’t let my brother turn you away.”  
Jun laughed softly, winking down at her friend.  
“He couldn’t keep me away if he tried!” she said cheekily, waving at Katara as her Shirshu stood, “I'll see you soon, Katara! Take care!” And with that, the creature bounded off, his tongue lolling.  
The blue-eyed girl watched as the creature leaped off over the waves. He was truly a lovely creature, mysterious like his mistress. She turned around, to see Sokka looking rather annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“What did you two talk about, Katara?” he asked sternly. She raised her chin, staring at him.  
“Nothing.” she replied, making her way back through the gate. She ignored her brother’s scowl and entered the Palace, ignoring the stares of the Maidens as she walked by, setting her jaw as she heard Sokka's footsteps behind her.  
“Relax, Sokka. She just came over for a visit. She's a nice woman, really.” Looking over her shoulder at him, she said point-blank, “Honestly, you don't need to be... smothering.”.  
“But how else am I going to protect you from stuff?” he asked, following her down the halls, trying to make some sense of it.  
“I’m not a little girl, you know that. You get to court Maidens, even ones from other Nations, and romp around in other lands. Why can't I have friends outside of the Tribe, too?”  
He didn’t answer for a while, obviously mentally scrambling to cover himself up. Yeah, Dad let him travel to other lands, but that was because he was a Warrior! He had gone to Kyoshi and met the goddess Kyoshi, and befriended her daughter, Suki. He had traveled to the Fire Islands – though nowhere near the Fire Lord’s Palace, and studied under Piandao, and so what if he just happened to meet a very cute Fire Maiden who traveled with the circus? It wasn’t as if he was… just fooling around. He was honing his skills as a Warrior!  
“But she hangs out around the Fire Lord's palace...” Sokka faltered.  
“She is Iroh's consort, and so what? Iroh's a nice person too. Please don’t badmouth them. That’s just insulting.” Katara said boldly as she approached the door to her room. Her brother spluttered a bit at this reply, but before he could speak, she went into her room and shut the door in his face.  
Katara plopped down on her bed with a sigh. It felt so liberating having said that. Being defiant felt... good. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she savored her victory.


	16. XVI

The Dragon and the Siren

Chapter XVI

o0o0o0o

Katara was quiet as she sat down to dinner with her father and brother. She did not look at Sokka, because she was still angry at him for earlier. If there was one thing that she really chafed under, it was double standards. It was almost a surprise that Dad had permitted Aang to be her friend all these years ago!  
Even now, when she received visitors, she was chaperoned as if she were a little girl. It wasn't that she wanted to sneak off for nookie or whatever, but didn't her father trust her to behave properly? As she thought about her current situation, it was hard to not remember past resentments, like when Dad had taken Sokka to Ba Sing Se and left her behind, or when at the Gatherings she had been chatting with boys like Haru or Jet and Dad shooed them away, but Sokka had been allowed to travel to other lands and meet and flirt with Maidens.  
She thought about Long Feng's invitation to Ba Sing Se. Maybe she would accept the invitation, just to get away from her family and really have some time to herself instead of having the Clan hover around her. Ba Sing Se sounded like a fun place to be. As she pondered what she wanted to do, she chewed on her food quietly, making no effort to participate in the conversation, not even to ask Dad about his day and where he had been. As part of his duties as Sea God, Hakoda did a fair amount of traveling, both to the mortal Water Tribes as well as visiting the other two parts of the Clan in the Northlands and the Foggy Swamp, which were the domains of the gods Pakku and Huu respectively.  
Sometimes she or Sokka would go with him, but other than that and the Gatherings, she hadn't had much opportunity to see the rest of the world.  
"So I hear you had a visitor today." Hakoda said, suddenly turning his focus to his daughter.  
"I did." came the neutral reply, and Katara punctuated that with a bite of her dumpling.  
Sokka hadn't wanted to report it to his father, knowing well how Dad now felt about those associated with Zuko. But being left in charge when Dad or Bato was gone was a huge responsibility, and he knew that it would be wrong to not report. Of course, Dad hadn't been happy, but the fact that Katara was chaperoned during the visit mollified him.  
"What business did she have here?" Hakoda asked. Katara took her time chewing her bite before swallowing.  
"Just a nice talk from one woman to another." The young Goddess was determined to remain casual about the matter.  
"About what?"  
"I don't ask you about what you and your friends or peers talk about, do I?" Katara shot back. Her father frowned at her.  
"If you want an older woman to talk to, you know there's a few in the Clan. And of course, your grandmother would be happy to talk to you if you summoned or visited her."  
"I know, but it was nice having Jun visit. She's cool. And besides, aren't you the one who told me how important it was to have friends in the other Clans? You certainly don't object to my friendship with Aang. I should have a friend in the Earth Clan as well."  
"There is that." Hakoda replied with a faint, dry smile. He had no desire to argue at the table, so decided to speak no more on the subject, and simply take care of it himself.

o0o0o0o

Katara was nervous about Jun's return. It wasn't because she was afraid of the older woman, but she didn't want to deal with her brother's objections, and she knew that Dad would have something to say about it. However, to her surprise, Dad went to the North Pole, leaving Bato and Sokka in charge of the Palace. With a light heart, she sat outside on one of the upper balconies so that she could see Jun's arrival. To keep herself occupied, she decided to finish the handkerchief she had been working on, adding more embellishment to the blue flame design so that it resembled fire and water at the same time.  
She was almost done when she saw the Shirshu approaching the Palace in leaps and bounds, stopping just short of the gate. Rather than use the stairs, Katara spread her wings and flew down to the gate, her heart pounding with anticipation.  
"Eager, aren't we?" Jun asked good-naturedly as she slid down from her saddle.  
"I've been looking forward to it all day!" Katara confessed as the Shirshu gave her a friendly nudge. Before she could say anything further, an indignant shout was heard from behind the gate, and Sokka emerged with his spear and boomerang in hand. Jun stared at the young God with a deadpan expression as the younger Goddess rolled her eyes.  
"You knew she was coming back and you didn't tell me?" Sokka asked his sister accusingly.  
"Because I knew you would throw a fit." Katara flipped her braid over her shoulder.  
"Fit? What would Dad say if he knew about this?"  
"He's not here, is he?"  
"I forbid you to spend time with her!"  
"You're not serious, are you?" Katara asked incredulously, her eyes widening.  
"When Dad is gone, it is my job to keep the Palace and its resident safe!"  
"I assure you, your sister is more than safe with me." Jun replied smoothly.  
"You have no part in Water Clan affairs!" Sokka shot back before he reached for his sister's arm. With an annoyed grunt, she pulled away.  
"I'm sick of being treated like a little girl! You can't tell me who I can or can't have as a friend! I've heard enough of your stupid adventures and all the cool friends you brag about. Enough is enough!" She jabbed Sokka's chest with her finger, driving him a step back. "I'm going to have some fun of my own, and then finally I'll have some neat adventures of my own instead of listening to you or the other Warriors jabber about the stuff you do. I'm tired of you guys getting to do that while the girls stay home. Why don't you go to the sewing room and weave or sew something and see what it's like being stuck here for once!" With a snort and a lift of her chin, she spun back into Jun's direction, and the older Goddess started clapping.  
Jun wrapped her arm around Katara's waist and swept her into the saddle almost like a man would, causing the younger female to let out a laugh.

o0o0o0o

Katara wrapped her arms around Jun's middle, her chin leaning slightly against the raven-haired Goddess' shoulder as the Shirshu bounded across the hills and valleys. After a while, Jun slowed down, letting her Shirshu sniff around at his leisure and follow whatever scents intrigued him at that moment.  
"Where would you like to go?" Jun asked as she twisted around to look at her companion. "Fire Nation?" she added with a small smile.  
Katara blushed faintly, but she shook her head.  
"No?" Jun asked with a tilt of her head.  
"Don't get me wrong. I do want to see Zuko again. But not right now. There's still so much to think about. I care for my family..."  
"I find that surprising with the way your brother was acting back there!" the older woman shot back dryly. Katara let out a quiet laugh.  
"I have no desire to cut off ties with my Clan. I am and will always be Water Tribe. When Zuko kidnapped me, I feared that I might never see my family or even the outside again." She let out a slow sigh, and Jun climbed off the creature before helping her off it.  
"Boys can be really stupid. We both know that, right? Sometimes I wonder if they think with the head that is not on their shoulders, if you know what I mean?"  
"Of course I do." Katara crossed her arms, smirking. "I've heard the phrase 'boys will be boys', but it's not fair that they can get away with behavior that would get us labeled 'unladylike'. Like at celebrations when the Warriors get drunk and wrestle, but spirits forbid if the Maidens want to do the same! Or when they try to boss women around."  
"Sometimes they do it because they genuinely care about their women or children or elders and want to protect them. But all the other times, they're just full of themselves because they think that being a man means showing off their power. Sometimes it's harmless, but sometimes it does get to their heads... big time."  
"Like with Ozai?"  
"Now that was somebody on a power trip. However, women can have power too. You know how it is said that the man is the head of their family or clan?"  
Katara nodded.  
"The head cannot turn without the neck. Most people do not even think about the neck or how important it is. Likewise, a woman can use her smarts and strength to assert power in different ways. Who usually runs the household and makes sure the men have everything they need? Men would not even be here without the women who gave them life! Keep that in mind, Katara. You stood up to your brother and put him in his place. It seems like your dad and Zuko need the same. Assert yourself and what you want. Who says you can only have one or the other?"  
Katara leaned against the Shirshu as it dozed, taking comfort in his thick fur and the slow rise and fall of breath of the powerful body.  
"I know your father kept you very sheltered before, and there are lots of things you'd like to know or see. I'm here to help you and answer whatever questions you might have."  
"Is there something you want from me?" Katara asked with curiosity. Jun blinked in confusion.  
"I mean... I appreciate your offer of help and everything, but I'm wondering why you're so interested in me. I mean no offense, I just want to have things clear between us." Katara didn't mention that she wondered if her father's misgivings about Jun had any merit, given her shady reputation.  
To her surprise, the older woman tossed her head back with a laugh.  
"Pretty and smart – just like me." Jun said with a smirk.  
"You're not... offended?"  
"Not at all. It is good to have your eyes open when someone offers you something. I only offer my friendship, no strings attached. But there is one itty-bitty thing I do want..." Jun leaned in, her index and thumb close together in the universal sign for 'little' or 'small'.  
"What?"  
"Whenever I visit Zuko's Palace, it certainly would be pleasant to have another woman around to spend time with."  
"Oh!" Katara let out a short, relieved laugh. Yes, it certainly would be lovely to have the company of another woman around at the Palace, especially someone like Jun. She had been so lonely without anyone to interact besides Zuko and rarely, Iroh. "Yes. That would be nice."  
"Good, then that's settled." Jun wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders in a friendly embrace.  
"What did Zuko say?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You were going to tell him that I missed him?"  
"Oh, yes. Unfortunately, I didn't see him as he had Lordly duties to attend to, so I wasn't able to relay the message yet."  
Katara's face fell as she processed this bit of information. She had been hoping to hear about Zuko, and perhaps get a message from him. It had been in her thoughts all day. Jun did not miss this crestfallen expression and gave her a reassuring squeeze. If Katara felt this bad, then it showed that she really did care for Zuko.  
"I promise, next time I see him, I will tell him."  
"And when will that be?" she asked. Jun smiled again.  
"Within the next couple of days, I promise, even if I have to hunt him down."  
"Your Shirshu could find him, right?"  
"He can find anything!" the older woman replied with pride, giving her pet an affectionate scratch behind his ears. "Of course, we could try finding him now..."  
The Water Goddess blinked and shook her head. Spirits! She wouldn't know what to say if she saw him now! She still needed time to think about what she wanted for her future, and Jun's recent words gave her much to think about.  
"My! Aren't we suddenly bashful?"  
"I... I'm not ready just yet. I still have some thinking to do." Katara looked away with a blush.  
"I shan't push you into it, and thinking is very good, but I do have one more bit of advice. Sometimes you need to go with your heart instead of your head."  
"I'll think about that." Katara countered. Jun merely smiled, offering no argument.  
o0o0o0o  
Katara climbed off the Shirshu with Jun's help, full from the delicious lunch that had been served to them at the Earth Kingdom restaurant Jun had taken her to. After shelving the subject of the Fire Lord, the women talked about other things, and Katara had listened to the older woman regale her with several rather amusing stories. It was refreshing to hear stories that she had never been privy to, because the Water Clan only had so many stories before she heard them all.  
While with Jun, Katara had thought about the handkerchief she was nearly done with, and decided that she would give it to Zuko as a present. Surely he would appreciate this token, and know that she hadn't rejected or forgotten him. And she was also certain that he would appreciate it even more if it came with a letter. Had he ever considered sending her one?  
"See you soon." Jun promised as she climbed back onto her pet.  
"Looking forward to it."  
"Good. I'd be worried if you didn't."  
Katara laughed and lifted her arm to wave good-bye.  
She sauntered through the gate, happy that she had such a nice afternoon. Take that, Sokka, she thought to herself. She ignored his angry glare as she entered the Palace, heading to her room to take a relaxing bath.

o0o0o0o

The Fire Lord sat out in the gardens, enjoying the tranquility after a busy day of ministering to the needs of his Nation. Being Fire Lord served as a welcome distraction to the loneliness that greeted him whenever he returned to his Palace. He had already tried sending letters to the Seaside Palace, but they were destroyed summarily by Hakoda. Katara was under constant watch by the Warriors and Maidens, so anyone who wanted to see her had to get through them first.  
He knew he had to be patient. Or at least Uncle said he needed to be patient. Patience is so fucking overrated, he thought to himself.  
If he hadn't kidnapped Katara, who knew if he would have ever had the opportunity to get to know the woman he loved intimately? With Hakoda spurning all suitors, who knew how long he would have had to wait, satisfying himself with brief encounters at the Gatherings or spying on her through his telescope? Yes, kidnapping in itself wasn't the best thing to do, and he could admit that to himself and even Katara. But if not for that, then they wouldn't have been able to share these glorious weeks within the safety of his home, unencumbered by relatives or onlookers.  
The time he had spent with her only strengthened his love for her and deepened his certainty that she was indeed the one for him, the one meant to be his mate. If he was sorry for the means he had to resort to obtaining her companionship, he sure as hell didn't regret the time he spent with her despite the loneliness he felt right now.  
"Why am I not surprised to see you out here sulking?" a voice broke into his reverie. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Jun wearing a deep red silk qipao. Usually she wore black, but sometimes when she was staying with Iroh, she would wear the things her lover gave her.  
Just like Katara would wear the things I gave her, Zuko thought belatedly. "What do you want?" he asked brusquely.  
"I just want to talk to you. I would have done so yesterday, but you were busy, so..." She shrugged and took a couple of steps closer to him.  
"About what?"  
"Don't be so grumpy. It's not becoming of you."  
"Hmph." The Fire Lord rose from the bench, turning his back to Jun before starting to walk away.  
"Wait, don't go! I was just kidding!"  
Zuko continued walking.  
"I suppose you don't want to hear about my visit with Katara, then?"  
The Fire Lord stilled in his steps and slowly turned to face Jun. "You... visited her?"  
"I did, indeed. It took some doing, to be sure, but sometimes what is required is a woman's touch."  
"And?" Zuko asked as he maintained a calm expression and tone, but Jun sensed his impatience and rapt attention.  
"She misses you."  
"She... does?" Zuko took a slow breath. With communication between his lover and himself cut off, Zuko had no way of knowing how she was feeling, or just what was the cause of her sadness. He could guess the reason, but he didn't want to make assumptions. Did she remember him fondly? Did she want to be with him again?  
Jun regarded him with a soft expression. "She really does. She said it herself, so there's no doubt of that."  
"How is she?"  
"She's lonely and frustrated. She is unable to talk to her family about you because they will not listen. She loves her Clan, and is torn between her feelings for them and for you."  
A sigh escaped Zuko's lips as he stared off at the ocean for several moments. He was happy to know that Katara did indeed miss him, but felt bad about the fact that she felt so conflicted. Was there no way for him to make peace with the Clan and show Hakoda that he was worthy to be Katara's mate?  
"When do you plan to see her again?" he asked.  
"A few days. We had a nice talk and I gave her some advice that should help her, but she needs time to think about it."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Girl stuff. None of your business." Jun responded with a faint smirk. Irritation flashed across Zuko's face.  
"Relax. I just gave her some encouragement. But now I'm going to give you some advice. I know you care for her, but when she was here, the relationship was not on equal terms because she was your prisoner."  
Zuko did not argue.  
"She told me that when you kidnapped her, she was afraid that she might never see her family again. Did you not take that into consideration?"  
"I suppose not." he muttered. All he had been thinking about when he put out the rainbow jewel was how wonderful it would be to have her in his Palace and finally have the chance to get to know her. He had rationalized that decision with the fact that he did not have a cage or chains waiting for her.  
He looked back at Jun, wanting to argue that he had treated the Water Maiden with nothing but kindness. He had dressed her in the finest silks, given her access to various forms of entertainment as well as water, and offered her all sorts of scrumptious foods to arouse her palate. Yet he knew that retorting with that would not work against his uncle's lover because deep down inside, both of them knew she was right.  
"I support you and Katara getting back together. However, you need to seriously think about your relationship, because it cannot be the same as before. If you want her to come back to you willingly, you gotta offer her a good deal."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Good."  
"Of course, I can't offer her this 'good deal' if she can't hear it. I tried sending letters, but Hakoda destroys them." As he thought about the fact that Jun would be seeing Katara again soon, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "But, you..."  
"Great minds think alike." Jun responded with a smirk of her own.

o0o0o0o

The messages he had sent to Hakoda had been filled with apologies as well as formal offers for reparations and requests for permission for an official courtship. Being raised as a Prince, he was well-versed in courtly language.  
A few years ago, he had sent a letter to the Sea God with a respectful request for permission to court Katara. Of course, the response had been a 'no'. How different things would have been had Hakoda been amenable to his daughter having suitors! Well, what was done was done.  
He would waste no time on formalities with the woman he loved. He looked at the blank paper in front of him, trying to decide what to say, and how to say it. Should he just pour it all out in a long letter, or...  
"Hmm." He recalled the haiku challenges he had shared with Katara. There we go.

Missing you, my love  
Filled with regret for your tears  
I yearn to see you

Of gold there is much  
The dragon's treasure piles high  
Yet it is nothing

There is one treasure  
More precious than anything  
Diamonds lack, wealth pales

Before your beauty  
I was and am a blessed man  
To enjoy your grace

The dragon offers  
His humblest apologies  
To his beloved mate

She yearns for freedom  
He yearns for her company  
Let us gladly share

He smiled belatedly at his collection of haiku. They did not conform to the strictest rules of this form of poetry and his old tutor would probably get pissed off because people were supposed to get their message across in one haiku not six, but then, Zuko was simply speaking from his heart using an art that he and his mate both enjoyed using.

I hope you enjoy these haikus. Not a minute goes by that I don't think about you and how much I love you, and how sorry I am for the pain and fear I caused you. Please give me another chance, I promise to do right by you.  
With love always,  
Zuko

o0o0o0o

Katara chewed on a piece of jerky as she watched her grandmother add some tea leaves to the pot of boiling water before moving it off the fire.  
Was she ever surprised when Dad came home with Gran-Gran! She had been irritated at first, knowing that Dad was trying to give her some female company that he approved of, to replace Jun. She hadn't missed the scowl on his face when Sokka tattled on her for running away with Jun for the afternoon.  
Her grandmother was a wise woman, and had not scolded Katara or treated her like a child. After dinner, she took Katara to the room that Hakoda reserved for his parents. The younger Goddess had only been in this room a few times, and was at that moment bundled in the nest of blankets that her grandmother had built near the firepit. It was a sleepover, almost, and Katara was content to listen to her grandmother tell stories and enjoy the delicious jerky that was made with Kanna's secret recipe.  
As she finished the piece she was eating, Katara became aware of the fact that her grandmother was studying her. She looked back at Gran-Gran innocently.  
"I sense much tension between you and your father and brother."  
Katara took a deep breath. "I suppose you wish to scold me."  
Gran-Gran simply smiled before she poured the tea into two cups. The tea set had been a gift from Bumi, and reflected some of Omashu's best craftsmanship, being of white porcelain with a blue design. She handed one to her granddaughter before she spoke.  
"You are more like me than you think." she said after taking a sip of her tea.  
"How so?"  
"When I was your age, I chafed under my father's guardianship."  
"Oh?" Katara drank some of her own tea.  
"Back then, things were very different for women in the Water Tribes, whether we were mortal or gods. The men had the idea in their heads that we needed to be protected in more ways than one. We were not allowed to hunt, fight, or even use our Waterbending in anything other than a healing capacity."  
"Are you serious?"  
"I wish I were joking." Kanna let out a quiet sigh. "Being a Goddess did not make me any different from the mortal women of the Northern Water Tribe. Like any other woman, I had to stay home while the men went out hunting, fishing, or exploring. I was expected to be a good daughter and take care of my family until the time that I would have a husband of my own to care for. I longed to explore the world and see the things that I had only heard of, and to use my powers in the same way I saw the men use theirs."  
"Did you talk to your dad?"  
"Yes. But he would not listen. The elders were very set in their ways, and my father was the most rigid of them all." Kanna looked off wistfully for a moment before returning her attention to her granddaughter. "As I became a woman, I fought with my father more and more. I copied the Bending moves I saw the men do. I sneaked off on my own to explore the Snowfields. My father raved and scolded and disciplined me, and the more I tried to conform to his rules, the unhappier I became, and the more I rebelled."  
Katara thought about the Northern City. Women were allowed to Bend, and those who had the ability to hunt or fish could also do so. To hear about a time where they did not have this right seemed surreal.  
"Women were told that these rules were for our safety. Hah! I didn't want to sit around, waiting for a man to protect me! Eventually, I gained the attention of Pakku, who was the most skilled Waterbender in the entire Clan. I hoped that one day, when I had a husband of my own, I would gain more freedom once I moved out of my father's house."  
"It didn't work out that way, did it?" Katara asked, tilting her head.  
"No. Instead of asking me to marry him, he went to my father. Not once did Pakku ask me how I would feel about marrying him, or even if I wanted to. I was given no consideration in my own future! One night, at a banquet my father held, he announced my engagement to Pakku, and Pakku presented to me the betrothal necklace he had carved for me."  
"I take it that you didn't look upon that too kindly." Katara responded with a faint smirk.  
"Indeed I did not! That was the last straw for me." Kanna grinned at her granddaughter. "I packed up my things and left the North Pole. I left the necklace on Pakku's doorstep and didn't look back. I traveled through the Earth Kingdoms and met my sister clans in the Foggy Swamp and the Southern Tribe. I got to see all the things that I had heard of before. Ba Sing Se was smaller back then, and it was before Long Feng came to become its guardian, but it was still a glorious city."  
"That must have been so much fun!"  
"Oh, it was. I have never regretted my decision. I stood up for myself, and ended up having a much happier life than I would have if I had chosen to just stay under my father's protection and be miserable."  
"How did you end up with Grandpa?"  
"He found me, actually. He left the North Pole to try to bring me back. When he found me, I fought him off. I had learned enough from the Southern and Swamp Tribes to be a Waterbending Master in my own right. I told him that I would permit nobody to treat me differently just because I was a woman, nor would I ever consider marrying any man who would do such a thing."  
"I suppose he agreed to that, otherwise you wouldn't have married."  
"That's right. Oh, how I chewed him out for not talking to me about the fact that he wanted to marry me! I told him he was an idiot for not even considering the fact that I might want some input in such an important decision!"  
"I imagine he didn't like that." Katara giggled at the mental image of Pakku, the Mighty God of Winter being chewed out and called an idiot.  
"I told him that if he was serious about marrying me, he would court me and only me, and involve nobody else in our relationship, and that I would be equal to him in all things. Otherwise, he could forget ever attaining the honor of having me as his wife."  
"I guess he really wanted that honor."  
"He did indeed. It wasn't always easy, especially at first because he would slip up here and there and try to act all manly and bossy, but I was quick to remind him. We traveled the world together while he courted me, and when we finally returned to the North Pole, I was ready to marry him. When others saw how our relationship was, other women started following my example."  
"Wow." Katara had never heard this history of her grandparents before. She had always loved and admired her grandparents, but hearing this story gave her a new level of appreciation for the old Goddess before her. Though Kanna's face was smooth as it had been before she married Pakku, her hair was as white as snow, to signify her age and as a mark of her wisdom. Some of the older gods chose to maintain a more youthful appearance, like Long Feng, but others purposely allowed their hair to become white, seeing this as a badge of honor and merit.  
If not for Gran-Gran, these women of the Northern Clan would still be subject to the rules and limitations that their men set forth for them. She could not help but think of Jun and what a strong woman she was.  
"So you're suggesting that I run away, then?" Katara asked with open curiosity.  
"No, no." Gran-Gran laughed softly. "But I do encourage you to stand up for yourself and what you want. Your father and brother do love you, and Pakku loved me and still does, but sometimes men can be very misguided in their affections and think that their foolishness is in a woman's best interests."  
Katara let out a loud laugh as she thought of just how misguided some people could be. Sokka and Zuko weren't too different in that aspect, and she was joined in this cheerful noise by her grandmother.

o0o0o0o

Hakoda approached the door to the room he kept for his parents before he heard laughter. He was going to check on his mother and daughter, and make sure everything was going well. He had left this morning to ask his mother to spend some time with Katara, and felt that the rightness of his decision was reinforced upon learning of Jun's second visit upon his return. He did not trust a woman who was associated with Zuko, and was determined to keep her away from his daughter.  
He opened the door slightly to see his mother and daughter snuggled together in front of the firepit, Katara's head on Kanna's lap as the older woman stroked her hair. A gentle smile spread across his face, and he slowly closed the door.


End file.
